Star Wars: Negative Episode III
by Councilor Sora
Summary: A Galaxy at War, Volume II truly begins
1. Prologue : A New Sith Order

Star Wars: Destiny

Prologue: A New Sith Order

War! The Republic is crumbling  
under attacks by the ruthless  
Sith Lord, Count Dooku.  
There are heroes on both sides.  
Evil is everywhere.

In a stunning move, the  
fiendish droid leader, General  
Grievous, has swept into the  
Republic capital and kidnapped  
Chancellor Palpatine, leader of  
the Galactic Senate.

As the Separatist Droid Army  
attempts to flee the besieged  
capital with their valuable  
hostage, two Jedi Knights lead a  
desperate mission to rescue the  
captive Chancellor…

Two Jedi Interceptors descended from the ventral Hangar bay of the Venator-class Star Destroyer _Integrity. _They flew in tight formation across the bow of yet another Attack Cruiser of the same class. As they reached the edge of the massive cruiser the two fighters dipped vertically down into the massive melee ensuing between the Galactic Republic's Open Circle Armada and the Confederacy of Independent Systems Assault fleet; millions of CIS warships were battling across the Outer Rim, leaving only a few thousand frigates and a few dozen battleships to strike at the core, this was enough to keep the Republic's Home fleet at bay but soon they were overwhelmed as thousands of Venators poured from Hyperspace from the Outer Rim Sieges to reinforce their beleaguered Homeworld. Thousands of warships blasted each other at point blank range for control of Coruscant's skies. The two fighters zipped by a Recruscant-light destroyer being shattered by a Venator's main battery, whilst further into the distance a Munificent-class frigate was gutted by a nearby SPMA-T gun that fired from the ventral hangar of an Attack Cruiser.

"Lock on to him R2," spoke Anakin Skywalker from the first Interceptor's cockpit, "Master General Grievous' ship is dead ahead the one crawling with Vulture Droids."

"Oh, I see it," Obi-Wan said with sarcasm edging into his voice, "This is going to be easy."

Almost on cue the thousands of Vulture Droids mixed in with Tri-Droids swarmed towards the two Jedi Knights.

"Odd Ball do you copy," General Kenobi said over the High Comm frequency.

Clone Commander Davijaan leader of the elite squad seven responded immediately. They had just launched from the _Ro-ti-Mundi_ along with another four hundred fighter craft. The Attack Cruiser was flanking th _Integrity_. Fortunately this allowed the elite pilots of Squad seven to be ready to respond on command.

"Copy, Red Leader," Odd Ball said.

"Mark my position, form your squad up behind me," the High General ordered.

Davijaan complied.

"We're on your tail General Kenobi," he said and switched over to his squad comm, "Lock S-Foils in attack position."

The Arc-170's of Squad Seven formed up right behind Kenobi and Skywalker in tight formation.

"This is where the fun begins," Skywalker said.

"Let them pass between us," Kenobi uttered less enthusiastically. 'Ugh this is why I hate flying' he thought. Staring at the countless droid fighters zooming towards him. The Arc-170's collided with the droid fighters in a fierce fight. The less maneuverable Arcs were slowly being torn apart by the swift droid fighters. Anakin felt sympathy for his fellow pilots.

"Their all over me get them off my..." another trooper's comm went dead as another explosion painted the Coruscanti skies.

"I'm gonna go help them out," Anakin said veering his fighter slightly to the left.

"No, No, they are doing their job so we can do ours," the Senior Jedi Master said.

A couple of droid fighters fired a pair of missiles towards the two Jedi.

"Missiles. Pull up," Anakin said. The the four missiles zoomed past the two interceptors.

"They overshot us!" Kenobi said.

"They're coming around," Anakin warned.

Two missiles followed each of the interceptors. Anakin easily dispatched the two; being the greatest pilot of the Order. Kenobi on the other hand was becoming quite frustrated in a futile attempt to shake them off. Then the two missiles soared past him once again this time they released several buzz Droids onto his fighter.

" R4 be careful you have a..." The Jedi Master's faithful astromech companion had its head ripped off by one of the treacherous little Buzz Droids.

"Oh dear," the powerful master remarked at the sight of the R4's decapitated form, "Their shutting down all controls."

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them," Anakin said calmly.

"The mission," Obi-Wan reminded Anakin,"Get to the command ship. Get the Chancellor. I'm running out of tricks hear."

Kenobi's pleas were answered with blaster fire from Anakin's yellow fighter. Several buzz droids were burned off along with his former Master's left wing.

"Oh!In the name of,"Kenobi remarked,"Hold your fire your not helping here."

"I agree bad idea," Anakin said; his mind racing for ideas to help his Jedi Master.

"This is Clone Commander Ordo of the Attack Cruiser _Guarlara_," the ship commander said, "General Kenobi please proceed to our main Hangar bay General Skywalker Godspeed save the Chancellor."

"Anakin your more than a match for Grievous I trust you with the Chancellor," Obi-Wan said, the two brothers parted as Anakin went on with the mission.

Obi-Wan landed in the hangar bay of the _Guarlara,_ to be greeted by commander Ordo himself.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker has made his way to the main Hangar of Grievous' flagship and has started the operation," the Commander reported, "We could use your help planning the battle on the bridge."

"Very well," Kenobi said. 'I sense a powerful presence on that ship'.

"Is it possible for me to get on that ship, Commander?" Kenobi asked while on their way to the bridge.

"No sir, the Separatist fleet now blankets that flagship; I think that they are preparing to retreat," the Commander reported. Obi-Wan cursed at this 'Do take care of yourself.'

--

General Grievous walked onto the command deck of his flagship _Invisible Hand_ escorted by two Magna Guards. He coughed relentlessly from his most recent encounter with Master Windu. 'Jedi Scum' he thought in his head. He turned to face Captain Dolfine the commander of his vessel.

"Whats the situation captain," he inquired.

"A Jedi has landed in the main Hangar bay," Dolfine reported immediately.

"What?Only one?" Grievous said insulted that the Jedi Order would dare underestimate him like that. He the greatest killer of Jedi in a thousand years he rested his hands on his grizzly collection of the countless Jedi he had killed in battle, "Very well continue tracking him; and alert Count Dooku."

The General stared at the encroaching Republic fleet.

"Captain patch me through to the Republic fleet," the General said. He crackled at the thought, "Republic forces you will..."

--

Anakin drew his lightsaber; sensing Count Dooku was near. 'Just need to grab the Chancellor and get the hell out of hear.' he thought sensing the Dark Lord was closer.

Then a sudden jolt rocked the ship. He entered the massive room on the top of the spire. The Chancellor sat on the far edge of the room. He stared outward noticing that the battle no longer raged instead it seemed like they were in an enormous blue tunnel.

"Hyperspace," he whispered. He then rushed down to the Chancellor's side.

"Are you alright," he said to the aging leader of the Republic.

"Count Dooku," he said. And sure enough Count Dooku; Sith Lord and leader of the Separatist appeared escorted by two Super Battledroids.

"Ah, Skywalker, I've waited a long time for this moment," the Sith Master sneered.

"You won't defeat me this time Dooku," Anakin said confidently.

"Anakin don't worry just focus and you'll defeat him," Palpatine said reassuringly. Dooku's eyes narrowed in disgust. 'What is this treachery?' he thought. 'No matter this is the end for Skywalker'.

The two drew their lightsabers and the duel began.

--

Obi-Wan could not believe what he had just witnessed; all at once the Separatist fleet was allowed to retreat with the image of Chancellor Palpatine about to be gutted alive by Dooku. 'I sense something more at work here.' A hologram appeared; it was Master Windu.

"Master Kenobi, the Council is having a meeting planet-side immediately," Mace said.

"But, Master we must..."

"I know what your about to say Kenobi; we must think before we retaliate, we must count our losses the rescue of Palpatine and Skywalker will come later," the more senior master said.

"Of coarse Master, forgive me," Obi-Wan said,"Commander Ordo, get me a transport to the Jedi Temple."

"Yes sir."

--

Anakin dueled Dooku ferociously.

"I sense great fear in you Skywalker, you have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them," Dooku barked. Anakin then clumsily fell into the Dark Lords trap. Letting his emotions get the better of him Anakin made a number of swift moves. Blocking one of Anakin's blows and blasting him with Force Lightning. Anakin's saber flew out of his hand with the force of the blast.

"Skywalker you have great potential, you should join me; as my apprentice," Dooku said.

"I'll never join you! The Sith are evil murderers," Anakin said.

"Huh, thats some way to talk about your mentor," Dooku said, "Fool Palpatine is my Master!"

"Thats...impossible," Anakin said.

"Search your feelings my young Jedi; you'll know it to be true,"Dooku said.

_"Tyranus, what in the Force's name do yo think you are doing," _Sidious said through the force connection the two had.

_"Treachery is the way of the Sith,"_ Dooku replied.

"Skywalker, the Jedi are under _his_ control," Dooku said aloud, "They have been corrupted by the Dark Side; all of them."

Anakin sensed the communication between the chancellor and Dooku; what he said was true. He tried to sense any deception in Dooku but his feelings now clouded his judgment. 'He's telling the truth.'

"Only with the Dark Side can we bring balance back to the force," Dooku said, "Otherwise the Chancellor will destroy everything; including the Senate; your wife included. And besides the Jedi would surely strip you of everything if they learned about _her._

Dooku could now read Anakin like a book; his force block had failed in every way possible.

"I can't live without Padme'," he said almost in a trance.

"I pledge myself to your teachings," Anakin bowed to Dooku.

"Good you shall be known as Darth Vader henceforth you shall call me Lord Tyranus,"Dooku said.

"Thank you, master" Anakin said.

Dooku then walked over to Palpatine.

"As for you 'my master', I believe I am powerful enough now to take your mantle," Dooku said.

"Tyranus, what are you..."

"General,send this to the Republic's fleets," Dooku said over the comms cuing live footage to be displayed all throughout the Republic's core worlds and outposts, "Jedi, behold, the death of your leader. I am done playing nice with the Republic. It is time that you know that the only reason why you're clone army has survived this long against my quintillions of battledroids is by both my desire. Now I am putting my life pack into my hands; the way it should be. And now for the main event the Decapitation of the Chancellor as performed by Darth Vader."

Anakin stepped forward lightsaber in hand. Chancellor Palpatine watched with unbelieving eyes as Anakin drew his lightsaber.

--

Obi-Wan watched the holographic footage in horror as Darth Vader lobbed off the head of Chancellor Palpatine. He recognized the new Sith; Anakin. 'But how.' Upon the death of the Chancellor the Jedi Masters in the room felt the shroud of the Dark Side lift.

"Called to order, this meeting is," Grand Master Yoda said. The diminutive Jedi Master said immediately after the holographic message ended.

"Why would Dooku kill Palpatine so early?" Ki-Adi Mundi inquired. He along with Masters Koon and Allie attended via Hologram.

"Yes, it seems it would have been more strategic to have kept such a valuable hostage," Plo Koon added.

"As I said before, the Dark Side of the force surrounded the Chancellor," Master Windu piped up, "When Palpatine died I sensed something happen aside from young Skywalker's fall."

"Yes, I sensed it too as though a fellow Jedi had perished," Saesee Tiin added.

"Uncover the secrets of the Sith, we must," Master Yoda said, "Masters Tiin and Kolar search the Chancellor's office you will. Master Kenobi meditate you should; bring him back we will. Master Windu focus all of our efforts to finding Dooku you must. Until then Council Adjourned. May the Force be with us all."

The Masters on the Council left the room intent on fulfilling their objectives.

"Master Kenobi, sorry for your loss I am, to lose a student to the Dark Side; difficult it is," Yoda said thinking of Dooku, "Visit Senator Amidala you should, close to both of you he was," Master Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said sadly. 'Anakin what happened' Obi-Wan said looking out towards the Coruscanti sunset. He felt a hot tear slide down his cheek. Then he turned once again to leave the Council Chambers.


	2. Chapter I : Secrets

Star Wars: Destiny

Chapter 1: New Republic

Darth Tyranus stood upon the command deck of the _Invisible Hand._ General Grievous sat in the Command Chair that Captain Dolfine used to sit in. To his left stood his new Apprentice Lord Vader.

"Lord Tyranus, we are entering the Utapau System now,"Grievous reported looking towards the main view screen.

"Very good General; I will present Lord Vader to the Council; you should also come so you can get repairs for your armor" Dooku said.

"Yes my lord, for now we should be safe hear considering that we still have 1,000 ships in our Battlegroup,"the General reported.

"Good, come Lord Vader," Dooku gestured to what was left of Anakin Skywalker.

"When will we strike Coruscant again?"Vader asked.

"Soon, my young Apprentice, but first we must lure more Jedi to the Outer Rim Sieges," Dooku said, "General tell Sha'ala Doneeta to prepare her army and strike Kashyyyk when you reach the surface."

"Yes my lord," Grievous bowed.

--

Obi-Wan walked into Padme's apartment escorted by Bail Organa.

"She's refused all of our invitations to come and see us," Bail said, "Even Jar Jar hasn't been able to talk with her," Bail said sadly, "She's stricken with grief Master Kenobi. The Republic needs her at this time."

"I will do what I can," Obi-Wan said; he himself hiding his grief.

As they reached the top floor and entered Padme's penthouse they immediately smelt Death Sticks; the horrible drug that had plagued the Galaxy. It was especially prominent in children and those grieving over a terrible loss. At last they found the esteemed Senator from Naboo huddled in a fetal position on her couch; she was surrounded by remnants of Death Sticks that she had already used up.

"Padme..."

"Obi-Wan," her voice was frail and weak.

"Senator Organa call medics immediately!" Obi-Wan said he used the force to try and help her gain some sustenance. 'She hasn't been eating' he thought. Senator Organa who seemed to have been in a state of shock before the venerable Jedi Master had yelled at him rushed to his comm device latched onto his belt.

--

"There is no doubt in my mind with this data that Chancellor Palpatine was indeed a Sith Lord," Master Kolar concluded his report with Master Tiin.

"Disturbing, this report is, move quickly we must if survive the Jedi order will,"Yoda said, "Master Windu; call an emergency session of Congress present this to them, you will . Masters Kolar, Tiin, Fisto, and Ti arrest Palpatine's closest aids your tasks will be. Master Ti lead the mission you will."

"Well what of the droid attack on the Wookies?"Ki-Adi inquired.

"It is imperative that we send a strike force there," Obi-Wan said.

"I suggest Master Yoda he has good relations with the Wookies," Shaak Ti said.

"With respect Master Ti, it would be in my opinion most unwise for the Grand Master to leave Coruscant during these times. If it is attacked again we will need his power," Master Koon said.

"I concur," Stass Allie said. She now replaced her cousin Adi Gallia who had been one of the countless Jedi to fall by Grievous' hands, "But, who then should lead the mission."

"Go you will Master Tsui Choi," Yoda said ending the debate.

"As you wish Grand Master," the small Aleena Master said. He had long been praised for his skill with a lightsaber and his wisdom and had been a candidate for the High Council for many years now. It was not until the disappearance of Master Piell; it was now believed that he was now that he too fell by Grievous' hand.

"I agree," Master Windu said.

'"Aye," the Councilors said in agreement.

"Masters Luminara and Vos should also go with them," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Then it is decided Master Choi will lead a battalion of troops to Kashyyyk, may the force be with us all," Mace concluded.

--

"Now that you are all assembled I think it is important to realize that it will not be long before the Republic's forces track us hear, I am sending you all to Mandalore, my allies there are raising a new Mandalorian army and when their troops have combined with ours we shall have an army greater than any in the Galaxy," Count Dooku said, "Now onto business you will be delighted to hear that Darth Sidious is dead and I now have complete control over the Confederacy."

"What how did this happen, Dooku?" Wat Tambor said.

"Simple Lord Vader killed him,"Dooku said. Cuing Darth Vader to enter.

The Separatist leaders all gasped for breath when they all saw their mortal enemy Anakin Skywalker enter.

"What are you fools gasping at you saw the holo recording," Vader barked.

"You can't be serious Dooku he's!?" Nute Gunray said

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Vader said raiding his arm.

The Nemoidian was soon gasping for air as Vader's force grip tightened.

"I've been looking forward to this for along time," Vader said; his hate intensifying.

"Enough of this. This bickering is pointless Vader release him!" Dooku said

"As you wish,"he said answering to his master's call.

"This bickering is pointless; Lord Vader will provide us with details to hidden Republic outposts while General Grievous will continue the construction of the ultimate weapon," Dooku said.

--

Obi-Wan walked through the halls of the Vandar Medical center; one of the most renowned hospitals in the Galaxy. Padme was in room 1138. He took the repulsor lift to the 11th floor where he noticed two Senate Guards standing next to room 38. When he entered the room the doctor was pacing the floor nervously. Kenobi was almost afraid to ask how she was.

"Master Kenobi I have dire news," the Doctor said.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked almost wishing he hadn't asked as soon as the words left his mouth.

"The Senator is fine I assure you, but she's pregnant," the Doctor said as the Veteran Jedi General's eyes opened wide.

"Who's the father?" he said almost afraid to ask.

"We've done a data analysis of the DNA of the child and have found only one possible match," the Doctor said holding his breath for effect, "Anakin Skywalker."

Obi-Wan didn't respond to this; how could he. Even if Anakin was redeemed the High Council would surely expel him from the order. He might even fall again with the grief of being expelled.

"I will leave you to your thoughts, Master Jedi," the Physician left the room.

Obi-Wan looked at Padme's unconscious form and decided that it would be best to leave her be; for now.

--

"It is clear from this analysis the Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord," Mace Windu said, "It is clear to the Jedi Council now that he used the amends made by Chancellor Tarsus Valorum 1,000 years ago. Based on this we are now in the process of arresting Mas Amedda and Sly Moore."

--

Masters Tiin, Kolar, Ti, and Fisto walked into the Under city base, on Coruscant. Four Royal Guards moved to intercept the Masters with a raise of their hands the warriors were unconscious.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic you are both under arrest," Master Ti barked to the two conspirators.

--

"I suggest that Senator Organa be chancellor now,"Mace said. The Senators applauded the Master, "And henceforth the amends made by the Russan Reformation are rebuked."

The Senators applauded further as the Jedi Order regained control of the army. The way it had bee 1,000 years ago. Once again they would have a Chancellor with a strong relationship with the Jedi Order.

--

"You believe that I will simply give myself to you like some mongrel pup," Sly Moore spat. She drew a crimson lightsaber and jumped towards the Masters. Fisto and Tiin intercepted her and began to duel her. She blocked both masters attacks skillfully and then began her own offensive. Though Sly Moore was skilled with a saber (obviously trained by the Chancellor) she was no match for the two Masters who gained a swift advantage as Master Fisto cut her arm off at the elbow joint. Master Tiin followed through and force pushed her into the wall; she immediately fell unconscious at the sight of her missing limb.

Mas Amedda on the other hand was far easier to apprehend he had no training in the force and simply hid behind a desk as Masters Ti and Kolar moved in to apprehend him. They lifted him to his feet.

"You are _both _under arrest," Master Ti said.

--

"With this new appointment, I would like to first return the powers of Commander in Chief to the Jedi High Council, and the High Council is under the jurisdiction of the _entire _Senate,"Organa said, "The way it should be, and I would like to appoint Mon Mothma as my Vice Chair."

The Senate then erupted in thunderous applause.

"I assure you all that I will be returning democracy to the Republic to the best of my abilities," Organa said his heart set on the goals ahead of him.

--  
"Tell me, you will, the secret commands Palpatine gave," Yoda said staring intently at Mas Amedda. Yoda could sense his fear; he was more likely to break than the Dark Jedi Sly Moore, "If confess your sins now you do, lighter will your sentence will be."

"C-Contingency Orders," he spat. For some reason the sight of the Jedi had always frightened Mas, and though he knew that they would never bring him harm the sight of Kit Fisto cleaving off Sly Moore's arm kept replaying through his mind. That and the headless body of Palpatine in the Holo recording. Despite him knowing Palpatine's Sith allegiances the man had always been rather kind to him and had become a role model of his, "Put in the number 117-66-1138 into the main database of the Republic network and use my access card it'll tell you all you need to know."

"Master Swan," Master Yoda turned to one of the Jedi Knights in the room, "Do as he says."

Bultar Swan, Jedi Knight turned to the access panel on the wall; from it she had access to the entire Republic Database. Her eyes widened in shock at what she had found.

"Master Yoda its; 150 Contingency Orders. She read them all out loud.

"...Order 4: In the event of the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) being incapacitated, overall GAR command shall fall to the vice chair of the Senate until a successor is appointed or alternative authority identified as outlined in Section 6 (iv). Order 5: In the event of the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) being declared unfit to issue orders, as defined in Section 6 (ii), the chief of the defense staff shall assume GAR command and form a strategic cell of senior officers (see page 1173) until a successor is appointed or alternative authority identified...," she read her eyes widened as the list grew longer, "...Hear are the more interesting ones Order 37: Capture of a single wanted individual through the mass arrest and threatened execution of a civilian population. Follow-up directives include scenarios for body disposal of civilian casualties and suppression of communications...Order 65: In the event of either (i) a majority in the Senate declaring the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) to be unfit to issue orders, or (ii) the Security Council declaring him unfit to issue orders, and an authenticated order being received by the GAR, commanders shall be authorized to detain the Supreme Commander, with lethal force if necessary, and command of the GAR shall fall to the acting Chancellor until a successor is appointed or alternative authority identified as outlined in Section 6 (iv). Order 66: In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (Chancellor), GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) until a new command structure is established."

Their was a long pause after the reading of the 66th order. Swan stopped at that order; the rest were just procedures that had become standard play in warfare now.

"Send this list to Chancellor Organ immediately you will, Master Swan," Yoda said. Walking out of the Chamber, "Repealed they must be if to survive we all are."

"Wait! What about me?" Amedda asked frightened at the response he would get.

"Master Tiin escort the former Vice-Chair to the holding cells you will," the Grand Master barked.

--

"Have you gathered all willing Knights and Padawans," Vader spoke to a hooded figure.

"Yes my lord," a deep familiar voice responded.

"Good bring them to the Utapau System," the Sith Master said venomously.

"Yes Master," the transmission cut off.

"Do we have more followers now?" Lord Tyranus inquired; lurking in the Shadows with his hood over his head.

"Yes Lord Tyranus, it is as you said, numerous Jedi have fallen to the Dark Side with the help of my associate, soon our Sith Empire will be ready to challenge the Jedi Order we have nearly 1,000 knights and Padawans, and as the war continues I am sure more will rally to our cause," Anakin reported.

"Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy; we shall be as numerous and powerful as the Sith of Lord Malak's era," Dooku said.

"As you wish, it shall be, Master," Anakin said. He snickered once they had enough Sith the treacherous Jedi would be eliminated; and then Padme would be his again.

--

"I am now of coarse reverting emergency powers to the Senate and the Jedi Order, and as of now these horrible Contingency Orders constructed by the previous Chancellor for his own greed shall be disbanded and outlawed; all Clone troop Commanders have been informed of this decision," Organa said.

The Senate that once cheered Palpatine's name in glory now erupted in applause as Organa slandered his name.

Master Yoda stood next to the Naboo Senate box where Senator Amidala now sat. Although he was pleased that the proper control was back in the hands of the Senate, but was appalled at how easily they accepted the Jedi's control of the military. He wouldn't have been surprised if Palpatine had become Emperor if his reign had lasted any longer.

"Now on the matter of choosing a Senior Administrative Aide to sit at my left on this Podium," Organa said, "The chair acknowledges Senator Timi Rotramel of the Mon Calamari system."

"I nominate Senator Amidala of the Naboo," a Senator said. This was met with a loud applause from some of the Senate.

Senator Amidala's Senate pod moved from her position as she began her speech.

"Honorable Delegates of the Republic. I come to you in..."

"The Delegates of Malastare beg to interrupt," Ask Aak, "The current Senator from Naboo has by our knowledge been impregnated by former Jedi Anakin Skywalker who is now under the alias Darth Vader. She was also sent to the Medical district due to an overuse of Death Sticks due to the loss of her lover. Do we as a Senate want the Republic to be influenced once again by a Sith Lord."

Padme held back tears as the three eyed alien tore into her personal life as though it were common news. Master Yoda looked towards the Senate chamber as several Senators were inclined to agree with the Gran Senator.

"Order, please" Mon Mothma said as the Senate chamber grew rowdy.

"Senator Aak you have _not _been recognized by the chair return to your post," the Chancellor erupted disgusted that he had gone so low, "Any other nominations."

"I nominate Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia," Padme said.

With the growls of Senator Yarua from Kashyyyk the nomination was seconded. And as a result soon the Senate voted. Garm was now the Administrative Aide.

Mace Windu who had just entered the Senate Rotunda next to Yoda whispered in the Grand Master's ear.

"A'Sharad Hett, has left the temple with one hundred Padawans and Knights," Mace said, "All across the Galaxy over 900 other Knights left their positions as Generals."

"Only 9,000 Jedi, we have now," Yoda said, "In the midst of a second Jedi Civil War we are."

"It is as I feared, should I contact _him_," Mace said.

"Yes, now the time is Master Windu," Yoda piped back.

--

Jedi Master Quinlan Vos walked in with the other Jedi turned Sith into an orientation chamber. In the center stood Darth Tyranus and his apprentice Darth Vader.

"It is good of you to join us my friends," Tyranus began is his charismatic voice, "You have all made the right choice. You are all far more wise than the Jedi Masters on the Council and soon you will all be more powerful as well. Now with our allies the Mandalorians it will be easy to overwhelm the Jedi and their army.

Vos after hearing this left the chamber; unheard and unnoticed.

--

Master Kenobi stared at a hologram of Master Vos.

"Master Kenobi the Sith are assembling on the Utapau system," Vos said, "Master Windu told me to spy on them from the inside. We need to send as many Masters hear as possible. Dooku, Grievous and...Skywalker are hear."

"Very good Master Vos, thank you," Kenobi said appreciating the fact that Quinlan had refused to call Anakin by his Sith name, "I will tell Master Windu when he arrives."

--

"Master Yoda and I have called this emergency meeting for reasons you all most likely already know," Mace said firmly, "Earlier today over 1,000 Knights and Padawans left the Jedi Order in favor of Count Dooku and his fledgling Sith Empire."

"All members of the Jedi Council, return immediately you must," Yoda said.

"Master Vos, has informed me that the entire Separatist leadership as well as the Sith have gathered in the Utapau system," Kenobi said.

"Act on this we must, the destruction of the Sith will end this war, quickly and decisively we should proceed," Yoda added.

"But what Master should lead the campaign, and would it be wise to delegate another 1,000 knights to fighting these new Sith,"Ki-Adi inquired looking over the Council.

"It is tradition and most wise that the Grand Master lead these campaigns," Plo Koon said facing Master Yoda.

"Is that wise? Master Yoda is a great asset to Coruscant's defenses," Adi Gallia said.

"Master Windu is on par with Yoda as a Swordsman surely he could lead the campaign," Agen Kolar added.

"If I recall correctly with respect to Master Windu was he not out-sparred by Count Dooku? Who's powers twisted by the Dark Side have most likely grown more powerful since," Master Tsui Choi asked.

"If you recall, Master Choi, this was before I had developed Vaapad," Mace said humbly, "But I admit I am not sure that it can be used to defeat a Dark Lord of the Sith."

"My apprentice, Dooku was, my responsibility, he was then, as will he be now," Yoda said, "Lead this campaign I will; along with Master Kenobi, Master Choi, Master Mundi, and Master Koon and another thousand Knights and Masters. In charge of Coruscant's defenses I appoint you Master Windu."

Mace nodded his head respectfully.

"Adjourned this council is," Yoda said.

--

The second chapter next is the first big battle.

R&R plz

dark bethilor just read and find out


	3. Chapter II : Master and Apprentice

Star Wars: Destiny

Chapter 2: Master and Apprentice

The massive assault fleet waited in orbit around Kuat. Elements of the Kuat sector defense fleet were going to participate in the assault on the Sith stronghold. The most powerful of these was the powerful Mandator II-class Star Dreadnoughts; _Pride of Kuat. _The warship was almost eight kilometers from stem to stern. While a Venator-class or Victory could take on a flotilla of 4-6 Recusant class destroyers, the _Pride of Kuat _could take on 1,000. The _Integrity _fit snuggly into the _Pride's _main hangar bay. On the command bridge Admiral Arikakon Baraka a Mon Calamari Admiral discussed battle plans with the five Jedi Masters and several Clone Commanders. Master Yoda sat in his Gravity Chair pondering the upcoming battle and the fate of the Galaxy that would follow.

"My suggestion is that while our navy takes the skies, you allow LAATs to deploy a SpecOps team to the surface as well as a few knights," Master Koon said.

"I concur Republic Commandos are very effective in insertions such as those," Ki -Adi responded.

"Then we are agreed," Master Tsui Choi said.

"Approve of this plan I do; set up a Forward Command center we will, then move towards the Separatist," Yoda said, "Commander Cody do this in what ever way you see fit. Get rest, you all should."

Yoda and all of the commanders left the bridge to their own personal quarters as Admiral Baraka ordered the fleet into Hyperspace.

"I guess we're starting up again,"Obi-Wan said slightly sad.

"Come on now General we'll get him back," Commander Cody said reassuringly.

"Thank you Cody," Obi-Wan said.

The _Pride of Kuat _along with its escorting 1,000 Venators jumped into Hyperspace.

--

Master Vos meditated in his chambers. So far, all had gone well and the Sith had not yet suspected him of treachery. He could sense the might of the Jedi Order approaching. His meditation was suddenly interrupted as a lightsaber activated. He jumped out of his bed and watched as it was cut in half. He drew his own green saber and turned to face his attacker. A'Sharad Hett; now Darth Krayt now held a crimson blade and was now clad in black battle armor.

"Hett you best get out of my room before I gut you alive!" Vos said doing his best Sith imitation.

"You're not fooling anyone, Jedi," Krayt spat back annoyed that Vos had used his old name. He again lunged towards him this time Quinlan sidestepped him and walked outside. His bedroom overlooked the sink hole city where the Separatist were based. Krayt sliced through the wall and flung himself at the young Jedi Master. Quinlan quickly blocked the fierce blow with his own blade, "I will gut you alive for this treachery."

"Your time is at an end, Hett the might of the Jedi Order is on the way and you won't be able to match them," Vos said.

"I have become more powerful than any Jedi, especially a turncoat bastard like you," the duel became more fierce as the two dueled further into the complex.

"I will save this fight for another day," Vos said back flipping off the platform.

Krayt quickly looked down the sinkhole only to see a Republic Gunship rise with Vos in it. 'Shit' he whispered as he heard a fellow Sith yell.

"Look to the Sky!"

--

General Grievous frowned at the hundreds of Republic Warships poured from Hyperspace.

"Order's General?" Captain Dolfine asked.

"Fool engage at will keep the _Hand _away from the battle and await Lord Tyranus' arrival," Grievous spat.

"Y-Yes General," Dolfine said afraid of the General's wrath.

--

The Jedi Order and the clone army engaged all over Pau City. The corpses of clones and the remnants of battledroids littered the city streets.

Darth Tyranus stared at the view screen. To his left stood Darth Krayt, and to his right his second in command Darth Vader.

He growled in anger and then ordered a retreat after his ship was away. As he turned he saw three Jedi Masters facing them.

"I hear a new apprentice you have Dooku, or should I call your Darth Tyranus," Yoda said.

" A'Sharad, what are you doing," Ki-Adi Mundi looked as heart broken as Kenobi seeing his prized pupil in the presence of the Dark Side.

"Master Yoda, you mask your presence well, but I don't have time to deal with you so lets make this quick," Tyranus sneered bringing both of his hands forward and unleashing a barrage of Sith lighting. The Jedi Grand Master absorbed the blast with his bear hands as the two other Jedi ignited their blue sabers and jumped towards their respective apprentices. The duels were fierce on all ends as Yoda absorbed the last of Tyranus' lightning and drew his own saber jumping towards his former apprentice. Anakin and Obi-Wan locked sabers in a fierce struggle for dominance.

"Anakin snap out of it! Your being blinded by the Dark Side!" Obi-Wan barked

"No, its you who are being used by the force, I _control _the Force, not the way you pathetic Jedi use it like an equal," Vader rebuked and swung his saber towards his Masters head. The Sith kicked the saber from his hands. As he charged Obi-Wan tripped him causing him to fall and lose his own Saber. Kenobi used the force to call his blade to his hands and end the Sith once and for all but his former apprentice used the force to call upon his own blade to intercept the blow.

Ki-Adi Mundi used the force to push back Krayt. He flew back shocked at the power of his former Master. Almost on instinct he snarled and sent a bolt of electricity through his fingertips towards Mundi. Ki-Adi however used his saber to block it. The Sith Lord then flew at his former Jedi Master with more force than before; they were on par...almost. The Jedi Master saw a hole in his former Padawan's stance one that only a teacher could see. Seeing this opening he diced off his arm and force pushed him away.

Yoda and Tyranus dueled with finesse not seen for thousands of years. The saber techniques of the current Order were often mocked as being a shadow of such duelist of the Old Order more than 4,000 years ago. But these two both showed power on par with luminaries such as Malak, Revan, Vodo-Siosk Baas , and Vandar. As the two locked sabers again Tyranus noted that Master Mundi had finished his duel. He then sensed that the Space battle was going ill.

"Lord Vader, grab Krayt and fall back!" Tyranus said, "We will have time for this later my 'Master'"

The three Sith Lords jumped back far using the Force; Krayt riding using Vader's shoulder as a support. The three Masters jumped to intercept them but several Magna Guards moved to intercept them. The warriors easily disposed of the droid warriors but the Sith had escaped.

Yoda put his saber back on his belt and sighed using the force to call his cane to him.

--

Master Koon dueled two Dark Jedi at once. The masked warriors furiously attacked the masterful Jedi. Plo quickly gained the advantage as he used electrical Judgment to stun one of his opponents; he quickly severed the legs of the other in a awe inspiring display of precision. The other still recovering from the non-lethal dose of Force Lightning soon found that he had a Saber to his neck. He surrendered when he realized that his comrades were now withdrawing.

Master Tsui Choi stood in the Forward Command Center watching as the Army of the Republic pushed the Separatists back.

"General Choi, we have news from Master Yoda," Clone Commander Cody said.

"Put it through immediately," Tsui said briskly, "Yes Grand Master."

"Escaped Dooku has, the three Sith Lords; gone they are, wounded A'Sharad Hett was by Master Mundi," Yoda said calmly, "Returning to space they are."

"I will do as I can Master Yoda," the Aleena Jedi said respectfully.

"Good and may the Force be with you," the transmission cut off.

"Get me Admiral Baraka," Master Choi said.

"Yes sir," Cody said in response.

--

"General the Republic is breaking through our lines," Dolfine reported.

"Well do something about it you whelp!" Grievous was furious and was tired of the Captains constant failures.

"We can't," Dolfine said defiantly.

Grievous felt the urge to clean out his ears and then remembered that they had been replaced by prosthetics. He grabbed the Nemoidian so swiftly that the Captain's hat fell off from the sheer force.

"No worm of a Captain will ever talk to me like that, and I'm as forgiving as Lord Tyranus," Grievous would have grinned if he still had teeth as he drew a lightsaber from his vast collection an ran Dolfine threw his heart killing the Nemoidian instantly. The Supreme Commander threw the hulking mass to the ground and ordered two B-1 Battledroids to clean it up.

"You," Grievous barked while pointing to a Nemoidian Lieutenant, "You've just been promoted _Captain_Lurdos

"T-thank you General," the new Captain said.

"Where's Lord Tyranus?" Grievous asked swiftly put the new Captain to work taking Dolfine's hat from the ground where he fell and gave it to Lurdos.

"He has just entered the main Hangar bay," he said instantly.

"Good take us and every able vessel into Hyperspace; make way to Mandalore," the General said before speeding off the Bridge to greet Tyranus.

--

Master Yoda sat in his personal Quarters meditating. A high pitched beep disrupted the silence.

"Come in," the Grand Master said slowly opening his eyes, "Ah Master Kenobi, good to see you it is."

"And you Master," the Jedi said, "Have we received word on the figures yet."

"Of the thousand Sith on that world only fifty, did we apprehend," Yoda said "Fortunately lost no Jedi, did we."

Obi-Wan had figured that, the team of Jedi that had been assembled were the most powerful in the Galaxy and would be more than a match for the Knights that left.

"Master, were did they go?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Spread across the galaxy they have, track them down again we will, until then, returning to the front lines you will be," Yoda said looking at the young Master as he got up and bowed.

"Yes Master," he said.

--

The _Invisible Hand _slipped out of Hyperspace with 100 other Warships. General Grievous looked at Mandalore. He had expected it to be a red factory world whose atmosphere had been tainted by the multiple factories that had been used to produce the countless warships that had been used in the Mandalorian wars. But, in contrast it was beautiful; blue oceans greenery. The only signs of any industrialization were the city lights on the Dark side of the planet. It reminded him of his Homeworld accept his was more green than even this world.

"General, prepare for debarkation and also I have a prize for you," Tyranus said.

The General walked off the bridge and was shocked to what he saw. Eight Kalshee warriors clad in armor similar to Grievous each holding two crimson blades.

"We managed to save them from the shuttle craft accident that led to your own re-creation," Tyranus said, "I trained them in saber combat as I did for you and decided that you needed true bodyguards. They are I must say almost as skilled as you."

"Thank you for saving my Izvoshra," Grievous said. Tyranus was taken aback; his elite guards must have meant a lot to him.

"Put them to good use General," the Dark Lord said.

"We are honored to serve you once again Lord Grievous," one of the Izvoshra said.

"Very Good,"Grievous said.

--

"Hm, turning the tide of the war this new Sith Empire is,"Yoda said.

"I agree this threat must be dealt with," Master Adi Gallia said.

"Our numbers were few before, losing many to the hands of General Grievous and Count Dooku, now, we lose many more to the Dark Side," Ki-Adi added.

Suddenly a hologram appeared in the center of the Council Chambers.

"Excuse me, High Generals may I interrupt," it was Clone Commander Gree, "Senior General Unduli has secured the surface of Kashyyyk and has killed one of Dooku's apprentices Sha'ala Doneeta."

"Thank you commander," Mace said.

"Our status report on the war is tomorrow proceeding the Chancellor's State of the Galaxy Address," Obi-Wan said, "Are we going to tell them about the Sith Empire."

"Tell the truth we must, if deceive the public we do Anti-Jedi sentiments grow they will," Yoda said, "Inform the Senate of all that has transpired I will."

Normally Yoda let Mace be the face of the Order. But, this report had to be done by the leader of the Jedi Order. Especially in light of all the recent events.

"Go, leave me to meditate you all will," one by one the Grand Masters advisors walked out of the Council Chambers, "Master Kenobi, before you leave I have an assignment for you."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan bowed so he now faced the dimmunitive Master face to face.

"Send Senator Amidala to Kuat you will," Yoda said, "Similar to her home planet it is; but its defense fleet and the Jedi stationed there powerful, they are. If gone she is easier to defend the Capital it will be. Lack motivation Vader will."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan noted that Yoda now referred to Anakin as Vader, "Master is Anakin really dead now."

"Hmn, the boy you trained gone he is," Yoda said now closing his eyes to meditate, "Consumed by Darth Vader. But, perhaps still hope there is for him. Now go"

Obi-Wan rose and bowed again leaving the chamber and the Grand Master to his thoughts.


	4. Chapter III: Dark Lord on the Move

Star Wars: Destiny

Chapter 3: The Republic's Trap

Darth Tyranus, Dark Lord of the Sith stood before his army of Mandalorians. The scattered armies and clans of the once powerful Empire had been scattered and divided for over 3,000 years. After the Mandalore Canderous Ordo had united the clans of Mandalore against the True Sith. Alpha-Ø2, a rouge ARC-trooper stood to the Dark Lord's left. He fancied himself Mandalore; Mandalore the Resurrector. It was under his leadership that the scattered clans had now united under one banner. And like they had 4,000 years ago under the leadership of Mandalore the Indomitable now were allies of the Sith. The Dark Lord smiled; the force was with them and now he had a new army more powerful than any.

"Soon the Jedi will burn for the crimes they have made against your people their destruction will bring about a new age," the former Count of Serenno said. The Mandalorians now all roared in approval. After 3,000 years of separation the scattered clans had always kept one thing on their minds; the thrill of battle, "Lord Krayt you will attack Corellia, with your fleet."

"My lord my current fleet will be no match," the young Sith was soon bombarded by a wave of Sith Lightning.

"Defy or fail me again and I will gut you alive," Tyranus' brown eyes now glowed an insidious yellow color, "You have no idea how many Sith would _kill _for your position. Your fleet has been strengthened now, go."

The Dark Lord had now grabbed Krayt around his neck and then dropped him to the floor as the former Jedi scrambled away barely on two feet.

"Hmph, impressive Grievous how long have you been their," the Sith Lord turned his head to face the Supreme Commander of the Separatist Fleet, "Is everything ready for your space mission."

"Yes Lord Tyranus, the unsuspecting fool knows not what awaits," everyone in the Sith Order knew the Grievous was the best duelist under Tyranus besides the Dark Lord, himself and Darth Vader. This was in spite of the Cyborg not being a Sith Lord. And now he was going to demonstrate that.

--

Corellia had become a fortress since the start of the Clone Wars. Hundreds of Venators and Acclamators supplemented thousands of Corellian warships defending the valuable shipyards in orbit. The commander of the Republic elements was Senior General, and Jedi Master Cin Drallig, and Clone Marshal Commander Draus. The Jedi Battlemaster had recently been sent to the front line by decree of the Jedi Council. Master Nu had taken over much of the instruction of Padawans in the Order specifically newly arrived Younglings. Aboard the Venator-class Attack Cruiser, _Sovereign _Commander Draus checked his troopers status. Master Drallig stood staring out of the main view port. Then an alarm blared; loudly. The Jedi Master sensed Sith with the battle fleet.

"Sir an enemy fleet on the edge of the System," Commander Draus said.

"Commander get me Master Secura immediately," Cin said.

"Yes sir," the Clone said immediately, "General we're through."

--

"General Secura we're getting a transmission from General Drallig," Clone Commander Bly said. He and the 327th Sky Corps had just returned from a long and traumatizing campaign on Felucia. Had it not been for the Twi'lek he now addressed half of his Corps would have been decommissioned under mental instability, "We have a transmission from orbit."

"Put it through please Bly," Aayla said in a calm voice.

"Ah, Master Secura it is good to see you, about an hour ago a Separatist fleet emerged on the edge of the System," it was Master Cin Drallig, "That is not my primary concern it is that Hett is among them. If he leads the ground Campaign you are not to engage him in direct combat. You will find me."

"Master, are you not leading the space campaign," she asked, "No that will be Master Tiin."

"What?"

"Yes under the order of Master Yoda three Masters from the Jedi Council now join our defense," Drallig said, "Await my arrival Aayla."

Aayla was glad that Drallig was going to the surface, but how would Yoda know of the Sith's plans. Then something Hett had said when he departed for Utapau.

_"Why can't you see it Aayla, the Jedi are under the control of the Old Sith Lords," the Jedi Knight reasoned, "Join me and the New Sith and the Galaxy will be free once more."_

She shook such thoughts from her head as several thousand dropships poured from the sky and into Corellia's Capital City of Coronet. She then drew her lightsaber.

"All warriors prepare for attack," she said.

--

The Jedi Temple was bustling with life as Jedi Generals ran to the briefing chamber. In the center of the room the Masters of the Jedi Council stood; except Masters Tiin, Fisto, and Mundi.

"Attacked Corellia has been," Yoda said.

"Although three Masters have already been sent to intercept the forces that Yoda had foreseen coming, we need Knights and a single Master to ambush the enemy fleet," Master Windu said. Immediately hands shot up, they all realized the danger that would befall Coruscant if Corellia fell. The planet was a powerful shipyard and a direct link to Coruscant. If it fell the Separatists would have a foothold in the Core; just what they needed to win the war. Many Knights hands shot up including Barriss Offee, and Serra Keto. Master Kenobi was chosen to lead the fleet Offee and Keto were amongst the Dozen knights chosen to reinforce the Corellian fleet.

"We will leave immediately," Master Kenobi said.

"May the Force be with us all," Mace said.

--

The space above Corellia was dense with warships as the Separatists pushed for control over Corellia. In his green Jedi Interceptor High General Saesee Tiin battled new villains. The Separatist fleet was now supplemented by Mandalorian battleships. And with them Star-Viper squadrons reminiscent of the Basilisk War Droids of the ages long past. The Jedi Master had little problem handling Tri-Droids, and their Vulture Droid Companions but the Star Vipers were different. Unlike most Separatist warships the Keldebe-Class Battleships could go one for one with the Venators with frighting efficiency. Corellian ships could easily match up to the small weaker Separatist ships; but when it came to Providence-class destroyers and these new ships their only advantage was numbers.

"Master Tiin," a voice blared over comms, "May we provide assistance?"

It was Master Kenobi and with him he brought elements of the Open Circle Armada with him. The Jedi Master stood aboard the _Integrity _as it and thousands of other Venators deployed their massive fighter compliments.

--

The ground invasion was enormous. The Separatist Droid Armies tried to push into the Capital Building of Coronet. But mixed in with the Droid Armies were Mandalorians all dressed in armor similar to that which they had wore during the Mandalorian Wars 4,000 years ago. Soon the Republic's armies were overwhelmed by the Mandalorian Crusaders.

A Separatist MAF flew skillfully above the conflict. It blew a hole in Senator Garm bel Iblis' residence. Darth Krayt and four other Sith dove into the facility cutting down countless Clone Troopers in the process. When they reached the Senator's residence they were met with something...unexpected. Master Mundi and Fisto stood their blocking their progress.

"Stop. Now," Mundi said in a commanding voice. Krayt could tell that this time the old Jedi Master would not hold back. But he had numbers on his side. He sent his three escorting Sith to match Fisto while he dealt with his former Jedi Master. Fisto began battling the Dark Siders with some difficulty. This was soon rectified as the Master stuck one across the chest ending his life instantly. Three warriors on one made the Sith arrogant and sloppy. The Nautolan put on his typical smile and brought his green saber to face his opponents.

Ki-Adi Mundi dueled Krayt into submission. The Sith Lord frowned as the old Master pushed him back. Then all of his hatred was released at one moment. He raised his hand to force push the Jedi but instead his intense emotions brought forth Sith Lightning. Before Ki-Adi could react he was nailed against the wall. Krayt smiled to himself as he walked over to his former Jedi Master who now was deeply disappointed at how far his pupil had fallen. He raised his crimson saber ready to allow the Master to become one with the force. In his arrogance he did not notice the door to the Residence open. Before Master Mundi's undoing came to be Master Kenobi stood before his friend; guarding him lightsaber raised blocking Krayt's crimson one. The Dark Lord sneered as countless fighters zoomed into the Coronet city street. Kenobi broke the saber lock and force pushed Krayt back. He assumed the opening stance. Two fingers pointed in the direction of his opponent; saber above his head. Krayt recognizing the stance realized that he could not win. His Sith were both losing their duel with Fisto and Mundi was fast recovering.

"You can't win," Kenobi said.

The Sith Master typed in numbers on his Key Pad. Soon the MAF appeared once again as several Magna Guards appeared supplemented by Destroyer Droids. He and his last remaining Sith ran away. Kenobi frowned, 'These Magna Guards were bad enough without these nuisances'.

His fellow Masters deflected the bolts of Destroyer Droids as he moved in to take on the Magna Guards.

--

Krayt arrived on the Mandalorian-Battleship _War of Honor. _He sped off to the bridge without even turning to greet the Nemoidian Admiral.

"Lord Krayt should we retreat," the Nemoidian inquired.

"Yes and..." the Sith would never finish his sentence as a Blue lightsaber penetrated his heart. The other Sith on the bridge drew their lightsabers. Darth Krayt, the Dark Lord's personal Hand along with Darth Vader clunked to the ground; dead. A hooded figure crackled. The laugh was a mechanical one. He pulled off his hood.

"Stay your weapons or you will suffer the same fate, behold; the price of failure," the Cyborg grabbed Krayt's saber from his cold dead hands and added it to his collection. The Sith on the bridge complied immediately, "Stay at your stations; Admiral prepare a retreat."

The Sith fleet slipped into Hyperspace leaving the Jedi forces at Corellia scattered and confused.

"General Kenobi should we pursue?" Commander Cody asked eager to finish the fight.

"No, I just sensed a death in the force set a coarse for Coruscant," Kenobi said.

--

Master Yoda meditated sensing the entire Battle of Corellia, and its tragic conclusion. He slowly opened his eyes as Master Windu entered his chambers.

"Who was it?" Mace asked every Jedi in the galaxy had sensed the Death of the Sith Lord but his force signature was so distorted that only the Grand Master could identify the former Jedi.

"Young Hett it was," Yoda said his voice laden with grief, "Murdered by the Sith."

"Should I inform Master Mundi?" Windu asked.

"My former apprentice Ki-Adi is, close to him I am, I will inform him," Yoda said, "Tread carefully we should. I sense another disturbance in the force."

"I sense it to," Mace said.

--

Darth Tyranus opened the tomb of Naga Sadow. Immediately he felt the immense power of the Dark Side. Lord Vader froze in fear. Tyranus wasn't surprised; the young Sith was indeed powerful, but the power of the Ancient Sith was incredible.

"Remain here," The Dark Lord said walking deeper into the tomb.

"Don't do this Master Dooku," a disembodied voice said. 'Naga Sadow? No this voice is to kind like that of a Jedi'

"Come Master Jedi show yourself!" the Sith spat his hand reaching towards his curved blade.

"If you insist," a Jedi clad in white translucent robes and a mask appeared. It appeared like...

"Darth Revan," Dooku said his hand moving away from his saber.

"Just Revan please," Revan said pointing to his white robes, "Listen do not do this you have the power to end the Sith; forever help the Chosen One bring balance to the force."

"Ha!" Dooku laughed at the powerful Jedi's attempt to bring him back to the light, "You are a mere ghost, I am Dark Lord of the Sith I cannot be turned."

"So was I if you remember your history correctly," Revan was a legend in Jedi lore no Padawan had been raised without knowing the tale of Revan and the Jedi Civil War.

"I am going to do what you failed to accomplish, this galaxy is in the midst of a second Jedi Civil War," Tyranus said holding his arms out.

Revan frowned beneath his mask.

"I failed in nothing my 'fall' to the Dark Side was in preparation in battle with the True Sith, I came back to the light and with the help of the Republic and the Mandalorians I succeeded in driving them back," Revan said.

"It is to late for me Grand Master Revan," Tyranus said with a slight sense of remorse, "I will destroy this Order that you and the Exile rebuilt!"

Revan sighed and disappeared.

Tyranus walked deeper into the tomb. He uncovered something; a Star Map he opened it and his eyes widened at what he found.

--

Obi-Wan Kenobi awoke from his sleep in a cold sweat. He shook his head and put on his Jedi Robes.

"A vision have you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master it was of Tyranus and Revan," Obi Wan said.

"Revan, Revan the first Grand Master of the reformed Order!?" Stass Allie asked almost insulted by the mention of one of the most revered members of the Jedi Order.

"He appeared to Dooku as a force ghost," Master Kenobi rebutted.

"Anymore to say have you," Yoda asked.

"A Star Map."

"Where!?" Mace said flabbergasted, "Their are five in the known Galaxy."

"Korriban," Kenobi said.

"The Sith world?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked, "Surely Dooku would have rebuilt the academy there by now. It would be impossible for any Jedi to access that world."

"Perhaps, but if the Star Map on Korriban has reactivated as will the ones on Dantooine, Manaan, Tatooine, and Kashyyyk," Plo Koon said remembering the holocron on the Jedi Civil War and the Star Maps.

"Act on this we must," Yoda said, "If reactivated the Star Maps have been worried about the Lehon system I am."

"We will have to investigate each world," Mace said.

"To Kashyyyk I will go, good relations with the Wookies I have," Yoda said.

"I will go to Tatooine I have experience working there," Obi-Wan said.

"I'll go to Manaan, a Water world best suits me," Master Fisto volunteered.

"Dantooine's enclave is being rebuilt," Master Koon interjected, "Mace I would advise that you go based on your relations with that system. But, given these stressful times I'll go."

"Yes I agree either myself or Yoda should remain," Mace said, "I guess its decided council adjourned."

--

"Master our fleet is ready to strike Coruscant," Darth Vader reported.

"Good with the Jedi spread out to find the Star Maps the capital's defenses will weaken. Prepare to go to war," Tyranus said.

"The Invisible Hand is waiting, my lord," Grievous said bowing low. The three warlords left for the flagship as the Sith Army once again prepared for battle.

--

R&R plz do you think I'm moving to fast, to slow, or Just right lol. I got some ideas but I need to know if my readers like KOTOR! Well see you next week. It just keeps getting better


	5. Chapter IV: The Hunt

Star Wars: Destiny

Chapter 4: The Hunt

Obi-Wan stood on the bridge of the _Integrity _staring at the void of Hyperspace. He reflected on past experiences with Anakin and the horrors of the war. It seemed that though the Clone Wars had lasting effects on the Galaxy it brought him and Anakin closer as brothers. The Jedi Master sighed.

"General Kenobi, everything checks out we should be at Tatooine in twenty two days," Commander Cody reported.

"Very good Commander," Obi-Wan said dreading the long journey to Tatooine. 'Why did I volunteer for this.'

The Jedi walked out of the bridge. He went to the mess hall in order to satisfy his hunger. As he walked he sensed something; a tremor in the force. He dismissed it; ever since the death of Darth Sidious tremors like those had become frequent. Then he groaned and collapsed to the floor. Passing clone troopers were stunned by their leaders sudden collapse.

"General are you alright?" the Clone asked.

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan said, "I need to make contact with the Jedi immediately."

--

"I believe we have all sensed this disturbance in the force," Mace said, "Just today General Grievous' fleet bombed Anaxes into submission."

"The defender of the core impossible," Ki-Adi added skeptically.

"How did it fall so quickly," Master Koon said quickly. He and the other Masters in search of the Star Maps appeared via hologram.

"We have sent probes to investigate; it seems like the entire planet is gone..." Master Allie said sadly.

"What!?" Obi-Wan said.

"Destroyed by the Separatists it was," Yoda said, "A new weapon the Sith have."

"Be on alert set up mines across the Coruscant Sector!" Mace said.

"Inform the Supreme Chancellor you must!" Yoda barked urgently, "Until we have more leads adjourned this Council is."

--

Kit Fisto's battle group exited Hyperspace. Six Attack Cruisers moved towards the blue Selkath World of Manaan. For over 4,000 years it had been the sole producer of kolto a remarkable healing fluid. Sales of kolto had been down for a thousand years considering the development of bacta. But with the Clone Wars there was not enough bacta in the galaxy for the Clone Army and so once again Manaan's Ahto City was active with Republic merchants and now Sith Merchants due to the Mandalorian troops needing kolto as well. The battle group was merely their as a deterrent for the Sith fleet in orbit. Master Fisto ordered Commander Rardar to sent a few battalions of troops to help the Republic Embassy. While this happened the Jedi Master moved to the Hangar bay and hopped in a Republic Dropship. When he reached the plaza that they landed in he was greeted by a Republic Commander.

"Marshal Commander Fenn sir," the Commander said. He held the rank of a Clone but did not speak in the typical accent. He wore armor adorned in Red and typical Arc Pauldron and Kama.

"High General Fisto," Kit said holding out his hand, "I don't mean to pry but are you a Clone?"

"No I am apart of the original Republic Army; I volunteered," Fenn said, "May I ask why you are hear Master Jedi? I trust the Jedi Council would not put one of their members on a neutral world; waiting for something to happen."

"Your institution serves you well the reason I am here is classified," Master Fisto sensed no deception in the Commander, "Lets get to the base first."

"Of coarse," the Commander said.

--

Yoda walked into the City of Rwookrrorro home of the Chewbacca; his guide. Yoda realized that this was the the very City that Revan had come to during his quest for the Star Maps. Only then it was a small village under the dictatorial rule of Chuundar brother of Zaalbar, one of Revan's companions. Revan of coarse eventually helped Chieftain Freyyr; Zaalbar's father return to power and thus overthrew the reign of the slavers; who Chuundar supported.

"Need a guide into the Shadow lands I do," Yoda said to Chewbacca.

"I'll guide you, but you should take another of us as a Bodyguard," Chewbacca responded in his native language.

"Agree with you I do I sense there is much darkness down their," Yoda piped back.

--

Jedi Master Koon landed in the Dantooine enclave. He was quite fond of the planet, it was peaceful and green. This farm world was a great place for Jedi to be trained away from the hustle and bustle of Coruscant. Jedi Master Voolvif Monn greeted the High Councilor.

"Master Koon? What brings you to our academy?" The Jedi Master asked.

"The ancient Rakatan ruins near this enclave," the venerable Kel Dor said briskly.

"Ah, yes the group of Masters and Knights on the surface of this world all sensed a disturbance in that region, I would have sent one to investigate but the danger is to great if we lost a single Knight that ones Padawan would be forced to end his path as a Jedi. And it is likely that Padawan would go to Korriban and the Sith Academy," Master Monn said, "However with you here we can now investigate this I will accompany you as will any Knight or Master of your choosing of coarse."

"Yes thank you send me Knight Keto," Master Koon said.

--

"Hm, Chewbacca; much force potential I sense in your nephew," Yoda said staring at young Lowbacca, "Trained as a Jedi do you wish for him?"

Chewbacca barked at his brother who was all to happy to give their child a better life as a Jedi.

"Decided it is look after him I will," Yoda said, "Commander Gree take this child back to the _Pride of Kuat _you will."  
"Yes sir," Commander Gree motioned to one of the Clone troops who took young Lowbacca from his mothers arms. She was crying now, but she knew the state of the Jedi Order, and how much they had helped her City.

"Master Yoda there is only one Guide in this region who knows the area of the Shadowlands you need to get to," Chewbacca said growling, "Luckily Tarful just arrived in the area in order to inspect the damage done by the Separatists."

"Depart as soon as possible we must," Yoda said swiftly, "Inspect the Star Map I must."

--

Master Fisto decided that he'd take some Clone Troops with him clad in pressure suits. When he reached the Ocean floor he was surprised at how many Firaxan sharks there were. They were not a problem however when he used the force to calm them. He soon saw the reason why a Giant Firaxan was in the Center of it all; on top of the Star Map.

_"A Jedi, what is this?" _Master Fisto heard a voice ring through his head, _"Fear not Jedi I am the Progenitor the source of all life on this planet; even the Selkath are my Children"_

_"Ok, so tell me who are you and where are you," _Master Fisto said not believing that he was talking to himself.

"General should we open fire," one of the Clones said frightened by the Giant Firaxan.

"No," Kit said quickly so the trigger happy warrior didn't put them in a bad situation.

_"I am at the Center of this gathering Jedi," the Progenitor, "You have nothing to fear from me. Tell me though why are you hear."_

_"I must examine the Star Map that you are guarding there is a great disturbance there," Kit said._

_"The last time a Jedi came hear it was Revan and he came for the same reason that you do," she said, "And I stood hear guarding the Star Map as I do now. I will allow you to pass as I did for him many years ago."_

_"Thank You," Kit said._

The Clones were amazed when all of the Firaxans fled away quickly. They turned to their Jedi Commander to see that the Master had put on his famous smile. They felt relieved.

Master Fisto descended to the Star Map and opened it with the force.

--

The alarms on the _Integrity_ blared loudly. Clone troops rushed to their stations. Obi-Wan dashed through the bridge hallway. Commander Cody was checking the sensors.

"Cody report," the Jedi Master said.

"We seem to be caught in a Gravity well, we're coming into the Y'toub System," Commander Cody said.

"Nar Shaddaa and Nal Hutta are in this system bring the battle group out of Hyperspace in that sector," Kenobi said briskly. The stars suddenly painted the view screen.

Then he noticed a Sith battle fleet in orbit. They were surrounding one of the six moons of Nal Hutta.'Wait Nal Hutta only has five moons' Kenobi said.

"Cody magnify the moon closest to Nar Shaddaa!"

"General that appears to be a Space Station with a diameter of 160 kilometers," Cody said masking his fear, "the Sith fleet appears to be the source of the Hyperspace disturbance. They have launched several thousand fighters and about a dozen Lucrehulk-class battleships are closing on our positions."

"Scramble fighters and set a distress signal to the nearest Republic instillation," the High General ordered, "Is their any way for us to get out of here"

"We could use Nar Shaddaa's gravity well to push ourselves at a high velocity away from the enemy battle group," Cody says, "But that Sith fleet might reduce our battle group to ashes before we are able to do it."

"Well we're definitely going to get destroyed if we just sit here," Obi-Wan spat.

The _Integrity _rocked as the warship made evasive maneuvers. A Lucrehulk battleship succumbed to the combined fire of the battle group. Its core section was annihilated by a SPMA-T cannon on a Venator.

A Venator then got shredded by a Lucrehulk. A mass driver round hit the _Integrity _and rocked the bridge.

"Status!"

"General we've lost two cruisers the enemy has lost three Lucrehulks due to our tactics," the Marshal commander said, "We are at 10,000 kilometers from destination."

Obi-Wan watched as another Venator had a Vulture droid fly straight through its unshielded bridge section. He watched as an interceptor flew into the Hangar bay of a Lucrehulk the massive dreadnought detonated in a fiery display. Kenobi had never seen such a good clone pilot then he remembered there were Jedi pilots on board. He felt bad as the ship detonated once more he knew the Jedi fighter would die. Then the interceptor once more flew out of the Hangar bay. He had never since seen such expertise in piloting since his last apprentice. Another blast hit the ship in an armory section and the entire section went up in flames.

"All hands abandon ship!" Cody barked, "That includes you General."

"No Cody I won't lose another friend to this war," Obi Wan said.

"General this war has to many dead Jedi," the loyal warrior said. Then he activated his private comm, "You two set your rifles to stun get him to the escape pods."

The two stunned their commander and rushed him off the bridge. The Clones rushed through the halls.

"Damn, Battle Droids must be the advanced boarding party," the Clone Sergeant Fox said taking his rifle and started blasting away. When the Droids were nothing but wreckage some Mandalorians appeared, "Shit we can't handle them."

The Mandalorians took aim at the Jedi that the Clone troops were holding.

"Not so fast," the Mandalorians crumpled to the ground as three blue blaster bolts hit them squarely in the chest, "Arc Commander Fordo at your service Sergeant."

A clone trooper dressed in Phase II armor reconnaissance-class like that of Commander Neyo's corps. Except his helmet was adorned with Jaig eyes. He also had an Arc Pauldron and Kama on.

"Come on we need to get to the escape pod," the Commander said.

They opened one of the secure doors. They found a Jedi and a Sith Lord dueling for supremacy. The Sith warriors black armor and robes showed a stark contrast to the white hallways of the Republic warship. The Jedi was being pushed back by the ferocious Dark Jedi. The Jedi suddenly gained the edge when she force pushed the Sith Master back. The Sith sneered and drew a second lightsaber. The Knight threw her lightsaber and impaled the Sith through his heart; killing him instantly. She smiled seeing the venerable General Kenobi was still alive.

"Senior General Shadday Potkin," Fordo said saluting.

"Commander we have to get off of this ship," the Jedi said.

They made a mad dash to the escape pods cutting down many Droids and Mandalorians. When they reached the Escape pods Clone Commander Cody sat waiting.

"What are you staring at?" he said humorously.

"Uhg, Cody! You shot me! In the name of..." Obi-Wan was interrupted as another explosion rocked the ship.

"Later General everyone in the escape pods!" Cody said.

Cody, Fordo, Master Potkin and a few clones got in one pod. Obi-Wan and a squadron of Republic Commandos in another. Clones got in the remaining pods.

The occupants suddenly jolted as the escape pods launched from the _Integrity. _Stray blaster shots from the Sith warships annihilated many escape pods as they rocked into Nar Shaddaa's atmosphere.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said.

"General if I had a Republic Credit for every time you said that!" Cody responded to his superior.

Obi-Wan smiled to himself as the Pod stopped rocking; they were out of the Atmosphere. Obi-Wan sighed as he looked over the surface of the City moon. 'Well at least we can lay low for a while.'

--

"Ah,the Star Map this is," Yoda chimed.

"Greetings you must be a Jedi what is your purpose hear," a Rakatan appeared on the holographic panel.

"Give me access to the Star Map you will," Yoda said.

"Very well you must give me a blood sample so that I can see if you are worthy," the computer said, "Sample received Midi-chlorian count at 18,234 far beyond normal expectations."

"What do you know of the Star Forge?" Yoda inquired now having full access.

"Data on the Star Forge recently recovered, the Star Forge was built approximately 25,000 years prior to the current date," the Rakatan computer began, "It was destroyed 4,000 years ago by a Republic fleet under the command of Jedi Master Vandar Tokare and Admiral Forn Dodonna."

"Restricted that information is how did you acquire it?" Yoda asked surprised at the mention of Master Vandar. He was after all a Jedi of his unique species. An ancient form of himself.

"I hacked into your Republic's database. Continuing on over the past 4,000 years the Star Forge has rebuilt itself in the Horuset System, the force is strong there and so it was easy to reconstruct itself feeding on the Dark Side energy on the planet Korriban," the computer concluded.

"Thank you for this information," Yoda said briskly as the Star Map opened and surely enough it depicted the location of the second Star Forge.

--

Master Koon looked at the Star Map it showed the location of the Star Forge. The machine must have rebuilt itself over the years of abandonment. 4,000 years ago it took the data from five Star Maps to show the location of the Star Forge. Plo glared at the map and left Master Monn and Serra Keto tailing him.

"We must inform the Jedi Council of this immediately," he said as they exited the ancient ruins.

When they reached the Dantooine enclave Master Koon immediately contacted Coruscant. The Jedi Masters had already begun the council meeting.

--

"Reassembled near Korriban the Star Forge has been," Yoda said.

"How? That doesn't seem possible considering it was annihilated at the closing of the Jedi Civil War," Ki-Adi Mundi said.

"Elusive the Dark Side has been, not surprising is this discovery," Yoda rebuked.

"Master Yoda makes a good point, right now Darth Tyranus himself could fall from the sky and I wouldn't bat an eye, the Dark Side is not as it was 1,000 years ago," Stass Allie added.

"The Sith have evolved, but now they are as they once were, they have revealed themselves," Mace said.

"Reorganized our Order must be," Yoda said, "I am calling a conclave. On Dantooine, not a word of what has been discovered is to be discussed.

"Generals, before you go," it was Arc Trooper Alpha he was holding back strong emotions, "General Kenobi is dead his flagship was destroyed when we were interdicted at Nar Shaddaa."

Silence filled the Council chambers.

"You are dismissed Commander, take a leave of absence to recover upon your return to Republic space," Mace said.

"Far indeed the shroud of the Dark Side has spread if felt Master Kenobi's death we did not," Yoda said, "Great care we must take."

--

Darth Tyranus stood on the Invisible Hand's spire looking towards the moon of Nar Shaddaa. He sensed that Kenobi and a few Jedi managed to escape. One of the Republic Cruisers managed to slip by. At first Tyranus thought that the Master had escaped on the warship. 'No, he is still in system I can sense it.' He felt the approach of General Grievous.

"You summoned me, Lord Tyranus," the Supreme Commander said.

"Yes Master Kenobi is on Nar Shaddaa alert all troops to be on a watch for him or any survivors," the Dark Lord said, "and summon Lord Vader, I am sure he will be anxious to learn about this he wants to end Kenobi personally."

"As you wish it will be done," Grievous left the room. He was prone to killing Kenobi himself. With his repairs he'd be more than a match for the Jedi Master especially being that Nar Shaddaa would be a great place for an ambush. He remembered his training with the Sith Lord.

"_If you are to defeat the best of the Jedi you must have surprise and intimidation on your side, for if any one of those elements are lacking, it would be best to retreat," the then Sith Apprentice said. Then Darth Sidious himself appeared and ordered them to attack Coruscant post hast. _

"Darth Nemenor," the General turned to face a Sith Lord, "I have an assignment for you. Amongst the Sith Lords you are very skilled at infiltration. Track down Kenobi, but do not engage. If you find him contact me."

"Yes Lord Grievous," the Sith Lord bowed before the mechanical General.

--

"Uhg, my head," Obi-Wan woke up in a grimy apartment. He looked for his lightsaber.

"Don't move so fast General," a Clone Commando said.

"Whats your name soldier?"

"RC-1138, my boys call me Boss, this is RC- 1262; Scorch, RC-1140; Fixer. Together we're..."

"Delta Squad...I am sorry the Council has seen your records, the most impressive commandos in the fleet. You may not have been told this before but your success record is as great as that of a squadron of Arcs," Obi Wan said, "I am sorry that we had to make you..."

"General don't worry about it Sev died a hero, we don't hold the Jedi against it, it was an Order if we had tried to go back our squad would have been wiped out," Scorch said, "We have to move forward otherwise we're screwed we lost a lot of good men on the Integrity. We're going to do some reconnaissance we'll be able to blend in Katarn-class armor has made its way to the black market. You on the other hand well the entire Sith army will be looking for you."

"Scorch, Fixer you do Reconnaissance I'll protect the General," Boss said.

"So, whats your plan for getting off this world?" Obi-Wan asked as the two commandos left.

"Well the Sith Fleet in orbit is the most powerful I've ever seen, I am surprised that the Dark Lords in orbit can't sense you, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire Sith Council is there in orbit," Boss said.

"The smuggler's moon is an echo in the force, it is constantly shifting, Master Zek-Kai Ell hid hear 4,000 years ago, it will be difficult for the Sith to track us hear," Kenobi said, "But you didn't answer my question."

"To be honest General I have no idea even if we had a ship I don't know how we'd get past that blockade; specially with the whole armada looking for you."

"Well I hope Master Potkin, Fordo, and Alpha are doing better than we are."

--

Arc Commander Fordo looked around before entering their hideout. Cody sat down blaster rifle aimed at the doorway while Potkin rested.

"Any news?" Cody asked.

"Well Narga the Hutt has a yacht that has its own Droid crew, but that place is locked up tighter than the Sith Base," Fordo said, "But uh we're going to have some friends coming over."

"We have plenty of room who is it?" Cody asked.

"Just an old friend," Scorch walked in with.

"Fixer, Scorch! I thought you died in orbit nice to see a familiar face looks like things are looking up," Cody said.

A Sith Lord sat on top of a building across from the hideout. He laughed.

"Yes I do see a promotion," Darth Nemenor chuckled again, "Things are looking up indeed."


	6. Chapter V : Call of the Order

Star Wars: Destiny

Chapter 5: Call of the Order

Master Yoda's Mandator-class Star Dreadnought slipped out of Hyperspace with its battle group. The Grand Master looked in amazement at the amount of Warships in orbit around Dantooine. Thousands of Jedi ships circled the world carrying with them many of the Order. The Jedi Master floated off the bridge with two Jedi Bodyguards tailing him. He thought in his repulsorlift chair; something wasn't right.

"General Yoda, the Jedi Conclave awaits you," Commander Gree said upon the Grand Master's arrival. Several Red Guards, wearing the armor that Palpatine's elite once wore now served as a special protection service for the diminutive Jedi, they stood at attention waiting for the Master they all had sworn to protect.

"Then now the time is commander," the Jedi Master floated into his LAAT drop ship. The Red Guards took there positions ensuring that none got to the Leader of the Jedi Order. Chancellor Organa had made several amendments to the Security act. He made sure that Jedi Masters had personal Senate Guards. Master Yoda knew that Darth Tyranus had a bounty on live Jedi that he could bring over to the Dark Side; the security was necessary. The leading members of the High Council were bigger targets than the Supreme Chancellor himself.

"Master, I sense something elsewhere elusive," one of his Jedi protectors; Bultar Swan said.

"As do I," the senior Jedi responded, "The Dark Side of the Force shrouds the Galaxy."

"General Yoda we are entering the Atmosphere," the pilot said over the comm. Yoda looked out at the endless fields of the lush farm world. As he arrived at the enclave he saw hundreds of Jedi interacting with each other. Many had heeded his call.

"Master Yoda you should rest the meeting does not begin for another week," Knight Swan said.

"Thank you Master Swan, take heed of your advice I will," Yoda and his miniature procession of Guards sliced through the mess of Masters, Padawans, and Knights who now gaped in awe at even catching a glimpse of the legendary Jedi Master. Yoda could not wait to get to his quarters away from the staring eyes of his fellow Jedi. Most of them he recognized, Jedi he trained when they were younglings barely able to hold a shoto (the traditional name for a short lightsaber a name long forgotten in the massive archives of the Coruscanti temple). The Grand Master's quarters were spectacular as he entered the room the two Jedi bodyguards took sentry positions outside his door the Red Guards supplementing them. The small Master saw through all of the masterfully carved sculptures that adorned his room, and he saw all that he wanted, a bed. The last week he had gotten no sleep between Senate briefings, Jedi Council meetings, and the constant advise that many Knights had sought from him. He lay down and drifted into darkness.

--

Padme Amidala stared into the dark space in orbit around Kuat. The Jedi Council had approved of her leaving the world, albeit a large Senate Guard contingent accompanying her. The Senator of Naboo had suffered indignities. She could have been well on her way to Chancellor as Administrative Aid of Chancellor Organa. But Ask Aak had destroyed that opportunity all because of Anakin. She felt anger boil in her very essence as she thought of all that her husband had done.

_"You should learn to control your emotions," _a voice etched its way up her spine. It was powerful but soft, strange yet familiar, _"Do not fear child. I can help you, help you become a Jedi. Help your husband come back to the light."_

"Who are you!?" Padme's voice thundered threw her Nubian Yacht. Her Senate Guards immediately busted into her room alarmed.

"Guards you have no need to believe the one under your care is insane. I am a Jedi who masters at infiltration," the voice returned and finally decloaked herself. Padme looked as though she had seen a ghost and the Senate Guards grip on their weapons tightened, "I am Jedi Master Depa Billaba."

--

Scorch and Fixer walked through the Cantina searching for any news that might help them in leaving the Sith quarantined planet. Scorch bumped into a rather disgusted Trandoshan.

"Human filth!" the reptilian warrior spat. He reached for his rather crude slug thrower. The double barreled Shotgun was sliced in half by Fixer's knuckle blade before the Trandoshan could aim. A Mandalorian bounty hunter dressed in Katarn armor raised his eyebrows in amazement. Fixer was quick before the alien warrior could recover he had his arm around the beast's neck. Scorch just stood around like nothing interesting happened.

"Well look what the Hut slugs dropped in," a deep voice said arms wide looking to give the trigger happy commandos a hug. Scorch immediately recognized the voice and grabbed the Mandalorian squeezing him so hard that even the Katarn armor buckled under the pressure, "Getting soft on me Scorch."

Even Fixer went in to join the reunion.

"Sev!" Scorch squealed like a child during Fete week on Coruscant, "How did you even survive Kashyyyk?"

"Uh, I shot my way through how the hell do I always survive!?" Sev said jokingly.

"Great to have you back...Sev," Fixer said.

"Wait, wait, wait," Scorch was starting to revel in the moment, "Sev!? What happened to, '62, 07 shut the hell up and listen to me bitch about you two.'"

Fixer got pretty tense as Scorch put on his best imitation of the strict first officer of Delta squad.

"62, cut the chatter," Fixer barked, "07 lets get back to camp. Oh and do take care of the pathetic life form that thought he'd kill me with his archaic bounty hunter tactics."

The Trandoshan had just recovered from Fixers assault. He froze in his place as Sev let a round of super heated plasma blow a perfectly round hole in between his eyes.

"Exterminated with extreme prejudice," Scorch mused.

"Come on lets get back to base," Fixer barked.

--

General Grievous entered his personal quarters escorted by two Izvoshra. The spacious room had been made into the center of the Sith War effort, command tables, Galaxy Maps and Sith officers were everywhere. Recently many Republic Officers defected to the Sith War effort; such luminaries as Admiral Tarkin, General Bavris, and Terrinald Screed were among them. General Grievous walked right past them without acknowledging them, he had defeated each of them in the lines of battle. His command of the Sith fleets had brought them this far and he would gut any who threatened his position. Darth Tyranus stood in front of the main view port gazing at the surface of Nar Shaddaa. General Grievous walked towards the Sith Lord. Tyranus turned to face him.

"Report General," the illustrious Sith said.

"We now have complete domination in ¾ of the outer rim. The Star Forge is operating at 300 of our expectations," the General said, "The only major world that remains is Kamino and that world is as heavily fortified as Kuat."

"I am more concerned with Kenobi, where is he?" the Sith Lord sneered.

"I sent Darth Nemenor to track them and he has found him, along with General Potkin," General Grievous said.

"Kill Potkin, but let Kenobi live, Lord Vader will handle him," Tyranus said.

"Then I have your permission to proceed my lord."

"Bring Potkin to me dead or alive," Dooku said.

Grievous bowed low and left the Dark Lords presence. He walked past Vader on his way out of the Command Center.

"Hey Grievous!" the young Sith said, "Want to spar later?"

"Ah, care to get beaten again," the General said.

Anakin snickered and went to get briefed by his Sith Master. He and Grievous had become friends in their time under Sith tutelage. Anakin immediately felt sorry for the fallen warlord when told of how the Jedi tried to assassinate him during a conflict on his home world which the Jedi refused to assist his oppressed people.

"Lord Vader, Kenobi is hear in system," Tyranus said, "I am leaving you to do what you want on this matter. Grievous is leaving him for you, he's dealing with his companions."

"Thank you my Master," he said.

--

"I just wanted to report sir that the Sith have retreated to their fortifications in the Outer Rim on all fronts," Admiral Dodonna said. The Republic officer now had complete command over Victory Fleet with the defection of Terrinald Screed. Admiral Forn Dodonna once led the Republic fleet against the Star Forge and Malak's fleet with Yoda's ancestor Master Vandar Tokare. Now the Star Forge was back and her descendant Jan Dodonna was now an Admiral. Yoda chuckled the Force did have a sense of humor, "Also there has been very frequent piracy attacks in the Onderon System, luckily their defense fleet is holding. I just wanted to request your approval before I sent a battle fleet to assist them."

"Approve of this I do," Yoda said, "If any Sith involvement is suspected. Contact me immediately you will."

"Yes sir," the Admiral said.

"Good hunting, Admiral, High General Yoda out," the Grand Master said ending the transmission. Yoda punched in a few numbers and joined in the Jedi war room where many battle plans were being made, "The Sith have withdrawn their offensive."

"I sense that they are holding back," Mace said.

"Assembling a mass fleet at Korriban, they are," the Grand Master thought out loud.

"What about the pirate attacks on Onderon?" Master Mundi said, "I sense that there is much happening there."

"That world has a history tied to the Dark Side," Plo Koon said.

"We should send a Jedi there," Tsui Choi said, "Onderon is a valuable asset to our war effort."

"Yes I agree, but who should we send?" Master Allie asked.

"Go you will Master Allie," Yoda said, "Hope to see you all at the conclave I do."

--

Everyone sat around Sev waiting for him to tell of how he got from being MIA and possibly KIA in the Kashyyyk Shadowlands to being alive and well in the slums of Nar Shaddaa.

"Well go on Sev tell us what happened?" Boss said leaning forward in his chair.

"After our connection broke I was captured by Trandoshan slavers," Sev began, "I was sold, to Narga the Hutt. It was obvious to me though that Narga had more in store for me that a simple hand in his palace. He recognized my potential and had me become one of his hands. It just happens that he just got some Katarn-class armor. I was just going to contact the Republic when the Sith armada slipped in system. I managed to hack into their Database and get the codes to bypass their fleet but, I stumbled upon some interesting information. One, High General Obi-Wan Kenobi was hear on Nar Shaddaa. Two, the entire Sith Council is hear in orbit including Grievous, Dooku, Vader."

"So what now?" Scorch said interrupting the dead silence caused by the mention of Obi-Wan's old apprentice.

"Well your old squad mate also happens to have access to Narga the Hutt's Palace, and his yacht the _Jewel_" Sev said, "We should leave ASAP, so we don't attract the attention of the Sith."

"I agree, the sooner we get out of hear the better," Master Potkin said.

With that the team gathered up and walked out of the apartment complex the two Jedi wore clone armor so as to not attract attention. The street was strangely empty not even normal Droid patrol.

"Its quiet," Scorch said, "Too..."

"No! Don't say it, the transport I arranged should be hear soon," Sev said. Soon after an LAAT dropship begun its descent, "Narga's got his black market connections to say the least. He bought this one off a corrupt Republic Senator."

--

General Grievous watched as the LAAT dropship descended onto the street. He took his chance. He jumped off of the building he was watching from. The Separatist Commander drew two lightsabers from his collection and cut into the dropship's engines the transport lost control and sped uncontrollably towards the group of Republic troops. The fiendish droid General jumped off and laughed out loud as a small army of Droids emerged from the buildings adjacent to the street.

--

"Go, Go, GO!" Commander Cody shouted as thousands of Droids emerged from the buildings.

"You see what happens when you even think its too quiet!" Sev yelled as he tore through a Battle Droid with his rifle.

"Cut the chatter!" Fixer barked over the comms, "Orders 38?"

"Blast your way out of this!" Boss barked.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Scorch said while equipping a demolitions pack to his DC-17 rifle. Several Droids exploded in a magnificent flame. Boss threw and EMP grenade in the mix downing more Droids. The soldiers took cover behind the wrecked LAAT dropship. Master Potkin jumped over the downed dropship and begun tearing into the enemy ranks. Obi-Wan soon joined her, soon the two Jedi Masters were fighting back to back tearing into the enemy ranks.

"Not bad Master Potkin," Kenobi said.

"Your not to shabby yourself Kenobi," she smiled as she sent a force wave into the Droid battalion sending dozens flying back. Then a rocket was launched spiraling towards the two Jedi. The two masterfully evaded the missile. The two were separated by the blast, several Droids surrounded each Jedi Master.

"Hands up Jedi," they said in unison.

"Don't worry Generals we'll take care of them for you," Commander Fordo sent an EMP burst through his wrist and annihilated the Droids surrounding Potkin. Cody followed the Arc troopers lead freeing Kenobi in a similar fashion. More rockets arced towards the heroes of the Republic. The two standard troopers were long since overwhelmed and were now being trampled by the Droid army.

"Lets get inside that building!" Potkin yelled to Kenobi who was a few meters away from her, but now might as well have been kilometers away. Obi-Wan looked in horror as General Grievous emerged from the flames holding a lightsaber. He tried to yell to her but he felt as though the whole world around him had slowed down to a crawl as they cyborg commander lifted the Jedi Master effortlessly by her neck. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as the Separatist General impaled her through the stomach and added her lightsaber to his grizzly collection. The world returned to normal speed as Cody dragged him into the nearby building as another rocket exploded where he was just standing. The troops barred the door but it didn't seem like the Droids pursued any farther.

"Come on General we'll take the sewers," Sev said, "We've got to keep moving."

--

"Feel the force around you my young apprentice," Depa said, "Focus it."

Padme lifted objects through the force; books mostly. But she was progressing well, soon she would be able to craft a lightsaber. Then a tremor in the force. Depa sensed that Padme was close to giving birth.

"Guards!" she barked, "The Senator is about to give birth."

Two Senate guards rushed into the chamber and grabbed the Senator. The small procession then ran to the nearest medical center Depa tailing them. When they reached the medical center several doctors stood their waiting to perform the procedure.

"Hold on Padme," Depa said reassuringly.

--

Obi-Wan looked towards the large domed building in front of him. Several turrets formed a nice perimeter defense. He nudged Sev.

"Are you positive we won't get turned into Bantha Fodder when we come in range?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Positive, General," Sev said without hesitation. Obi-Wan though wasn't convinced and kept his hand very close to his lightsaber. When they reached the beautifully hand crafted door a deep disembodied voice spoke.

"Who is it? Who dares disturb his excellency Narga the Hutt!?" the voice said.

"Me, Sev!"

"Oh, er, sorry uh I'll let you in," to Obi-Wan's surprise the voice came from a Gammorean.

"Hm a Gammorean speaking Basic whats next," the Jedi General said laughing. Cody couldn't help but smile under his visor. When the reached Narga's throne room a young man stood next to the large Hutt.

"Whats up with you Sev getting soft on me, the Consortium is not a place for wimps," the young blond said.

"Tyber hold your tongue I don't need your scrutiny," Sev said, "These are some friends of mine and a Jedi Master."

"Oh," Narga said in Huttese.

"With this Jedi's help the Consortium will be able to become more powerful than even Jabba's Underworld," Sev said.

"Very well I'll do a background check on this Jedi and your friends feel free to help yourself to the amenities of my palace," the Hutt continued then slithered his way out of the room.

"Ok, we're in now all we have to do is..."

Just before Sev could finish his sentence a Plasma round tore through the palace's superstructure a massive hole in the throne room appeared. Through it Commander Cody could see a Recusant class light destroyer bombarding the palace.

"..Double time to the hangar!" Sev finished his sentence. The group ran through the massive palace and stumbled upon two bounty hunters.

"Well look what we have hear," one said, "Narga pays us good money to keep these halls safe from..."

"You want to escort Narga's esteemed guests to his yacht, oh and then you want to find transport away from hear," Obi Wan waved his hand midair disappointing a trigger happy Scorch who was ready to destroy the bounty hunters with a grenade.

"Oh yes of coarse right this way," the second bounty hunter said.

"General you might want to tell them to hurry," Cody whispered as another turbolaser shot caused the complex to shake violently. With another wave of his hand the bounty hunters sped up. When they reached the hangar bay Narga the Hutt and Tyber Zann were already their.

"Ah Sev, you are a fool you see now I'm going to kill you all," Tyber said, "Guards!"

A few bounty hunters entered the room flanking both sides of the young crime lord.

"Make it quick Tyber," grunted Narga.

Before another word could be said Delta squad went into action.

"Fixer get on board the yacht hack into its database and let its droid crew be under our control, Sev sniping positions now! Scorch set up a little surprise for them," Boss barked. Boss held back the bounty hunters on the left flank with the help of Sev's sniping and Cody and Fordo's firepower.

"Hold on just a bit more, sir, "Fixer said. Sev took a shot that tore through three bounty hunters and Narga the Hutt's skull. Obi-Wan on the other hand tore through the Bounty Hunter's left flank and force pushed Tyber into a pile of imploding debris. Another turbolaser blast tore through the facility and obliterated Narga the Hutt's body and several bounty hunters, "I'm in we can head out now sir."

Fixer used the guns on the yacht to blast them away. The Silver craft was a U- shaped ship of jutting out the middle of the U between the two prongs was the bridge and its corridor.

"General, coordinates?" Fordo asked.

"Sir there is a transmission from Master Yoda to all Jedi," Cody said.

"We need your access code sir, even I can't hack this," Fixer said. He was impressed he had never seen such a heavily encrypted system. Obi Wan walked typed in some numbers into his command chair, and a holographic image of the Jedi Grand Master appeared.

"Greetings to all Jedi who are still in our eternal order. Troubling, recent events have been, calling a conclave I am. To Dantooine you must go," Yoda said, "Elect a replacement for Master Kenobi we will as well as a proper funeral for our departed brother."

"Well looks like we're headed towards Dantooine," Boss said. The Yacht effortlessly passed through the Sith Blockade as the massive battle station charged up its primary weapon and fired it onto Nal Hutta. The world exploded in a horrifying but strangely beautiful display of power.

--

General Grievous walked up to Darth Tyranus who looked on in joy as the Ultimate Weapon unleashed its superlaser onto Nal Hutta blowing it away.

"My lord, Jedi Shadday Potkin has been acquired she is unspoiled as promised, albeit a wound that should heal in a standard week," Grievous said, "The Ultimate Weapon has successfully destroyed Nal Hutta as it did Anaxes' defense fleet."

"Well done General. And Kenobi?" the Dark Lord inquired.

"He has escaped system my Lord, on Narga the Hutt's yacht," Grievous said.

"Ah, good then he too is unspoiled, I was hoping to capture him in system but it is of no consequence. How did you acquire this information General?" Tyranus asked finally turning to face the cyborg general.

"Tyber Zann a bounty hunter was present upon their escape, I have held him in our custody until you have found a use for him," Grievous said.

"Actually I prefer the term 'crime lord'", Tyber said with a sneer an alien which Grievous had never seen before appeared behind him.

"A Taltorai!" the Dark Lord of the Sith exclaimed, "You are strong in the force indeed. What is your companions name Tyber?"

"I'm Urai Fenn," the Taltorai said.

"Well Tyber you and your companion can stay hear on my flagship. You have full access but don't extend your welcome, you Taltorai may be immortal but you can still be killed and nothing would please my Supreme Commander more than to put a smoldering hole in your chest," The Sith warned, "You are dismissed."

As they left the bridge Grievous walked up closer to the Sith Lord.

"Shall I keep a close eye my Lord?"  
"Very sharp General, do not allow the Taltorai to escape," Tyranus said.

--

Padme had given birth to twins she had named Luke and Leia. She said that she would give them to the Jedi Order when they reached Dantooine. Now Master Billaba walked into the Senator's chambers.

"Padme we are soon going to arrive in system to Dantooine, we will present you to the order there," Depa said. She looked out the view screen and was surprised to see hundreds of Venators and even an Mandator-Class Star Dreadnought in orbit around the peaceful world.

"Master are you sure that they will accept me?" Padme asked.

"Yes of coarse they will," Depa placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as the ship dipped into Dantooine's atmosphere, "Padme this will not be easy from now on. The training will only become more difficult, and as will the lure of the Dark Side, Master Yoda foresaw this. He picked me for this task because I knew the Dark Side more than any Jedi that still lived. But he also knew that you would be key in Anakin's redemption, without Obi-Wan you're our last hope."

"I understand Master, I will do what I must," the Padawan said with much determination.

When they arrived at the enclave the peaceful farm world was replaced with cheers. Clearly something was going on. The two Jedi were greeted personally by Master Yoda himself, and his entourage of bodyguards.

"Welcome you to Dantooine I do, Padawan Amidala, Master Billaba, seeing you alive makes this bright day shine all the brighter," the Grand Master said a large grin creeping on his aging face, "Heeded the Call of the Order Master Obi-Wan has. Alive and well he is. Now come, much to discuss we have. Attending the Council meeting you two are."

Padme was quite amazed even as a Senator an audience with the Jedi Council was unheard of.

"Master, the twins have been born," Depa whispered into the Jedi Grand Master's ears.

"Sensed this I have our last hope they may be if the Sith'ari Skywalker is," Yoda said. The ancient Jedi's eyes suddenly widened.

--

_"Master Vandar we must execute Revan! If he is the Sith'ari him being alive could be a threat to us all," Master Vrook said as the two powerful Masters moved towards the Council Chamber, Vandar floated in a repulsorlift chair similar to Yoda's. It is 4,000 years ago and the Sith Lord Darth Revan had just been captured by Bastila and her strike team. Now it was up to the Jedi Council to decide Revan's fate._

_"Vrook, though I respect your wisdom killing Revan would make us no better than the Sith Master himself," Vandar said, "It is up to Grand Master Sunrider. But she might cut him off from the force and exiled him. But then he would have nothing."_

_"Master Vandar, your sympathetic view towards the Sith is most disturbing, they have fallen to the Dark Side and must be eliminated, their to dangerous to be left alive," Vrook exclaimed surprised that the Senior Jedi Master would refuse to see his side of the matter._

_"That line of thought will take you to the Dark Side," Vandar said sadly facing the Jedi Master, "Even if he is the Sith'ari he has love for the one who saved him, and that can save anyone form the Dark Side."_

_"Love! Love! Vandar and it is I who is skirting near the Dark Side?" Vrook asked incredulously._

_"Ah, you underestimate its potential, may I remind you that the current Grand Master of our order loved and still even after his death, loves a Dark Lord of the Sith," Vandar said outsmarting his human counterpart._

_"We shall see Vandar, the Council _will _side with me," Vrook said confidently._

_--_

"Master are you ok?" Padme asked staring at the ancient Master.

"Yes, it is as I thought, to far from redemption Skywalker is not," Yoda said continuing on to the Council Chambers.

When they reached the Council Chambers, all but Master Windu, Master Tiin, Master Ti, and Master Mundi appeared via hologram the rest sat comfortably in their seats. Master Yoda took his place in the center of the ring of Masters. Obi-Wan had already made his way into the Council chambers.

"Well to start off I'd like to say how glad we are to have Master Kenobi back on the High Council, alive and well," Master Windu said, "But, what I want to know is why you have, without authorization from any of the training Councils trained an overage Padawan?!"

"Master Windu I-"

"Under my authorization it was, need Padawan Amidala we do, help her construct a lightsaber you will Master Kenobi," Yoda said coolly, "As I entered these chambers I had a vision of Masters Vrook and Vandar arguing over the fate of the then Darth Revan. My ancestor made the point that through love anyone can be brought back to the light."

"With respect, Master you could have at least consulted the Jedi Council first," Ki-Adi said respectfully.

"Very well, I admit, secretive I have been recently, with the loss of so many Jedi, paranoid I have become, apologize to all of you I do," Yoda said honestly.

"Thank you for that Grand Master, now on to Master Mundi, how was your trip to..." The hologram of Mace and all of the the other two Masters of Coruscant drew their sabers before the transmission ended.

"You fail Jedi," the disembodied voice of Darth Tyranus could be heard throughout the chamber.


	7. Chapter VI: The Capital

Star Wars: Destiny

Chapter 6: The Capital

Master Windu drew his lightsaber as a turbolaser blast rocked the Jedi Temple. He activated the comm to orbital command.

"What in the galaxy is going on?" the Jedi Master barked.

"General Windu, a massive Sith fleet just emerged from Hyperspace. Its the largest on record, sir," Commander Vill reported.

"What of the mine field we put around the system?" Mace asked incredulously.

"Sir, a few of the ships in the fleet have carbon scoring, they blew right threw it," Vill said.

"Can you get in contact with Dantooine," Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin and Shaak Ti exited the Council Chambers, to establish order in the Jedi Temple.

"Yes sir, but it will take time, you should work on securing the Chancellor first," the Clone Commander suggested.

"Very well, thank you commander," Mace ended the transmission, "Master Tiin, get up their and take command, Master Ti take Master Cin Drallig and any other Jedi you think will help to defend the Chancellor, I'll go help the ground defense."

"Mace, I think that you should go to the Chancellor," Shaak Ti said, "Last time I failed to protect the Chancellor, you can handle any threats that may come his way."

"No, if Cin Drallig is with you you'll be fine," Mace said, "I have to command this battle, without Master Yoda, I'm the next best strategist."

Shaak Ti bowed and ran to get Swords Master Drallig. Mace tapped into the temple's comm system.

"Attention all Jedi, Padawans get to your assigned shuttles, those who are commanders in the army stay close to your Masters, Knights of the Republic, defend your Capital!" Mace barked over the comm rallying the Jedi in the temple.

At the Senate building Senate Guards rushed Senators out of the buildings as Arc Troopers and the 501st fended off the Droid army. Shaak Ti and an entourage of Red Guards escorted Chancellor Organa away from battle.

"Secure Organa, kill the rest," a hologram of Darth Tyranus said to Asajj Ventress. The Dark Jedi Master had just been tracked down by the Lord of the Sith. She thought she could escape the war on a forgotten world, but the Dark Lord found her so easily and broke her will and bent him back over to his side. Her Master was now the only reason she lived and she would carry out her will.

"Yes my lord," she said. She motioned to her three Dark Jedi followers and they sprung into action. Ventress moved to attack Ti her Dark Jedi picked their own targets.

"Master Ti!" Cin Drallig drew his lightsaber and intercepted Ventress, "You! I thought you died at Boz Pity."

"Died, no!" Ventress spat, "Grew stronger, _yes_"

Drallig moved in to duel the Dark Jedi Master. He parried all of her blows masterfully, truly he was a student of Master Yoda'. Ventress summoned all of her rage and sent a wave of Force lightning towards the powerful Jedi Master. The surprised Swordsman instinctively took a Soresu position and blocked the Sith lightning. Ventress drew her second blade and reengaged the venerable Master. Master Ti battled three Dark Jedi at once and was quickly losing ground.

"Need help Master Ti?" a disembodied voice said.

"Quinlan!" Shaak Ti said as Master Vos cleaved a Dark Jedi in half and engaged another one. Master Ti soon gained the upper hand against the other Dark Jedi. Cin on the other hand was now on a quickly losing battle against Asajj Ventress.

"Now you die," Asajj said knocking Master Drallig's lightsaber in the air.

"No, not today," Master Drallig's speed increased dramatically with the help of the force, "A thousand slashes!"

Suddenly Ventress was overwhelmed as the Jedi Master used his signature technique using the force to strike his opponent from all angles. He narrowly missed the Dark Jedi's neck then force pushed her off of the upper levels of Coruscant, sending the Dark Mistress plummeting 2,000 meters. The two remaining Dark Jedi retreated seeing their Master fall in combat.

"Lets move before they bring reinforcements!" Master Vos said.

--

"Under siege Coruscant is," Grand Master Yoda said imperatively.

"Maybe they just had a comms shortage," Master Mundi suggested.

"Use your feelings Ki-Adi, you can sense it, the Dark Lords are striking the heart," Obi Wan said.

"We should send reinforcements," Master Koon said.

"Master, with respect that would be fool hearty, this is a trap Master, the battle station I saw in orbit around Nar Shaddaa could take on half of the Republic fleet, it destroyed Anaxes' defense fleet without them even being able to send a transmission," Obi-Wan said.

"This is Admiral Dodonna, to the Jedi Council do you read me," a hologram appeared in the center of the room.

"Yes read you we do Admiral," Yoda said.

"I have a transmission I picked up from Admiral Baraka, commander of the Home Fleet," Dodonna said urgently, "I'll play it for you."

"Master Yoda, this is Master Windu, do not send reinforcements, it is a trap led by Darth Tyranus himself," rather than the Mon Calamari Admiral, the image of Master Windu appeared, "The enemy fleet is the largest on record we're in the process of evacuations, I'll contact you the next time I get the chance. For now the Chancellor is still secure."

"At the same time of all this Dark Lords revealed their hands, they launched a full scale assault on Onderon, our lines are holding, Masters Unduli and Offee went to Duxn they said something about tremors in the force," the Admiral said, "my flagship the Procurator-class battlecruiser _Rancor's Tooth_ can hold its own and I have several Venators and the rest of Victory Fleet on its way."

"Very good, Admiral keep us informed," Yoda said. As the transmission ended Yoda looked around the council chamber and exchanged nervous glares with his peers, "Master Mundi, on your mission to Lehon, what did you find."

"Nothing, even though we know where the Star Forge is we don't have the firepower to challenge it, at least not now," Mundi said, "But, we already knew that."

"Hm, very well, close to Onderon are you?" Yoda inquired.

"Well based on the route from Lehon to Dantooine and where I am now, about an hour," Mundi said.

"Assist Master Unduli on Duxn, you will," the Grand Master said swiftly, "Now all we can do is wait."

--

Darth Nefarious; a member of the Sith Council clad in armor with a Ka'ma similar to that worn by Arc troopers draping behind him, except it like his entire wardrobe was jet black except the gray mask with black where his eyes and mouth would, marched towards the Jedi Temple. Mandalorians mixed in with a massive battledroid army all prepared to storm the massive temple several Sith apprentices as well. Master Mace Windu stood at the top of the temple stairs blocking the entrance.

"Thats it!" Nefarious crackled loudly, "Is this all the Jedi can offer!?"

"Knights to me!" Mace barked. Three hundred Jedi Knights and Masters emerged from various locations on the Jedi Temple along with thousands of clone troopers, "No this is!"

With that the defenders stuck back with fury. Nefarious' smile soon turned sour as Master Windu made his way to his personal Terentatek. This was the last one in the Galaxy the last Jedi devouring monster of the Sith. The beast drained the living force from Jedi forcing them to rely on instinct alone. This was often their demise. Master Windu closed his eyes for a second and then the moment he opened them he saw it, the beast's shatterpoint. As soon as he neared the beast he felt the force drain from him but mustered what remained of his strength into a massive force jump. He plunged his lightsaber straight through the beast's head. Nefarious leapt into the air dodging the purple blade that had found its way through his pet's brain. The Sith Lord drew his crimson blade and began hacking through the Republic forces. Mace started doing the same to the Sith forces. The two met in the center of the battlefield. Sith Master versus Jedi Master. Mace took the Vaapad opening stance bringing his lightsaber level with his head. Nefarious took his Ataru stance and leapt into the duel, the Sith Master had the advantage pushing the experienced Jedi Master around.

"Windu, is this all you've got!?" the Sith said breaking a saber lock, "Lord Tyranus said to take heed when you were in the area. But all I see is another Jedi lie, your nothing but a pathetic joke!"

The Sith masterfully spun into the air an re initiated the duel. The Sith Lord didn't know however that the powerful Jedi Master was just using his shatterpoint against him; arrogance. Mace knew this and was just letting the dark warrior gain the edge so that he could have him drop his guard. The Sith's moves became sloppy; grossly underestimating the powerful Jedi's potential. He made a wide swing towards the Master who in a single stroke took the Sith's dueling arm from him. The horrified Sith began spitting venomous words as sharp as a Twi'lek's vibroblade. He conjured Sith lightning with his remaining hand. Mace deflected them with his lightsaber reflecting the dangerous bolts onto the its master. The Sith used the force to bring his lightsaber to his left hand and prepared to strike the Jedi Master who parried it, and sensing that he would not give up until he died, he could sense the dedication to Darth Tyranus, so he ran Nefarious through the chest with his violet lightsaber. The Dark Jedi was killed instantly.

The Jedi Master looked over the field of battle around him and saw that the street that led to the Jedi Temple was littered with corpses and wreckage from the last battle. He sighed and then walked forward the Grand Army of the Republic behind him.

--

Masters Ti, Drallig, Vos, and Jedi Master Jastus Farr, jumped between the skyscrapers of Coruscant, from street to street. Chancellor Organa was safely on Master Farr's back. The massive Jedi Brute stood over two meters and held a double-bladed lightsaber. From his blue skinned face two tuffs of hair grew in opposite directions.

"Chancellor are you comfortable?" the blue Master inquired.

"Yes, just peachy," a sarcastic Organa said.

"My apologies Chancellor," Master Ti said, "But, your security is our top priority, and we're meeting a Republic Dropship at a set location. The battle overhead is making it hard for us to find a secure one."

"No its fine Master Ti, I apologize for my sarcasm, I'm just a bit scared for my colleagues, and frustrated that I can do nothing to help," the leader of the Senate said sadly.

"Believe me Chancellor, we to want to help in the defense of the city, but your security is the Jedi Council's top priority. I'm sure the evacuation is going fine," Quinlan smiled. He thought of his wife who waited for his return on Dantooine, he knew the Jedi Order would keep her safe, "Master Ti."

"Yes I sense it to, we need to find a place to take a stand before they catch up with us," the Togruta Councilor said.

--

Darth Vader and General Grievous sparred. The General using two blades to match the Sith Lord's one. Grievous was being pressed back by the Dark Apprentice, who's ferocious Form V hand the General on a constant defensive stance; utilizing the Soresu he had learned from the Dark Lord himself. He soon had to draw four lightsabers to keep up with Vader who soon found himself matched with the cyborg General; blow for blow. But the illustrious Supreme Commander had a trump card. He jumped into the air and keyed two repulsors, one on each leg. He drew two more sabers; to make a total of six blades; all targeted at the young Sith apprentice, who soon found himself overwhelmed. Soon one of his blades was launched out of his hands.

"Yield, Vader," the General said, if he still had his face he would be snickering. Soon they both heard the applause of Koffi Arana, or now known as Darth Azard. He bowed before his two superiors.

"Hail, Lord Grievous, Lord Vader," Azard said, "Lord Tyranus told me to summon you two. He awaits you on the Wizards tower."

"Very well, maybe next time, Vader," the cyborg laughed almost skipping away from the training grounds.

"Ok so you beat me for the first time, so what," Vader said as they entered the repulsorlift. The craft sped up the _Hand's _main repulsorlift shaft up to the Wizards tower. Their many officers of many races scrambled Tarkin, Screed and other former Republic officers huddled around the planning table. As Grievous entered the Sith officers glared at him with eyes as sharp as cortosis blades. The General shot a glance back at them that could kill a Krayt Dragon. Darth Tyranus looked out towards the raging battle that went on around the Sith Flagship.

"Ah, there you two are, welcome to the demise of the Republic, Act 2," the Dark Lord laughed, "Lord Vader you will accompany me to the surface, General you shall remain hear and oversee the space battle until I return."

"So, just to be clear my lord," Grievous said loudly enough for the Sith officers to hear, "I have complete control until you return."

"Yes General," Tyranus said, "Do whatever you wish. Just, leave this ship intact until the _Pinnance _complete, the Star Forge is just making a few more adjustments."

"As you wish my Lord," Grievous bowed his head low.

"Good," the Sith Master said, "Come Lord Vader there is much to be done."

--

Master Ti blocked several lightsaber blows. All of the Chancellor's bodyguards were now each engaged in fierce duels. Even Jastus Farr had to put the Chancellor down to duel two Dark Jedi with his double bladed saber. Asajj Ventress dueled Quinlan Vos in a masterful display.

"Asajj, come back to the light don't continue to be a pawn of Dooku," Vos said as they stopped crossing blades for a time.

"That is a gross understatement," she spat, " I am now Darth Talon, a leading Member of the Sith Council. You could have been strong, stronger than me even. With the Dark Side at your side your potential is unlimited."

The duel resumed, this time it was more ferocious than ever. Asajj on the offensive with her curved blades. Master Vos blocking every strike.

"But, no!" she spat again, "You chose to stay with that schutta of a wife and stayed with the pathetic light side. It matters not once I dispose of her, I'll kill her and take your son as my faithful apprentice. Maybe he'll know more loyalty than yo-"

The Sith Lord could not say another word as her mouth was now filled with the taste of blood as Quinlan used the force to punch her in the chest. Her heart was destabilized.

"How?" she said, "You will fall to the Dark Side though"

She laughed evilly. As Quinlan brought his lightsaber level with her neck.

"No, I have no need to kill you, its not the way of the Jedi," Quinlan said, "There is no emotion there is peace..."

"DON'T!" Darth Talon squealed, "Don't spit your pathetic Jedi nonsense at me. I am far above it."

Talon shot a wave of lighting at Vos who was walking away. The Jedi Master was blasted with the full force of it. He was caught mid air by Master Farr. The Sith collapsed as Master Vos' strike to the heart finally caught up with her. She coughed up more blood.

"Are you alright Master Vos?" Jastus asked.

"Uhg," he said, "I'll be fine I'll just need some rest..."

Urai Fenn and Tyber Zann uncloaked. Urai grabbed the Chancellor, and Tyber blasted a few Red Guards. And then they were picked up by the fleeing Dark Jedi. One of them held Lady Talon.

"Get him!" one Red Guard barked to a few Clone troopers.

"No!" Master Farr barked, "You might hit the Chancellor."

The Sith then cloaked and made there way back to the Senate Rotunda. Master Ti's holographic transmitter beeped; it was Master Windu.

"Shaak Ti, for the force tell me the Chancellor is secure!" the Jedi Master sounded urgent. In all her years on the council she had never seen Mace so distressed.

"No," she said sadly, "Two bounty hunters took him they were heading towards the Senate Rotunda."

"No!" Mace said, "Send Cin Drallig to the Republic 500. We're rescuing the Chancellor."

--

Mace stood looking down towards Republic 500. Master Drallig walked up to the Weapons Master.

"The plan is simple," Mace began, "I'll deal with Dooku, you grab the Chancellor and get out of there."

"Mace are you sure you can handle..."

"No, I'm not, but if I kill him the Sith will be destabilized, Skywalker is powerful but he can't rule an Empire," Mace said. He was right the Sith Empire would split if Dooku died. Grievous would be able to keep the Separatists in line on fear, but under Vader even Grievous couldn't keep all of the Systems in line, or power the Star Forge, or at least not yet.

"Mace together we can match him, let me join you," Cin pleaded.

"We are Jedi Cin, think if Dooku killed the Chancellor we'd lose morale," Mace said, "The war would be lost. We must act as Jedi I will sacrifice my life for the Chancellor if need be, that is the path of the Jedi, my friend. Think about all of the students you have trained, would you give your life to protect them even if they have fallen to the Dark Side."

"Without a second thought," Cin said quickly.

"Then I must do this, alone, you are the fastest Jedi alive. Only you can grab the Chancellor and get out of their quick enough," Mace said, "Let us go now."

The two Masters cut through the Separatist army that guarded Republic 500.

--

"So tell me Chancellor how many credits are you worth?" Tyber asked as he entered the Chancellor's office.

"You Bounty Hunters are all the same," Bail said, "What is it that you hope to accomplish?"

"A fortune great enough for me to buy an entire planet," Tyber said. They entered the room after passing four Magna Guards guarding the Chancellor's office. When he entered Tyber was surprised by the size of the room. It was easily the size of a small freighter.

"Good Tyber, you will return to the _Invisible Hand _now," Tyranus said.

"Wait, that wasn't in the deal," Tyber said angrily.

"You will be compensated double and I do hope you accept," the Dark Lord warned, "I will not hesitate to end your life its your friend I'm interested in."

Four Dark Jedi entered the room; sabers drawn.

"Now do hurry and return to the flagship, I have more important guests to worry about," The Sith Lord said turning to Vader, "Prepare for Windu's arrival."

"Yes my Master," Vader walked out of the room.

"Whether or not you will succeed, it matters not, but you will make an interesting test subject," Tyranus sneered once Vader was out of hearing range. The Dark Lord laughed manically.

--

Masters Windu and Drallig walked into the entrance hall to the Chancellor's office several Magna Guards tried to intercept them, they were disassembled before they could raise their electrostaffs. Then the door slid open, from the waiting room came Darth Vader himself.

"Anakin Skywalker!" Mace Windu said drawing his violet saber.

"Sorry who?" the Sith Lord sneered drawing his own crimson blade. The two began to duel. Vader's Djem So began to press onto Master Windu's Vaapad. The Jedi Master blocked each blade with grace. Vader kicked Master Windu who performed a back flip and punched the young Sith Lord right across the Jaw. Mace took the opportunity to find the young Sith's shatterpoint. Their it was, it was so obvious.

"Anakin, if you stay like this Padme will never love you," Mace said, "Turn away or you'll never see her again."

"SHUT UP!" Anakin barked making a mad slice at Master Windu, "I'll kill you!"

He made another wide swing towards him, one so powerful that Master Drallig was blown back as though one had made a force push. This time Mace saw an opening a elbowed him in the face.

"Now!" the Jedi Master barked.

Master Drallig raised his hand.

"Ah, behold Skywalker a technique you have no knowledge of," Drallig said. Vader was enveloped in a blue Stass field. Vader could not move an inch.

"Well good by Anakin, we're dealing with your master, have fun ruling your new Empire," Mace said, "I hope you see the light."

The two Master went on to face the Dark Lord of the Sith who awaited their arrival in the next room. When they walked into the office the Chancellor sat behind his desk; Tyranus stood between the desk and the Jedi Masters.

"Master Windu, Master Drallig, what a nice surprise," the Dark Lord mused. He felt his hair curl as a gust of wind blew by him. He turned to see Master Drallig standing next to the window with the Chancellor. He turned on his heel to block Master Windu's blade with his own. With another second the window was shattered and Cin had hopped into a Republic Gunship.

"Run!" Mace said as the dropship soared away.

"Ah Master Windu, always so selfless," Tyranus said breaking the saber lock, "You are a fool, did you think I had any use for Organa. He is useless, the Chancellor is nothing but a pawn of the Jedi Council. I know that if I am to kill the Republic the Jedi Order must first be exterminated. The Jedi Order's best asset is the Jedi Council and the twelve powerful Jedi on it. That and a few powerful Masters below them, kill the Masters and the Order will fall, how do you think the Order came back before. Grand Master Revan returned he with the Lost Jedi made a new Council and rebuilt the Order. With the Order the Republic, with the help of the Mandalorians had the strength to drive away the True Sith. But, not again, the Mandalorians are mine, and soon so will the Order, it starts with you Windu, the Grand Master's right hand. You are the only other Jedi besides Yoda who can match me, and today you will die!"

The Sith Lord once again brought the his crimson saber up to his face and slashed it down; the age old challenge used by the ancient practitioners of Makashi. Mace ignited his Saber once more and leaped forward to match his age old rival. A blinding flurry of Sabers erupted from the two Masters of the force.


	8. Chapter VII: The Master

Now before I start this chapter I would like to apologize for not updating until this late, I wanted to make this chapter extremely exciting. I would like to give thanks to all my readers this story now has over 2000 hits, I'd like to give special thanks to those who have submitted reviews: dark bethilor, Darth Becky, P. Woods, iheartsupergirl,and RadRed08. Extra special thanks to Jangotat2, LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi(I just took 5 aspirins spelling that), and minoki for reviewing more.

--

Star Wars: Destiny

Chapter 7: The Master

Master Windu raised his blade above his head mimicking his opponents motions exactly. The Dark Lord made his move bringing his saber crashing down on the aged Jedi Master. Mace blocked the blow forcing the two masters of the force into a vicious saber lock. Neither could push the other back, Tyranus kicked the Master who quickly recuperated with a back flip off of one of the Chancellor's statues. Mid-air the Jedi was struck by a blow of Sith lightning conjured from the Master of Makashi's free hand. The Jedi groaned in agony as the lighting coursed its way through his body.

"Did you think that killing me would be easy?" Tyranus inquired incredulously, "You think back to our encounter on Boz Pity you thought that, were it not for the MagnaGuards you would have won our duel. I do not know the fate that would have befallen either of us on Boz Pity had the duel continued, however know this; as Dark Lord of the Sith I have gained powers only a Grand Master could counter, and despite your false belief that you are Yoda's equal you are far from it..."

The senior Councilor used the force to swiftly bring his blade to end the Sith Lord. But the Sith Master foresaw this and brought his blade to match his.

"Ashame, Mace, as a Sith you would be strong, stronger than me, Palpatine, even Yoda," Tyranus jeered, "Do you think I am blind, I sense your anger, you want nothing more than to kill me right now, but you are to weak the way you are."

Mace punched the Sith Lord in the jaw ending his rant. He watched to his delight as a trickle of blood made its way down his cheek, staining the Count's white beard. The Sith Lord smiled at the Jedi Master's burst of anger.

"You see, your hate has made you powerful, you see my Shatterpoint, Master Windu, but you know that it is unaccessible, Master Yoda is my Shatterpoint, as the Dark Side is yours!" the Sith Lord lunged in fury at the Jedi Master. The two flipped off of anything that would hold them Tyranus masterfully saw every attack, and lunge, every move before it happened. Mace saw this and for a moment considered using the Dark Side; just once to end the Sith threat once and for all, then he thought back to his teachings

_"Padawan Windu control your emotions you must," a Master Yoda said. It was nearly half a century ago in the halls of the Jedi Temple, "Strong in the force you are but with power comes arrogance and with that comes greed. The path to the Dark Side that is."_

_"Yes Master, thank you," Mace said gratefully, he had just returned from a mission with his Master. He was horrified at what he had done towards the end of the mission. He remembered hacking the Rodian that had shot his Master in the back. He remembered the horrific feeling he felt looking at the charred mangled corpse he had created._

_"If control your emotions you do become a fine Jedi Master, you will," Yoda said, "Remember as climb the ranks of our order you do, greater your power will become, as will the lure of the Dark Side. Control, the key it is if the path of the Jedi Master you will walk. A great future ahead of you is what I see."_

_The young Mace smiled at the Grand Master who had taken particular interest in his growth. Yoda had faith in him and all of his students, and one day he hoped he could be as wise as the Grand Master._

Mace pushed those thoughts from his head and banished them into oblivion. The Sith Lord grabbed the Jedi Master and held him aloft with the Force. Mace felt invisible arms crawl up his neck strangling him. Soon the Jedi Master was gasping for air, much to the delight of Darth Tyranus who's face was now twisted into a sick smile showing off his decaying teeth. Mace thought quickly as his life began to flicker before his eyes. He raised his hand and force pushed the Dark Lord into the Chancellor's statue. Mace brought his saber into an offensive stance.

"You are under arrest my Lord!" Mace barked.

--

Master Tiin flew his starfighter into the Hangar bay of the Venator _Exalt,_ Masters Ti, Drallig, and Vos were having a war council as well as what remained of the Admiral's council and what few Clone Commanders were left.

The Coruscant Home fleet; over 1000 Venators and support ships was reduced to about a hundred Venators, the Jedi Master frowned at the loss of Master Windu. He punched the wall in anger. The massive dent that was left in the Durasteel plated wall made the Clone Troopers not even ask the Jedi Master for ID before entering the bridge.

"Master Tiin, it is good you survived, many Jedi were lost, however we believe that it is not over, over 6 billion civilians remain on the planets surface, and we believe that Tyranus is going to use his new weapon to destroy what remains of the population," Ti said sadly.

"Well what exactly does it do?" Tiin asked.

"Do you remember the Dark Reaper, it drained the living force from an area, well this can drain an entire planet of its life force, rendering it lifeless," Master Drallig said, "Although Coruscant's population of about a trillion was evacuated successfully, a loss of the six billion stragglers would be a damaging blow to the Republic."

"What are you suggesting!" Master Vos barked, "The Death Star is a battle station of 120km in diameter with no apparent weaknesses."

"We must try to save them," Admiral Baraka implored.

"General Tiin its your call," Master Ti said, "We may both be High Generals, but you have Seniority."

"We must go to Dantooine," Tiin said quietly.

"But, sir!" the Mon Calamari Admiral protested.

"The Death Star is likely guarded by over a thousand warships, not to mention its own weaponry. We have no way of destroying it...yet. We set coarse for Dantooine; to many good soldiers and Jedi died today, besides we have to escort the millions of Civilian transports to their respective refugee locations," Tiin said in a commanding voice, "Commander Vill, contact the council so that we may give our report."

"Yes sir," The Commander said saluting.

--

Tyber Zann and Urai Fenn marched into the Separatist Shuttle; their Dark Jedi escorts keeping watchful eyes on them.

Then the Sith commanders suddenly turned and looked towards 500 Republica. They all put on ghastly expressions that could be seen even through their masks.

"By the Force, do you sense that," one of them remarked.

"A child on Tatooine could sense that you fool, what mastery over the force those two have," another barked.

"Yes Lord Tyranus..." the Sith were soon knocked unconcious.

"Knockout gas, something that Urai and I have developed an immunity too, I have however built in a dispenser into my armor," Tyber said snidely, "I guess you won't be needing your lightsabers."

"Tyber our weapons are in the storage compartment as well," Urai said.

"Very observant as usual Urai, lets cut our binders and..."

"How about you keep the binders and return to your seats," a voice said. From the cockpit a familiar Droid General emerged, "Did you really think it would be that easy to escape!"

Before the duo could react, Grievous slashed all four of their captors lightsabers in half. Tyber frowned before finally speaking.

"Yes I think I like these binders, very sporty," Tyber said sarcastically before being held aloft by the Durasteel plated Kaleesh warlord.

"Do not get snide with me Zann," Grievous said, "I only keep you alive as an example for other criminals in the Galaxy, after all without the slug this Galaxy will be easier to run."

The sadistic General grabbed Jabba the Hutt's disembodied head from the wall of the cockpit, causing even Tyber Zann to almost double over.

"I do hope you enjoy your stay on the _Invisible Hand,_" the General said laughing.

--

Darth Tyranus parried a powerful slash by the Jedi Master. He cursed under his breath before another powerful blow knocked his saber from his hand. The Sith Lord jumped back in fear as the Jedi Master made a fierce swipe for his arm. The Dark Lord of the Sith cast a powerful blast of Sith Lightning. Master Windu tried to block it with one arm but, the lightning blasted his Saber from his own hands. The Jedi Master jumped back and force pushed the Sith against the wall, breaking his concentration. The Sith Lord grabbed his Lightsaber through the force, only to have Master Windu grab it himself.

"Now is the time to turn yourself in Dooku," Mace said; saber in hand.

"You truly underestimate me Master Windu," Tyranus said, "And you will die."

The Sith Master used the force to call a lightsaber from one of the statues. Windu frowned as the two locked sabers once more. But Mace was unfamiliar with the curved hilt design made for Makashi. Soon the Dark Lord gained the upper hand, Tyranus had no problem using a standard saber, being he used one for most of his time in the Order. Soon with a masterful swipe of the blade Tyranus' curved blade was in half.

"Ashame, I liked that blade, very elegant, however this one belonged to my former Master," the Dark Lord said.

Mace cursed himself for not ordering Kit to have Palpatine's statues replaced. He looked up at the sneering Dark Lord. Time froze for a moment allowing the Jedi Master to reflect on his life.

_Mace dueled with Qui-Gon Jiin, thirty-five years before in the Temple arena. The two dueled fiercely, one could not tell which would be victorious. After a saber lock the two jumped back and assumed their starting positions. Only to suddenly hear applause. They looked towards the amphitheater that could seat the entire Jedi Order. A Jedi Master stood in the empty Amphitheater. _

_"Master Dooku," Mace bowed in respect._

_"Mace no need for the formalities now that you are a Jedi Master as well," the Jedi Master said humbly, "How are you holding up Qui-Gon."_

_"Good, my Master," Qui-Gon said._

_"Master Yoda has summoned you, there is a new arrival at the temple, an infant, a midi-chlorian count of 12,000," Dooku said._

_"Impressive, but what does this infant have to do with me?" the young Jedi Master said, "I have already failed at training one Padawan Master, I couldn't possibly."_

_"Qui-Gon, Master Yoda has foreseen this child's future, he will help bring balance to the force. The Grand Master knows what he is doing my former apprentice," Dooku said, "But you are beyond my scoldings now, I'm your messenger now."_

_"Very well Master," Master Jinn said, and bowed respectively._

_"Now Master Windu let us duel," Master Dooku said with a grin._

Jedi Master Windu looked up at the Sith Lord now dubbed Darth Tyranus. His former friend was now going to end his life without a second thought. The Dark Lord grinned, his victory was now complete.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of your soon to be dead order, but now it is finished," Tyranus said, "Surrender and your life will be spared and you will continue life as one of my Sith Lords."

Mace looked at the Sith Lord sternly in the face and shook his head.

"No, I will not turn, I am a Jedi," Mace said, "And you will not change that, it has been a long road but now it ends, why turn? If you strike me down I will become more powerful than you can imagine."

"Still preaching the words of the Jedi council, I see, well then, I'm sorry old friend," Tyranus said with a slight bit of remorse. He raised his blade; and brought it down upon his friend who was now kneeling.

--

Master Yoda's eyes opened wide as he felt a disturbance in the force, he felt as though his heart was torn out. Soon two Jedi entered the room; Rahm Kota and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Their are tremors in the force," Kota said, "Someone powerful has fallen."

"Master Windu it is," Yoda said sadly.

"How? Master Windu couldn't have fallen in..."

"Killed by Dooku...No Darth Tyranus he was," Yoda said.

--

Tyranus stood over the cloths of the deceased Jedi Master. No body remained, only robes. Tyranus frowned for a second.

"I must acquire a better weapon than this," he said looking at Palpatine's saber.

Darth Vader entered the room quietly. He then bowed before his Master.

"Congratulations my Master, on your victory," Lord Vader said earnestly. In the blink of an eye the Sith Lord's mechanical arm was sliced off. The Sith Apprentice roared with anger.

"That is for failing to inflict any injury on Drallig, or Windu, and being caught in such a foolish trap," Tyranus said, "Come, Lord Vader the Sith Council awaits our report."

The two Sith turned and left the office. Tyranus shot a bolt of lighting into a power circuit causing a small explosion. Soon the small flame consumed all of 500 Republica.

Mace looked at the sight, out of physical form, the Dark Lord was not the Master yet, he had not Mastered the one thing that Sith feared the most; Death.

--


	9. Chapter VIII: The Factions

Star Wars: Destiny

Chapter 8: The Factions

Darth Tyranus strode through the hallways of the Jedi Temple; many Sith Lords and apprentices scurried out of his way as he walked towards the repulsorlift shaft. Lord Vader scurried behind his Sith Master, his new metal arm glistening in the light; the price of failure. The Dark Lord had punished his apprentice for allowing Windu and Drallig to catch him in a stass field. Tyranus grimaced it was embarrassing to get caught in such a technique. This also served a reminder to the other Sith across the Empire that he was the Emperor. The Republic was scattered and divided and would soon be a memory. 'As well as the Jedi who serve them' the Sith Emperor added in his calculating mind. The two Sith; Master and Apprentice entered the repulsorlift to the new Sith Council chamber. When they entered the chamber the Sith Council rose in respect for the Dark Lord of the Sith. The Council was made up of nine Sith Lords and General Grievous; of coarse the Dark Lord of the Sith and his apprentice were among them, as well as Darth Ravenous; a monstrous human Sith Lord who stood well over seven feet tall, Darth Maleficus, a Zabrak Sith Lord; the only thing quicker than his lightsaber, was his tongue, Darth Nihil; a human Sith Lord and one of Tyranus' Hands, Supreme Commander of the Navy under Grievous, Darth Talon; Asajj Ventress Tyranus' other Hand, Supreme Commander of the Army, Darth Ruyn; a quiet Sith Lord master of the Sith Academy, Darth Wyyrlok; a Chagrian Sith Lord; keeper of the library, the last was Darth Azard; former Jedi Master Koffi Arana, and head of the Sith assassination squad.

"You must be wondering why I have summoned you all," Tyranus started, "I'll make this quick; Wyyrlok, inform them of what you found."

The Sith Chronicler put a holocron inside the display panel of his chair. The image of an ancient Sith Saber appeared.

"So a relic of times long past, is this why you dragged me from Korriban, for..." Darth Ruyn was blasted by a bolt of Sith Lightning. Without a word Tyranus had sent the Master of the Academy reeling in pain.

"Watch your tongue Ruyn, the next blast will be deadly," the Dark Lord said.

Ruyn reached into his robes for his lightsaber, Tyranus raised his eyebrows daring the Sith to continue. Clearly the Sith Emperor's dagger like eyes struck more fear into the Dark Jedi than the Sith lightning that struck him. When the Academy Master's head stopped spinning he could tell that the entire Sith Council was shocked at what just happened.

"Continue," Tyranus said briskly.

"This is the Blade of Nihilus, it is the very lightsaber that the Dark Lord used at the Battle of Telos, it contains his very spirit, his Spirit lies dormant their, whoever wields it will gain great power, however it the user is not deemed worthy the Spirit of the former Dark Lord will take control," Wyyrlok said, "The Jedi have sealed it away, on Telos, one of their most secret academies, unfortunately we cannot use the Death Star to rid the planet of life before taking the saber, the weapon is pure force energy, and would likely overload the Death Star's force harvester."

Even the doubtful Ruyn was quite impressed by the power that this weapon had.

"General Grievous, my Hands, and Wyyrlok will accompany me to Telos; Maleficus and Ruyn will return to Korriban, the rest of you will remain here on Coruscant," the Dark Lord commanded, "Dismissed."

--

Grand Master Yoda began the meeting of the High Council. The vacancy left by Master Windu had to be filled immediately. He looked around the chambers, none spoke. Most in the chamber had gone through the process already, but none ever thought that they would ever have to replace Mace.

"Nominations we need," Yoda said.

"Cin Drallig," Obi-Wan whispered.

"He performed admirably at Coruscant, he rescued the Chancellor from Tyranus' grasp, and let go of his friend and Jedi Master for the good of the Republic," Master Tiin said.

"And his proficiency with a Saber is quite impressive," Shaak Ti said.

"What of Master Rahm Kota?" Master Mundi said.

"Another assignment he has," Yoda said.

"And with respect Grand Master what assignment could be more important than becoming a member of the High Council," Master Allie said.

"The Nihilus blade," Yoda said.

"You are new to the High Council Master Allie, and so I shall tell you simply, the Blade of Nihilus was not destroyed at the battle of Telos as many suspect, it is kept at the Citadel of Telos," Master Koon said.

"Ah," Stass Allie said gulping.

"All who are confident as Jedi Master Cin Drallig replacing Councilor Mace Windu on the Jedi Council, say I," the Grand Master said.

"I," the Council said in unison; then it was decided. Cin Drallig would be Councilor; the disembodied spirit of Master Windu smiled down upon them.

"Begin the conclave immediately..." Yoda began when suddenly the Grand Master crumpled to the ground; the other Masters in the room quickly followed suit as a great disturbance in the force shook every force user in the galaxy.

--

The disturbance emanated from the center of the Galaxy; Byss the true capital of the Sith Empire. Or at least it was up until Palpatine's demise, the former Dark Lord of the Sith's palace was defended by a flotilla of warships that were it not for their presence in orbit didn't exist. The Planet itself a serene sight, clouds encircled the planet allowing continents surrounded by pristine blue oceans to peak through. A mysterious green glow was emitted by the planet.

Deep beneath the confines of the palace something evil brewed. The one who managed to enslave even the current Dark Lord of the Sith; the one deceived a Galaxy and let the twelve Masters on the Council baffled for well over 10 years. Darth Sidious' spirit maneuvered into one of his clone cylinders. The young Palpatine quickly broke from his cyro-tank. Before he could bat an eye a dozen Shadow Guards emerged wielding their saber staffs.

"Excellency? Is that you?" one asked; clearly the leader. Sidious quickly subdued the urge to blast him with Sith Lightning.

"Fetch, my robes," he said shooting the one who had questioned him an insidious glare. The guards quickly scrambled out of the room. When they had left the Dark Lord emersed himself in the Dark Side of the Force. His face distorted with rage his blue eyes quickly turned yellow; and his brown hair dropped to the floor like dead weight. The Shadow Guards returned with his garments and soon he was on his way to his flagship in orbit.

--

Nute Gunray sat at the head of the Separatist Council he saw the Dark Jedi bodyguards crumple to the ground. The rest of the Council all thought of contacting Tyranus when the Dark Lord's hologram appeared in the center of the circular table.

"Gunray, beware of any attacks," the Dark Lord said, "Put your defenses on the highest of alerts I sense a great disturbance in the force; I can sense something insidious growing in power."

Gunray frowned at the fact that the Dark Lord interrupted a very important session of the Council to alert him of the brutally obvious, but was unprepared for what the new Galactic Emperor said next.

"It is my old Master, he has somehow returned; and I fear for the worse," the Dark Lord's transmission cut off immediately. Clearly he himself was in the middle of something of great importance.

"Council adjourned get to your bunkers," Gunray said as the Dark Jedi regained their composure.

San Hill; his vice chair walked up to him from behind.

"What does that mean," he shrieked, "Sidious is dead; we all saw him die on the holo-net and the Jedi _felt _his death how is this possible."

"I do not have an answer for you, my friend," Nute started, "But what I do know is that I would rather face a thousand Jedi than face Sidious, and if he gets past our blockade we will all die."

"But the Dark Jedi hear surely they..."

"They are children with sticks compared to him; you can feel it in the air when a powerful Force user is in the room; it feels like the galaxy swirls around him in a vortex. These warriors while formidable can't hold a candle towards Sidious."

--

Tyranus paced his quarters on the Invisible Hand; he regretted leaving the Death Star behind for this mission. Surely his former Master could sense where they were headed even from halfway across the Galaxy. He knew that now retrieving the blade was all the more important; if Sidious reached it before him he would be invincible. The holographic console on his throne beeped.

The image of Darth Azard appeared. He bowed low.

"High Excellency Lord Tyranus, we have traced the signature to a region in the deep core. I apologize my Master, but we have no navigation information in that region," he said.

"Search the Jedi Archives on that information; I am sure that they raided the chancellor's office following his 'death'," Tyranus barked.

"Yes, my lord," Azard said.

Tyranus cursed himself forget about Palpatine's vault. Byss; the unknown worlds name was the center of Palpatine's ambition, without his master would be nothing. But his first an only priority was the saber.

--

The Jedi Order stood now just over four thousand strong. Every Jedi from across save the ones at exceptionally important postings now stood before their leader that came in the form of a small diminutive creature; Grand Master Yoda stood before the conclave, the Jedi Order's numbers had been more than halved in the past year. Darth Tyranus had taken three thousand to form his Sith Empire; another two thousand were claimed by the war. The Conclave was a way for the Grand Master to assess the damage done to the Order.

"Knights of the Republic," the Grand Master began his voice boomed through the amphitheater, "Called you today, I have to inform you of the grave situation of both the Galaxy at large and our eternal Order. As many of you know fallen Coruscant has, and with it many brave Jedi. Master Windu was amongst them, as is tradition found one to take his place we have; I am proud to introduce to you all Master Cin Drallig. Know him many of you do, a lightsaber instructor he is."

As Master Drallig walked up onto the central platform he bowed before the leader of the Order.

"Master Drallig, your dedication to the Order and the Galaxy, gone unnoticed, have not," Yoda started, "Before the entire Order I know commence you as High Councilor of the Jedi Order; the highest honor, rise now as Councilor Cin Drallig."

"Thank you, Grand Master," Cin said graciously.

"Welcome, you to the Council I do, brother," Yoda said kindly.

--

Rahm Kota watched the holographic transmission of Cin Drallig's election to the Council. It had always been his wish to have a position on the Council. However his current posting was far more critical than the political position of being on the Council. Despite the Grand Masters attempt throughout the centuries; the positions on the Council still required a great deal of knowledge in the realm Politics.

"Still watching the conclave," a disembodied voice said from behind them, General Kota swerved to see An'ya Kuro; the Dark Woman enter. She two had received the great honor of guarding the Citadel at Telos.

"I see you are not," Even Piell said.

"Hm you really have mastered infiltration Master Piell," the Dark Woman said.

The diminutive Jedi Master simply huffed. He never did approve of her tactics at training pupils especially after Aurra Sing killed his prized Padawan. Still the Jedi Master was powerful despite his conflict with Kuro.

"You really should heed the wisdom of the Grand Master, An'ya," Piell said.

It was the Dark Woman's turn to huff, she had given up everything to the force; she believed a Jedi should be free of possessions; including her name. The fact that the diminutive Master dare said her name slightly offended her.

"Hold your aggressive feelings," Kota wisely counseled. We have enough Jedi killing Jedi now.

His two colleagues nodded in agreement. The trio watched the conclave as the Grand Master began giving a debriefing on the status of the war; including some interesting statistics about the Battle of Coruscant; including how the Death Star completely drained the planets remaining population once the battle was over.

"I sense a tremor in the force," Piell said.

"Sense it as well I do," another diminutive Jedi Master appeared; Jedi Master Yaddle appeared. Kota was slightly surprised.

"So you are the mysterious leader of the Citadel defense," Kota said, "The entire Order thought that you had died."

"Never underestimate the force should you," Yaddle wisely counseled. Kota raised an eyebrow, "Not the only one to return from the dead, Sidious is."

"High General, we have reports of hyperspace signatures, they'll be all over us in a couple of hours," the voice of Clone Marshal Commander Rau of the 117th came through.

"Very well on red alert status we will be," though young for her species she was still nearly 500 years old.

"Do you think its Sidious?" the Dark Woman inquired.

"No Dooku, it is," she said certainly, "Defend the blade we must, Master Piell contact Yoda you must. The rest of you defend the temple, we must."


	10. Chapter IX: Race for the Blade

Star Wars: Destiny

Chapter 9: Race for the Blade

Master Yaddle looked out towards Telos's Capital city of Onasi. The peaceful city had a massive force field around it as well as a massive stone wall. The Telosians had forgotten the day that Admiral Karath set ablaze their entire world; it had no defense fleet; and Yaddle could sense that they detested the fact that a battalion of Clone Troopers patrolled through their Capital City. She also sensed that most were puzzled by the Republic's presence here. But, above all else she sensed fear; although the Republic tried their best to keep the imminent Sith attack a secret until they were ready to evacuate, it was also difficult to miss a seven-hundred and fifty meter long Acclamator-class assault ship descend from the heavens. Several of these warships; each delivering 16,000 clone troopers and several artillery pieces had begun reinforcing the city's defenses.

"High General Yaddle," a voice said from the shadows. Yaddle turned to face Marshal Commander Rau, "the City's fortifications are complete; our sensors indicate that..."

Several Turbolaser blasts rocked the energy shield.

"The enemy is right on top of us; our orbital defenses are holding however they managed to slightly break our lines; several dropships have broken through and are making a Beeline for this city," the Marshal Commander finished.

"Commander begin evacuations," Yaddle began, "Use our troops to conduct them; and keep snipers on the wall. Defend the city we must."

The small Jedi Master used the force to dash from the top of the temple. She keyed the transceiver hidden in her robes.

"Master Kota, Master Kuro," She began, "Defend the blade you will; Master Piell coordinate the evacuation you will; if need me you do, in the command center I will be."

"Yes Master Yaddle," the other Jedi said in unison not questioning her orders.

When she reached the command room she walked towards the central display. A massive hologram of Telos and the defense fleet was there. They glowed red, symbolizing Republic allegiance, a flotilla of blue warships engaged; some at pointblank range others fell back forming a circle around what must have been the flagship; Yaddle could sense the Dark Side was strong in that location; Tyranus was not the only one on that ship. There were others on board who were not forcelings. The Jedi Master turned her attention to the Cities defenses. She saw several HAGs bombarding the shields; as well as AATs.

"Commander Rau," She turned to the Clone Commander who had finally caught up with the Jedi Master, "deploy Plex Soldiers to that region you must, if fall the shield does, more difficult this will become; we must hold until reinforcements arrive."

--

General Grievous stared out towards the massive city. He watched his artillery tear away at the shields; hopefully the barrier would buckle within a day's bombardment. His cybornetically enhanced eyes picked up more movement along the walls. His inquiry on what the movement was, was quickly cut off as a blue lance of death came within a hair's length of his head. He would have died had it not been for one of his Izvoshras knocking him out of the way

"Snipers!" he barked, the General quickly ordered his Artillery to shell that area into oblivion; but the Republic answered with rockets. They soared towards there targets with deadly accuracy. The General nodded to two of his Izvoshra. The keyed repulsorlifts in their feet and soared through the shield and onto the wall; the Clone troopers expressions of shock could be seen through their helmets as three warriors diced through an army of drones.

--

In the Command Center a degree of shock turned into panic as all of the commanders eyes moved to the city's defense. Master Yaddle quickly assumed her command establishing order.

"Deploy five commando units to that region," Yaddle said briskly, she keyed her private comm to her fellow Master, "Master Piell, to the wall you will go. Re-establish order,"

"The General's spree ends hear," the Jedi Master said she brushed her hand over her lightsaber, "If all else fails destroy him I will."

Yaddle turned her attention back to the Space battle. The first wave of Sith Warships were now in ruin however a second wave of Warships had poured from Hyperspace. This time ferocious broadsides forced the fleet apart allowing another wave of dropships to pass through. Yaddle smiled to herself.

"Anti-air guns fire!" the Jedi commander ordered. Immediately hidden turbolaser towers emerged from buildings, and the Citadel itself. Thousands of dropships arced towards the beleaguered Sith army. Most of them erupted in flame as the shield opened a bit devastating their fleet of dropships.

"Commander signal the W-165 Turbolaser cannons, and the V-150 Ion Cannons," Yaddle turned to commander Rau who nodded in compliance.

Across the surface of Telos powerful cannons each over 50 meters across emerged from their hiding places. The V-150s boasted a 500,000 credit costs, and the W-165s boasted 1,000,000 credit costs and were worth every credit. The W-165s fired shattering the Sith fleet, each single one could shatter an Imperator-class Star Destroyer with a single blast they had a maximum range of 180,000 kilometers and could send a deadly bolt of energy through the heavens every ten seconds without reheating; it was the closest thing the Republic had to a superweapon. The V-150 Ion Cannons disabled whatever the W-165s did not annihilate. Any Sith warship disabled was quickly mopped up by the Republic fleet.

A handful of these weapons could destroy a flotilla of Keldebe-class battleships, Telos, however had a grid of over twenty.

--

On the Invisible Hand, Darth Tyranus watched in mute horror as his personal screen of defense warships shattered.

"Fall back wait for the reinforcements to arrive," the Dark Lord barked. Tarkin and the other Sith officers looked questioningly at the Sith Lord. Never had the Sith withdrawn from battle, however they knew that at that moment their was nothing that they could do, "Tarkin take point I shall be in my quarters."

--

Master Piell watched in amazement as the Sith dropships pulled back. He and his commando units stopped as they reached the top of the wall; hundreds of Clone troops corpses littered the ground. Not a single Mandalorian body was mixed in with it. The diminutive Jedi Master fought the urge to pursue the cyborg General. He looked up as more dropships became fireballs in the sky as the city's defense grid lit up the sky once again. Nighttime settled over the city as the Sith fleet turned tail and fled as fast as the could.

--

Grand Master Yoda sat at the head of the Council. He watched as his colleagues debated on what to do about Telos and the crisis at hand.

"It could be a trap," remarked Master Kcaj, the Ongree Master wisely counseled against rushing into battle.

"It matters not, did you not hear the Grand Master's words, the Nihilus blade in the hands of Tyranus would kill this Galaxy," Obi-Wan said.

"We must not allow it to fall as we did Coruscant," Master Koon said. At last their leader spoke the Councilors ceased their debate as the Grand Master began.

"Act on this we must," Yoda said, "Not one but two Dark Lords now race to tap into the blades power. If that occurs the Galaxy shall groan under the heel of the Sith."

Master Yaddle's hologram appeared in the center of the room causing all but the most senior Council members mouths to drop.

"Fended off the first wave of Sith we have," the female Master remarked, "But we will not be able to fend of Tyranus and Sidious at once, we need reinforcements."

"On my way I am," the Grand Master said, "Master Fisto, Master Mundi, Master Koon; with me," Yoda was already near the door by the time he finished his sentence, "Master Kenobi, until I return in command you are."

The Grand Master sped out of the room in a fashion none had seen before. Some barely noticed the Grand Master still holding his cane. While on his way to his shuttle the Grand Master found Bultar Swan running towards him.

"Grand Master," she said bowing, "You must see this."

"Master Swan," Yoda said slightly annoyed, "I am very busy right now."

"Master I promise that this will help you in any military campaign you are going to embark on," she said confidently.

"Very well," Yoda said nodding to the Jedi Masters who followed him.

--

Master Billaba dueled with her apprentice who had begun to master the first form of Lightsaber combat. 'Master Fisto would be proud she thought' as her apprentice began to push _her_ back much to her shock. Both she and Padme could relate more now; both had men that they loved taken from them in one way or another/ The bond between Master and apprentice was a powerful one and nothing struck a Jedi more deeply than losing a Master; especially one who had trusted her so much, Mace was often looked as a father figure to her and losing him struck the Jedi Master deeply to the core. Both of them deactivated their lightsabers as massive warships descended from the heavens; holding positions a few Kilometers above the Temple.

"Shall we see what this is all about Master?" Padme inquired.

With a nod Depa and her Padawan turned towards the temple.

--

Kuat Swan; Bultar's father and newly elected Kuat (Chairman) of Kuat stood before the Grand Master of the Jedi Order; the elder Swan; a poor businessman begged Yoda to take his daughter in before he made his move to risk everything he had to gain an access to the Kuati High Council; when he became Kuat he felt indebted to the Grand Master. Even Yoda could not have seen such an act of kindness however.

"Master Yoda I present to the Jedi High Council twelve Mandator-III class Star Dreadnought," the powerful man said; the position of Chairman granted him a fortune large enough to supply an army, however even this must have set him back a few credits, "these are the most powerful Warships in the Galaxy I assure you. Each holds twice the firepower of the Mandator II class and an even more powerful hyperdrive. Each of its three bow Cannons have the firepower of a W-165 planetary defender."

"How can we ever thank you?" Yoda inquired.

"You saved my daughter from the slums of the Orbital ring while I lived in poverty; this is the least I can do," the Kuat said offering the diminutive Master his hand, "Together we will end this war."

The Grand Master took it and shook it.

"I apologize Chairman but an extremely important mission awaits me," Yoda said.

"Do not let me hold you Grand Master," the elder Swan said.

--

Korriban had grown from an empty tomb of a world to a bustling Sith Academy. A large city had grown to support the infrastructure of the New Sith Empire. The City of Dreshdae now included a massive Imperial palace as well as an Academy that rivaled the Temple on Dantooine. The warships in orbit sent the City into eternal darkness; the Warships shadows blocked out the sun. However even this magnificent attraction could not match the massive Space Station that hung in geosynchronous orbit around the sun. The Star Forge; Sith Warships docked on the three massive "fins" that radiated from the central orb. This space station had grown tremendously in size; feasting on the power of the Dark Lords that radiated from the tombs. This central Orb was about 900km in diameter. This Star Forge also encompassed massive habitable environments to house the Sith fleet.

Darth Maleficus looked on from the observation deck of this massive Factory. This also served as the command center for the station. An impressive display of Holographic panels showing reports from every commander in the fleet; right down to the ground forces on Korriban. On one side of the room the displays of the Fleet surrounding the Star Forge were displayed; on the other side the defense fleet around Korriban. In the central display a massive holographic representation of the Galaxy showed tactical information on every fleet in the Galaxy.

"Lord Maleficus, Emperor Tyranus is requesting a backup fleet," Admiral Screed said.

"Well then send it!" Maleficus said, "Send twice as many warships as he requests."

"But sir," Screed said.

"This is the most crucial battle of the war; whoever wields that Saber shall emerge victorious," Maleficus said, "I gave you an order soldier. Do it!"

--

On the edge of Telosian space Tyranus' fleet regrouped. Only the ships that were far from the brawl escaped; any warship in the fierce broadsides that ensued over Telos were annihilated in the Jedi's counteroffensive. On the Invisible Hand officers scrambled around the spire's command room. The General's quarters were now the center of all operations in the fleet; readouts from a hundred warships were displayed around the room. None even took the time to show the Supreme Commander respect as he entered the command room. The General's Izvoshra were about to make fuss about it but the with a nod of the head the General restrained his warriors. Looking over the displays from the last battle Darth Tyranus looked more stressed than the cyborg had ever seen him.

"Well done General in your campaign," the Dark Lord remarked.

Grievous was a bit surprised that the Dark Lord had not reprimanded him for not returning with a new trophy.

"Your innovativeness may have caused the only Republic casualties," the Dark Lord chuckled, "I believe you have found a hole in the Republic's citadel defense."

"My Lord?" the General inquired.

"If you can lead a troop of Mandalorian soldiers into the heart of the City we may be able to divulge where this barrier is being emanated from," he said.

"My lord if I may," the General said, "Sidious is most likely waiting on the edge of the system. Even if we did defeat the Republic's armada Sidious' fleet would merely swoop in and clean up what we had done."

This thought never hit the Dark Lord and he looked shocked.

"What do you suggest we do?" he inquired.

"Palpatine has little patience," the General began, "If we jump away from this location on a vector towards Korriban; but only truly jump out of sensor range; the former Sith Lord will attack prematurely. Regardless of the victor we will then have the advantage."

"Genius!" the Tyranus shouted aloud.

"The first rule in battle; know your opponent, there is no better way to know one's opponent than serving under that opponent," the General remarked as though this were child's play.

"Grievous to command bridge, jump to these coordinates," the cyborg said.

"Supreme Commander...these coordinates are in system," the voice of a Nemoidian said through the comms.

"I am aware of this captain, your predecessor once made the mistake of questioning my authority surely you are not foolish enough to make the same mistake," the General threatened.

"Of coarse high excellency I shall commence immediately," the comm cut off.

--

From his command dreadnought _Sadow's Fist _Darth Sidious watched in anger as his former apprentices fleet jumped into hyperspace. 'New Sith Empire' the Dark Lord laughed to himself, 'What Dark Lord cowers before the Jedi.'

"Tell me of their coordinates," he barked pointing a decrepit finger towards the navigation officer.

"Korriban System, High Excellency," the officer promptly answered.

"Prepare to move into bombardment range," the Dark Lord said swiftly.

"Excellency?" Admiral Relnacu wondered why Palpatine decided to rush in after waiting so long already.

"LAUNCH NOW!" Palpatine's voice echoed through the bridge, "Or you will all be replaced faster than my hand can kill you."

Palpatine's _Fleet of Furious Revenge _was one of the largest in the Galaxy; the ones around Dantooine, Korriban and Byss excluded. Even Telos's defenses would groan under the armada's heel. At 3,000 ships strong the fleet moved to surround the Republic.

--

Master Yoda's fleet 1000 strong including two Mandator-II class Star Dreadnought, a Mandator-III class Star Dreadnought, 15 Procurator-class battlecruisers and an assortmemt of Acclamators, Venators, and Rothana-class Destroyers. The new destroyers were geared towards ship-to ship combat. They were 1050 meters long making them longer than the Victory-class Star Destroyers but shorter than their carrier counterparts.

In the center of the formation; Master Yoda's Mandator-III dreadnought _Heart of the Core _directed the fleet. On the bridge Master Yoda sat on his repulsorlift chair, he looked out into the endless void of hyperspace. The Grand Master could sense that Palpatine had become anxious and had begun yet another attack on Telos much to the dismay of his colleagues.

"Master Yoda we are beginning another session of the Council," Master Mundi said as he entered the bridge.

"Very well," the diminutive Master hovered off of the bridge and into his transmission chamber. Master's Koon and Fisto were already present. Master Yoda took his place on his own holochair. From here he transmitted his visage to Dantooine. A holographic display of the council chamber appeared; in the center stood Master Billaba and Padawan Amidala Skywalker.

"The Council has decided to send you to send a trading dispute on Ord Sabaok," Master Kenobi said.

"Obi-Wan I'm sure we'd be of more use on the battlefield, there is a war being fo..."

Master Billaba struck her apprentice on the back of her head.

"Show respect young one, _Master _Kenobi is a member of the High Council," the Master said.

"While a member on this Order you are, respect our wisdom you will," Yoda said, "such rashness will send you on a path not so different from the Sith Lords. Do not think that Darth Tyranus was not once as you were; a young brash Jedi Knight."

"Yes Master," Padme said bowing, "I apologize my Masters."

"Report back to us when finished you will," Yoda said.

--

This Imperial Fleet was like none any had ever seen before; they lost warships like they were dirt beneath the mighty heel of their empire. Threw away countless lives for orbital lines and positions. Within minutes the Imperial Armada lost dozens of warships; but did not do so much as stop to breath. Soon what was a long range sniping range in the painted skies soon became a brutal broadside melee. Republic and Imperial Warships went one for three and still the Imperials smashed through their lines with a brutality not seen since the Coruscant campaign. Bright explosions painted the skies as dropships arced from the wrecked hulks of their motherships. Master Yaddle looked towards the display of the Imperial lines with a worried expression. The Imperials did not have strategy; they just rammed the Republic lines until they were through. Such a careless waste of lives could be the work of only one man; a man who threw the Galaxy into war for his own ambition; Palpatine.

On the surface prototype AT-ETs(All Terrain Extermination Transport) bombarded the shield; these insect looking walkers were the backbone of the Imperials, six legs propelled the beetle looking walker whilst several weapons bristled from the carapace including a mortar launcher similar to those on AT-TEs. The Imperial Troopers were clad in an armor similar to that of the ancient Sith.

"Master Yaddle," the voice of Rahm Kota boomed over the comms, "I sense something strange about those soldiers."

"Ancient Sith Soldiers they are," Yaddle said, "We Jedi always suspected that Malak kept a reserve of Sith Soldiers frozen in carbonate; but we never found where it was. Jabba the Hutt had acquired an artifact that may have disclosed the location of the army; which may explain his execution by Tyranus. Retrieved the holocron first Palpatine did. In fury the current Dark Lord killed the Crime Lord."

"How large was this army?" Even Piell asked Yaddle. She was the head of the Library Assembly for quite some time.

"After the Jedi Civil War many knew not what happened to the Sith Army; more than 3\4 unaccounted for, of the other fourth 3/5ths served under Sion, Traya, and Nihilus the rest, KIA they were," Yaddle said.

"It is no wonder Palpatine pays no heeds to his losses," commented the Dark Woman.

"At all costs, defend the blade we must," Yaddle said, "For the sake of the Galaxy, soldiers of the Republic hold out we will!"

"General, we have sightings on Black Robed Guards wielding Saber Staffs," Rau reported.

"Any warships within bombardment range carpet bomb the city; thin their infantry and Artillery," Yaddle said glancing at the massed Imperial Forces.

"This is the Venator _Spirit of Heart _we are beginning carpet BDZ-class bombardment; we are sending our flight of Arc-170's to further assist you," the voice of Republic Captain responded, "We are in range bringing the rain in five."

--

36 Arc-170s soared through the skies dropping Proton bombs on the enemy's assembly area. Before they could recover blue plasma annihilated what remained of their ground forces. Dropships soared to reinforce their beleaguered forces however were quickly intercepted by the City's web of Turbolaser fire. What dropships were not destroyed by the enemy were mopped up by Arc-170s.

Even Piell; who now led the wall's defense smiled as his snipers picked off what little forces remained outside of the City. In orbit he could sense Palpatine's intense rage burst open.

"Trooper," he turned to a Clone Sergeant, "Send a communique to command ask for Orbital status."

--

In Orbit things were going downhill very quickly. The Imperial ships bombarded W-165s and their V-150 counterparts into nothingness. The Republic's only advantage in space was gone. Their fleet was now tattered down to a band of 100 warships; half of which were in bad repair. Reluctantly these warships turned tail under order of their commanding officers. The Imperial Armada had established Orbital lines at the cost of over 1000 of their best battlecruisers. Now their dropships could land freely without being shot down. The Republic would not dare open their shields or risk massive Orbital bombardment. AT-ETs formed around the City and begun their bombardment. Soon Palpatine himself landed on the surface crackling away at the victory that was at hand.

--

Tyranus' Sith fleet was now bolstered with over 1000 extra warships making a mighty 1500 warships, including a Pinnance-class Dreadnought; this was the Separatist counter to the mighty Mandator-class Star Dreadnought, most were only seen in the deepest Separatist strongholds, but seeing one was truly a sight to behold, naturally the Sith made this warship the first of its class the _Pinnance _their new command ship. The 9000 meter long warship looked like a giant Geonosian Spire with a command tower which featured a bridge and the command spire on the Invisible Hand all in one. Even then they did not have a numerical advantage over Palpatine; but it would have to do. Suddenly they made yet another pinpoint jump at the request of General Grievous. They emerged right on top of the Imperial fleet much to the surprise of their commanders.

"General, we have reports that the enemy army is on there way towards the citadel," an officer reported, "They have just penetrated the shields!"

"Inform Lord Tyranus, Captain take command; inform all Sith Lords onboard to get to their shuttles immediately!" the General barked making his way for the door, "If you see a hint of treachery from Tarkin; kill him."

"Yes sir," the Nemoidian officer said.

--

Master Yaddle diced her way through three Shadow Guards with her orange Saber.

"Forcelings," she huffed.

"General Yaddle," the voice of Commander Rau sounded urgent, "The Sith fleet has reemerged we are tracking thousands of dropships on their way."

Just as the communique finished she saw an AT-ET emerge from the ruined areas of the City. She used the force to grasp her surroundings. She looked towards a slightly collapsed building. The diminutive Master dodged a Mortar shell and squeezed the support beams with the force allowing the massive building to topple on top of the walker; crushing and entombing it. A column of Sith soldiers walked out from a side street; before they could fire a shot an AT-TE annihilated them all with a mortar shell. Yaddle sensed Sidious' presence but could not pinpoint it. She looked towards the Citadel; the massive structure had explosions all around it; its batteries all ablaze.

"General I advise you fall back to the Citadel," Commander Rau said, "We will make our final stand their."

"Agree with you I do commander," Yaddle said, "Be with you shortly I will."

--

Long Chapter eh? Well this stunning battles conclusion next chapter "The Republic's Pyrrhic Victory" TYVM for your much appreciated reviews and now over 3,000 views.


	11. Chapter X:The Republic's Pyhrric Victory

Star Wars: Destiny

Chapter 10: The Republic's Pyhrric Victory

Master Yaddle once again looked out towards the command center with weary eyes; Sith and Imperial forces now battled all over the city as the Republic withdrew into the Citadel. Every once in awhile an Orbital strike would rain from the heavens striking the city. A perimeter of Jedi Knights oversaw what remained of the clone forces on the planet.

"General," a Clone Commander stepped forward; his armor was modified to incorporate a visor on his armor similar to Commander Cody's as well a kama where two blaster pistols were holstered. Commander Fox; the supreme commander of the Coruscant Guards; the crimson markings on his armor made it apparent that he was a member of the most elite division of troops in the Galaxy; the Coruscant Guard not to be confused with the Shock troopers were amongst the most awe inspiring troops in the Galaxy; Jaig Eyes (the highest possible honor bestowed upon a Clone Trooper) were not an uncommon sight amongst these troops, the only thing more fierce was their commander, Fox. When he adopted his name it was only natural that many troops adopted the name as well in reverence. Even members of the famed 501st revered him next to that of their Jedi Commanders, "I would like to request permission to go to the Citadel wall."

Clone and Republic Officers whispered amongst themselves; they had all heard of the legendary exploits of the commander. And how he had been personally asked by Chancellor Palpatine to lead the Coruscant Guard. This honor was regretted by the commander who had for quite awhile wished to return to the front lines.

"Granted," She said, "Alone you will not be, go I will."

--

Sidious frowned as he emerged from the wreck of his shuttle. He looked around the wreckage; a pair of Shadow Guards had also survived. The Dark Lord looked towards the Citadel; he had been so close to the Citadel, he had temporarily lost his focus as the magnitude of power that the Dark Side artifact contained consumed him. His battle meditation disrupted the Republic's guns became more accurate and shot down his transport.

"Excellency your bidding?" the Shadow troopers were now bowing before him, "We apologize for failing you."

"The punishment for failure is death," Sidious could not help but grin as he felt their fears, "But the failure was the pilots, not yours. And they have paid their price. We continue towards the Citadel!"

The Guards followed their master without hesitation. For a good hour the trio passed through the ruins of the outer region of the city. The evidence of the war became more recent as they approached the Citadel. But aside from the echoes of plasma ringing throughout the air it was quiet. Palpatine and his companions soon reached a market square. With only the warning of the Sith Lord drawing his saber a mortar round impacted a store; obliterating it. A battalion of Battle Droids; supplemented by two massive Tri Droids, and a squadron of Mandalorians combated three AT-ETs and a squadron of Imperial Soldiers. The short stand off ended as a missile from one of the Walker droids destroyed an Imperial Walker. The once beautiful marketplace was transformed into a battle ground. Sidious watched with interest as his troops focused on one of the Tri-Droid. Another missile brought death two the Sith infantry just as the hulking droid crushed its smaller brethren. Another AT-ET erupted in flames. He watched as the Imperial soldiers destroyed droids with their bare hands. Before the handful of Mandalorians gunned them down like animals. The AT-ET fired a Mortar round destroying the final Tri-Droid, but not before it fired one last missile causing the AT-ET to erupt in flames. When the smoke cleared the Mandalorians were staring down the a triumvirate of doom; Palpatine and his Shadow Guards, saberstaffs ignited. Surprisingly they held their ground. Before the two guards could leap into action the Sith Lord unleashed a widespread barrage of Sith Lightning; killing all of the brave soldiers.

--

Darth Tyranus looked at Palpatine's shuttle get gunned down. 'Battle Meditation' he cursed himself for not predicting that aspect of his former Master's power. He turned his attention two the Citadel; the Sith forces surrounded the building on all sides. The only reason why they had not opened fire was for fear of damaging the blade. He turned to General Grievous.

"Report, General," he barked.

"Our scouts report that there is no way in or out besides through the main gateway," the General said briskly, "My lord we believe an EMP charge might short-circuit the door."

"Do it," Tyranus said immediately, "I can sense Sidious' approach."

"Yes my lord," Grievous said, "I will place my Izvoshra in command when we proceed in, I do not have confidence in Wyyrlok's ability to plan battles."

Tyranus nodded in agreement as several Battle Droids approached the Citadel wall. The Charge was unnecessary as the gate opened. Several explosions erupted through the Sith lines. Two monstrously tall walkers emerged.

"Time to make our move General," The Sith Lord nodded towards his two hands. General Grievous used a cloaking unit whilst his force sensitive squadron used the art of infiltration to sneak by the massive prototype walker. When they passed through the gate they saw that two dozen AT-TEs were preparing to mobilize as well as three dozen AT-XTs; a last ditch defense effort. The four made their way towards the back of the hangar. The Clone Troopers went about their business without noticing that the heart of the Sith Empire walked right past them. Or so the Dark Lord and his entourage of warriors thought.

--

Yaddle defended the entrance into the Citadel's inner structure. Her comm pad beeped signaling that someone was attempting to contact her. She took it out to see the image of Commander Fox.

"General! I see a squadron of cloaked enemies on their way towards your location," the Commander said. The Jedi Master looked down the massive flight of stairs that were over eight meters across and focused on the door; which had now parted for no apparentreason.

"See them, I do, inform Masters Piell, Kota, and Kuro that they have enemies inbound and put the temple on red alert, will try and thin their numbers, I will," she said.

"But General, allow me to send..."

"That is an order!" Yaddle barked; shocking the legendary Clone Commander.

"Yes General," Fox said the comm clicked off.

"Reveal yourselves," the diminutive Jedi said in a commanding voice.

"Master Yaddle," the charismatic voice of Tyranus said, "This is a surprise, I knew I sensed a familiar presence."

The Dark Lord and his group emerged from hiding.

"Pass you may not," she said.

"I'm afraid I must," the former Jedi Master said. Without a word Yaddle used the force to speed up her movements. She went from the top of the stairs to the Dark Lord in the blink of an eye bringing her saber down with an unfathomable force. Darth Nihil and Darth Talon blocked the blade intended for their Lord.

"We will handle this," Ventress said. Nihil and Talon made slashes for the Mistress of the Force as Tyranus and Grievous leapt over the brawl and made a beeline for the entrance. After a brief Saber lock with the two Yaddle used the force to throw them into the walls. She made one more strike at Tyranus who now brushed his hand over his Saber before Ventress used the force to dash between the orange blade and her Master, "I said we are your opponents!"

Tyranus smiled and dashed out of the chamber, his Cyborg warrior on his heels.

"Then end you both I will," Yaddle said with a hint of remorse in her voice. She brought her saber into the Ataru opening stance and leapt into action.

--

The Sith Fleet had established orbital positions; most of the major orbital battles were over; occasionally Imperial ships would begin a small skirmish before pulling back. With most of the High Command working on retrieving the artifact it left a handful of officers in command of the armada.

Tarkin looked over the command table reviewing strategies with his fellow commanders. Several walkers pushed the ground battalions back. The image of an Izvoshra appeared in the center of the table.

"Admiral," he began, "Those prototypes are more powerful than we anticipated, at this rate we will lose ground."

"Dropships, inbound," the Admiral said.

"Admiral! Hyperspace distortions inbound, something large," a communications officer said, "One thousand warships including one whose silhouette is not in the catalog!"

"Add it I want it on central view screen," Tarkin turned to see a large wedge shaped warship, "Hold out as long as possible, get those dropships down there!"

As the Republic Fleet closed in another wave of dropships descended into the atmosphere.

--

"General Yoda," Commander Gree reported, "We detect a wave of dropships inbound towards Onasi. A Separatist fleet is in orbit; they appear to be willing to stand their ground."

"Alert all commands, prepare Acclamators for Atmospheric entry; cover their entry the fleet will," Yoda ordered, "All Jedi to the _Vandar, _and order Delta Squad to infiltrate the enemy flagship; destroy it from the inside they must."

"Yes General," Gree saluted and went about carrying his commanders orders. The _Pride of the Core _was built for commanding large campaigns; its bridge was built on two levels; the top level overlooked the lower one; ten Clone pilots monitored the ships navigation system, it also had a massive war room including holographic displays of planetary systems and the fleets attached to the warship, it was any commanders dream. The lower level was where the weapons system and the actual overseeing of the warships thousands of systems took place. A massive panoramic view port gave commanders a fantastic view should the view screens be disabled.

Master Yoda strolled out of the bridge on his way to the _Pride's _main hangar where his personal Acclamator-class assault ship the _Vandar _awaited him, as well as the 41st Elite Legion and several of the Order's finest Knights and Masters. Yoda made his way to the bridge.

A flotilla of Acclamators held position behind more powerful battleships. The Separatist warships moved to intercept. The two lines of warships collided. The _Pride's_ bow cannons shattering Separatist destroyers and frigates. The Acclamators made a beeline for the planets surface.

"Delta Squad, deploy now you must," Yoda said over the _Vandar's_ ship wide comm. On the lower hatch of the Acclamator four brave commandos Bungee jumped down a kilometer in free fall explosions from the raging battle would have echoed had it not been that they were in deep space. They watched in awe as the Pinnance; the pride of the Separatist fleet emerged beneath them. They landed perfectly near the one of the dozens of torpedo bays. They felt a massive vibration as a red proton torpedo launched towards its intended vector; shattering a shield less Acclamator. Boss frowned; thousands of his brethren had just died in that single ship.

"Waste of good genes," he piped, "Delta squad repel into the bay!"

"Got it Boss," Sev said.

The commandos swung into the bay. Another massive torpedo was in the midst of being launched. The elite clones rolled into the main launch bay much to the surprise of the Nemoidian commanders.

"I want Magna Guards down hear at once!" one barked over a comm too late.

"Too bad," Fixer said snidely, "Looks like I hacked into your network and disabled your comms system."

Boss strolled into the fire control center and grabbed the Nemoidian by the throat viciously. As his squad neutralized the Droids in the area.

"Don't," the straggling Nemoidian begged, "I have information, vital to the Republic."

"Well you have the blood of thousands of clones on your hands," Boss tightened his grip, "I'm sure we'll find it when we hack your network."

With a sickening snap the Nemoidian stopped struggling.

"A simple shot to the head would have been sufficient boss," Scorch mused.

"Delta Squad, plant some charges in this room and lets proceed to the other nav points, we've got work to do," Boss ordered.

"Right lets form up," Fixer barked.

--

Darth Sidious watched as a column of AT-ETs made their move on the Sith's left flank. The Republic's defense army was now being bolstered by their dropships. As the artillery bombarded each other a stray mortar round impacted the temple. Sidious looked at the gaping hole.

"Pipes, I sense they lead to the temple's inner sanctum," Sidious smiled, "You two follow me immediately."

Two Shadow Guards flanked their leader as they entered the Pipes.

--

Yaddle was now constantly on the defensive; the two Hands had the teamwork of a Master and an apprentice. She once again blocked three blades with her one; relying heavily on the force to amplify her strikes. She then focused her energy and released it in an explosive force wave forcing her fellow combatants back. Ventress quickly recovered; Yaddle struck her saber into the ground and spun kicking the Sith Mistress; she coughed up a great deal of blood and was sent flying once again. Nihil got up he looked towards his fellow Hand who was now unconscious.

Yaddle assumed a meditative stance. Nihil smiled.

"Have you gone mad! How dare you I am not some Padawan!" the young Sith Lord leaped into the air; mid-air he collapsed, "What is this; I can't move."

"In your arrogance Sith, not realized it until now did you," Yaddle got up from her meditative stance, "Morichro, an Ancient Jedi art; slowed your functions to a standstill it has, hard to focus with two combatants it is, however I have been using it since the start. Now sleep forever you will young Sith."

Yaddle drew her saber and turned towards Talon. A trickle of blood ran down her head; she was not dead, yet.

"Let the force decide your fate I will," Yaddle said making her way after the Dark Lord and his cyborg commander.

--

General Grievous and his master ascended another flight of stairs. A massive shrine; clearly where the Saber was held was a the center of the Temple summit. A diminutive Jedi Master descended from the heavens; green lightsaber drawn. In the darkness Tyranus' fear took hold of him; he believed it to be Yoda; he cursed. But when the figure spoke it was clear who it was.

"You two will go no further," the gruff voice of Even Piell said.

"Ah! Master Piell, I have waited for this moment, many believed that I killed you in the Outer Rim sieges, today I will make that rumor a reality as I add that undersized lightsaber of yours to my ever growing collection," Grievous said. Tyranus jumped over Piell who moved to intercept the Dark Lord, before being kicked to the ground hard by Grievous, "Your opponent is me!"

Piell wobbled back up.

"So be it," he ignited his lightsaber as Tyranus made his way towards the massive shrine.

--

Sidious descended from the pipes his Shadow Guards slicing any clones who dared get in their way. Sidious looked around; he was in a massive chamber; clearly a meeting place for the order, an amphitheater.

"We must be close to the shrine," Sidious said, "I sense my treacherous apprentice is..."

A green saber emerged from the chest of one of his Shadow Guards; the former Dark Lord's eyes widened in horror as one of his guards hit the ground with a loud thud. His other guard blocked the green blade with his saber staff; before being cleaved in half by the same warrior who had killed his comrade.

"I hear a new Dark Lord there is, Chancellor," the diminutive warrior said, "Or should I call you Darth Sidious."

"Master Yoda," Palpatine began, "Ah, and Masters Fisto, Koon, and Mundi.

"Afraid?" Yoda huffed.

"Your arrogance blinds you Master Yoda, surely all of you can sense my apprentice nearing the blade," Palpatine said. The Grand Master nodded two his fellow Councilors they proceeded out of the amphitheater. Sidious snarled and made a move for the exit but was quickly intercepted by the tiny Grand Master.

"No, blinds you your arrogance does," Yoda said, "In the name of the Galactic Senate, under arrest you are."

Sidious crackled, and produced a crimson saber from his robes.

"You will die hear little Grand Master," Sidious began, "Hear amongst the ruins of the Order."

The two masters of the force leapt into battle.

--

Tyranus gazed at the entrance of the shrine. He made his move towards it. 'A disturbance in the force' he said mentally. The entrance was soon glowing in a whirlwind of the Force. A blue field consumed it.

"Did you think it would be that easy," a disembodied voice said, "That Master Yoda would not have left guardians of the shrine itself."

"Honestly, I thought the Grand Master taught you better then that," a more feminine voice said.

"Master Kota, still you have faith in this crumbling Jedi Order," Tyranus said, "And the infamous Dark Woman, I'm afraid I've never had the pleasure of sparring with you well there is a first time for everything; and this will be the first and last time we cross blades."

--

Yoda kicked Darth Sidious; propelling his small body into the center of the black mass. The former Dark Lord was propelled across the massive amphitheater. Yoda force jumped to meet him; on the stage the two masters of the force ignited their sabers. Sidious took Juyo's opening stance and made a jab with his Saber. The diminutive Jedi sidestepped and jumped onto the Sith Master's outstretched arm; Sidious gasped as the Grand Master made a vicious swipe to his head. The Sith Lord arced his back to avoid the green lance of death. Master Yoda hopped onto his arm and jumped onto the Sith Lord's face sending him down with a thud. Palpatine recovered quickly and evaded the Jedi's blade once more. Yoda locked sabers with the Sith Lord once again.

"Tell me," Yoda began, "Think that you could have the galaxy and Skywalker did you?"

Palpatine gasped at the fact that the Jedi Grand Master saw right through him and his plans.

"Even without Tyranus' betrayal," Yoda continued, "I had seen your future, and you would not always be the master."

The Grand Master flipped around the center podium after the two broke the lock. He made a wide slashing attack. The Imperial Emperor deflected the blow only he bellowed in anger as his lightsaber slipped from his grip. The saber fell to the ground in two pieces. Palpatine jumped onto another Podium to dodge the Jedi's blade.

--

Boss looked around at the engine room; no sign of Droids or anything of the sort. Still he scanned the room over and over for snipers of any kind.

"Hows it going Scorch?" Boss asked.

"Was it red, red, green? Or red, green, red?" he inquired.

"How many times have you done this?" Sev asked, "And aren't you supposed to be the explosive exp-"

"Charges set and prime boss," Scorch snidely said.

"All right; Fixer did you find the bridge?" Boss inquired.

"Yes sir, its right through that turbolift shaft," Fixer said. As soon as the words left his mouth the shaft opened revealing two Destroyer Droids.

"Just bloody brilliant!" Boss said throwing an EMP grenade. An electric field scrambled the Droids circuits bringing their shields down, "Sev clean up that mess will you."

Two blue lances of death struck the Destroyers in their main reactors.

"Commandos lets move into the bridge!" Boss said.

"Forming up Boss," Scorch said as the entire squad made its way into the reactors.

The turbolift shaft ascended rising into the bridge tower. As soon as the door opened a Geonosian Elite guarded by two standard Geonosian warriors gasped at the Republic presence on the ship; it was the last thing they ever thought as Delta Squad took them down. Boss got behind the Elite; slit its throat and kicked it into the ground as the rest of his squad killed his guards.

"Exterminated with extreme prejudice," Sev said, reloading his sniper attachment.

--

Grievous blocked Master Piell's blade with his own two. Grievous stared into the Jedi's eyes with blood lust; Master Piell was immediately taken aback by the hatred in his eyes. The diminutive Master barely noticed the cyborg drawing another two lightsabers until he was blocking the Generals full display. Grievous spun on his torso forcing the Jedi Master to put all his might into deflecting the blades. The Cyborg General then lashed out with his foot; he grabbed the Master by his face. General Grievous then put one of his sabers onto his belt then tossed the small Lannik into the air and grabbed him by the throat. He put away another Saber.

"I must say you put up a good fight but now," he crackled, "Now you die."

The General brought him to the edge of the temple.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Grievous said, "Your lightsaber."

The Supreme Commander yanked the blade from his small hands. Then impaled him through the chest with his own lightsaber; Master Even Piell passed from this world. Grievous tossed the body down into the battle raging below, but Master Piell's body never hit the ground; only his clothes.

--

Yoda jumped in front of Palpatine; saber raised.

"At an end your rule is," Yoda said, "You are under arrest."

"NO! You will die!" Palpatine produced a blast of Sith Lightning more powerful than ever. Yoda quickly put away his lightsaber; to keep it from being blasted out of his hands. He took the brunt of the attack with his hands. He struggled to hold it Yoda's face distorted as the Emperor's power overwhelmed him. The Grand Master thought of all the lives that depended on his victory, the Order would crumble without his leadership. Yoda reflected the bolts of lightning. Palpatine's wide grin soon turned into groans of horror as the Grand Master brought the Sith Lord's own lightning back onto him. The two combatants were hurled away from each other as the concentrated burst of power exploded.

--

"Boss!" Fixer yelled looking at the hulking figure of an Advanced Dwarf Spider Droid.

"Scorch, Anti Armor," Boss began barking orders, "Sev grenadier, Fixer try and close that blast door, I'll draw its fire."

Green lights winked on his HUD confirming his orders. Boss jumped right in front of the massive Battledroid. It fired its heavy artillery round. The Mortar landed inches from Delta-38 his shields took the brunt of the concussive force. Before the droid could recover from the recoil 38 was behind it. It turned its head and fired another shot this time the resourceful commander used the concussive force to jump even further onto the Droid's head.

"Sir permission to engage," Fixer said.

"Permission granteeeeeeeeeeeeeed!" Boss said as the Droid attempted to shake him off, "Light him up Commandos!"

Sev through an EMP grenade while Scorch and Fixer used Anti-Armor; but this hulking beast had armor rated for starship hulls. Boss looked at the monstrous Droid's sensor; its weak spot and came up with an idea. He used his retractable vibroblade to punch through the Spider Droid's

"eye". He took a thermal detonator and mashed it in. The Commando jumped from the Droid just as its weak spot became a gaping hole.

"Commandos bring it down," soon the smoldering hole was lit up with Anti-Armor shells and grenades. One of the shells didn't detonate on impact and streamed through the Droid's innards like butter; When it reached the center; the warmth of the reactor caused it to detonate, consuming the droid in a blaze of fire.

"Droid, extremely messed up sir, thanks to my precious..." Scorch's monologue was cut short by his pod brother.

"Grenades," Sev snickered underneath his helmet.

"Actually I was going to say _my _anti-armor," Scorch said with vigor.

"Both of you cut the chatter," Boss said, "We all know it was my thermal that got the clanker down in the first place."

"Actually, Boss my sensors indicate that my anti-armor shell didn't detonate and made its way into the Droids reactor," Fixer added while adding a kill mark on his armor with his vibroblade, "So its my kill."

"All right Commandos lets make our way to the bridge," Boss said.

--

Tyranus blocked Kota, and Kuro's blades with in a masterful display of swordsmanship. The Dark Lord's focus was destroyed as he sensed that Master Yoda was close to victory. He searched the temple for Nihil's presence but could not find it. 'Fool's got himself killed already.'

" Are you arrogant enough to think you can divide your attention while fighting me?" Kota said backhanding the Dark Lord in his jaw. Tyranus stumbled for as second before kicking Master Kota in the gut and using force lightning to hurl him away in a blinding display. 'Unconscious that one' Tyranus noted as he sensed the barrier weaken.

"Dark Woman, surrender now while you can or I will spill your blood here and now," Tyranus said violently.

"Clearly you underestimate me and the order 'Dark Lord'" she said arrogantly, "Several Jedi Masters are on their way right now. Surely even you can sense that."

"You have made your choice," the Dark Lord's crimson saber clashed with hers.

--

Master Yoda held his saber mere centimeters from Palpatine's throat. The ex-Sith Lord was out of breath and energy. He could not produce a bolt of lightning equivalent to that of static electricity; let alone stand up to the leader of the Jedi order; who held a green stream of pure energy to his throat.

"What are you going to do, kill me..." Palpatine was cut off.

"Believe in executing prisoners we do not," Yoda said reciting ancient Jedi text, "Sealed from the force you will be, forever."  
"What!?"

Yoda brought his saber into the ground with such force that the concrete shattered. Sidious was lifted into the air and held in a stass field.

'Shit, I can sense my powers being drained away' Sidious thought, 'I have to stop this'

Red tethers of Force energy emerged from the ground and grabbed each of the Imperial Emperor's limbs. He felt no pain, but it felt like he was aging by years every second. For the first time in his life he truly felt like an old man.

"Protect the holy Emperor!" the voice of Shadow Guards boomed through the room.

Yoda broke the technique and turned to face ten Shadow Guards. Five moved to intercept him whilst the rest rescued their beleaguered Emperor. Within thirty seconds all five were dismembered and the Grand Master was after the Emperor. More Shadow Guards covered his escape. 'Deal with him later I will. With a wave of his hand all Shadow Guards were leveled on the ground by a force wave. The Grand Master used the force to summon his cane and made his way to the Shrine.

--

Scorch planted a charge on the bridge door. Sev took snipe positions behind some rubble whilst Fixer spotted for him. Boss crouched behind debris from the Advanced Spider Droid.

"Boss we got four Geonosians Elites and two Magna Guards inbound," Fixer barked.

"Great," Boss mumbled; Grievous's Elite Droid escort were a match for some Jedi Knights and more than a threat for your standard grunt, but to Commandos these Droids were equivalent to two Commandos.

Sev locked on to one of the Elites and fired making a vibrant display of green blood, brain and exoskeleton. He targeted a Magna Guard next whose advanced eyes detected the discharge of thin plasma from his rifle. The Guard ducked and activated his electrostaff. Both wore Kaleesh robes 'Grievous' elite' Sev thought. These particular droids had seen more combat than any of their standard brethren. They had to earn their cloaks however; each scored an honor kill on a Jedi.

"I have my eyes on an Elite Guard, sir," Sev said.

"Do what you can," Boss said, "Scorch, I need a sit rep."

"Twenty more seconds," Scorch said.

"Damn," Sev said as the Geonosians charged their beams, a super condensed wave of plasma sizzled past his shields and melted the Durasteel armor like butter, he took cover behind the rubble and let his shields recharge, Fixer fired around from his own sniper rifle, tearing through the gut of a Geonosian Elite.

One of the Magna Guards lunged at Delta-38.

"Charges primed," Scorch said diving away.

Boss grabbed the electro staff; before it impaled him and kicked the Droid off.

"Take cover Deltas," Boss said. A massive explosion consumed one of the Jedi-murdering Droids. Inside the bridge an angry Admiral Tarkin was in the middle of giving orders to a Nemoidian Captain. The Commando pointed his weapon directly at the good Admiral, "Tell these boys to back down or your brains will be spilled all over this fancy command deck."

Tarkin nodded to the remaining Magna Guard who was preparing to gut Scorch. Boss lunged out and grabbed Tarkin by the neck DC-15 pistol pointed directly at his head.

"Now our demands are simple, me and my squad leave this ship alive in one of your dropships," Boss said.

"Very well," Tarkin said, "I shall do as you demand, Guards put down your weapons, do not follow."

--

The Dark Woman tried her best to block the Dark Lord's strikes; however he was far to powerful. She made one small error in her form and Tyranus took full advantage of it; grazing her several times. She had brushed off these attacks from time to time when need be; however now they affected her; made her sloppy and reckless like a Padawan. She made one wide stab and that was her last error. The Dark Lord dismembered her arm from the elbow down.

"Come, fool your blood will be needed to tap into the full power of the Nihilus blade," Tyranus said.

"I do not know what you are talking about," she said, "Just end my life."

"Do you think me a fool," Tyranus slapped her hard in the face, "I know of that wretched blood line."

"What?"

"An'ya Kuro," he said. She gasped at the mention of her birth name, "Am I correct, good, you are of Revan's bloodline, you and Kenobi. It is said in the ancient texts that Revan's blood was needed to unseal this shrine and unlock the ancient power within. The true reason you hid your name was not for some Jedi advancement, it was to hide your true potential, and the secrets it held. Of coarse Yoda would keep one hear under one of the Orders most impenetrable fortresses and one under his personal wing at all times."

"No, impossible," she whispered.

"Oh I believe you will find it very possible as we enter the shrine together my darling," the charismatic Sith Lord said dragging the Dark Woman behind him.

--

Master Yoda sped up his movements; when he reached the top of the temple he looked to his side and saw Rahm Kota struggling to get up.

"Grievous escaped with Ventress on a Dropship," Kota said, "Tyranus has Kuro and is going into the shrine."

"Then hurry we must," Yoda said. He turned to see Masters Fisto, Koon, Mundi, and Yaddle.

"Even, dead he is," Yaddle reported.

"Sensed his death we should have, grows the shroud of the Dark Side does, hurry we must," Yoda said.

"Tyranus has Kuro, and access to the shrine, we should pull back and..." Master Mundi was interrupted.

"No, we must try, if he retrieves the blade the Star Forge will become even more powerful than any of us can imagine, the number of Sith ships will more than quadruple," Koon wisely counseled.

"We must continue," Master Fisto agreed.

The entire party used the force to speed towards the Shrine.

--

From the window of the Separatist dropship Boss watched as the small explosions rocked the Pinnance. Soon the center of the ship tore in half sending one half plummeting into Telos' atmosphere while the other burned in orbit. Several Dropships soared from the hangars of the destroyed dreadnought.

"Admiral Yularen, mission accomplished," Boss said, "Mission complete. We got a hell of Data for you guys at command."

"Good work Delta Squad," the Admiral said, "Return to the _Pride_ and get some well deserved R&R."

Boss walked into the cockpit of the dropship and watch as explosions ripped through the upper Telosian atmosphere. Republic and Sith warships tore into each other just as they had done millenia ago.

--

Tyranus stared at the Nihilus Blade with hungry eyes; there it was suspended in animation. Four prongs surrounded the blade emitter. As well as a black crevice that made a U shaped line around the Saber. An inscription in ancient Sith'ari was inscribed into the rock it was suspended above.

"_arl ek' iesa murertus esx Revan," _Tyranus read, " The Blood of Revan is required."

The Dark Lord pulled a small blade from his robes.

"And now my dear you will fall into death, as I ascend into immortality," he sneered before slitting the Dark Woman's neck. The blood passed through the barrier. Tyranus snatched the blade from its resting spot. Immediately, his skin turned pale. A mask similar to the ones worn by Ubese however instead of the over sized visor at the top a v shaped visor took its place giving the top of the helmet a round appearance. A rib-like armor formed around his chest, His finger nails on his right hand became claws as black as his heart. His right arm's skin burst to reveal a blade that was from his wrist all the way to his elbow. His lower robes appeared similar to those of ancient Sith like Darth Malak. Except his were all black and adorned with 8 lightsabers; a ninth appeared; his old curved handled blade. A wave of force energy leveled the shrine.

Outside the six Jedi Masters were propelled back by the wave. Master Yoda was the only one to stay on his feet. Darth Tyranus rose above the ruins, the Dark Side flowing through him like a hurricane in the sea known as the force.

"Master Yoda," the Dark Lord said; his voice slightly distorted.

Yoda drew his lightsaber, his fellow masters proceeded to draw theirs as well.

Before they could react Tyranus raised his arm, an explosion in the force sent the Masters onto the ground like Padawans before a Master.

A Dropship descended from the heavens. General Grievous awaited inside.

"My Lord," he beckoned him inside.

"I will give you time to think about this, old man, then I will crush you and the order," Tyranus said as his dropship lifted off. Yoda pounded his fist into the hard concrete, as Imperial and Sith Dropships fell back into space.

--

Master Yoda meditated atop the temple as the Republic forces began to rebuild the city. Admiral Yularen approached from behind.

"Sir," he snapped to attention, "The Separatists have completely withdrawn from the system, we are victorious, the fleet awaits your command."

"But at what cost, Admiral," Yoda said sadly, "The lives of so many lost to protect a weapon that we as an Order should have destroyed so long ago."

"General, if I may," the Admiral said, "In war we all must make sacrifices, and there is always a solution, sometimes the solutions take some time to show themselves."

"I hope right you are," Yoda said turning towards the sunset as Acclamators began to land across the planets surface; reinforcing and rebuilding.

--

End of another chapter I hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews people, I need some motivation, plz review. I won't begin the threating; no reviews no update, but come on people I was hoping for at least 20 reviews by now. But thank you we now have nearly 4000 views so thanks for that I'll see u next chapter- Councilor Sora

P.S. the name of this story is being changed to Negative Episode 3.


	12. Chapter XI: Three Way War

Star Wars: Negative Episode III

Chapter XI: The Three Way War

Master Yoda walked into the Council Chambers briskly. All Jedi in the room rose in respect of the Grand Master who simply walked to his place on the Council. The ancient Master levitated into his seat and called the meeting to order.

"This council is called to order," Yoda said, "My fellow masters, recently begun their offensive into the Deep Core the Sith Empire have. Master Kenobi, the full report you will give."

Obi-Wan Kenobi rose from his seat two seats away from the Grand Master; to the right of Master Mundi who held the position of "the third among equals" (San Master). He walked to the center of the circular chambers.

"The Sith have devoted a good deal of their forces to the Deep Core, our spies indicate that well over a million warships were devoted to the Campaign: Grievous' new flagship among them," Obi-Wan said, "They have left enough ships to guard their most powerful worlds however other worlds are rapidly losing their defense fleets to help reinforce the Sith Armada on the front. I believe that our time to strike has come, the Sith Fleet in orbit of the world is guarding something else."

Every Councilor in the room leaned forward anxiously waiting what else was on this fiery world. Obi-Wan finally said.

"The Confederacy Council is also present on that world," the Jedi Master said.

"And we all know that if we were to ever capture the Council as a whole," Plo Koon said, "that we would be able to negotiate a treaty. Or at least bring the Droid army to our side."

"Take the entire 9th System's army, you will Master Koon," Yoda said, "Masters Kenobi, Drallig, and Kolar accompany Master Koon you will."

--

General Grievous stood on the bridge of his flagship _Malevolence II_ with anticipation. His fleet of ten thousand warships had been commissioned to assault Vulpter: a critical Imperial shipping point in the Deep Core. When his massed armada emerged from hyperspace over a thousand Imperator-class Star cruisers awaited him in orbit. Despite each of the massive ships being able to take on dozens of his own warships he still managed to destroy the fleet with 50 casualties.

"General," Mandalore the Resurrector approached, clad in golden armor similar to that worn by the neo-Crusaders of old, "Lord Tyranus has captured the enemy Citadel, and he requests more troops to begin to make a base of…"

"Excellencies! We have four thousand Imperator-class warships coming out of hyperspace," a Nemoidian officer said.

"Order the Magna Guards to secure the Dark Lord," Grievous said, "And prepare for immediate withdrawal. All troops pull back to dropships!"

"Yes sir," the communications officer said briskly.

"Are you insane?! The Dark Lord ordered us to maintain orbit!" Mandalore barked, "Your cowardice could get us all…"

Grievous swung around and rung his hands around the Mandalorian's neck. Some Mandalorian Commanders reached for their weapons only to find them dismantled by the Izvoshra. Several Magna Guards in the room activated their electrostaffs and aimed them at the Mandalorians. The Nemoidian, and Muun officers on the bridge hid behind the Sith guards.

"If you insult my honor again, I will not take heed to protocols, I will kill you," Grievous said and threw the Mandalorian Commander like a rag doll. He hit one of the holographic projections smashing it."

"Guards, take him to the medical center," Grievous waved a hand at two Magna Guards, "What are you all staring at you have my orders to carry out!"

--

The Dark Lord was surrounded on all sides, Shadow Guards and a Minor Prophet. The Ten Acolytes ignited their sabers in unison. The Minor Prophet (and Imperial Governor) struck first his guards following suit. They stabbed the Dark Lord with Force Amplified blows. But none of them penetrated the invisible wave of energy that flowed over the Sith. With little more than a thought from the Sith ruler they all flew back. He raised his hand and lighting filled the room killing all except the Governor who received a minor dose of lightning; enough to knock him out.

He grabbed the Prophet and slung him over his back.

"Lord Tyranus," a squadron of Magna Guards moved in, "You must get to your shuttle; Sidious has sent four thousand additional warships."

"Then let us go," the Sith Master said, he put the unconscious Dark Jedi on one of the Magna Guards and left the Citadel. When he was aboard his ship he triggered explosion annihilating the massive Imperial Citadel.

--

Grievous stood at attention as the Dark Lord of the Sith entered the room.

"General withdraw," he said not even caring to ask about Mandalore. The Supreme Commanders eyes widened.

"What of all the troops on the surface," he said as the Malevolence's Ion cannon fired destroying six Imperators.

"General, enemy fleet has breached the main perimeter, our ships are being destroyed one after the other," a Muun officer said.

"Now General, or we won't have a fleet!" Tyranus barked.

The Sith fleet of four thousand warships jumped into hyperspace, leaving the Imperials to retake Vulpter.

--

Darth Vader jogged into his quarters, the doors quickly sealed behind him. Several holograms were also present in the room. Upon realizing who he was staring at he dropped to one knee. Darth Tyranus simply made a crude gesture with his hands, signaling his apprentice to rise. General Grievous and several other Sith Lords were present.

"You must go to Mustafar," The Dark Lord got right to the point, "The Confederacy Council must be moved from there, and you are the only one I trust to get it done correctly who isn't on the front lines."

"Yes Master," Vader turned to leave.

"Beware Lord Vader, the Jedi are on the move, I can sense it," Tyranus said, "If the Confederacy Council is in danger of being captured kill them, better them dead then in the hands of the Jedi Order."

"…As you wish my Master," Vader bowed and exited the room.

"And Vader, don't fail me again," the Sith Apprentice turned as if to say something but continued on.

"I sense much defiance in that one," Wyyrok said.

"Yes it is as all Sith apprentices become," Tyranus said, "Had I not retrieved the blade I have no doubt that in a year, I would have been killed by his blade."

"I could kill him if you wanted Master," Wyyrok mused at the thought of Vader's entrails sizzling on his blade pleased the Charrigan Sith.

"Ha, you couldn't kill a Neophyte," Grievous huffed, "In all the time you've spent in the archives it's a wonder you can wield a saber without impaling yourself."

Had the two been in the same room and not light years away the two would have surely begun a brawl.

"You dare criticize me General, you may have killed some pathetic Jedi," Wyyrok said, "But you could never defeat a true Sith Lord."

Grievous laughed in a way that shook all in the room to the core (except the Dark Lord).

"I killed Krayt, the Dark Lord's Hand, I would have no problem killing a pup like you," Grievous said, "But enough, I have a campaign that requires _my _expert strategies."

Grievous' hologram disappeared.

"Master, who will be your new hand?" Talon inquired.

"Darth Hemor," Tyranus said, "You two will also accompany Vader to Mustafar."

"Yes Mast…" Talon began to suffocate.

"If Vader does not complete his orders it will be your responsibility to carry them out, "Fail this and I will be most displeased."

"Yes Master," she grumbled. Then all the holograms terminated.

--

Master Kenobi stared at the main holographic projector of the Mustafar system. He was contemplating what action to take, especially considering that an enormous Separatist Armada was in orbit of the world and he only had three Venator-class Attack Cruisers and a handful of Acclamators. Then the image of Master Koon appeared on the holotable Masters Yoda, Fisto and Secura also appeared.

"Report Master Kenobi," The Kel Dor High General said. Kenobi straightened up and folded his hands behind his back.

"The enemy has a fleet of hundreds, if not thousands of warships, our scanners cannot calculate the exact number of warships on the dark side of the planets," Obi-Wan said.

"Send a Special Operations detachment to infiltrate their stronghold," Plo said.

"Sir we do not exactly know where that is," Kenobi said.

"What?" Fisto said, "It's a sea of lava, how hard can it be."

"The Sith have created a continent on the world, I have no idea which city it is in," Obi-Wan said.

"Which _city_?!"Secura said incredulously, "You mean this thing has more than one city on it?"

"Yes Aayla," Obi-Wan said, "It is unfortunate but this SpecOps insertion will have to be larger than usual, at least a hundred SpecOps troops should be used."

"No, you should withdraw until the situation looks more favorable," Koon said.

"No," the Grand Master interjected, "Take what troops you need. If lose the Confederacy Council now, we do, get a second chance we will not."

Obi-Wan nodded, then he sensed a tremor in the force and turned his attention to the readings of the Sith Fleet and noticed that a battlegroup of warships hyperspaced in. 'Anakin' he said to himself recognizing the presence on the planet.

"Master Kenobi?" Kit looked worried, "You just blanked out for a second."

"Sir, your vitals just pinged KIA," Cody said.

"It was a disturbance in the force," Obi-Wan said.

"Hm, Lord Vader it is," Yoda said, even light years away the ancient Master sensed the presence of the Sith Apprentice.

"Master what do you suggest I do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"As Jedi, our duty to protect the Galaxy it is," Yoda said a single tear formed in his tiny eyes, "Destroy the Sith we must. Made the mistake of not killing my former Apprentice when I could, I did, now the Dark Lord of the Sith he has become. Control you must have, for only a Jedi Master with focus can defeat one as powerful as this Lord Vader has become. Contact us again when the Spec-Ops team has finished its recon."

"Yes Master Yoda," Obi-Wan bowed at the waist and cut the transmission.

"Fordo, gather your team, if you need any troops request them and their yours," the High General said.

"Sir how tough is this op going to be?" Fordo asked.

"You and Alpha will need your combined experience to take this one my friend," Obi-Wan said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

--

Vader's shuttle landed in the Capital city right in the Sith Palace. There a battalion of Mandalorians and the Separatist Council all waited as the landing gear of his shuttle deployed. He exited, black hood shrouding his face, silver splinters of armor shining in the reflective light of the hangar, a massive black cape that billowed every time a gust of wind that flooded the massive hangar bay. Nute Gunray moved to talk to the Sith Lord but Vader quickly brushed him aside like an insect. When he reached the edge of the Hangar bay a cadre of Magna Guards awaited him. They escorted him to his quarters, and personal ready room. There a hologram of his Master appeared.

"Yes Lord Tyranus," He bowed low enough so that his massive cape lifted from the ground.

"Lord Vader, we must move faster than I intended," Tyranus said, "I need reinforcements on the Deep Core front ASAP, I will leave you a fleet of a hundred Providences."

"But, without the fleet we might not be able to defeat the Jedi should they attack now," the Sith Apprentice said.

"If that happens then execute them, immediately," the Dark Lord said.  
"Yes, my master," the transmission cut and the Sith Apprentice turned to leave the room. Vader was then struck with something, a disturbance in the force. When he opened the door he found a Sith Apprentice bowing on one knee as if he were proposing.

"I'm flattered but please get up," Vader said jokingly.

"Uh, yes my lord," 'Did Lord Vader just make a joke?' he thought.

"Calm yourself young one," it was only when he stood up that he realized how young the Sith was, he must have been born a Sith, he couldn't have been more than five. He sensed enormous potential in him it was untamed but the Force swirled around him like a Typhoon.

"It's just, there are very few Sith Lords on this world and I felt tremors in the force, and I got frightened," he could hear the tremors in his voice echoed the ones he felt in the force.

Vader was shocked at the child's ability to sense a tremor in the force so easily when just a Neyophyte.

"Who is your father?" Vader asked.

"Kento Marek, er, I mean Darth Stryfe," the young one said, trying to remember his father's Sith title. The name stuck Vader as vaguely familiar; Kento was a average Sith who joined the crusade against the Jedi when they had exiled him about ten years ago for having an affair with another Jedi. When the Sith rose in the Galaxy he was quick to join them. Lord Vader wondered who the boy's Master was.

"Well young one, use the fear as a base for your anger, use your hatred to give you focus," Vader said, all of a sudden Vader found himself pushed all the way to the back of his chambers. He groaned and opened his eyes to see an extremely apologetic Neyophyte.

"My Lord, I am so sorry, please forgive me," he said, "I don't know what happened it just…"

Vader simply waved a hand.

"What is your name boy?" he asked.

"Galen Marek, my lord," Galen responded. Vader drew his crimson saber the boy stood up straight head held up high, "I will accept the punishment, my lord."

The boy's voice no longer held any fright in it he was ready to face his destiny.

"No, it is Darth Stalker," Vader put his saber close to each of the boy's shoulders, "My apprentice."

"My Lord?" he asked.

"You will go to my ship, and await further instruction, my Magna Guards will escort you," Vader said punching in the button on his desk. Within an instant two Magna Guards were in the room electrostaffs ready.

"Yes Lord Vader," the Guard asked.

"Escort this boy to my ship, guard him with your lives," Vader said, and with a quick bow they took the boy as Vader had instructed. 'With him,' Vader thought 'I will rule the Galaxy'.

--

Obi-Wan's eyes opened wide, he had seen another vision, another tremor in the force, this one more subtle, like a Padawan realizing his destiny, a powerful one at that. He was about to continue his meditations when he heard a high pitched beep.

"General Kenobi," on a small pedestals the image of Commander Cody appeared, "Commander Fordo has made land fall, and the SpecOps brigade has landed without detection. They require your consul on how to proceeed."

Obi-Wan rose from his cushion and pressed the respond key.

"I'm on my way," he said as he exited his quarters.


	13. Chapter XII: The Dark Lords Unite

Star Wars: Negative Episode III

Chapter XII: The Dark Lords Unite

Darth Vader looked on as thousands of warships poured into hyperspace. When the fleet was done transiting into the next dimension only a hundred warships remained. Vader turned his attention to the center holo-table; Mandalorians were planting charges on all of the power Generators, so that when they left the world they could erase all traces of Sith presence there. He could sense a presence, but he could not identify it, it was too far and he had far too much on his mind. His thoughts were interrupted as a Sith Commander walked up to him and saluted.

"My Lord, we are beginning the final preparations for abandoning this world, we should be fully prepped and ready in three days," the officer reported, judging by the lightsaber that adorned his belt it was clear that he was a Dark Jedi.

"Good, inform Talon I want a report on the status of our orbital fleet," Vader said.

"As you wish my Lord," the Dark Jedi put his balled fist to his chest and bowed slightly before going about his duties.

"Tarkin take controls hear," Vader said, "I'm going to review some reports in my chambers."

"Yes…Lord Vader," Tarkin grudgingly said. He resented every part of being stationed on Mustafar, as nothing but a personal assistant.

Rather than go to his quarters he decided to take a trip to his warship which was docked on the South Side of the capital city. The trip to the South Side was uneventful other than the occasional soldier on leave who saluted. The City was relatively quiet, after the Sith declared martial law, all civilians could not be out after a certain hour. By now all Civilians had been moved from the surface, now the only sound that echoed through the streets was the hum of the massive shield Generator that loomed above the city and produced a deep pink field of energy that spanned over the entire continent. When he reached his ship he was met with a half dozen Magna Guards who based on the tone in their vocal chips were very frustrated that he had not summoned a cadre of Guards when he left the command center. He swore that Magna Guards had personalities, Grievous certainly thought highly of them, in fact he respected them higher than most Mandalorian warriors. He entered his personal quarters on his warship; they were far more homely than his one in the Palace. And at least he had company there.

"Master," a small Galen Marek said in a premature voice, "What is thy bidding."

Vader was surprised to see the small child bow before him.

"Have you been reading in the ships archives?" Vader asked.

"Yes, I read that it is customary for a Sith Apprentice to greet his master in that way," he said smiling towards his Sith Master.

"Yes, you have done well, my apprentice," Vader patted the child's head.

"Master? Have you heard anything from my father?" Galen looked up.

"No, he is on a critical assignment for the Dark Lord, fighting in the Deep Core," Vader said.

"Ah," he responded.

--

General Grievous entered the center orientation chamber on Forerost. The past week had been treacherous for the Sith Armada. The Siege of Vulpter finally came to a close with it in the Sith's hands, the Armada now had a straight shot at Byss. Grievous knew all too well that this was what the 'Holy' Imperial Deity wanted. It was strange, the Empire withdrew from Vulpter, and they never withdrew unless there was a direct threat to the Emperor. Everyone in the room rose as the Supreme Commander entered followed by Tyranus, Wyrrok, Maleficus, and Azard.

"We are making our final push towards Byss," Tyranus said, "We must beware when we enter the heart of enemy territory, I am sure the Emperor has plans for our arrival. Take heart my brothers, his death will bring us closer to building a secure and free society, battle his armies, and take the skies of Byss, I will deal with him personally."

Every Officer in the stands gave the Sith Lord a standing ovation. Then sat down as Wyrrok called for order.

"The plan has been brought before us by Supreme Commander Grievous," Tyranus motioned to General Grievous who walked up to the podium.

"At last we will end this campaign, but it will not be easy, Byss is guarded an Interdiction field, in order to reach it we will have to pass through one of the Space Stations that generate it, "If we were to proceed through with Brute force, we would be crushed as our fleet would have to proceed in a single file formation. However a team of Sith will infiltrate, and destroy the enemy Station, With that we will be able to proceed straight in with a battle formation V using prow cannons to shatter as many warships as we can before the Star Destroyers get in range. Once our forces engage them in space, we will simultaneously mount an assault on the Imperial Citadel, the center of Imperial might."

--

Millions of probes darted throughout the dark abyss of space, only to be picked up by thousands of Imperator-class Star cruisers. Not a single object larger than a square millimeter could get past the blockade without presenting the proper authorization; a second of hesitation would lead to instant vaporization. Beneath this web of warships sat over three hundred Class-V Cardan-class Military platforms, each capable of repair and refit, and each sporting countless powerful turbolaser batteries. Beneath this impenetrable wall of technology sat the center of the Holy Dark Empire, Byss. Countless lives were dedicated in orbit to the protection of one structure; the Imperial Citadel. Three Legions of crack Sovereign Protectors swept the massive facility constantly. This structure that ascended kilometers into the sky was only for show, all the real power was deep beneath the structure, in the Ultra ray shielded Sanctum of the Emperor. Only a handful of officers in the entire galaxy could see his Royal Highness, the Holy Visage himself; Emperor Palpatine. Over 600 Sentinels guarded the single entrance to the Sanctum, and in the massive throne room itself stood a hundred Shadow Guards.

A single high pitched hum emitted from the ornate door. They slid open quietly. A cloaked figure took two steps in before dropping to one knee instinctively. The Emperor turned to face him; it was Darth Millennial, Supreme Prophet of the Dark Side. All three of his mutant eyes stared towards the ground.

"Rise my Friend," the Emperor said in a whisper. His voice boomed throughout the largely empty chamber, his Shadow Guards feeding on his every word, "Come closer. Cronal I summon you."

Instantaneously the holographic visage of Cronal, High Prophet of the Dark Side appeared.

"Hail, Holy Emperor," he said.

"Report," Palpatine said.

"The 'Sith' are proceeding towards Byss, as you had foreseen, my Master, They will likely begin their assault on the system soon," Cronal said bowing low. He said Sith as though it were the Loedorvian Brain Plague, "We are well prepared for the enemy invasion."

"Good, Good, now we will commence our final operation," Sidious said as he crackled. It shook everyone in the room to the core, even the elite Shadow Guards.

--

Commander Fordo dashed though the forests of the artificial continent. He saw his objective marked clearly on his HUD. Behind him were his Elite squad three fellow Arc Troopers. Captain Alpha served as his second in command, a veteran who trained the Marshal Commanders, and faced General Grievous and lived to tell the tale; he also bore the scars of torture given to him by Asajj Ventress as a memento to his time on Rattatak. The next member of the squad was Lieutenant Volf, an Arc who was well know throughout the ranks of the Republic as the only clone to ever defeat a Dark Jedi in hand to hand combat. He had a large scar across his chest to prove it, a fourth degree burn that could only be made by a lightsaber. Then there was Mapper, an ingenious Arc Trooper who could map out any location just by looking at it, he was also skilled in sniping. The Elite Squad finally reached the base of the cliff. Wordlessly Fordo ordered ascension cables, and the squad began the silent ascent.

"Commander Fordo, this is Delta Squad, the southern city is empty," the voice of Delta-38 came through the comm.

"Return to Camp, and await my orders," Fordo took a mental note, that left only the city the Shadow Troopers were scouting, and his city.

They finally reached the top of the cliff, Fordo gazed over it, in the center of what appeared to be a massive valley was what must have been the Capital city, a Massive Shield Generator, coupled with the kilometer high Palace that sat in the central plaza, made it very clear that this was the center of Sith presence on the surface of the world.

Fordo turned back to descend back into the forest, only to find an enormous clearing in the brush. A battalion of battle droids were moving through the sector, no doubt towards the capital city.

"Commander, permission to take offensive actions," Mapper said.

"No, we cannot risk the Intel we've discovered, it is possible we can take the entire battalion considering we have advantage of terrain but it would bring up suspicions at their command center, especially considering our Jedi commanders sense there are powerful Sith hear, they would sense the disturbance," Fordo said.

"Be advised, I have a clear shot at one of their officers sir," Mapper said. The red blip on his HUD gave him his answer, "Roger that no joy on the target."

The Elite squad waited for about an hour for the army to pass out of sensor range, and then they began their descent, quietly.

--

"General Kenobi, it will be impossible to land your troops with that shield up, the Generator alone is the largest I've ever seen," Commander Fordo reported.

"Can you destroy it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We don't have the arsenal down here to take down something that huge, and it has multiple back up reactors, I'd suggest retreat even with an Orbital armada of several hundred capitals it will still take months to bring down that shield," Fordo said reluctantly.

"Excuse me sirs may I interrupt," it was Delta Commander-1138, "My slicer has detected several charges in the generator and its reactors spread throughout the City. We can't do much from hear, but if we were to have access to a console inside the enemy base, we'd be able to detonate them prematurely, that should allow you to land your gunships. Beware General once the shield is down we will rapidly lose the Continent, I'd give it fourteen hours before it's reclaimed by Mustafar's environment."

"Do it," Obi-Wan said.

"General, it will take at least an hour to land and offload our troops, another five to march to the Capital City, and Force knows how long it'll take to find the Confederacy leaders," Commander Cody said.

"Cody we don't have much of a choice," Obi Wan barked.

"Calm yourself Master Kenobi," Plo Koon appeared on the Holo-table, "Do not let your feelings for Lord Vader cloud your inner judgment, an aerial assault could be used as a diversion, while that is occurring you and I will lead a squadron of Jedi Knights into the Sith Palace."

"I apologize Master," Obi Wan said.

"No, there is nothing to apologize for; revenge and hatred are feelings that consume even the strongest of our order, I myself find myself overwhelmed with emotions when in the presence of Asajj Ventress," Koon said, "She has killed many of my pupils in this war, but we must think of all the lives we as Generals have ended. The difference between us and the Sith is at the end of the day, we repent, where as the Sith feed off of such cruelty."

"Master, who will pilot our transport?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"General Kenobi, you seem to forget that, General Koon is the second best pilot in the Order now," Commander Wolfe said, "I have calculated all the possibilities and this strategy is the only one that will not generate massive casualties."

Clone Marshal Commander Wolfe was in full officer regiment. Had Obi-Wan never met him before it would have been tough to tell him from a Republic Rear Admiral. Master Koon had requested his promotion several times, but due to lack of experience on the field. However he was a tactical genius, his strategies rivaling those of any Jedi General. In fact Plo had requested to Chancellor Palpatine that a new rank on par with the rank a Jedi Knight held, it was currently on its way through the Jedi Council. Soon exceptionally talented Commanders would hold the rank of Ultra Commander. Commanders Cody, Fox, Wolfe, and Gree had been suggested for the rank several other rising Clone heroes would also gain the rank soon.

"Well then it is decided, who will lead the fleet in space?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Wolfe will, and Cody will supervise the SpecOps insertion," Plo said.

"Well General Kenobi, we do outnumber the clankers for once, in space we'll win with the Mandator-III in our fleet alone, let alone with the supporting fleet of three hundred Venators," Wolfe said.

"Admiral Yularen," Obi-Wan turned to the republic officer who stood as straight as a pole. He wore a standard military uniform with four stars decorating his collar, "You'll act as Advisor, but Wolfe will have tactical command until we return, Cody your job will be to direct us through the enemy palace via Intel that will be provided by Delta Squad."

--

Delta Squad, a unit of Shadow Troopers, and Fordo's personal squad assembled at the edge of the palace square. A massive wall surrounded the plaza; once again they used ascension cables and began their ascent fifty meters up.

Ten meters up, nothing could be heard but the subtle marching of countless enemy soldiers, and the rhythmic sound of boots against cold hard durasteel.

Twenty meters up, the sound of turbo lifts moving parallel to their ascent echoed through their armor.

Thirty meters the sound of metal feet moving in unparalleled synchronization rung through the air, every soldier hefted their weapons from their holsters, they knew what was coming. Over a hundred battle droids took aim at the small squadron of soldiers. 'Shit, we were detected.'

"Evasive action!" Fordo barked, "I want suggestions now!"

Lances of death soared through the air around them, Fordo's squadron buckled down moving in random vectors.

Forty meters, just ten meters left, a single stream of pure energy streamed past Fordo's visor and found its way between the eyebrows of a Shadow trooper. The shot melted through visor, skin, bone, and brain tissue alike, instantly killing the soldier. His grip on his cable loosened as he plummeted forty meters to the ground. His corpse hit the ground with a thud that was more felt than heard by his fellow commandos.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He heard Lieutenant Rogue, the CO of the Shadow troopers roar in horror as his second in command began his final plummet. Fordo turned to see Boss holding the Clone officer from going down to his dead comrade, while still taking evasive actions.

"Delta Squad, Anti-Armor," Boss barked.

"No!" Alpha said, "If a chunk of that Durasteel breaks off we're going to have a long fall."

"Everyone use EMP grenades, every single one you have in your inventory toss them on my mark," Fordo barked. Dozens of EMPs went soaring on different vectors instantly coordinated by Fordo's Mark II Katarn armor. The grenades detonated and the groans of the countless battle droids almost made the SpecOps group cheer, but they still had work to do. As they reached the top of the wall. From hear they could see the Republic fleet bombarding the massive shield, yet another masterful distraction provided by Commander Wolfe no doubt, with an entire Republic armada in orbit, a few missing droids might not bother the enemy High Comm. too much.

Fixer walked up to the OOM-Command droid who had been directing the patrol.

"Sir! I can use this droids interface to hack into the enemy system," Fixer said.

"No need to," Scorch said pointing towards a terminal.

"Well done Deltas," Boss said before comforting Rogue over the loss of his comrade, "We'll give him the largest funeral pyre the clankers have ever seen."

"Sir here they are, the command codes for the detonation we are ready to detonate on your command," Fixer said typing away at the terminal.

"Scorch would you like to do the honors?" Sev said.

"Sure if the Boss would let me press the button once in awhile," Scorch mused, only to find a shiny red button slide in front of his face.

"It's all yours," Commander Fordo said. As Scorch all too quickly pressed it, a split second later massive explosions erupted all over the city. Then the power generator itself went off in a brilliant display that took half of the Palace Plaza with it. The Palace still stood tall in the chaos as countless Arc-170s soared into action.

--

General Grievous masterfully weaved his way through a platoon of Dark Acolytes and Imperial Stormtroopers, as his Izvoshra had named the revived Ancient Soldiers. He looked around at the carnage in the long hallway that led to the command center, well over a hundred individuals lie dead behind him. Not a single Izvoshra had perished, however the few Dark Jedi that had accompanied the Supreme Commander perished after the first level. Grievous looked at the last obstacle preventing him from achieving his goal, a meter thick Durasteel Door. With a simple thought he communicated to his Izvoshra who also had antenna built into their armor. Two of them cut the door open in a wide arc. Grievous kicked the Door open. Several Imperial officers turned to face the ruckus as their Commanding officer was smashed by the massive object that sent him hurtling out of the Viewport. Grievous and his Izvoshra simply magnetically attached themselves to the floor as the operators of the station flew out of the open viewport. The viewport shut itself after a few seconds, the glass being replaced by live camera feed from various points of the station.

"Come out," Grievous barked, His eight Izvoshra formed around the General without a single flaw in their formation, "I can hear you coward."

A three eyed mutant came from the shadows, nine shadow Guards with him.

"The famous General Grievous," he wore a long dark cloak and matching black armor, "I have to say you have done well for a droid, and his broken toys. I am Darth Millennial, Supreme Prophet of the Dark Side, and apprentice the Emperor himself, you will stop hear droid! "

"I will enjoy crushing you," Grievous drew two lightsabers, "Good thing you'll have an extra hand, now I won't feel bad thrashing you like a mongrel pup."

Millennial snarled and unleashed a barrage of Sith Lightning which was casually blocked by one of Grievous' lightsabers. The Shadow Guards attempted to move in on the General only to be intercepted by the Izvoshra. One of the Shadow Guards did make it through only to be punched in the visor by one of Grievous' hands which had just split. The Guard fell back onto the Interdiction controls, his Saber lance destroying them.

"Lord Tyranus the field is down, proceed in," the General said, "What will you do now, I hear Sidious does not take failure well."

Millennial drew twin crimson sabers. And charged at Grievous who now masterfully wielded four sabers. The Shadow Guard who had destroyed the Interdiction controls had recovered and joined Millennial in his assault on the Supreme Commander. Suddenly the station jolted as thousands of Sith warships sped past the Interdiction station towards Byss. The Sith Apprentice roared and force pushed Grievous who simply side stepped it and did a mid-air flip bringing all four sabers onto Millennial's two. The Shadow Guard moved in, Saber ready to gut the cyborg commander.

"In the name of the…" The Shadow Guard coughed blood in his helmet spewing it onto the visor as one of the Izvoshra gutted him. Then cleaved him it two. But the elite Guards did not kill Millennial they just watched the spectacular battle as Grievous had requested. Grievous engaged him in a Saber lock, the Cyborg kicked him in the jaw, fracturing in as blood spewed from his mouth onto the hard floor. Grievous used his talons to pin Millennial against the wall, face first. Grievous then grabbed him by the neck and threw him, his sabers falling from his gaunt hands. He landed several meters away from the General falling through glass display screens on the way. Grievous put his sabers away except one.

"I-Impossible," he squealed, "I cannot be beaten I am the Dark Lord's apprentice."

By now he was at Grievous' mercy. He simply grabbed the mutant Sith by the neck.

"You are nothing, and hear in the end, at your Master's end," Grievous turned the Sith to face the Battle raging over Byss, "You are nothing, and so you must be silenced."

At the sight of the Holy Imperial Capital's skies pocketed with explosions, Millennial was already dead, by Grievous' hands or the thought of him failing his master, he passed from this world.

--

Palpatine angrily pounded his fists against his throne. The blow was amplified by the force and echoed through the chamber. 'Millennial failed? Against Grievous?' the Emperor cursed under his breath. Then the kneeling figure of Cronal appeared.

"A thousand pardons Excellency, but I am aware that you are in need of a Dark Side artifact that will allow you to use 'that technique' without draining yourself," Cronal said, "I believe I have found it."

The doors of the chamber slid open to reveal Cronal himself in full Imperial Shadow Guard armor, minus the helmet. Instead he wore an Ancient Sith Mask. He bowed to the Emperor and opened a very ornate box.

"Behold, my master, the Obelisks of Lord Bane," Cronal said bowing low. The Emperor simply brushed his hand across its surface and felt the powerful Dark aura, "A gift from Millennial."

"Then he is not a complete failure," the Emperor smiled putting on the Gauntlets, immediately armor formed on his body, it glowed a deep red. The Dark Lord closed his eyes and pictured the enclosing Sith fleet, he hated Tyranus, he hated the 'New Sith', and most of all he hated death, "POWER, UNLIMATED POWER!"

--

The _Malevolence II _docked with the station as Grievous and his escort entered the warship. He immediately sped off to the bridge. Darth Tyranus stood there waiting for his arrival.

"Well done General, now we can work on…" Tyranus swung around to see a massive purple cloud of immense power appear, he whispered, "No."

The Force Storm tore through over a thousand warships and continued to envelope all that was, even Imperators, slowly it consumed the massive Sith Armada.

"I want my squadron now!" the Dark Lord barked, "We are going to Byss' surface, General take control of the situation."

'So, you have your trinket my master' Tyranus said speeding towards the Hangar bay 'I have mine.' He brushed his hand over Nihilus' blade.

General Grievous looked at the chaos that had enveloped well over a thousand warships by that time.

"All warships more than a hundred thousand kilometers out pull further back, if you are less, then engage at point-blank, we can take some of their warships at the expense of our own," the General barked.

"You would be so cowardice as to not support the…" Grievous turned on Mandalore his brilliantly yellow reptilian eyes shut the Mandalorian Chieftain's mouth in a way that frightened any who gazed into Grievous' eyes.

"Do as I say," Grievous whispered. Mandalore the Resurrector nodded in submission and began carrying out the Supreme Commander's orders.

--

Master Koon deflected countless blaster bolts with his lightsaber. He then unleashed a barrage of emerald lightning, destroying the remaining battle droids and crippling any Mandalorians left.

"Master," a Jedi Knight turned towards Koon, "With such power, why not end them now, they will simply get up again and try to kill us."

"That may be so, but I will be there to strike them down again and again, until they learn there is no victory in evil," Koon said. The Jedi Squadron spread out, Koon taking two knights Kenobi taking to others. The Palace was empty aside from the skirmish in the hangar. They reached the entrance to the Control center, Koon moved to open it with the force, but it slid open and two lightsabers spun out of them, cleaving both Knights in half. Koon avoided both sabers by blocking one and jumping over the other simultaneously.

"Master Koon, soon you will join the list of Jedi I have killed," a voice said. She called the two pinwheels of death too her hands. Asajj Ventress, Darth Talon stood in combat stance facing the Kel Dor Master, "Surrender Ventress, I am far more powerful than you and I will not kill you."

"I don't care, I just want you to die," Ventress said, "It's been a while since my blades tasted Jedi blood, now a powerful master should be able to feed them. I am glad Vader called me back to the Palace, even if it was too kill me."

She crackled as the Jedi Master ignited his saber reluctantly. The Sith Lady charged forward and unleashed a blinding flurry upon the Kel Dor who blocked the blows in such a fashion that he never left his opening position. She continued to assault him with duel blades, dancing around the Jedi Master who blocked all of the blades with relative apparent ease. Ventress became frustrated very quickly, she could not find a hole in the Jedi Masters defense. She increased the ferocity of her attacks, amplifying each strike with the force. Then, with a blast of Electric Judgment, it was the Jedi Master's turn for an offensive. Ventress quickly blocked the Emerald lightning but was surprised to see Koon was now charging for her. He unleashed his own masterful flurry on par with Ventress' only with a single blue saber. He parried when, Ventress managed to get in a jab, or swipe of her saber, but continued on, not pausing for a second. Ventress snarled and combined her two sabers into a single double-bladed one. Even then Plo still pushed her back into the control center. Asajj used the force to her advantage tossing objects at the Master who used the Force to toss them aside or he'd dice them in half with his Saber. Plo used his mastery of Force Sight to see what environmental advantages he could use.

"Are you arrogant enough to divide your attention while fighting me," the Sith huffed, clearly she was out of breath, and Plo sensed her Force reserves had been running dry.

"Surrender, young one, you can't win," Plo said, "The Light Side will always triumph, that is the way of things, the way of the Force."

"Do not lecture me old man," she said, "The Dark Side gives us strength, gives us access to techniques to the Force that you cannot fathom."

"At what cost," Plo said, "You Sith seek power but fail to see that the ultimate technique is not the one that can end lives, when you pass from this world, your soul will be devoured by the Dark Side, while those committed to good, will become one with the Force."

"Jedi lies!" She spewed, "I will end your pathetic Order, and once it is gone the Galaxy will live under we, the worthy, THE SITH!"

Plo sighed heavily under his rebreather mask.

"If I let you live, will you live a life of repentance?" Plo asked sincerely.

"Are you joking?" Ventress asked. She lunged forward with her remaining strength, "No."

Plo force pushed her back, sending her flying through the control room.

"I will show you what the force can truly do," Plo put his Saber on his belt and brought his hands up. He used the force, and could sense that the Palace was empty, "I will give the funeral of a Jedi."

Two columns of Lava shot up through the Palace, it was Plo's trump card, he became one with the environment, using the link that the Force forms between everything in the Galaxy. Ventress did not believe her eyes.

"Now Darth Talon," Plo said, "You will face Judgment."

The Jedi Master incinerated the Imperial Palace in a spectacular display. An Orb of pure force energy blocked the Molten Lava from incinerating the Jedi Master. When it was done he descended to the ground level of the Palace, there was nothing left in it. Just flames. He walked towards where Ventress had been to find her horribly burned.

"May the Force have mercy on your soul," Plo said closing her eyes shut he then keyed his personal comm, "Commander Wolfe I need extraction."

--

Obi-Wan pursued Vader on foot the Separatist Council had fled with him almost as soon as they had touched down. He could tell they were near the Space port. When he reached there he saw a capital ship left and a shuttle beyond reach. He cursed under his breath.

"Obi-Wan," a familiar voice said, "I had a feeling you would come."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "Don't make me…"

"That name no longer has any meaning to me," Vader cut him off.

"I can sense your frustration, the conflict," Obi-Wan said, "Come back to the Jedi Order, we will forgive you."

"You lie," Vader said angrily, "My Frustration is that you did not die in this war, Utapau should have been your grave. Now I will finish what I started."

"I will do what I must," Obi-Wan said boldly.

"You will try!" Vader flipped into action, Saber drawn.

--

Tyranus executed the last Sentinel. The only Sith Lord who had survived the charge was Darth Stryfe. He had his single Saber drawn ready for battle. Tyranus smiled from beneath his mask, he had prowess if anything.

Tyranus then busted the Durasteel Door that obviously led to Palpatine's Sanctum. He took the turbolift to the very bottom of the fortress, far below the ground. Then he walked towards the Sith Sanctum, where a massive power emanated.

"My Lord is that…" Stryfe was interrupted.

"Yes, Darth Sidious," Tyranus moved towards the door and used the Force to plow it open. In the center of the massive chamber the Emperor Meditated, he levitated above his thrown, a red aura surrounding him.

"Ah, Lord Tyranus," He said descending from his meditation, "How nice of you to join us."

A hundred Shadow Guards flanked the Emperor. And a powerful Dark Acolyte, who Tyranus did not recognize. Tyranus simply raised his hand and orange streams of energy arced from his hand. They spiraled their way towards all hundred and two targets. They made their marks on a hundred of them. Cronal used an explosion of the force to repulse it way while the Emperor simply absorbed it with his hand.

"Lord Nihilus' Force Drain," Sidious said, "When perfected could be used to annihilate even the most deadly of enemies, and enslave the most powerful mind. But, you have not mastered it yet, you have your trinket of the Force and I have mine."

"What is your point?" Tyranus asked.

"The Ancient Sith Lords used alliances to destroy the Ancient Jedi Order," Sidious said, "If you and I fight, it will last an eternity without end, no blade can penetrate the obelisks. And no weapon can destroy the Nihilus blade."

"You are stalling Palpatine speak your mind," Tyranus said, "I am not a fool. Are you awaiting reinforcements?"

"Very well, I suggest we unite our Empires, together we will rule the Galaxy, and wipe the Jedi from existence," Sidious said, "As equals."

"What are your terms?" Tyranus said.

"We will kill each other's subordinates as a sign of trust," Sidious said.

"What, my Lord you can't!" Cronal was struck across the chest with such fury he was nearly cleaved in half.

"You failed to prevent them from entering this chamber," Sidious was merciless.

"Master, for the good of the Sith Empire I will sacrifice myself," Stryfe said.

"Your selfless sacrifice will be long remembered in our history," Tyranus said as he impaled him through the chest.

"Now," Sidious said, "We will make this Galaxy groan under the heel of our new Empire."At last," Tyranus said, he had always despised working with the aliens in the Confederacy, and now he wouldn't have to anymore, with the cloning facilities on the new Star Forge, a new army would be raised in no time, "Mandalore, execute CENTDOWN."

--

Commander Wolfe looked as a single shuttle moved to escape the system.

"Sir should we target it?" a clone officer asked.

"No tractor it into the main hangar bay," he ordered.

"Sir General Koon has just landed," another clone reported.

"Good," he said, "What about Kenobi?"

"No word from him yet sir," he said.

"Tell Delta Squad to take a gunship and find him," he said.

"Yes sir."

The Clone Commander exited the bridge with a squad of Fleet Security with him. He took a turbolift to the Hangar bay, where the Separatist Council was held. Master Koon was already there and based on the mess of corpses and the dismembered pieces of Magna Guards, he assumed it was not a pleasant landing.

"Now, we will negotiate a treaty," Plo Koon said, "With your fleets at our sides, we will be on our way to a quick victory."

--

Across the Galaxy Mandalorian soldiers gunned down their Alien officers. Human Mandalorians turned on their Taung brethren. On the _Malevolence II _General Grievous and his Izvoshra planned the battle on Byss, completely unaware of the cataclysm occurring across the Galaxy. "Mandalore, what is Lord Tyranus' status?" He inquired.

Mandalore was gone, and instead a large group of Mandalorians entered the room, weapons raised.

"What are you all doing here?" Grievous asked, "You do not have the proper rank to have access to this section of _my_ ship."

"In the name of the Sith Council," Mandalore stepped forward through his soldiers, "You are all under arrest, all except the Humans."

The Izvoshra laughed at this, a few Nemoidians brushed their hands over their pistols, and Muuns' jaws simply dropped.

"We are in the middle of conducting a critical battle," Grievous huffed.

"The battle is over, you have lost, now _droid _you will come with us to the bridge with your vile alien brethren or you will die," Mandalore retreated past the row of Mandalorians.

"No, you will die!" Grievous and his Izvoshra cut down Mandalorians like butter. Grievous attempted to charge at Mandalore, but he was already gone. Although the Mandalorians put up fights, the fight soon ended with the Magna Guards supporting the General.

"Tell all warships still allied to us to jump on random vectors," the cyborg said facing the Nemoidian pilots, "Then rendezvous at Ryloth."

"General this appears to be occurring all over the Galaxy," a Muun nav officer reported.

"Warn any ships to stay away from Mandalorian space, and Korriban," Grievous said, "We must contact the Jedi Order."

Just before they jumped Mandalore's escape pod jettisoned.

Just as he said this the image of Viceroy Gunray appeared.

"All Confederacy units will back down immediately, pull back to Dantooine, we have made a treaty with the Jedi Order," the Nemoidian said. 'Lord Vader must have failed' the General thought he pondered over how his friend would react to the Xenophobic views of the New Sith Empire. He was very loyal to Tyranus.

--

Vader gained the upper hand in his duel with Kenobi. The Jedi Master desperately parried the Sith's masterful blows. Even the Master of Soresu was having extreme difficulties. The battle had now moved onto a small shielded piece of debris. Obi-Wan and Vader exchanged powerful blows, each the battle was an even fight, but Anakin had unlimited force reserves, and the Jedi Master while having massive reserves did not have the raw power the Chosen One had. In a Saber lock Anakin kicked Obi-Wan's saber from his hands. He force pushed Obi-Wan back. He snagged his Master's saber mid-air and moved to finish him. Then his weight collapsed onto one leg, the other had a searing hole in it. Obi Wan took the advantage using the force to retrieve his own Saber, then he hacked off both of Anakin's arms, and his legs. And force pushed him onto the Lava bank.

"Statement: I am HK-47 ready to serve, Master," A droid moved in, with over three hundred others, only they had black armor, where as the one that Identified itself as HK-47 had a dusty red armor.

"What? I don't recall ever owning a droid," Obi-Wan said.

"No, but you are my first Master's descendent," HK said, "and as a result, current Galactic Laws pass all of his possessions to you, Master."

Vader's groans made Obi-Wan turn his attention towards the burning Sith Apprentice.

"You were the Chosen One!" he screamed, he thought of the time when Anakin was his apprentice as a little boy. He was on Naboo again, Anakin standing to his left, he was only eight years old then, an eager young Padawan learner. He remembered the countless times he had lectured him on the ways of the Jedi, he remembered the way pride swelled inside of him when Anakin became a knight. He remembered the countless time Anakin had saved him during the Clone Wars and how it had tested their friendship. He remembered how the two dueled on Utapau and how each blow tore him apart from the inside, "It was said you destroy the Sith, not join them, bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness."

"I HATE YOU!" The Dark Lord bellowed. The words hurt more than any saber blow could and Obi-Wan felt crushed.

"You were my Brother Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered just enough for Vader to hear it, "I loved you, but I will not help you."

"Request: Master I would suggest you terminate the burning meat bag," the ancient droid said, "Even in that state he presents a .1 threat to your well being, or maybe I am just being hopeful."

Obi-Wan sighed and wiped a tear from his eye. 'There is no emotion there is peace' he recited the Jedi Code in his mind. Then he looked around the Continent, it had been reduced to molten slag. Several Republic Gunships soared through the air, he waved his lightsaber to signal them in. Then both he and the strange droids left the burning continent.

--

Galen Marek, being the only Sith on Vader's modified cloaked battleship was commanding officer technically. He sensed his master's distress and ordered the cruiser stop on one of the few patches of land left on Mustafar. Vader felt his body levitate and then felt the cold floor in stark contrast to the unfathomable heat of the Mustafar sand.

"M-master?" Galen Marek said, bead-like tears forming in his tiny eyes. Vader blacked out after that, as two Magna Guards rushed him to the medical wing.

The Mandalorian Commander on the bridge was making his report to Darth Tyranus himself.

"Yes my Lord the Confederacy Council is in the Jedi's possession, Lord Talon died in the destruction of the Continent, but it is without a doubt that they will form an Alliance," the Commander said.

"Of the three million CIS warships that formed the armada, a million are unaccounted for," Tyranus said, "Not to mention the countless battle droids that will be added to the Jedi forces. And General Grievous escaped our grip."

"What of Lord Vader, Excellency?" the Mandalorian leaned forward in command chair.

"I still have some use of him, even as a broken shell, he still has much potential," Tyranus said, "And we need Jedi Hunters who won't become the hunted."

"Yes Lord," the Mandalorian saluted as the transmission ended, "Lieutenant take over here I will get some rest."

"Yes sir," the young officer saluted.

--

Lord Vader awoke in a black room, an intense pain emanated from his entire body. He looked up and saw a mask being pulled over his head. A hissing sound echoed through his ears as the helmet sealed. He heard a constant breathing that came from what must have been his life support system. Cold memories passed through his head, of Obi-Wan, the heat as anger filled his head.

"Lord Vader," Darth Tyranus emerged from the fog that shrouded the room, "Can you hear me."

"Yes Master," he said, but the voice was not his, it was far deeper and commanded respect and fear from all but the Dark Lords.

"I am afraid that the Jedi have once again taken something precious from you," Tyranus said feeling his apprentices anger boil, "They have turned Padme into their slave, and have taken your children as pets, and now your power as well."

"RAWWWRRRGGGG!" Vader bellowed like a wild beast. He angrily crushed the droids that had saved him from certain death, "The Jedi, all of them will die, and then they will know what true pain is about."

Behind his mask Tyranus smiled. 'Perhaps he has not lost all of his power.'

--

On Dantooine a conclave was taking place. Several of the most renowned Admirals, Senators, and Clone Commanders were present as well as the Jedi Masters. And then the Confederacy Council walked forth holding pieces of a treaty. General Grievous tailed behind them. He moved next to Obi-Wan.

"I am sorry," he said sincerely, "I was deceived, Tyranus had orchestrated everything, my injuries, the Huk War, the death of my lover, all of it was to test me, my ability to hate. All of those lives for nothing, all of which I ended. I know that this is valuable to you."

He reached in his cloak and pulled Anakin's lightsaber from it.

"He and I were friends, both deceived by Tyranus," Grievous said, "Now General Kenobi, we must work, together to end this Sith threat."

"Yes, that we must," Obi-Wan agreed, "We all were deceived General, and we all are responsible for the death of worlds."

"How can you ever forgive me?" Grievous inquired.

"Because you remind me of Anakin," Obi-Wan said offering his hand, "Together."

"Together," Grievous took it as the Treaty of Dantooine brought the Galactic Republic remnants and the CIS together.

--

Ok guys, I am debating on just making a time skip and keep it in the same fan fiction, or make a second Fan fiction. I'll just want to hear what you have to say. Well I hope you enjoyed it. And thanks for now over 5,000 views, and nearly thirty reviews. TY for all of your support see you next week.


	14. Volume II, Chapter I: Counterstrike

Star Wars: Negative Episode III

Volume II

Chapter I: The Counterstrike

_Fifteen years have passed since the dreaded Battle of Byss_

_The evil SITH EMPIRE has overthrown the Old Republic_

_And sent the remaining Jedi into hiding._

_Over the past year whispers of Rebellion have reached the ear of the_

_Two Hierarchs, in a desperate attempt to find the Jedi_

_Commissioned an Armada of deadly warships to sweep the Outer Rim._

_While the Imperial Fleet is spread thin through the Galaxy_

_A battle group of Mon Calamari star ships_

_Have intercepted the plans to the Empires most deadly weapon,_

_DARTH VADER, Lord of the Sith has been sent_

_To retrieve the stolen plans, _

_In orbit above Onderon_

_A battle the likes of which none _

_have seen since the Clone Wars begins…_

Admiral Ackbar folded his hands behind his back. He frowned at the image of the encroaching Imperial Fleet.

"What is our status?" he asked.

"The Imperials have an Interdictor," a fellow Mon Calamari officer reported, "We're not going anywhere until they are out of commission."

"And how do we stand?" he asked.

"Well, the _Home One _has a hundred and twenty Y-Wings, and the new prototype X-Wings," Captain Verrack reported, "The other warships are equipped with Arc-170s and V-Wings."

"What is your suggestion Master Jedi?" Ackbar said motioning to Master Tsui Choi. The Jedi Councilor turned to face Ackbar.

"We are up against quite the Imperial fleet," Tsui Choi said, "I'd say to abandon ship, or rather, you should allow me and my Clones to disembark, you on the other hand should send your fighters to destroy that Interdictor, then fall back."

"What about you?" Ackbar inquired.

"You need not worry, the Onderon Military will protect us, the Empire does not have the resources to take this world," the Jedi Master said, "At least not currently, soon my Allies will gather on this world."

"Who exactly have you been in contact with?" Ackbar inquired.

"The Old Republic, the Jedi Order, and the CIS are sending fleets hear," he said.

"We be able to make it look like we all died in the crash," Tsui Choi said, "R2, 3P0 I hope you are ready for departure."

"Oh yes sir," C-3P0 said, "I have been waiting to get off this ship since I got on board."

R2 simply gave an affirmative chirp.

"Admiral," the Aleena Jedi Master offered his hand, "It's been a pleasure, rendezvous with the fleet at Dantooine, you will be safe there. Good luck."

The diminutive Jedi left the bridge, the two droids in tow.

--

Darth Vader looked out towards the Rebel fleet, he had them trapped like insects. He had sensed a powerful Jedi for a second but then its force signature disappeared. The Rebels were bold to move in orbit around Onderon. Their military would soon be deployed if things got out of hand.

"Admiral Ozzel," Vader turned to the commanding officer of Death Squadron, "Do not let any ship escape the system, do I make myself clear."

The Sith Lord had grown tired of the Admiral's constant failures, ever since his promotion. Even now the Sith Lord resisted the urge to strangle the incompetent fool right then.

"Remember, Admiral, even my patience has its limits," Vader sped off the bridge. He moved into his personal quarters. He entered the main holo-room. Immediately the image of Darth Tyranus' face appeared. Vader dropped to one knee immediately, "What is thy bidding my Master."

"The Jedi are moving throughout the Galaxy, we are afraid that this recent uprising by the Mon Calamari has been by the design of the Jedi Order," Vader said, "I sensed a powerful presence but then it vanished, it was like I was in a dream."

"Clear your mind Lord Vader, we must uncover this plot if we are to truly discover the motive of this plot," Tyranus said.

"Yes my Master," Vader bowed his head low.

--

The Rebel Fleet engaged the Imperials in a long-range slug fest. The Imperial Armada was clearly winning. But the main danger came when the Empire began to engage them at point-blank range, where their Imperators clearly held the advantage. Admiral Ackbar had loss hope, when an explosion emanated from the interior of the enemy armada.

"Battle meditation can turn the tide of any battle," the voice of Master Choi said over the comms, "The Interdictor has been destroyed, I am on the surface alive and well, withdraw Admiral."

"Thank you, sir" Ackbar said as the organic warships pulled back into hyperspace. He sighed and fell back into his command chair. 'Rebellion is dangerous.' He mused in his head. Then a transmission came through.

"Admiral, it's from HighCom, your eyes only," Verrack said.

"Very well take command up hear Verrack," Ackbar said. He took the turbolift shaft down to deck five, where the officers' quarters were. As an Admiral he had the best room on the ship, it was lavishly decorated with drawings of Mon Calamari cities and beautiful dancers of his homeworld. But it was relatively a simple design, a kitchen and an office was one room, and his bed was in the adjacent room. He sat in his lavish chair and reviewed the reports from the recent campaign. He punched in a code into the chairs arm rest which began a massage cycle. He sighed, it had been nearly a week since he had any R&R, constant narrow escapes from the Empire, had worn the Admiral out to the point of exhaustion. He finally got to the file marked TOP SECRETADMIRAL ACKBAREYES ONLY. He was shocked to see the seal of the Chancellors office, and the Jedi Council on it.

RECENT EVENTS HAVE LED THE HIGH COMMAND OF THE REPUBLIC TO LEARN THE LOCATION OF THE DEATH STAR AND ITS FLEET MOVEMENTS FOR THE NEXT MONTH. WE HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THAT THIS IS THANKS TO YOU, AND THE EFFORTS OF YOUR CREW. THE JEDI ORDER HAS COMMISSIONED SEVERAL OF ITS OWN TO LEAD THE ASSAULT ON THE DEATH STAR ITSELF. AS A RESULT YOU, AND YOUR BATTLE GROUP WILL BE ALLOWED TWO WEEK LEAVE. UNFORTUNATELY BECAUSE ALL REBEL OFFICERS HAVE MASSIVE BOUTIES ON THERE HEADS, AND THERE IS A SIGNIFICANT RISK OF DEFECTION, ALL MUST TAKE THERE LEAVE ON DANTOOINE. THAT IS ALL. SIGNED BY THE JEDI HIGH COUNCIL, AND THE OFFICE OF THE SUPREME CHANCELLOR.

Ackbar knew that this was Tsui Choi's doing, no wonder he had ordered him to fall back to Dantooine, rather than Rothana the Navy's base of operations. The diminutive Jedi Master had become fast friends with him ever since they first met. But, he was exceptionally glad that he had some time off.

--

Darth Vader entered the bridge, furious at Admiral Ozzel's failure. He brushed past officers with such force they almost fell into the pit. He walked up to Admiral Ozzel who bowed before him apologetically. Vader did not even use the force he wanted to feel the incompetent fool's neck snap beneath his hands.

"Your incompetence knows no bounds Ozzel," he said angrily, "I order you to defend the Interdictor and you fail! After I warned you not to fail me again."

"But, my," Ozzel coughed as the Dark Lord's grip tightened, "I don't know what happened I had a lapse in vision, then the…the Interdictor was destroyed."

The Dark Lord was surprised at Ozzel's description, there was a Jed in orbit, his senses were not wrong. He casually dropped the Imperial Admiral.

"I will give you one last chance considering this failure was not your fault," Vader then turned to face the viewport of the _Exactor _he gazed out towards the stars once again. 'I will find you Obi-Wan' Vader said in his mind a Jedi's presence could only mean the Jedi were becoming active in the Galaxy again. And soon the two would be drawn in a battle, and this time, he was the Master. He could barely contain his excitement.

--

Tsui Choi entered the Onderon Royal Palace courtyard after passing three security checkpoints on the Skyramp. Greeting him personally was Queen Talia XVI and her royal guard dressed in typical Onderonian dress, with the exception of the Queen who donned an ornate dress and headpiece. The Jedi Commander was flanked by Delta Squad. Remarkably during the Jedi Orders time hiding in the rim, the Kaminoans discovered ways to reverse the growth acceleration to the normal aging process. The Clones aged normally and most of them had the genetic age of about thirty-five. They formed the special forces of the Rebellion, local militias, and the CIS battle droids formed the base of the army. But now Choi's five hundred Clones, an entire Commando group under his command, everyone a deadly member of the renowned SpecOps brigade under the command of Senior Jedi General Arligan Zey.

"General Choi, welcome," Talia said in a thick Onderonian accent, "I trust your stay at the palace will be pleasant."

"As do I your majesty," he said, "What of my troops."

"They too shall receive the quarters of officers in my Military," she said, "Fortunately the resent space battle has left many Onderonians disgusted, after all the Empire was very careless and sloppy in their targeting."

"Indeed, but it seems my plan to draw the Sith from the core has been a success," the diminutive Jedi said.

"I agree," Talia responded, "I fear though that the Empire may take drastic actions before your fleet arrives."

"If the Empire makes a move here to soon then many more systems will rally to our cause," Choi said, "The Hierarchs know this, which is why there are not Imperial troops marching on Iziz as we speak."

"And yet you brought soldiers with you," Talia shot back.

"Your majesty, my troops are a precaution, if the Empire does attack they will have a hard time going up the sky ramp with a Commando group of five hundred supplementing your soldiers," Tsui Choi said.

"So you do see the war coming to Iziz," the Queen said.

"The Dark Side clouds my vision, only Master Yoda has the power to see into the future with clarity," the Jedi Master said, "And you need not worry your majesty, my troops are well equipped to handle any Imperial soldiers, and I will have my soldiers supplement your royal guard."

"It is not my safety I worry about," she said sadly, "It is that of my people."

--

"And you believe that our enemies have allies on Onderon," Sidious inquired.

"Yes Masters, it is clear to me that the Jedi wished to take refuge in Onderon," Vader said.

"And now you need our counsel," Tyranus finished Vader's sentence, "Send spies to Onderon. Verify the Jedi's presence there, then and only then should you strike. For now pull back there is no need to provoke a fight with the Onderonian defense fleet."

"Yes noble Hierarchs," Vader said, "It shall be done."

Vader entered his meditation chambers, he sat on his throne and removed his cape. He turned to the view screen and punched in the bridge. Immediately the image of Admiral Ozzel appeared

"Here is an order you cannot mess up," Vader said looking down on the nervous Admiral, "Pull out of this system, we do not want to provoke the Onderonian armada if we do not have to."

"Yes my Lord," the Admiral said.

"Set course for the _Executor_," he ordered.

--

The Jedi High Council assembled. Most were scattered across the Outer Rim like the order itself. On Dantooine itself Cin Drallig, Yoda, and Master Shaak Ti, also on the Council were Masters Kenobi, Fisto, Mundi, Koon, Tiin, Kolar, Tsui Choi, Master Stass Allie was killed by Darth Vader on the Rim, and Master Coleman Kcaj died honorably in a duel with Darth Tyranus himself, his sacrifice allowed countless refugees to escape the surface of the world. The two were replaced by Yaddle and Rahm Kota respectively.

"Well I was very surprised to see a message with the seal of the Grand Master delivered to me," Plo Koon said, "Hm last time we met, it was ten years ago to elect Rahm Kota to the High Council."

"The time to strike, it is," Yoda said, "Master Tsui Choi has found the plans to the Empire's Death Star, and with the assistance of the Mon Calamari captured them he has."

"Indeed, in further analysis we have detected several weaknesses, the most prominent of which lies within, a small thermal exhaust port, it is two meters wide," Tsui Choi said, "But I am sure that Master Tiin, or Koon could make the shot."

"Well, I believe my Padawan should also be a part of the attack," Obi-Wan said.

"Hm, strong in the force is he," Yaddle said.

"The spitting image of his father, that one," Tiin said.

"In mind and talents," Yoda said, "Careful we must be, if face Vader too soon he does, disastrous it will be."

"I will go as well," Obi-Wan said.

"I thought you hated flying," Rahm Kota mused.

"He will need guidance if a conflict with Vader erupts," Obi Wan said, "And I am a fair pilot."

"Decided it is then, lead the assault Master Koon will," Yoda said, "Master Kenobi, and Master Tiin, join them you will."

"May the force be with us all," Plo Koon said, "Kenobi, Tiin rendezvous in Quadrant B- Sector 37."

--

On the edge of the Kuat Sector, a massive dreadnought was under construction. The _Executor _drifted through the blackness of space. Not a single vessel could enter within a hundred thousand kilometers of the warships without being annihilated by the patrolling Imperial fleet. At over 19km it was easily the largest warship to ever be created, other than the Death Star itself. On the empty bridge of the command ship Darth Vader faced the bowing figure of a young man.

"It is time for you to face your true test," Darth Vader said.

"Yes my master," Darth Stalker, Vader's apprentice said, "What is thy bidding?"

"Onderon, a sovereign planet, it has declared neutrality since the end of the Clone Wars," Vader said, "The Hierarchs have ignored this minor setback for years now, but now we have intelligence that point to a Jedi on the surface of the world."

"You wish for me to kill the Jedi?" Stalker said eagerly.

"No, simply confirm his presence, you must appear as a trader, nothing more," Vader said, "Do not reveal yourself as a Sith. Kill anyone who learns of your identity, other than your crew, Imperials and Onderonians alike."

"Master? Why would there be any Imperials on the surface of Onderon?" he inquired.

"The Hierarchs have spies everywhere," Vader said, "If you appear too powerful the Hierarchs would kill you, as a threat to their power."

"I will leave at once, Master," he bowed and left the room.

--

A joint Republic fleet entered the Onderon system, immediately they submitted the proper transponder codes to the Onderon defense fleet that now held orbit around the planet. The Republic vessels approached on the Dark Side so as to not catch the eyes or the scanners of the massive loads of freighters that passed to and from the blockade.

On the surface of the world Master Tsui Choi, now accompanied by Rahm Kota walked with the Queen discussing the succession of Onderon.

"When would you suggest that we succeed?" the Queen asked.

"I believe that you should succeed right after the Death Star is destroyed," Rahm Kota suggested.

"That would be wise," Tsui Choi said, "The Empire will have its hands full and will most likely pull more warships back to the Core Worlds."

"I can keep my fleet in orbit, my personal militia will be very useful against the Empire should they attack," Kota said proudly, "I believe there are a number of Onderonians who wouldn't mind being stationed home for a while."

"I concur, if the Empire strikes, it will be with force," Choi said, "And if that happens we must be prepared, your majesty."

"Then it all rests on the destruction of the Death Star," she said.

--

Luke Skywalker meditated in his quarters. He sensed a familiar presence enter the room. He immediately identified it as Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Jedi Master.

"Luke," Obi-Wan said, "I have selected you to be a part of the assault on the Death Star."

"Master?" Luke opened his eyes, surprised by what his Jedi Master had just said, "You have that much faith in me?"

"You are a skilled pilot, and the force is with you, that much is sure," Obi-Wan said, "It has always been your maturity that the Council has questioned. But, recently you have shown a great deal of growth. You were just meditating, that alone shows improvement. We will leave in the morning to rendezvous with the fleet."

"We? Your flying in the mission Master?" Luke said quizzically scratching his head, "I thought you hated flying."

"Someone has to watch your back," Obi-Wan said laughing, then he changed his tone to something more serious, "Vader may be there, I do not wish for you to face him alone."

"Master, I am ready for the trials, I can kill Vader, and make him pay for what he's done," Luke said.

"Be careful my young Padawan," Obi-Wan warned, "Such thoughts of revenge, executing opponents for blood lust that is what led Vader to the Dark Side. You will find that you and Vader are not that different."

"But, Master I could never do such horrific things," Luke said, "Betray my friends, my mentor; you."

"That is why the Dark Side is so insidious, none can imagine themselves doing such horrific things," Obi-Wan said, "At least from their point of view, what they are doing is for the 'greater good'. Take heed of what I say, it may serve you in the near future."

"I will, Master," Luke said, "I will prepare for our departure."

--

Grand Moff Tarkin sat at the head of a group of Imperial Officers. Also present in the form of a holograms was Darth Vader.

"This rebel fleet is too well organized for a band of dissidents," High General Cassio Tagge, "By themselves they are formidable opponent and dangerous threats. And if they do have Jedi support, we will need more ships committed to the outer rim."

"Dangerous to your Starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station," Admiral Motti said.

"This station is the Ultimate Power in the universe," Motti said, "It has kept the Galaxy in line for twenty years, and will continue to keep the Galaxy in line."

"You fail to see that the Jedi Order has a power far greater than this Battle Station," Vader said, "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force."

"Your dedication to that ancient religion is pathetic at best, Lord Vader," Motti said slightly overstepping his boundaries, he failed to realize that Vader was a vastly superior officer, "The Jedi, the Sith they're just shock troopers."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing," Vader began to choke him with the Force, "Perhaps a demonstration will prove to you the power of the force."

General Tagge looked on with mixed glee and horror as Motti's jugular was crushed by an invisible force. He knew all too well the Force was real, in fact it was what powered the Death Star, but people like Motti couldn't except it. He did not pity the Admiral either, he insulted the fleet of star ships that his family constructed for the Imperial fleet. Many of Tagge's rivals often claimed that the only reason he had ever been considered for such a high rank is because of his family's wealth and deals with the Empire.

"This bickering is pointless, Vader release him," Tarkin said, Vader obliged and left Motti gasping breath, "Now Lord Vader will provide us with rebel targets, and retrieve the plans to this battle station. Motti, you would do well not to offend the Hierarchs _deadliest _servant. Should you do so again Lord Vader will not be obligated to honor my request."

--

Luke Skywalker dueled Obi-Wan in a sparring match. The young Jedi fared well for being matched against the Master of Soresu. Kenobi masterfully parried each of the young Jedi's blows. He was using Form V: Djem So, an aggressive form that if not mastered to the extreme degree. It used brute force and required enormous reserves of Force energy. Obi-Wan felt the pressure of several amplified force blows, but the Soresu master managed to block every blow. Obi-Wan knew that the key to defeating a Djem So user was to force them to expend their energy on powerful blows, a task easier said than done. Obi-Wan sensed a change, Luke's moves became more fluent, and he added some acrobatics into it.

"You've mixed elements of Ataru with your form," Obi-Wan said moving his blade to meet his Padawan's, "I am impressed."

"You should know me better than that Master," Luke said, "I'm always full of surprises."

Luke made even further advances, taking any flaw, no matter how small and turning it into a gaping hole in his Master's defense. But, he sensed his apprentice's frustration every time a hole was detected, it was immediately closed up. With a force push, Luke was disarmed and on the other side of the room.

"Remember my apprentice," Obi-Wan said giving him back his lightsaber, "when one is on the defensive, you will never be able to tell when they will go on the offensive. Such sudden attacks are how many are felled in a duel."

Obi-Wan remembered in his duel with Darth Maul, when he was force pushed down the energy shaft at Theed. He also remembered taking his Master's lightsaber to end the Sith Lord. The element of surprise could be a deadly ally.

"Thank you, Master," Luke said slightly frustrated by his loss.

"You are a far better duelist than I am," Obi-Wan put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "To master two forms is one thing, but to combine elements takes a true master. In time you will find yourself surpassing even me."

--

The Jedi fleet assembled in orbit of a remote planet. On the surface of the world itself, the Jedi ships were so numerous it blotted out the sun. The strike fleet was now assembled.

"The time to strike is now," Plo Koon said looking at his fellow commanders, "We have the target."

A holographic representation of the Death Star appeared. The image then focused on one of the countless trenches lined with turbolasers.

"A small two meter exhaust port," Koon said, "If hit with a proton torpedo, it will hit the anti-matter reactor and it will destabilize. This will result in the destruction of the battle station."

"Sir, are you sure that we can hit that," a Clone commander said, "Two meters is a very small target range."

"A skilled pilot, or one using the force can make the target," Clone Ultra Commander Wolfe said.

"This is why three flights will be used," Koon said, "One shot will be made by me, the other Master Tiin, and the last by Commander Skywalker."

"The Capital ships will not engage the Death Star, but will serve as distractions, Master Kenobi and Commander Davijaan, will defend the Capital ships against enemy fighters," Commander Wolfe said, "I will be on the flagship coordinating the assault."

"May the force be with us all," Master Tiin said, "We depart in five hours."

Luke walked out of the room and found a particularly scruffy looking smuggler standing on the edge of the room.

"Hey, old man," he barked across the room towards Obi-Wan.

"Han Solo," Obi-Wan moved towards him, "I wasn't sure you would come. I trust Dex got you my message."

"Yeah he told me alright, he told me you needed me to help you with some suicide mission," Han smirked.

"Well, allow me to introduce you to my Padawan ," Obi-Wan said, "Luke Skywalker."

"As in a relative of Anakin Skywalker," Han said slightly intrigued.

"Yes, he is going to be your commander in this operation," Obi-Wan said.

"Hm the pay better be pretty damn high if I'm following the orders of some kid," Han barked.

"Hey, I'll bet a million credits I'm a better pilot than you," Luke said annoyed.

"Ya know kid your really co…."Han stopped talking as a young Jedi Knight around Luke's age walked it with a middle aged Jedi Master. She was Leia, Luke's twin sister, Han's jaw dropped as she ran into the room, and gave Luke a bear hug.

"Luke, I was so worried," she said, "we heard reports that the Sith were beginning to track the locations of Jedi, and Master Kenobi is high on their list."

"Don't worry, I'm alright," Luke reassured his sister, then turned to his mother, "How are you mother?"

"I'm doing fine," she said, "Still recovering from the death of Master Allie. She was a great Jedi Master."

"Indeed, she was," Obi-Wan said, putting a reassuring hand on Padme's shoulder, "And a fine commander if I do say so myself."

"Statement: There you are Master," HK-47 entered the room, "You left me in that hangar bay for some time. Although I admit that dingy freighter for some time did provide me with some amusement."

"Dingy?!" Han looked insulted, "Listen you bucket of bolts. That ship is the only thing that's going to be covering your Master's ass in this suicide mission."

"Threat: If you mean to threaten my master then please say so immediately so that I can blast you right here," HK said pulling a sniper rifle from his back.

"Stand down HK," Obi-Wan sighed.

Then an alarm blared throughout the fleet, in every corridor.

"All combat personnel to their battle stations," Plo Koon said, "Onderon is under siege, all hands prepare for Hyperspace."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Han said.

"Statement: If I had a Republic credit for every time a meat bag said that," HK mused, "Caution: My processing core appears to have overloaded from my calculations. I seem to have failed you Master."

"Don't worry about it," Obi-Wan said.

"HK, let's do some fighter simulations," Luke said moving out of the nearly empty orientation chamber.

"Recitation: I would shoot myself with a blaster rifle to get away from the scruffy meatbag," HK coldly brushed pass Han.

"Well, this is where the fun begins," Obi-Wan said, remembering his old apprentice. In his mind he knew that this would be the first time in fifteen years he'd confront Anakin. The Empire had begun its counterstrike against the Jedi and their allies, the Jedi Civil War resumed.


	15. Chapter II: The Grand Master's Holocron

Star Wars: Negative Episode III

Chapter XV: The Holocron of the Grand Masters

Supreme Commander Grievous paced the bridge of his flagship _Justice_; it was similar to the Kaleesh's previous flagship _Malevolence II, _in that it also possessed the ultra powered Ion Cannon that had the firepower to disable entire Imperial squadrons at once. The cyborg commander surveyed the situation in orbit of Onderon first hand, through the massive viewport. He occasionally paced between the bridge and the adjacent war room, making personal observations then making strategies based on them. He found that through the viewport, he could feel the lives of all his warriors at risk, a feeling that the holograms while quite useful did not get across. The Imperials were trying to push straight through the Alliance's lines, a blitz; Darth Vader was infamous for such tactics in the Clone Wars when he was Anakin Skywalker. A few ships slipped through the joint perimeter made by both Alliance and Onderonian forces.

"Supreme Commander," one of his Elite, an Izvoshra, said, "High General Kota has confirmed reports of Sith Lords in Iziz leading the Stormtroopers advance, he requests your advice."

"Defend the Anti-air batteries," Grievous said, "If the orbital line fails they will act as a back-up."

"Supreme Commander," Grievous turned to the Nemoidian tactical officer on the bridge, "Imperator at mark 129, dash 47."

"Turn the _Justice, _at an angle and prepare to fire the port side Ion Cannon," Grievous said, "Follow up with a turbolaser barrage."

"Yes sir," The Nemoidian said.

Such actions were common place on the flagship as Grievous directed the Army and Naval engagements while simultaneously commanding his own ship. He watched as an Ionic burst disabled an Imperator and a half dozen enemy Strike Cruisers; the mainstay of the enemy fleet. Then he watched as his massive warship obliterated the defenseless enemy ships. Imperial vessels were slamming into Alliance lines now. Grievous prayed that his fleet could hold until High General Koon's fleet arrived.

--

General Kota slashed a Stormtrooper across the chest and ran him through with his lightsaber. His militia gunned down the Imperial troopers with relative ease. The market plaza was secure now, Kota scanned the area.

"Commander, return to the Sky Ramp, I sense a powerful Force user nearby,"Kota said.

"General Kota, allow me to accompany you," Commander Darlik said, he drew his vibroblade.

"No, if the Sith capture this plaza they will need you on the Sky Ramp, I must face this: alone," Kota responded, "I choose you to lead this because of the entire militia none know the streets of Iziz as you did. You can't do that if we are both dead."

"Of course," Darlik straightened up and saluted, "I'm sorry sir, and good luck."

Kota saluted him as well. He then meditated for a bit, then he felt air whisk by him. An Imperial shuttle uncloaked before him. A Shadow Guard and four Royal Guards emerged. Unlike the Red Guards of the Old Republic these donned crimson ballistic armor, no robes at all; the Shadow Guard wore similar armor accept it was a deep black color and the visor glowed red giving him a powerful threatening aura. They each drew saber pikes; the Shadow Guard twisted it around himself in a masterful flurry meant to intimidate his foes. He directed his subordinates to fan out along the plaza.

General Kota took his chance and charged for the Shadow Guard with blinding speed. Before the Royal Guards could even turn to see what the disturbance was the Shadow Guard and the Jedi Master locked blades.

"A Jedi Master," the Shadow Guard grinned beneath his mask, "Lord Sidious will reward me well for this."

The Guard jumped back and reared his arm back; an eruption of Sith Lightning came from his fingertips. 'These Shadow Guards are far more powerful than they were in the last war,' Kota noticed, 'They have power on par with a Sith Lord.' He observed as he blocked the deadly blue bolts. The four Royal Guards then formed around their leader in a defensive circle. The Jedi Master frowned, the Shadow Guard alone would be a formidable foe, but with four other foes it would be difficult. He would have to eliminate the red clad warriors quickly before dealing with their leader, to do that he would have to break their formation. He stowed his lightsaber hilt on his back.

The Shadow Guard talked with his subordinates.

"He is more powerful than I am," the Shadow Guard said reluctantly, "You must stick together at all costs."

"Yes, Lord," the subordinates said in unison.

"If you break formation," the Shadow Guard advised, "Do not protect me, I can hold my own for some time, you must stick together or you'll be shredded by the Jedi. He is about to begin his attack."

General Kota cupped his hands together by his side focusing an enormous volume of power between his hands. He then released it all in a massive Force Wave. The enormous volume of energy was sensed by the Shadow Guard who managed to bark 'break' before the wave hit the group. Debris was thrown all over, dust made visibility poor for a few seconds before it settled.

"Where is he?" one of the Guards said when the dust settled. General Kota jumped from a market place and cleaved a Royal Guard in half. His partner blocked the Jedi Master's blade engaging him in a saber lock. The Shadow Guard cursed beneath his breath and dashed with the force to his subordinate's aid. The other three Royal Guards assisted in the attack as Kota masterfully parried each blow. He managed to stab another Royal Guard through the chest, but right after he was blasted back by lightning. Kota grinned as he flew back he keyed an explosive charge in a nearby building sending it crashing onto the trio. 'Farewell' he thought.

He was surprised to see a Shadow Guard on the ground, he had just escaped the fall of the building, but a shard of glass had wedged itself into the back of his thigh. Kota sighed.

"Surrender," Kota said, "I don't want to kill you."

"Funny, I want you to die," the Shadow Guard coughed up blood that stained his visor slightly.

"You have no strength left," Kota said, "You have lost."

The Shadow Guard charged for General Kota who prepared to cleave the Sith in half. But when he made the slash the warrior used the force to move at blinding speeds. Before Kota could react the Shadow Guard was behind him preparing to decapitate him. But, he landed on his leg which collapsed under the stress. In a last ditch effort he threw his saber at Kota who deflected it with his own and sent it flying through the Sith Lord's entrails. He seemed like he would stand up before his torso slid off the rest of his body.

"I am sorry," Kota said, "I will give you a funeral."

His hologram transponder beeped.

"General Kota, the enemy army led by Darth Vader himself is making progress through the city," it was Tsui Choi, "Get back to the Sky Ramp, I will be their soon."

--

Darth Stalker bowed before his Master. Vader's troops were now poised to capture the market place plaza.

"Your intel on the defenses of this city are most impressive my apprentice," Vader said, "What of the enemy marketplace, has the Shadow Guard cleared the plaza."

"Thank you, Lord Vader," he said, "Orbital images indicate the plaza is clear and that our enemy is preparing to make a final stand on the Sky Ramp. We have received no transmission from the Special Operations team in the plaza, however we detected explosions in that sector, they weren't ours."

Vader gritted his teeth.

"What about 123rd Legion?" Vader inquired.

"All KIA, we are all that remains of the ground fleet, Admiral Ozzel reports that reinforcements will be able to arrive in a few hours," Stalker bowed his head low as his Master spoke.

"Then we must wait, if the Jedi realize we lack the numbers to secure the Sky Ramp, they will surely make a counter attack, in the Plaza it will be easier to read our numbers than in the streets," Vader said.

"I will order the troops to take cover in the streets," Stalker said.

"You will accompany me in confronting the Jedi in the palace," Vader said, "Without the Shadow Guard I wish to have another powerful Dark Jedi by my side."

"I am honored Master," he said.

"Prepare for we may be on the defensive soon, I am sensing someone far more powerful, coming to assist Onderon," Vader said, "One that powerful can only be one of a handful of individuals in the Galaxy, there are, two of them and…Padme!?"

"Master!?"

"No it is irrelevant," Vader said, "The point is we must last before the Jedi come, I recognize Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Plo Koon's force signatures. Plo Koon is more powerful than any other Jedi on the Council, save Yoda."

"I heard that Master Kenobi was second to Yoda," the Apprentice said.

"In renown perhaps," Vader said, "But in true Mastery of the Force Master Koon surpasses, Mundi, and Kenobi. He can control the environments in insane volumes. Darth Talon met a horrible fate by his hands. It would be best if you did not face him."

--

Queen Talia got up from her throne and walked to the exit of the throne room. Before she could leave the room several security officers formed a screen around the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" She said slightly annoyed.

"Your majesty," the commander spoke, "The enemy is very close to the Sky Ramp, you cannot leave your throne room."

Master Tsui Choi entered the room via a turbolift to the Palace spire.

"I now see the Sith's intentions here," Choi said, "Atop this palace is a room that is viewed as sacrosanct in Onderonian traditions. The power of the Force flows from it, and the Jedi Order did not investigate because of the Clone Wars, but now I understand why Master Yoda sent two Councilors to guard this world."

"And why is that?" Talia swallowed hard trying not to let her imagination run wild.

"The holocron of the Grand Masters," Tsui Choi said, "If I could I would unlock it, but I cannot, there is but one Jedi alive who can unlock it; he current Grand Master, Yoda."

"That sounds like a lot of power for the Jedi to just lock away," Talia said.

"For thousands of years the Jedi Order has scoured the Galaxy in search of it," Choi said, "However we feared that its power would be too much to control, and should only be unlocked if the Sith were to return to the Galaxy in force."

"Why Onderon?" the Queen was now curious.

"There is a great power that lies on the moons of Duxn, the Sith attempted to claim it during the Clone Wars, but failed. The Dark Side of the Force that surrounds the tomb makes the holocron difficult to detect," Tsui Choi said.

"Well we should hurry and unlock this thing before the Sith take it!"

"As I said only Yoda can, and only Yoda can wield the weapon that it will lead us to," Choi said, then chuckled, "Unless you can find a sample of Grand Master Revan's, and the Exile's blood lying around."

"Yes, in fact I do," it was Rahm Kota, he'd just cleared security. Master Tsui Choi was expecting a smile to creep across his colleague's face, but it never did he was dead serious.

"Where?" Tsui Choi inquired.

"It, or rather I should say they is on their way," Kota said, "Master Kenobi, he is Revan's last descendent. His blood is the key. Have you ever noticed that Senator Amidala was a bit sharp for a child, to be able to sway the voters of an entire planet to place their faith in a child? You and I both know that there is no luck, only the Force, and the Force is strong with her. Why else would the Grand Master approve of her becoming a Jedi, she has emotional attachments to a Sith, her children, and she was too old to begin the training, and yet now she is a powerful Jedi Master."

"Well then we can only hope that our defenses can hold out long enough for our reinforcements to arrive," Choi said.

--

Vader now stood at the base of the Sky Ramp, 'No enemy troops,' he sensed a trap. 'Next move spring the trap,' he mused in his mind. He walked up the Sky Ramp, his division marching in a thin formation. 'Damn' he thought as he blocked a thin laser; Snipers. He heard several troops hitting the ground with a thud. His apprentice had also drawn his lightsaber. He had Four Royal Guards flanking him, the rest of his Royal Guard detail had died along with the Shadow Guard. Starkiller: Stalker's codename accelerated into battle leading the charge as Vader casually walked, deflecting blaster bolts when necessary. By the time the column of all ten thousand Stormtroopers had reached the first plaza of they had already lost over a thousand soldiers from snipers alone. Waiting for them were about a thousand of Kota's Militia, five hundred Elite Republic troopers, and about five thousand Onderonian soldiers, another five thousand waited at the top of the Sky Ramp, in the Palace plaza.

"Starkiller," Vader said, "There is a powerful Jedi here, Kazdan Paratus, kill him, and bring me his lightsaber, I will enter Palace, alone."

"As you wish Master," he said.

"Every Stormtrooper here will die," Vader said, "And as will you if you cannot defeat Paratus."

"I will not fail you," Starkiller used the force to navigate the battlefield where Republic troops were now shredding Imperial Stormtroopers."

He made his way to the enemy forward command center without being detected. And waiting there was an Aleena Jedi Master surrounded by several droids, except they seemed to be held together by sheer will power, the Jedi also had a dozen or so clones helping him plan the battle.

"I see you Sith," Darth Stalker heard a voice in his head. Then it seemed like pieces of scrap metal piled together into a massive droid some ten meters tall, "I am Jedi Master Kazdan Paratus, and by order of the Jedi Council you cannot pass. The massive droid made a surprisingly swift strike at the Sith Apprentice who dodged it barely.

--

"General, should we target the enemy?" a Clone Commander asked.

"No," General Paratus responded, "Only I can face him, you cannot match a Sith, commander. My Droid Titan seems to be faring poorly against this child."

Surely enough soon the Sith cut through the Junk Titan, and crawled into its hollow center, then with an explosion of the Force obliterated it.

"Shall I send in more Droids sir?" the commander inquired.

"No, I will deal with him myself," Paratus said calmly, "Pull back to the Palace Plaza Commander, I will handle this Sith trash."

"Yes sir," the Clone and his subordinates moved out.

--

Darth Stalker faced the Jedi Master. The enemy Command Center was on top of a large building, which gave ample fighting space for the two. The Aleena drew his lightsaber staff and hopped into action. His mechanical legs gave him a height advantage. It allowed him to practice Form V: Djem So, Kazdan had a great force reserve that rivaled members of the High Council.

"You will not pass Sith Trash," Paratus ignited his saber and leapt into action immediately going on the offensive. Stalker was on the defensive using his reverse blade style to parry his every blow. The Aleena growled and force pushed him back breaking his defensive wall. The Sith jumped into the air and unleashed a barrage of Sith Lightning Paratus blocked it with his saber and laughed, "You think that will kill me? You are going to die, boy, the Sith are a scourge to the Galaxy at a large, and more importantly the Jedi Order."

"No," Stalker said jumping in the air he made a wide slashing move, and cut the Jedi Master in half, "NO! You will die!"

--

Darth Vader entered the Royal Palace. He had gotten past the enemy defenses using the Force to mask his presence. 'A tremor' he thought before a massive column in the palace slammed into where he was.

"Dark Lord!" Master Rahm Kota cried, "Your path ends here."

"Master Rahm Kota," Vader mused, "The Hierarchs will be pleased when they feel your death."

The corrupted Jedi lifted the column he had dodged and tossed it towards the Jedi Master who used the Force to run along the column and brought his blade down on Vader's own. The two exchanged flurries as the hum of lightsabers echoed through the palace. But even to the eyes of a common soldier it was clear Vader was winning. The two found their way to the Royal museum where Vader began to throw objects at the Jedi Master. Kota used the force to call an ancient lightsaber to his other hand. He ignited its emerald blade and began using Jar 'Kai to push back the Sith Lord.

"Do you think me as easy an opponent as a Shadow Guard," Vader said, "Such tricks will not work."

"You overestimate the power of the Dark Side," Kota said engaging in a saber lock, "It clouds your vision, and gives you no insight to the future."

"On the contrary, I see you, dead on the floor of the royal palace of Onderon," Vader said. The duel moved into the Royal entrance hall. Kota cut through columns and other objects the Dark Lord threw at him. The Dark Lord grabbed Kota in the air with the force and then threw him with a concentrated blast through the entrance to the Royal Chamber.

--

Stalker looked at Kazdan Paratus hoping to see the Jedi Master cleaved in half, but instead he found the Jedi's robotic rig on the ground cleaved in half. 'What' he thought.

"Die!" the Jedi brought his saber up to kill the Sith Apprentice. He jumped just in time to miss the blade. The Jedi Master force pushed Stalker off the building and onto the ground floor, "Wondering why I'm still alive, a simple hologram projector allowed me to fool you into thinking you'd kill me."

"A cowardice technique, as expected from a Jedi," Stalker said wiping a bit of blood from his mouth, "Now, your end is at hand Jedi, you have lost."

"A Jedi is never out of tricks," Paratus said, he leapt towards the Sith Apprentice. Stalker made a move to cut him out of the sky but Paratus used the force to speed up his movements dramatically. He dodged the blade and attempted to stab the Jedi Master. The Jedi brought his blade to match the Sith's, "Your stronger than I thought, you have a far greater calling then Vader's slave. Come with me and learn to control your emotions. Come back to the light."

"I was never in the light," Stalker said then he unleashed a barrage of Force lightning sending the Jedi flying, while he was in the air the Sith Apprentice stabbed him through the chest, killing him instantly. Kazdan Paratus died with a gasp.

"I'm sorry, Masters, I've failed," he said whispering his last breath before becoming one with the force. Starkiller sensed a disturbance in the Force he turned around as a Acclamator-class assault ship descended into a city plaza.

"Juno mark my location and pick me up," Stalker said.

"Roger that, Starkiller," she said.

--

Vader walked up to a broken Rahm Kota. Several Onderonian Secret service and Republic Soldiers moved in to attack the Sith Lord. He simply force pushed them all aside before they could fire their weapons. The Dark Lord looked down at Kota who was grinning.

"I sense something powerful here," Vader growled, "What are you hiding."

"You should leave Vader, or surrender yourself to death," Kota said.

"Fool," Vader said raising his saber to finish off Kota, then a green blade cut the Dark Lord's mask in half. He yelped in pain. The Saber returned to its Master's hand.

"Vader, you are foolish to underestimate us, the Dark Side has clouded your mind," Tsui Choi descended from the turbolift shaft. Vader turned to face his new opponent. The diminutive Jedi Master held his Ataru stance ready to face the Sith Lord.

"I sense," Vader's eyes opened wide so that Tsui Choi could glare right into one of them, "This time Jedi, you win."

With a whisk of air the Sith Lord was gone, he retreated to fight another day. The Onderonian soldiers recovered and assisted Rahm Kota up.

"Queen Talia, are you alright," Choi turned to the Queen who hid behind her throne.

"Yes, Master Jedi, thank you, thanks to the Jedi, the people of Onderon were saved today," she said, "We are in your debt."

--

Master Plo Koon watched as the Sith armada withdrew from the system. He sensed Vader leave the system as well. He turned to Commander Wolfe.

"Relieve the soldiers in Iziz, offer the wounded medical treatment," Plo said. The holographic image of Tsui Choi appeared on the holopod.

"Kotuya, Master Plo," Tsui Choi bowed to the Kel Dor Jedi Master.

"Kotuya, Tsui," Plo said greeting his fellow Jedi in the traditional manner, "Looks like we got here just in time."

"Indeed my friend," Choi said, "But the casualties are tragic, Master Paratus is dead, and Iziz is in ruins."

"We will rebuild here," Plo said, "I doubt the Empire will attack here again, at least not for long."

"Master Plo, we've discovered what was at the top spire of the palace, I believe you should come and see it yourself, and bring Kenobi, and Amidala" Choi said.

"I have quite a lot on my plate, General Choi, I trust you are not wasting precious time," Koon remarked.

"I assure you that this is no mere holocron," Choi said, the anticipation in his voice rising.

--

Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Amidala and Tsui Choi stared at the hexagonal holocron. To the Jedi it seemed like they were staring into the heart of the force.

"This, this is the Grand Master's Holocron," Koon said, "Kenobi, Amidala your hands."

Koon placed Obi-Wan's hand perfectly on the marked location, then Amidala's in a similar fashion. The Ancient device hummed and the image of a Jedi dressed in pristine white armor appeared, it was Revan wearing his typical armor only it was all white.

"Ah, Jedi, I would have thought the Galaxy would have required this be activated before four thousand years," Revan said, "I see, none of you are Grand Masters, and yet you have unlocked the secrets of this holocron."

"Wolfe, get me a transmission to Dantooine patch it through my personal transceiver, summon the Grand Master," Plo Koon said, "I am Master Plo Koon, second in command of the Jedi Order, this is Master Tsui Choi, and this is your descendent, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the Exile's descendent, Jedi Master Padme Amidala."

"I see," Revan said. Plo threw his transceiver on the ground and the holographic image of Grand Master Yoda appeared.

"Grand Master Yoda, I am," Yoda said.

"Very well, the primary function of this holocron is to show the location of the Solus blade," Revan said, "My blade and the Exile's blade. Its power allows the user great power, a power only a Grand Master can control. To unlock it a Talortai must be present: they are the guardians of the blade."

"A what?" Amidala asked.

"With respect Revan, they are all extinct," Plo said.

"No, one known there is, on Coruscant under the supervision of the Dark Lords he is," Yoda said, "Urai Fen."

--

TY for reviews guys, story starting to heat up, next chapter, Assault on the Death Star


	16. Chapter III: A Galaxy at War

Star Wars: Negative Episode III

Volume II

Chapter III: A Galaxy at War

Urai Fen sat in his apartment on Coruscant, Darth Tyranus wanted him to be comfortable, but under heavy guard, at all times two Shadow Guards sat outside his door and a squad of Royal Guards monitored him at all times. But it beat prison, as Tyber put it. For the past twenty years since the Sith took Coruscant it had been the same. He had meals in the apartment, listened to holonews, went out with multiple Shadow Guards as escorts, occasionally Darth Tyranus and Darth Sidious would invite him to dinner with the Sith Council. Urai in all those years never saw a single flaw in the Imperial Defense, even when going to the Palace for his elaborate meals.

"Well Urai," Tyber walked up to his old friend, two Royal Guards behind him, "What's today, my friend, we have another dinner with the Hierarchs."

"I do not know," Urai said, "I sense the Jedi are moving again. But the Empire's fleet in infinite, it will be difficult for any victory. I feel as though we should have joined the Republic when we could."

"Enough you two," the Royal Guard commander said, "Another word of this treachery and solitary confinement will be the least of your troubles."

"Of course," Tyber said, "Just turn on the holonews."

"The Galaxy is at war, the Empire moves to crush enemy rebellion throughout the Galaxy, in an interview with the press, Grand Moff Tarkin states that 'rebellion will be dealt with severely.' He made good on that promise when destroying the Rebel world of Polis. The Galactic Empire is making good progress in the Outer Rim. The only loss by the Empire was at Onderon, where the Empire was outnumbered a 'hundred to one' as quoted by Admiral Ozzel, direct advisor to Lord Vader, Military Executer. Imperial approval ratings still hold at 99, in other news the galactic market has grown hungry for Tibana gas as the war begins to escalate…"

Tyber turned it off, '99 eh' he thought 'I'm kind of missing the Republic'

--

Dozens of Venator-II class Attack Cruisers poured from hyperspace with three Mandator-III class Star Dreadnoughts spread throughout fleet formations. They opened their hangar bays and thousands of fighters soared from their capital ships toward their intended vectors.

"All squadrons form up, make our approach towards the Death Star," Plo Koon said.

"General Plo," The voice of Commander Wolfe rang through the comms, "I have hundreds of enemy capital ships deploying from hyperspace, they're ETA is about twenty minutes."

"Very well, let's begin the operation, the closer we are to the target when those Capitals get here the better," Plo said, "General Tiin you have the first run. All Squadrons break now!"

Thousands of V-Wings, prototype X-Wings, and brand new Y-Wings broke formation and moved towards their targets. Many were outright destroyed by the barrage of Turbolaser fire, the inaccurate lasers only destroyed fighters by the sheer number of turbolaser towers. Jedi Commanders and vetran clone pilots easily maneuvered around the turrets, but, newer clones, inexperienced pilots soon found that simulations didn't prepare them for this. Plo sensed a disturbance in the force, he noticed that the Death Star had turned towards the battle group itself.

"All ships evasive action!" he barked over the FLEETCOM.

--

"Grand Moff Tarkin, all systems prepared," Admiral Motti reported, "We are ready to fire."

"You may fire when ready," Tarkin said coldly and without remorse.

Purple arcs of pure force energy lanced from the central disk, most Capital ships moved out of the way, about a dozen were annihilated, the warships drifted in space, with no sign of damage, the inhabitants were gone absorbed by the Death Star's Force Harvester cannon. Tarkin looked satisfied.

"Grand Moff," High General Tagge said, "Our analysts have found the enemy's intended vector and have found a weakness in this battle stations…"

"Silence," Motti said, "This battle station has no weakness. This is the ultimate power in the universe, and soon we will rule the Empire with it."

"What?" Tagge said, "That is treason. You intend to make yourself Emperor. You will not get away with this!"

Motti signaled two Imperial troops to gun down the loyalist General. Darth Vader who had entered the room without notice blocked the laser bolts and killed Motti. He turned to Tarkin who looked surprised at the recent turn of events.

"Tarkin, as sure as I am that Motti was not the single conspirator in this sad attempt at treason, you will not be executed," Vader said, "Tagge take command of this battle station, I will fend off the Rebels, I will assign two Shadow Guards as your personal escorts. You two escort Tarkin to the brig"

Vader motioned to two Royal Guards.

"Under what charges?!" Tarkin said flabbergasted.

"High treason," Vader said, "Your thoughts betray you my 'archaic' teachings allow me to read you like a holocron. Take him away."

--

General Plo Koon noticed that the turblolasers stopped firing. 'I sense something amok'.

"General Plo," it was Commander Wolfe, "I detect small arms fire throughout the Death Star, there appears to be a rebellion, I also detect several fighter squadrons inbound to General Tiin's location."

"I suggest you make your run now," Tiin said, "I the shot Plo, Vader's presence threw me off."

"Skywalker," Plo said, "Your group must make their run now."

"General? Those Capital Ships have launched fighters, there is only time for one run then we have to…"

"I know this, the force is strong with the boy, and it is his destiny,"Plo said, "Tiin, pull back to the _Triumphant. _Capital ships, move into attack range of the Imperial fleet, provide them with a distraction."

Green lights appeared on the tactical display. They were good for now. He watched as the warships moved like pieces on a Dejarik board.

--

Luke Skywalker's fighter sat in the center of his squadron. As blue leader he served as the tactical hands on Commander, a large responsibility. 'Use the Force my Apprentice,' Obi-Wan said using the link the two shared, 'Reach out.'

"Commander Skywalker, enemy fighters inbound," a Clone said, Luke sensed a powerful presence nearby. It seemed familiar, but foreign.

"Stay on target lieutenant, we have to take this station down ASAP, this is our last chance," he said.

The enemy command unit gunned down several clone pilots with ease. Luke gritted his teeth, he wouldn't make it at that rate. Then the command fighter launched a concussion missile at Luke's X-Wing. Luke tried to divert the missile by using the force, but it wouldn't work, he figured the Sith piloting the fighter also could use the force, all of his attempts were in vain.

--

Grand Master Yoda exited the passenger ship in a stroller. He appeared as a small child of a Lannik that came in search of a cure for a disease. Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi posed as the father of the child, whilst Shaak Ti posed as the mother, when Imperial Soldiers would ask about the origins of the child, they said he was orphaned by an Imperial attack. The soldiers sympathetically let them pass. They made their way to their intended location; Dex's dinner.

"Jedi Masters, it is good that you have come, what can I do for ya?" Dex said enthusiastically.

"Into the Imperial Seireitei's we must go," Yoda said, "Imperial prisoners we must find."

"You're in luck," Dex said, "I just managed to find a hole in the Seireitei's defensive barrier."

"Perhaps you know where the prisoner is?" Mundi said, "Urai Fenn, and Tyber Zann."

"Ha," Dex said, "The facility they're in is right in the center of the Imperial Base, in the Palace plaza."

"Then we should get going," Ki-Adi said.

"Hey, I have an escape route for you guys as well," Dex said, "The Imperial star port, if you guys rescue Zann it'll be a cake walk."

"Thank you Dex," Shaak Ti said, taking the datapad, "We'll pick you up when we've finished."

--

The Imperial Seireitei was massive, it held all the barracks and armories for all Imperial Soldiers on the planet. Looming in the center of the shielded region was the Imperial Royal Palace. Yoda, and his fellow Masters now walked past the main defensive checkpoint that was the hole in the Imperial defenses, the Jedi stowed away on one of the transports that routinely entered the massive compound. Once they were in the Jedi cut their way out of the boxes they stowed away in and jumped out.

"Rather sloppy these Imperials," Mundi said stowing his lightsaber.

"Well considering the brutality of the Sith they most likely don't expect anyone to oppose them, especially not on one of their home planets," Shaak Ti said.

"Quiet and stealthy we must be, or have an entire legion at our tails we will," Yoda piped as the Jedi whisked out of the storage area and into a turbolift. As they ascended they noticed the massive spire of the Imperial palace and the surrounding structures.

"According to Dex's readouts, the target should be there," Mundi pointed to a spectacular columned building to the left of the Palace itself, "Seems like these are quarters for Sith Lords."

"Well it's only natural; every person in that building is force sensitive," Shaak Ti said, "The Hierarchs don't want him to leave."

The Jedi hopped out of the Turbolift when they reached the top of the storage facility, Yoda used Force sight to scan the area. He meditated on the rooftop for a spit second.

"Several snipers there are, overlapping lines of fire," Yoda said, "Spit up we will, take out the overlapping snipers simultaneously we must, or alert their commanders they will. Use mental communication, Master Mundi, Master Ti, use battle meditation ensure that they are distracted you will."

The Jedi Masters spit up Master Yoda and Master Mundi soundlessly moved behind their targets and killed them instantly as they focused their rifles on targets that never existed, Master Ti was exceptional at using battle meditation to distract enemies. They did this for kilometers on end, killing enemy snipers and moving to the next building. When they reached the Palace Plaza they knew that now they're was no longer a point to hiding their presence, as Royal Guards, and Sovereign Protectors, lead by Shadow Guards formed a defensive barrier around the Palace plaza. And they were alerted to their presence.

"Attention all soldiers," a comm officer's voice rang throughout the Seireitei, "We have intruders in the Seireitei, protect the Hierarchs, seal the entrances to the Palace."

"This may work to our advantage," Shaak Ti said.

"Protecting the Dark Lords they are," Yoda said, "Less guarded the prisoners will be."

--

Urai Fenn and Tyber Zann looked outside of the viewport. Imperial soldier dashed throughout the streets. Royal Guards formed defensive barriers, protecting the streets, artillery pieces moved from underground hangars, concealed guns on the Royal Palace emerged. Shadow Guards commanded Sovereign Protectors to oversee the operation. The Shadow Guards themselves had set up a forward command post, complete with a holotable displaying the status of every squadron in the Seireitei. Two Sith Lords oversaw the operation.

"Well Urai," Tyber said, "Look the mighty Empire is crumbling, even here on Coruscant they fail in every…"

He was interrupted as a detail of Royal Guards lead by a Sovereign Protector entered the apartment. The Royal Guards were looking around, expecting an attack. The Protector walked up to Tyber and Urai.

"You two must come with us," the Commander said, "There is a risk of you two falling into enemy hands. If there is a risk I have been given orders to terminate your lives."

"How comforting," Tyber said sarcastically.

"Come along we must hurry to the Palace," The Protector then suddenly force pushed the two back into the apartment just as they left. The Door closed as the sound of Lightsabers igniting echoed through the halls. Then emptiness, only a second after. The door swung wide open. A diminutive Jedi escorted by two others entered the room. The smoldering corpses of the Royal Guard detail were behind them.

"Come with us you will," Grand Master Yoda said.

"Or what?" Tyber said.

"A secret shall I tell you? Grand Master of the Jedi Order, I am. Think that win the title in a lottery do you?" Yoda snidely said.

"Tyber, it is best we go with them," Urai said, "I sense that my destiny is at hand."

"Urai? What do you…?"Zaan said.

"As a Taltorai, following the Grand Master is my sacred duty," Fenn said, "I will serve you Tyber, but I must go with the Jedi."

"I understand my friend," Tyber said, "It's not like I'm a fan of the Empire anyway."

"Come," Shaak Ti said, "The Empire will soon wonder why these patrols haven't reported in."

--

"Stay on target Luke!" a Clone breathed his last words a Darth Vader gunned him down.

"Fisk!" Luke cried out in horror, as his second in command disappeared forever in a fiery blast. The Concussion missile launched by Vader's fighter was now right on Luke's tail, "R2, deploy the spare parts canister now!"

Spare parts flew from the back compartment of the X-Wing. The missile blasted the debris into oblivion. In the cockpit of his TIE-Advanced Darth Vader gritted his teeth.

"I'm on the leader," the Dark Lord barked adjusting his targeting computer to the X-Wing.

Luke stared at the distance to the thermal exhaust port. He was close now, he brought down his targeting computer. 'Your eyes deceive you, use the force' Obi-Wan's teachings echoed in his head. Luke turned off his targeting computer.

"Commander Skywalker," The voice of Ultra Commander Wolfe said over the comms, "You've turned off your targeting computer, is something wrong."

"No sir," Luke said, "I'm fine."

Vader had locked on to the boy, he could barely contain his excitement.

"I have you now," Vader cried.

"Kid, I told you I'd watch your tail didn't I," Han Solo blared over the comms, the Millennium Falcon blasted through Vader's escorts, one of the TIEs spun out of control right into the Dark Lord's fighter which bailed out right before a single Proton Torpedo arced its way into the thermal exhaust port. Luke inhaled sharply and pulled up. The world paused for a split second as Republic fighters backed off from the Death Star.

--

Plo Koon stared at the Death Star, the massive moon-sized battle station that had plagued the Galaxy for fifteen years. He thought of all the deaths it had caused. The massive space station seemed like it was living, it hungered and its power tempted all, for a moment it sat suspended in space almost crying out in pain as a single torpedo found its way to the core. It destabilized. Small explosions rocked the Death Star's surface, then the entire station erupted into a gigantic fireball. The Death Star, the Imperial fleet were all gone, nothing showed that they had ever existed accept a whisper in the Force.

"Commander Wolfe," Plo turned away from the image and entered the War Room, "Lets pull back to Dantooine. Send a code-YODA on all frequencies, the Death Star has been destroyed."

"With pleasure sir," Wolfe nodded.

--

Dantooine had changed. No longer was it simply a farm world, it had several cities built on its surface. The Capital City of Taikon, was in truth a military base. In the center of which was the Jedi Temple. Several thousand warships orbited the world, it served as the headquarters for the Army of the Light, as it had been dubbed by Chancellor Organa. The Jedi Council convened in the council spire.

"The Empire has realized that this is far more than a band of ragtag rebels," Mundi said.

"This is true, I am positive that they now know there are more Jedi left than their initial guests," Plo Koon said.

"It matters not, for right now we hold the better strategic positions," Obi-Wan said, "They still are unaware of our fleet numbers, positions, or the location of our capital worlds."

"We have more important things to discuss," Master Shaak Ti said, "Master Yaddle has interpreted the Grand Master's holocron, and we have the Taltorai. Now we must retrieve the blade."

"Where exactly is this sword," Cin Drallig said, "And what powers could be locked its hilt, one so powerful that the Masters of old sealed it away, can we be sure that unlocking it is the key."

"Impossible it will be to defeat the Dark Lords without it," Yoda said, "Immortal the Hierarchs are, only the Solus blade can destroy the artifacts they possess."

"Where is the blade?" Rahm Kota inquired.

"Taris, in the under city it is," Yaddle said.

"Take a strike force, I will," Yoda said, "Master Drallig, and Master Kenobi will accompany me."

"We must send a battle group to Cato Nemoidia," Plo Koon said, "The enemy is assaulting that world. I believe I should lead the campaign."

"Then go you will," Yoda said, "Master Kota, to Tatooine you must go. Uncovering an artifact the Sith are, find it they must not."

"Yes Master," Kota said.

"We all have tasks to accomplish," Plo said, "May the force be with us all."

--

Darth Vader stood on the Executor's bridge. His apprentice entered the room. And bowed before him.

"What is your will my Master?" Stalker said bowing.

"The Emperor has sent a detachment of Archaeologists to recover a powerful artifact," Vader said, "The Jedi plan to stop them. I must oversee the final preparations for this ship's launch. You will go to Tatooine and kill the Jedi Master leading them, Rahm Kota. I want that artifact."

"I will leave at once Master," he turned to leave.

"In Imperial records you are an Acolyte, nothing more," Vader said, "Every Sith Lord is allowed a cadre of them, but we cannot teach them in the ways of the Sith, only the Hierarchs have the authority to. If they find that I have taught you in the ways of the Sith we will both be destroyed. Kill everyone who witnesses your true power."

"As you wish, my master," the young Sith bowed and made his way off the bridge. As he entered the hangar bay a Jedi Master jumped from the storage racks and assaulted him. Obi-Wan Kenobi made a flurry of attacks towards him. Stalker force pushed him back and impaled him in the chest. The hologram faded, and Obi-Wan was no more. PROXY got up from the floor.

"Ah Master, another excellent duel," the droid said.

"Proxy, you did catch me by surprise," the young Sith said, "But, do me a favor and try not to do that again."

"I'm sorry Master, it's just I don't wish to fail you by not killing you, you're the best Master I've ever had," he said, the young Sith chuckled at the Droids ignorance of the Human life cycle.

Juno Eclipse leaned against the _Rogue Shadow _casually. She turned to face the man she knew as 'Starkiller.'

"Well how did your meeting go? Was Vader pleased to hear about how you dealt with that Jedi Master?" Juno asked curiously.

"Just fine he was so happy he's sending us to Tatooine," Starkiller said sarcastically.

"That good eh?" she sighed, "I'll get her warmed up. She walked into the _Rogue Shadow_. Starkiller followed her into the cockpit. The ship soared out of the Executor and leapt into hyperspace.

"Proxy give me the target," the young assassin turned to the droid who became an image of Jedi Master Rahm Kota.

"According to Imperial Records," the Droid said, "Master Rahm Kota is a former apprentice to Master Yoda himself. Master Kota is a military genius and relies on several militia men rather than Clone soldiers. During the Clone Wars he openly called them unfit for battle. Our spies indicate that he is now a member of the Jedi Council."

"A Jedi Councilor?" Juno said, "Sounds like a challenge."

"Leaps and bounds, Juno," Starkiller said, "From a Master to a councilor, maybe I'll kill Yoda himself soon."

--

General Rahm Kota's battle group of three Venator-II class Star Destroyers moved in to strike Tatooine. He looked out the viewport, a single Imperator-class held orbit just above the excavation site. Commander Darlik walked up to his commander and saluted.

"General, the enemy cruiser is holding its ground," Darlik said, "I have readings of two Strike Cruisers on the edge of the System. They appear to be willing to hold their ground."

"They have the tactical advantage in terms of firepower," Kota said, "I think it is wise that we report our position to the High Council before moving in."

"General Vos' fleet is nearby," Darlik said.

"Good, they can monitor our status," Kota said he pressed in a key on the holo console. General Quinlan Vos and Aayla Secura appeared.

"Master Kota," Secura said, "How is the artifact recovery going."

"We are slightly outmatched, but I am confident we can breech the blockade," Kota said, "However I do wish to have you monitor our status, and send reinforcements if need be."

"Of course, I just need to get approval from the High Council," Vos said. Just then Master Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Kenobi appeared.

"You may reinforce General Kota if need be," Plo Koon said, "Your position is recorded Rahm, our alliance with the Hutt's allows us to use his probes to monitor your situation. They've been dieing for revenge since Jabba's demise."

"Master Kota," Obi-Wan said, "I know of your distaste for Clone soldiers, but the Imperial s greatly outnumber you on the ground. If you only use your militia."

"All the more reason to use my Militia," Kota said, "I will go in with a small group of soldiers, not an army."

"By yourself?" Mundi said quite shocked, "The enemy surely must have some powerful Force users guarding the excavation sight."

"Perhaps," Kota said, "But, I will only be using a Special Operations detachment."

"Overridden," Plo Koon said, "This mission is too important, I will command your clones, if you do not wish to. But you are a High General now, this nonsense about Clone Troopers will cease here, they are worthy of your respect."

"Very well," Kota said, "I will begin a full scale invasion once I've achieved orbit."

--

Ah, another cliff Hangar. The next Chapter or two will focus on Starkiller, and possibly the Skywalkers. The Solus blade will most likely not be covered until about two chapters from now. Next Chapter: Vader's Fist


	17. Chapter IV: On the Hunt

Star Wars: Negative Episode III

Volume II

Chapter III: On the Hunt

General Rahm Kota's warships engaged at will. Hundreds of fighters buzzed throughout the skies of Tatooine. Kota directed fire on a Strike Cruiser, the warships at only 450meters in length held the firepower of a Victory-Class Star Destroyer. But, its shields quickly buckled under the combined firepower of the battle group. A SPHA-T cannon fired its main cannon from the hangar bay of a Venator and ripped right through the main reactor of the Strike Cruiser. The warship exploded in a massive fireball. The Imperator moved into attack position, the other Strike Cruiser on its flank.

"Direct the Y-Wings fire on the Imperator, capitals should concentrate fire on the Strike Cruiser," Kota said.

"General, the Imperator is closing in on us," Darlik cried.

"Have the Y-Wings take out the enemy warship's engines, then have them target the main battery," Kota said, "That should slow them down."

"Sir the Imperator is in range!" a tactical officer barked.

The Imperator opened up on the Venator on the left side of Kota's flagship, the _Bringer _the main guns on the Imperial warship dug into its shields. Y-Wings swooped past the damaged carrier and opened up on the main battery of the Imperial flagship. The four double barreled port-side turbolasers were disabled. But even with its main cannons disabled the smaller guns still tore through the shields of the Venator.

"Target the enemy sensor domes," Kota said, "Have the _Mace _and the _Hoth's Fist _support the _Bringer _with cannon fire."

"What about that Strike Cruiser?" Darlik inquired.

"Have the Y-Wings concentrate on the Strike Cruiser," Kota said.

"Sir, our fighters have mopped up the enemy's TIE's and are awaiting orders," the Tactical officer said.

"Escort the bombers!" Kota barked.

"Sir incoming warships, they're right on top of us," another officer said.

"IFF tags confirmed, they're ours sir," Darlik said.

"This is Admiral Jan Dodonna of the Republic cruiser _Forn, _General Kota do you read me," Admiral Dodonna said.

"Loud and clear, thank you for the assistance Admiral," Kota said.

"I have half a dozen Victory-II class warships, to help you. I heard from General Vos you needed assistance," Dodonna said as his task force emerged from hyperspace around his own Nova-Class Battlecruiser _Forn, "_Retrieve that artifact, we'll finish up here."

--

Leia Skywalker meditated in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Several Jedi were also present, there ranks, did not matter, in that room they were all one with the force. A Jedi Master entered the room. Leia immediately identified who it was Shaak Ti.

"Leia," the seasoned Jedi Master said in a whisper more felt than heard, "I must speak with you."

The Jedi Knight wordlessly got up and walked out of the serene chamber with Shaak Ti.

"I am here to talk to you about Luke," Master Ti said. Immediately worry flashed through Leia's mind, perhaps Luke's mission with the Grand Master failed, "Calm your mind young Knight, there is no emotion…"

"There is peace," Leia completed the phrase, "What does the Council wish from me?"

"Master Kenobi brought up the motion that he should be made a Jedi Knight," Shaak Ti said, "You know of Anakin Skywalker, your fathers fall to the Dark Side. When the two of you were trained as Jedi it was decreed by the Council that you learn of your father's fate when you were Knighted. Luke's time to know is near, when he returns to Dantooine he will be knighted, and you will tell him of his father's fate."

"I understand Master Ti," Leia said.

"Take heed young one," Shaak advised, "on how you approach this matter, the opportune moment will show itself through the force, may the force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master," Leia bowed and the two parted ways.

--

In his LAAT Rahm Kota chatted with the Republic HIGHCOM. Master Yoda, Plo Koon, Kenobi, Fisto, and Drallig were present in holographic form.

"The Acclamators are landing with the clone army, your militia will be at the core of the offensive, battle droids will serve as distractions," Plo Koon said, "I advise using bombing runs to keep the enemy's heads down."

"That is a sound plan," Fisto said, "The important part of this is we retrieve the artifact before the Sith fall back."

"Master Kota, that is where you and your SpecOps team fit in," Plo Koon said.

"Retrieve the artifact, you will," Yoda said, "Counting on you we are."

"Yes Master," Kota said and the transmission cut, "Lieutenant open the doors."

The bright suns of Tatooine radiated onto the hot sands, endless desert stretched as far as the eye can see, it made every soldier feel hot just looking at it all. The only source of civilization was the massive excavation site where the Sith were. Kota could tell the Sith were intent on keeping the world, they were dug in deep.

"Activate the cloaking field," Kota said, "Admiral Dodonna, begin diversionary bombardment."

Several turbolaser blasts rocked the enemy fortress. Dozens of fighters descended and begun to attack the site. The enemy's anti-air batteries opened up, explosions rocked the sky. Kota's cloaked drop ship weaved its way through the enemy defenses. An Acclamator-Class assault ship descended on the outskirts of the fortress, crushing several buildings in the process. It began to deploy clone troopers from its massive ramps. Several pieces artillery accompanied them. The battle had begun.

--

Darth Stalker deployed from the Rogue Shadow, he looked around, this part of the fortress was empty.

"Eclipse to Starkiller, you should move in to seize the artifact," Juno said over the comms, "Most Imperial forces are trying to engage the Republic forces."

"I see," he said, "So I have a straight shot?"

"Well until you reach the Sith Complex, then you might have to face a Shadow Guard," Juno's voice shrunk when she said Shadow Guard. The Empire's deadly assassins.

"Great, well keep me updated on the status of the battle, I may need to get out of here really fast," Stalker said, "Starkiller out."

Stalker's walk to the facility was uneventful, for a moment he wished a Stormtrooper would jump out and attempt to attack him. But, not a whisper, except the bellowing of sand through the fortress. The gates of the facility were guarded heavily. Two Royal Guards and a half dozen Shadow Troopers protected it. Stalker sighed and moved in.

"Who goes there?" a Royal Guard shouted.

Stalker responded by cutting down two Shadow Troopers before they could brandish their weapons. The two Royal Guards drew their sabers. The other four soldiers tried to gun the Sith Apprentice down only to be blasted away. They died from the concussive force. Stalker avoided the lunges of the two guards with ease, he unleashed a barrage of Force lightning at one and cut down the other one in a blinding display, both hit the ground with a simultaneous thud. The massive doors flung open as the young apprentice entered the facility.

"Juno, I'm in," he said.

"Ok, now proceed through the facility to the central chamber," Juno advised, "There should be a turbolift to your left."

She was right. He jumped into the lift and it ascended to the highest platform. When he exited he was overlooking a massive chamber, a large flow of energy passed through the center of the facility, from the planet's core.

Three Sith Alchemists were opening what looked like a massive ten meter wide pyramid with the planet's energy. Standing watch was a Shadow Guard and six Royal Guards. Starkiller decided to make his move. He stealthily descended and crouched up to the Shadow Guard.

"The Hierarchs grow impatient, we can delay no longer!" the Shadow Guard barked.

"But, if we move to fast we could overload the…"

"Will the artifact reveal itself?" the Shadow Guard barked.

"Yes but it requires a sacr—"

"I care not for your little life open the artifact!"

The giant object opened to reveal a brilliant blue crystal, it was massive.

"The Kaiburr crystal," the Shadow Guard smiled, "The Dark Lords will reward me well for…"

The powerful guard unleashed a fury of Force Lightning towards Stalker.

"You picked the wrong artifact to steal child," the Guard said, he brought his two hands forward and let forth another barrage of lightning. Marek got up quickly and deflected the lightning with his lightsaber. He used the force to launch himself forward. He kicked the Shadow Guard in the air and threw him around like a rag doll, then he slammed him down with the force. The six Royal Guards moved in to kill the interloper. The Shadow Guard quickly rebounded and used the force to summon the Crystal he put it in a suitcase.

"Kill the interloper," the Guard said motioning to his subordinates.

The Shadow Guard moved out of the room, two Royal Guards in tow.

--

General Kota cut through another Royal Guard. Commander Darlik, and two other Militia men were left. Kota sensed a powerful artifact. He turned to look down the hallway; he saw a Shadow Guard and two Royal Guards move in, the Shadow Guard held a suitcase. 'I have no time for this,' Kota thought, he sensed another powerful presence. The Shadow Guard put down the suitcase and put a stasis field on it. He drew his Saber Staff, and ignited it, his subordinates did the same Kota engaged the Shadow Guard he parried all of his attacks with apparent ease. Darlik seemed to fair pretty well against the Royal Guard, the two soldiers used force pikes to assault the other Crimson warrior. Kota absorbed the Shadow Guard and with a single shift in the angle of his blade went on the offensive —slice—

The Shadow Guard's saber hilt was slashed in half. He grunted and drew two sabers from his belt. Kota engaged him in a Saber duel. A lock of blade ensued.

"You lose Jedi," He said pressing his offensive. Darlik charged and impaled the Shadow Guard through the chest. Kota took the chance to effectively dismember the shocked guard. The other Royal Guard simply charged at the Jedi Master who used the force to call the blade of the fallen Shadow Guard into the Crimson guard's chest.

"Secure the artifact, we should get this to HIGHCOM ASAP," Kota said.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice said, "You're not going anywhere."

Darth Stalker said drawing his lightsaber. Kota frowned and used the force to call the fallen Shadow Guard's saber.

"Back off boy," Kota said, "I don't want to kill you."

"You know, I'm sick of hearing Jedi say that!" Stalker unleashed a barrage of Force Lightning Kota blocked it casually with one hand crackling.

"It'll take more than that to kill me boy," Kota cried. He leapt into action and unleashed a barrage. A blinding flurry of blade work made the young Sith struggle to block the Jedi Master's offensive. His practice of Soresu made it a bit easier, but it was by no means an easy task. He turned to his trump card, he let Juyo flow through him, it was incomplete, but it allowed him to parry Kota's blows. And use the Jedi Master's own power against him; the Combat leach.

Kota gasped for breath as one of his sabers was knocked away from him. Kota tried to force push him away to break the fluidity of his attacks, but the Sith Apprentice absorbed the Force push and sent it back with twice the Force. The Sith Apprentice jumped onto the Jedi Master who blocked the lightsaber, the Jedi's saber moved back.

"Vader thinks he's turned you," Kota said cryptically, "But I can sense your future, and Vader won't always be your master."

Stalker pushed even harder forward.

"I can only sense," Kota felt the heat of his own lightsaber, "me."

"GENERAL!" Darlik leapt forward as Kota squealed in pain. His eyes were gone, smoldering holes in his skull were all that remained of his grey eyes. Before Starkiller could impale him Darlik blocked the blade with his vibrosword, "You two get General Kota out of here, I'll handle the Sith."

"You'll pay for this!" Starkiller roared as his valuable bounty got away. He pushed the Commander away and he sped for the defenseless General.

"No you don't!" Darlik tackled the Sith and activated all the grenades on his belt. In a fiery explosion Darlik was gone. And Kota was dragged outside of the exploding building.

--

Starkiller shielded himself from the blast, he snatched the Kaiburr crystal and Kota's lightsaber bounded out of the structure.

"Juno!" he jumped several meters off the top of the structure. The _Rouge Shadow _sped past him. The Sith Apprentice landed perfectly on the hatch and entered the transport.

"Welcome bac—Bloody hell you look awful. PROXY! Get in here and treat him," Juno barked. Proxy entered the room and treated the burn marks on the young Sith's body.

"What happened?" Juno asked.

"I was so close!" he roared, "But then that soldier got in the way and killed himself for his Jedi commander."

"Kota's milita are renowned for their loyalty," she said, "Well what happened."

"I cut his eyes out," he said, "And I have his lightsaber."

"Then he is useless," Juno said, "He is out of commission."

"Maybe Vader will forgive me," he said, "Wait I cannot sense his force signature, he must have been cut off from the Force somehow! To my Master he'll be dead. And I have his saber here."

When they reached the Executor Stalker proceeded to the bridge immediately. He bowed in the presence of his Dark Master.

"My master," Stalker said, "Rahm Kota is dead. And I have recovered the Kaiburr crystal."

"His Lightsaber," Vader said not even turning to face his apprentice. He used the Force to summon it, and the artifact, "Well done my apprentice, now one final test."

"I'm ready now!" he barked.

Vader swung around with fury.

"No, you have defeated an old man, and an outcast! It is time you faced a true Jedi Master, Master Plo Koon," Vader barked, "You have earned a reward however, a shard of this Kaiburr crystal, it will aid you."

"Thank you," Stalker said, "Master."

--

Cato Neimoidia's skies blossomed with the flaming hulks of warships, and roared with the echoes of broadsides. This world was key to the war effort; the entire Confederacy Council was stationed there. Jedi Master Plo Koon led a battle group to reinforce the world's defenses. What started as a couple of battle groups engaging in skirmishes soon erupted into a full scale battle detaining hundreds of warships. The Jedi Council commissioned a Praetor-class Star Dreadnought, and a dozen Bulwark-class battlecruisers to sway the battle in their favor.

"General Plo," Commander Wolfe said, "The Imperial troops have been pushed into the forests, what are your suggestions."

"The Neimoidian Guard know that region better than our clones do, give them tactical command," Plo Koon said, "What is our orbita—"

"General?"

"A tremor in the Force," Plo said, "Get me in contact with the war council."

A hologram of Chancellor Organa, Clone Ultra Commander Cody, Master Kenobi, and Master Yoda appeared.

"Ah, Kotuya, Master Plo," Organa said respectfully.

"Kotuya, Excellency," Plo responded.

"How goes the defense of Cato Neimoidia sir?" Commander Cody inquired.

"Well, we've managed to drive the Imperials into the forests, we are beginning pursuit," Koon said, "I just sensed a disturbance in the force and thought I should inform you Grand Master, a dark presence in the system."

"Sensed a similar presence Master Kota, did," Yoda said, "Many Jedi, disappeared mysteriously they have, Master Kota was the only one to live through it. Lost his connection to the force, and his eyes he has. Take heed you must, capture this villain if possible."

"Yes Master," Plo said.

"The Jedi are killed through the force itself, and the corpses are stripped of their lightsabers," Obi-Wan said.

"Well be sure it wasn't me," General Grievous entered the holo-conference, "I kicked the habit."

"Needless to say, we can't afford to lose anymore Jedi ," Organa said, "The fate of the war effort is in your hands Master Plo."

--

"I'm returning to low orbit," Juno said through Starkiller's personal comm.

"Keep me updated on the situation, and keep the cloaking device active," the Jedi hunter ordered.

The young Sith dashed through the forest, he didn't encounter anyone. A thick fog shrouded the massive Jungle as far as the eye could see. Looming above were the serene bridge cities of Cato Neimoidia. The distant bursts of laser fire became closer as the Dark Warrior veered to the west.

"Eclipse to Starkiller," Juno said, "I have intercepted the schematics for the Rebel base near here. It seems like there is a lift that will take you up to the base. The bad news is its guarded by a squad of Magna Guards."

"Roger that," he responded. He cut through some fungal growth, he finally reached the lift. He saw four Magna Guards protecting it. One of them wore a hand-woven cloak, showing him to be a part of the Elite Guard. Stalker lunged out of the Jungle growth.

"Protect the turbolift," the Elite Guard barked. The sound of electostaves fluctuated high voltage electricity through the phryk alloy staves. The Elite warrior spun the electrostaff around its body in a masterful display that could frighten a Rancor beast. The Guards assaulted with powerful strikes, and critical flurries. Stalker's blades blocked every blow with unprecedented speed. Combined, twelve strikes per second came from the three guards. The Elite Guard seeing that the young warrior still held his ground leapt into action. The squads combined speed; an amazing eighteen strikes per second. Stalker was being pushed to the brink; even his mastery of Soresu was overloaded. He unleashed a blast of Force Lightning, the Guards jumped back in time to avoid it. He charged at one. He pounded the ground; a wave of the force propelled the guard in the air Stalker hopped into the air he slashed it across the chest thrice then brought the saber above his head and brought the blade down with such force that the droid was disintegrated, burned into oblivion by the lightsaber.

Another Guard charged, the Sith gripped the Droid through the force, blasted him with lightning and sent him plowing into another droid. The Magna Guard's reactor went critical sending both droids into oblivion. The Elite Guard in a last ditch effort detached his arm. A cable connected the droid with its astray limb. He got a choke hold on the young warrior, nailing him against a tree. He threw his electrostaff with all his might. The staff hurtled on its intended vector but never hit its target. The young Sith grabbed the Staff through the force and sent it hurdling through its master's chest. The electric current disabled the droid.

--

"General Plo, a single infiltrator has hit the command turbolift, the Guard has been destroyed," Commander Wolfe said.

"Master Plo," Lowbacca, the Jedi Master's Padawan said, "what should we do?"

"Take two details of Magna Guards and take the Confedracy Council to the bomb shelter," Koon said.

"Master Jedi," Nute Gunray said, "Surely you mean not to trust us in the hands of this Padawan."

Lowbacca growled.

"He is skilled, besides the assassin, seeks me," Plo said, "Tell all troops not to engage him. I will have no one die for my sakes."

The Jedi Master exited the room, two Magna Guards in tow. He dashed down the hall hoping to intercept the assassin. When he reached the observation platform he saw the Sith grab a clone trooper, spin him around and snap his neck, the Sith turned to face the powerful Kel Dor.

"Plo Koon, at last, well this saves me the trouble of finding you," the Sith snidely said infighting his crimson blade. He force pushed the two Magna Guards back, the Jedi Master brushed it a side.

"Turn away Sith," Plo said, "I do not wish to kill you, surrender and you will be spared."

The Sith Lord leapt into the air saber raised ferociously. Plo casually gripped him with the force and sent him flying out of the viewport, and slammed him down to the forest floor. The Jedi Master jumped out of the same viewport and landed on his feat.

"Die!" the young Sith let out a barrage of Sith Lightning, the Jedi Master blocked it with his lightsaber and mixed it with his own emerald lightning, with a wave of his blade he sent it back with twice the force. The Dark warrior let out a cry that answered for the Jedi blood that stained his hand.

"Surrender," Plo said. The Sith prepared to assault the Master with the force, but the Kel Dor let out a bolt of emerald lightning disabling his would be assailant, "Well, if that is the choice you've made. My friend will give you the consequences.

A tentacle whisked the Acolyte from his feat. The Jedi warrior revealed his secret: a Mega Sarlacc hidden beneath the ground. The Jedi Master stood on one of its tentacles nonchalantly. Plo simply pointed his lightsaber at the target and soon, Galen Marek was squeezed into blackness.

"Release him," Plo said the young Acolyte slipped from the Sarlacc's grasp, the Jedi Master gently rested him down on the ground, "Thank you my friend."

The Kel Dor walked off the Sarlacc's tentacle, the creature doing so much as bringing the tentacle to the edge of the pit. The Jedi Master rested a hand on the appendage and took the unconscious assassin away.

"General Koon, we seem to have captured a heavily modified freighter on the edge of the System," Commander Wolfe said, "They seem to have records of all the missing Jedi."

"The assassin's ship," Plo said, "I will be there shortly."

--

Lowbacca led the procession of Magna Guards to the shelter. The Confederacy Council was in the center of their formation. The Padawan halted the group with a single movement of his furry paw.

"I sense a Sith Lord," he said, "Guards take the long route I'll deal with him."

"Commander? General Plo gave specific orders to take the Leaders to…"

"Go on, I will keep him at bay, you need to get them to the shelter," Lowbacca bellowed, "If he catches us, it will be far too difficult to defend the Councilors."

"All right sir," the Magna Guard elite said, "Good luck."

"Thanks, now go!" Lowbacca watched as the procession disappeared into the city streets. He turned to see a single foe clad in black armor: a Shadow Guard in full regalia. He ignited his crimson saber without a word.

"Beast, step aside I have no quarry with you," the Elite bodyguard spat, the Jedi Padawan stood his ground, "No answer, well let's see how long you stay silent!"

Purple sparks of lightning erupted from the dark assailant's left hand. Lowbacca's eyes widened slightly at the power of his foe. The ancient technique showed his opponent's mastery of the Dark Side. But, the Padawan had been trained by Plo Koon himself and his Master had taught him how to deflect such powerful attacks, he raised his saber and cut into the stream of energy. The rays rippled on the emerald blade. Lowbacca shifted his weight slightly then brought all his strength and swung the blade forward with the Force as his ally. The lightning went streaming towards its master who drew his Saber staff and spun it with blinding speed, the attack dissipated. Lowbacca dashed forward and brought his saber to bear. The Shadow Guard casually parried the powerful attack. He unleashed an offensive of his own, transforming his staff into a blinding buzz saw of pure energy.

Lowbacca often was scrutinized by his fellow apprentices for mastering the defensive form of Soresu. But his Master, one of the six great sword beings of the order, thought that the form fit him, and he would become a great master of the form in the future. But now, the defensive form protected the Wookiee Padawan from a gruesome death. Where the offensive forms, like Ataru, and Djem So would have failed Soresu was designed for defense over offense. Even the Shadow Guard's assaults of twelve strikes per second were parried, albeit the young Jedi was no master at the form, but he managed to block every lethal strike.

"Not bad child," the deadly Sith said, "But, there is one thing you have still not mastered, finding the center of your opponent's offensive."

The Sith engaged in a saber lock with the Padawan. He used the force to power his blows. He outmaneuvered the Padawan in a quick maneuver that would easily be missed by all but the most masterful duelists; within a spit second the young Jedi's lightsaber was sliced in half. Lowbacca tossed the pieces aside and let lose a force push. The Shadow Guard brushed it aside and knocked the Jedi on his back with a force push of his own.

"I was sent to kill the Separatist Council, but killing you will be much more enjoyable," behind his visor the Sith Lord grinned as he brought his saber staff into the air for the killing blow that never came. A vibrant blue lightsaber cut its way through the thick Cato Neimoidian air and found its way into the Shadow Guard's chest, slicing through his black armor like butter. Before the elite bodyguard could glimpse his attacker he collapsed to the ground; dead. Lowbacca turned to see his rescuer: Master Plo Koon holding the body of a young human male on his back.

"Master Plo!" the young Wookiee cried overjoyed at his Master's arrival, "Kotoya Master."

"Kotoya, young Lowbacca," Plo said repeating the Kel Dorian greeting, "It seems I arrived just in time."

The Jedi Master called his saber from the corpse and clipped it onto his belt.

"I am sorry Master, I failed," Lowbacca said bowing his head low.

"No, the Confederacy Council is secure, your instincts serve you well, they encountered three Royal Guards, but the Magna Guards managed to defeat them," Plo said, "You showed the talents of a Jedi Knight here, and I believe you are ready for the trials."

"T-Thank you Master Plo!" Lowbacca cried with joy, "Wait, who is that."

The young Wookiee pointed a furry claw towards the young Sith on his back.

"The assassin responsible for the disappearances," Plo said, "Come we must take him back to HIGHCOM, and brief the Council."

--

Next Chapter: The Force Unleashed.


	18. Chapter V: The Force Unleashed

Star Wars: Negative Episode III

Volume II

Chapter IV: The Force Unleashed

Plo Koon walked through the halls of the Praetor-class Star Dreadnought; _Righteous Might. _The massive eleven kilometer warship was one of two dozen produced by the Rothana shipyards. These warships were used for defensive purposes only, and were too few in number to be used as the standard flagships. One was used as the flagship for all offensive fleets in the Rebellions impressive armada. The Jedi Master entered the warship's cavernous Hangar bay, where a Venator-III class Star Destroyer sat comfortably. Commander Wolfe stood overseeing the final preparations for launch.

"General, are you sure you don't want to take the _Might _back to Dantooine?" the Commander inquired.

"These warships are too few in number to be used as a simple means of transportation, in spite of the high priority prisoner and the Confederacy Council on board," Plo said, "We will be fine, a direct jump to Dantooine."

"Good luck sir," Wolfe saluted his friend.

"And you my old friend," Plo put a reassuring hand on his subordinate's shoulder and boarded the Venator awaiting launch.

The ventral Hangar bay doors opened and the Venator descended from the Hangar. As soon as it cleared the Gravity well of Cato Neimoidia it jumped into Hyperspace.

--

"It seems like this mystery weapon has now struck a dozen battle groups," Ki-Adi-Mundi reported to the High Council, "Our intelligence indicates that it leaves no survivors, it's like the Malevolence crisis in the Clone Wars."

"This is most disturbing," Master Shaak Ti said, "We have very little ships to spare, and now this."

"It's not like the Empire to use hit and run tactics," Plo Koon said, "In fact they are more likely to blitz than any other enemy we've faced."

"Whatever it is, we must contain it immediately," Tsui Choi suggested.

"Master Jedi, I have just heard of the news," Chancellor Organa appeared as a hologram in the center of the room, "A resolution in the Senate is soon to be passed, we can commission a battle group to destroy this mystery weapon."

"It's possible for that prisoner to know of the weapon's existence," Rahm Kota said, his vision and force powers had returned. Two replacement eyes sat in his sockets, but they were only for show, as he used the force to see everything, as a Miraluka did.

"Our interrogators have not gotten through to him," Obi-Wan said, "However the ship your fleet interdicted, and the pilot has divulged information on it through interrogation. It seems that it may be Darth Vader's new flagship."

"A warship with the firepower to decimate battle groups with such speed would have to be at least fifteen kilometers long," Ki-Adi rubbed his beard in thought.

"Seventeen," Master Tiin suggested trying to fathom the firepower of such a warship.

"Nineteen according to the data on that ship," Obi-Wan piped in, "Its named the Executor, after Darth Vader's position in the military. In fact that ship we found on Cato Neimoidia contains more data on the Empire than all the rest of our sources combined."

"Interesting these developments are," Yoda said, "Contact Master Vos we should, Master Fisto, take a battle group to Bespin you will rendezvous with Master Vos' fleet."

--

A single V-Wing fighter sped through the void of black space; its twin blue engines illuminated the blackness of space. Its dagger-like shape topped by a glass as dark as the space it flew through; the cockpit. Soon another appeared, then five others, until hundreds poured from the alternate realm known as hyperspace, larger warships soon followed, some corvettes barely two hundred meters long, the Corellian ships, they escorted the carriers, massive wedge shaped warships ranging from a thousand meters to the one at the center of the formation, the Star Dreadnought, _Honorable Sacrifice. _ The fleet bore red markings: the color of diplomacy, warships belonging to the Old Republic. On the bridge of the flagship Grand Master Yoda and several Jedi stared at a holo-table. Several Imperial ships held position over the world in question: Taris. An Imperator held position right over the excavation site.

"General," Clone Ultra Commander Fox turned to Yoda who bobbled in his repulsor-chair, "We've intercepted transmissions through Imperial battle net; there is a Rakghoul outbreak in the lower city. They've adapted to all available serums and vaccines, the Empire has lost well over a million soldiers to the Rakghoul alone, and are having trouble accessing the ancient gateway."

"Prepare dropships we must," Yoda said, "Acclamators, land away from the infected zones you will. LAATs used only for pick up and drop off. Of Sith creation these creatures are, thrive on the Dark Side they do. Prepare for invasion we must."

"All battle groups report in," Admiral Dodonna said over the comms.

"Third sector fleet is reporting in," Yularen said looking over the holotable

"Admiral Neyo reporting in, Sullust fleet," the recently promoted Ultra Commander said from his own warship.

"Admiral Tiin, seventh fleet is reporting in," Tiin leading from his interceptor.

"Supreme Commander Grievous, Onderon assault fleet reporting in," the cyborg commander wheezed.

"This is Admiral Dodonna, fourth Dantooine assault fleet, all battle groups form up, Acclamators deploy to sector 1138," the Admiral said.

"Admiral, deploy LAATs to the under city, use the hole the Imperials created, we can," Yoda said, "Inform the Tarisian militia that now the time is."

"Yes sir," Dodonna said.

"General Fox," Yoda said, "My field commander you will be. Master Kenobi, Skywalker, and Master Drallig accompany me to the surface you will. In orbit, Admiral Yularen, has seniority, in command he will be tactical adviser you will be, Dodonna. May the force be with us all."

--

Master Fisto's battle group of six Venators and a dozen Acclamators jumped into the Bespin system. Another dozen Venators, and twenty Acclamators orbit of the massive gas giant; Master Vos' assault fleet. The Jedi Councilor's battle group moved into formation.

"Master Vos, Aayla," Kit Fisto beamed as the shuttle carrying the two Jedi Commanders arrived, "How goes the patrol of the Bespin system."

"Uneventful," Aayla piped, "Though not as boring as the endless sessions of the High Council."

"You'd be surprised at the things we discuss," Kit chuckled, "Master Yoda once made a speech about how good the leaves on Dagobah were, he said if he could choose a world to hide on it would have been that one. Luckily the wait for the briefings was cut short while the Grand Master was describing the ways he cooked the food with some swamp creatures."

"Charming," Aayla grinned. The Jedi Master beamed back.

"Ehm," Master Vos stepped in, "The Jedi Code, may have been edited for us to marry now, but it's not so that you two can flirt while on duty."

"Look who's talking!" Aayla said slightly offended, "When you're in your quarters 'reading reports', that's a load of Bantha fodder. You and I know both know that you lack the patience to read reports, poor Bly told me you stacked them all on him. I know you've been chatting with Kahleen."

Quinlan looked like he was about to respond but simply remained quiet until they reached the bridge. Several clones were dashing around the command bridge, a Clone Commander ordered reports to be confirmed.

"What is it Commander?" Kit asked. The Jedi recognized him as Commander Deviss, a very famous clone who worked his way up from an infantry man all the way up to Commander.

"Sorry about the mess sir," Deviss said, "Another battle group has been marked as MIA we lost contact in the middle of a transmission."

"That makes the third one this week," Kit said, "Put me through to the war room."

The hologram opened to show Masters Plo, Ti, and Mundi, General Grievous stood hands folded over viewing a Galactic Map.

"It seems as though it striking at battle groups with militia soldiers in them," Grievous said, "An obvious attempt to demoralize the militias and diminish our numbers."

"Where was the last fleet destroyed?" Shaak Ti inquired.

"The Rhen Var system," Plo said, "General Cody's patrol fleet. Master Mundi do you have a casualty report?"

"Yes, three Venators, this brings up the total kill count form that mystery weapon just under a hundred warships," Mundi said.

"General, we have a ship inbound!" a navigations officer said.

"It's a Corellian freighter, they're hailing us on the war room frequency, whoever it is has high priority in the chain of command," the comms officer said.

"Patch it through," Kit said.

"This is Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon, I need to speak with a Jedi Commander, I have General Cody on board," the smuggler said, "he requires medical attention."

"Proceed to docking bay four," Aayla said, "I want a medical team down there stat."

"Those men need to be treated and briefed on the situation in twenty four hours," Vos said.

Clones of various ranks dashed around the bridge carrying out the Jedi's orders. Commander Deviss oversaw the operations whilst the Jedi Commanders continued to debate about how to handle the situation.

--

The skies of Taris were set ablaze by countless batteries going off tracing their targets and exploding on impact. The Imperial fleet held its ground due to sheer numbers and will power, but the Jedi fleet gradually pushed its way through the blockade, landing two hundred assault ships, each groaned with the weight of walkers, troops, and other Republic war machines. The Republic had already dropped a base from orbit into one of the city plazas. Over three million clones awaited deployment with ten million battle droids supplementing them. The Droids were dropped from orbit in massive drop pods, several were shot down, but the droids were so numerous that even the Imperial fleet could not destroy them all, not with Master Yoda's battle meditation affecting them. In the command center, Obi-Wan looked over the holo-table with General Fox, Commander Thire, and Luke.

"Sir, with respect, a small infiltration will be dangerous," Fox said, "If the enemy becomes aware of our presence, that squad of soldier could be overwhelmed in seconds."

"We are not aware of the enemy's presence in the wall itself, that shield must be deactivated, at all costs," Obi-Wan said, "And an army will be less effective in such an enclosed environment."

"The General makes a good point," Thire said, "My shock troops for example, work well in such an environment, and those boys of Delta Squad have a damn near perfect record."

"But, if we lose Delta Squad…"

"Always a risk there is," Yoda got up from his meditations, "For infiltrations such as this the commandos were created. Infiltrate the wall they will, lead the infiltration, your Padawan will."

"Master Yoda I must…"

"If a Knight he is to be, do this he must to forgo the trials, it this time, need all the Knights we can," Yoda said, "Fear not Master Obi-Wan, watch over him Delta Squad will."

"Very well, Luke, remember, do not engage in a battle unless you absolutely need too, think," Obi-Wan said, "You are good man and a fine Jedi, you'll make a finer Master than me one day."

"Thank you Master, may the Force be with you," Luke said.

"When you return we shall be brothers, may the force be with you," Obi-Wan smiled.

--

An unfamiliar Sith walked through the Imperial Palace and barged into the Sanctum of the Hierarchs. The Shadow Guards moved to assault him but he simply glared at them, the Sith Lord's fiery eyes convinced them he had business with the Dark Lords. The thick ornate doors opened to reveal the two Sith leaders convening with the rest of the Sith Council, save Vader, the one who entered the room. Except he lacked his life support system, his bulky armor, and traded them in for Sith robes, all of his limbs were organic, he had regenerated his body completely.

The two Hierarchs immediately turned to face Vader. Tyranus clad in the Sith Stalker armor produced by the very blade that rested on his belt, and Darth Sidious whose robes obscured all but his pale hands and shadowy face, disfigured by the very dark power he wielded.

"Lord Vader," Tyranus said in his charismatic voice, "I see it was you who recovered the Kaiburr Crystal. You must have saturated your body in its aura to become as powerful as you are now."

"But you lack, focus and the power to defeat one of us," Sidious said, "But, you have fulfilled our agreement, you will become the third Hierarch as we promised. The lesser Hierarch, but you will have a say in decisions of this Empire."

"Good," Vader huffed, "I no longer require your help to live, and so I am no longer your slave rather…"

"A lesser among equals," Tyranus finished, "In time you will become our successors our equals, but it will be when both of us are corpses and our spirits absorbed into the abyss that you will rule this Empire."

Tyranus was now over a century old the charismatic leader of the military, and still held the physique he had as a young Jedi. The armor he wore could only be controlled by him, any other Sith would be consumed by Darth Nihilus' disembodied spirit. Sidious, was the face of the Empire, his brutal doctrines, were the ones the regional governors enforced. Now Vader was the third Hierarch, the future of the Empire, the successor who would never succeed.

"You must go to Taris, the Jedi are uncovering something there, stop them," Tyranus said.

"I will stop them, but the artifact is mine," Vader said.

"Only a Jedi can wield it," Sidious piped, "You need only defend it."

"Very well, but if I find a way to unlock it," Vader warned, "You will regret it."

--

Luke hopped out of his LAAT, Delta Squad behind him. The wall was huge, it would take at least an hour to traverse its inner maze of corridors to the shield generator.

"Advisor we're in position mark the location of the reactor on our HUDs," Delta-38 said briskly.

"Roger that Delta Squad, location marked, move into position to overload the reactor," the Advisor said.

The elite squadron jogged through the corridors swiftly, it was clear that these halls were ancient; the bones of Rakghouls and sentient beings were spread around. Luke cringed at the smell.

"Commander," Scorch said, "We brought you a helmet to match your armor. I can almost smell it through the vacuum seal."

"Thanks Scorch," Luke chimed, "Boss, what's our location."

"We're still about four hundred and fifty meters, sir," the elite commander said.

"We've got trouble, sir," Sev disassembled his DC-21 blaster rifle detachment and changed to his sniper attachment, "This Rakghoul blood is fresh and there's carbon scoring on the walls as well."

"No Sith or Rakghoul corpses, seems like the either the Rakghouls won or the Imperials are being exceptionally clean," Boss added.

"Commander Skywalker, thank the brass for these new rifles, the x40 zoom is amazing, I've never held anything this beautiful in my life," Sev said trying to hide his excitement

"Well that's because you never held a woman before," Scorch scoffed under his breath. Sev simply snorted.

"The Hutts you fling with aren't worth a single plasma bolt from my baby," Sev gave his rifle pat on the scope, as if patting a comrade on the back.

"Cut the chatter Deltas," Fixer cut in before the two could continue their bout.

"I don't know Fixer," Luke said, "I kind of enjoy watching these two go at it like two schuttas in a bar."

"Admit it Fixer, if it weren't for us, this hike through the wall would be…"

A blue lance of plasma zoomed past Scorch's helmet and found its way through a Rakghoul's skull, the creature was on the verge of plowing through Fixer's skull. Luke drew his lightsaber immediately.

"This is bad; I couldn't even sense its presence through the force," Luke took his starting lightsaber form.

"Luke, the Rakghoul's are powerful parasitic creature that feed on the force itself, do not let it bite you or you'll be consumed in a few hours," Obi-Wan said over the comms, "It is able to mask its presence with the Force. They are extremely dangerous, you must reach out with the Force, don't let your eyes deceive you."

"Yes master," Luke turned on his heels instinctively, two dozen Rakghouls were creeping up from behind, some donned fragments of Stromtrooper armor: infected Imperials, "Delta Squad let's take them down."

Luke parried the creature's punches with deadly mastery, the infected beast's limb was diced in two. Luke cut it in half, sealing its fate. Sev took up sniping positions behind a piece of debris. Scorch, Fixer and Boss gunned down several. Another group of beasts bounded through the corridor. Scorch switched to an Anti-armor detachment and blew them into green bits. Boss heard the growl of more of the creatures.

"Fixer hack into that terminal! Seal this hall, this place has to have some contamination facilities," 38 barked. His second in command went to work on the terminal in seconds a massive door sealed, and not a moment too soon, and the infected troops were crushed in gruesome displays.

"Ok, let's precede further into the wall," Luke said, his comm beeped a high pitched chime, "Yes Master."

"Luke, the Imperials reported a contamination breach, its spreading throughout the sector at a rapid rate, once we retrieve that artifact, the Senate has ordered the bombing of this planet's undercity," Obi-Wan said, "We need to make this quick, you are nearing the enemy stronghold in this sector. I will be arriving shortly, rendezvous at these coordinates."

They entered a large chamber that must have been an ancient hangar. An LAAT entered the hangar bay and unloaded several shock troopers: the bodyguards of the Jedi Council, the Supreme Chancellor and the Senate. Arc Commanders Fordo and Alpha exited followed by Obi-Wan.

"Well done Luke, Delta Squad," Obi-Wan **s**aid, "Fixer seems to have prevented the spread of the infection throughout the wall. This will make a good command post, all units move in."

The elite soldiers moved towards the hangar exit. A Sith Lord moved into the Hangar bay. He wore crimson armor, that although it looked like it was simply bulky armor, the man in it was so physically imposing that the armor fit him perfectly. Darth Azard, the corrupted Jedi Master, he was once Koffi Arana, but no longer.

"Kenobi, back down, and leave your pathetic unit as well," Azard was straight to the point, "Surrender or die!"

He unleashed a barrage of Force lightning Obi-Wan blocked the lightning with one hand casually.

"Come, now you didn't think that would work," Obi-Wan smiled, "Luke lead the troops ahead I'll handle him."

Luke nodded and dashed past the Sith Lord.

"Not so fast!" the Sith Councilor moved to kill the young Jedi.

"Too slow," Kenobi zipped around the Sith and parried the Dark warrior's blade, "What are you all staring at? Go! Destroy the reactor."

--

Vader stood in front of the Temple's entrance, he awaited Kenobi. He used his link with Azard, and all Sith, a useful technique only the Hierarchs could use. 'Azard, Kenobi is mine, be careful in your retreat, or you'll die.' He heard the massive Sith Lord grumble through his thoughts, but he withdrew.

The Sith Hierarch basked in the aura of the artifact. It was the most powerful thing he had ever felt. Its ancient aura whispered thoughts into his head, every Jedi he killed trying to shift him over to the light, and for a time he felt he would succumb to it. Then he immersed himself in the Dark Side as Azard arrived.

"The shield generator has fallen, the Jedi are about to begin they're advance," Azard reported.

"Prepare for battle, and request reinforcements from orbit," Vader ordered.

"My Lord, the enemy has cut off all paths for reinforcements," Azard cried, "We cannot get any reinforcements down here."

"Then prepare the Star Destroyer for departure once we have secured the artifact," Vader ordered.

"The Artifact? Sir we cannot retrieve it," Azard said.

"Then prepare to destroy it, move the Star Destroyer in position," Vader ordered.

"Yes, Lord Vader," Azard bowed and went to inform the officers to begin a bombardment.

--

Master Yoda looked at the battlefield over the darkness that shrouded the under city. Explosions rocked the inside of the quarantine zone. Imperials and Rakghouls fought over dominance, as Republic gunships fired their heavy weapons and vaporizing the infection and the enemy soldiers. The Grand Master stood in one of these gunships, a detail of Shock Troopers, including Commander Thire himself, Urai Fenn, Obi-Wan, and Luke accompanied him; bowing in the presence of the Grand Master, as was Jedi custom. Only his fellow Councilors could stand in his presence, when not in the Council chamber.

"Sirs, the LZ is a little hot, what do you request," the pilot inquired.

"Gun it!" Thire barked.

"Yes sir," The pilot streamed near the surface at an intense velocity, it was so low that it evaded the anti-air guns. Luke could tell that the pilot was a veteran of the Clone Wars, then again the Padawan figured that the Chancellor would only assign the best to guard the Grand Master of the Jedi Order. The Gunship fired its rockets and blew into the Sith Stronghold. Luke, Obi-Wan and the Grand Master himself drew their lightsabers, as Shock troops readied their weaponry.

When the doors of the LAAT opened they jumped out, Sith soldiers were already waiting, as was a Shadow Guard and four Royal Guards. Yoda moved towards them while his subordinates dealt with the infantry. The Grand Master with a flick of his wrist flattened out the Royal Guards like ore on Raxus Prime, the Shadow Guard shot lightning at him, the Grand Master promptly blocked it with his hands and sent it back towards the unsuspecting sentinel. The Shadow Guard dodged the lightning only to be gripped mid air by the diminutive Master. Yoda tossed his lightsaber straight into the chest of the Shadow Guard, impaling him over the shoto. Yoda used the force to call his blade from the Sith Guard's chest and force pushed him into the same wall that with the force flattened his Royal Guard subordinates, by now the rest of the Grand Master's detail had finished they're work. Urai turned to the Grand Master.

"I sense the artifact is near, but the Imperials mean to destroy it," Urai said.

"As do I, hurry we must, then deal with the Star Destroyer I will," Yoda said

The procession filed through the Sith Base with what seemed like ease, Master Yoda cut through Sith who were supposed masters of the Dark Side, like butter. They had breached all the way through to the temple itself, its massive ziggurat structure dominating the landscape. Yoda sensed something then, a disturbance in the force. From holes in the dome that dominated the sky of the undercity two capsules deployed. They revealed two AT-ETs, the All Terrain Extermination Transports. Yoda was not fazed, by what the rest of the squadron viewed as daunting opponents.

"Size matters not," Yoda said jumping into the air, "Do not interfere unless summon you I do."

The diminutive Jedi leapt above the walker's mortar launcher and with what to the blind eye appeared to be a minor shift in blade work, he cut through the mortar launcher. The Stormtrooper manning the cannon was didn't realize this until it was too late, the metal from the top of the mortar launcher obscured the projectile's path, and it detonated in the shaft, the powerful explosive destroyed the walker in an fiery blast. Yoda turned to face the other walker, he put his lightsaber away, he ripped one of the legs of the walker from its socket, and imploded it into the walker's reactor, the walker didn't have time react, as it like its partner erupted in flames. Even Obi-Wan was awe struck with the power of the Grand Master. But, the victory was cut short as a new foe appeared, a foe shrouded in darkness, and ancient power.

"Darth Vader," Obi-Wan muttered, "Master, go ahead, Thire, Urai go with him, Luke and I will deal with him."

"Very well, beware Master Kenobi," Yoda said. Vader used the force to move at speeds that made it appear he had teleported to Obi-Wan's location, Yoda and the rest of the group moved towards the temple, as Obi-Wan, and Luke confronted Vader.

--

Yoda stared towards the Solus Blade; its hilt glowed with the force. Urai Fenn walked up to it and placed his hands on the shield of pure energy that shrouded it. The blade came to life.

"Grand Master Yoda," Revan's voice said, "Darkness has returned to the Galaxy, the Sith outmatch you and have unleashed an evil I, and all Grand Masters have tried to seal away since time immemorial. This blade is my weapon, the weapon of the light, it will grant you unfathomable command of the Force, when the war has ended, you must vow to seal it away once more."

"Vow this I do," Yoda said.

"No other Jedi in history has studied the Force as you have, mastered all of its forms as you have, you are truly a servant of the Galaxy, I bestow to you, the Solus Blade!" Revan shouted. The blade appeared on Yoda's hilt. His robes changed hues from white to brown, the traditional color of Jedi Robes, accept these were far more ceremonial. A white sash appeared across his chest and was slung over his shoulder, it held the Solus Blade's hilt on his back. The blade, like all the legendary weapons adapted to its user, its hilt shrunk to shoto size so the diminutive Grand Master could wield it.

"Well done Grand Master," Urai bowed in the presence of the Solus Blade.

"Urai, you have done well, thank you old friend," Revan said, "Perhaps I will see you in another four thousand years."

"I will look forward to it Master Revan," Urai bowed and followed Yoda out.

--

Obi-Wan grunted as he was slashed across the chest. 'What is this power he holds,' Obi-Wan collapsed to the ground. Vader howled in victory and made to finish off the old swords master. Luke cried out in horror and blocked Vader's killing blow with his own lightsaber.

"Young Skywalker, is it," Vader mused, "You remind me of another young Jedi who…"

"You killed," Luke said, "He was my father you bastard."

Luke used the Force to repulse Vader away. The Dark Lord backed away sufficiently enough to escape the blast.

"Fool," Vader cried, "That is just another Jedi lie."

The two continued to duel, with Vader pressing his advantage, Luke cut, a part of the Sith Lord's robe, a bright blue crystal fell from his thigh. Vader blasted Luke away with lightning, after engaging in a short saber lock.

"Impressive, most impressive," Vader hummed, "I see that Obi-Wan has taught you all but two things, how to master the Dark Side, and the fate of your Father."

"Damn you!" Luke jumped into the air and assaulted the Sith Lord who parried several powerful strokes, then with a masterful maneuver lobbed the Padawan's hand off, much to Obi-Wan's dismay. The Jedi Master couldn't even look at his Padawan as Vader prepared to endow him with forbidden knowledge.

"The Jedi are the ones to be damned, your father knew this," Vader barked, "He became a powerful Sith Lord, when he realized how weak the Jedi were."

"Liar!" Luke said disbelievingly, "You have no proof."

"The proof is in the flesh, boy," Vader said, "Your Father is right in front of you, I am Obi-Wan's lost apprentice, Anakin Skywalker; I am your Father."

Luke wanted to cry out in anguish but his lungs wouldn't let him, he was speechless, and defenseless, he turned to Obi-Wan, but the Jedi Master simply looked to the ground.

"Come with me," Vader said, "Become my apprentice, and I will show you how to truly use the Force."

"No, Luke don't!" Obi-Wan said, "Anakin is dead, if you go with him you will train under a Sith Lord, not your loving Father."

"Kill him!" Vader ordered. Luke felt the rage take control, he drew his lightsaber and moved towards Obi-Wan.

"Enough," Yoda entered the arena, and blasted the Sith Lord, and Luke back with the Dark Side, "Step away from him."

Vader ignited his Saber and realized the Jedi Grand Master had and aura that was more powerful than any he had ever felt before.

"To weak are you," Yoda relieved Vader of his blade with the force. Luke moved to attack the Grand Master, "You would raise your blade to me, youngling!?"

Yoda was flabbergasted ; he put Luke in a Stass field and flung him back with the Force. Vader attempted to rise again but was thrown off his feet again.

"Commander begin bombardment!" Vader ordered. He used the force to speed up his movements. He grabbed Luke and fled out of the temple compound.

Yoda watched as light showed through the dome from the Orbital bombardment. Yoda looked towards the Star Destroyer holding ELO that now peered through the ceiling. The Grand Master closed his eyes for a moment. Commander Thire dashed up to him.

"General! We have to go, use the force and get out of here," Thire said.

"Left behind no one will be," Yoda said, Thire remembered the last time the Jedi Master had said that when he was a Lieutenant in the Clone Wars, escorting him on a mission to Rugosa.

The Grand Master reached out with the force and gripped the destroyer. He raised his hands and the brought them down with a sudden violent motion. The sound of metal stressing echoed throughout the undercity, before a mile long warship came crashing through the artificial sky that had plagued the undercity for years. The Star Destroyer brushed past the outer wall and slowed down to a halt, Yoda force pushed the Destroyer back so that it did not advance any further. Obi-Wan looked like he was going to have a Huttlet.

--

Vader ascended the undercity in his Lambda-class shuttle. The pilot inquired as to where he wanted to go.

"To the _Avenger _of course," Vader said in an as a matter of factly tone.

"Uh sir, if you look out the viewport you'll see why that is impossible," the pilot said.

Vader glanced out of the window just in time to see the Star Destroyer's engines rumble past the tiny shuttle craft. The Star Destroyer crashed into the undercity's barrier, and kept plowing through. Vader was amazed at what must have been the Solus Blade's power.

"Divert course to the Abegado System," Vader barked.

"Yes Excellency," the pilot said.

'The tables have turned, that Solus blade is unbelievable,' the Dark Lord shuttered as to how his fellow Hierarchs would react.

--

Plo Koon looked at the Galactic Map, and saw that the mystery weapon had struck hard in a dozen more systems.

"Master Plo," a Jedi Knight entered the planning room he dropped to one knee, "Excuse me, but Master Yoda has recovered the Solus Blade. His fleet is now ready to find the Mystery weapon and help supplement the rest of the fleet. The Grand Master also reports he is returning to Dantooine so you and Master Tiin can focus on the Mystery weapon."

"Excellent," Plo said.

"Also, Master Kenobi was mortally wounded by Darth Vader in a duel but is recovering," the Jedi said.

"That is unfortunate," Plo said. 'Two Councilors wounded in the past two months this is getting bad.', "You are dismissed."

Plo Koon followed the Jedi out of the display room. The Jedi Master briskly walked through the corridors, receiving greetings by his fellow Jedi. He took a shuttle to the prison cells. The trip was uneventful, aside from a detail of Shock Troopers demanding that they accompany him. The prison was a large building outside the city, over a five thousand of the Coruscant Guard were stationed there, all their weapons were set to kill. When the Kel Dor arrived, he was greeted by the Prison Master, Moe.

"Sir, who are you here to see?" the Clone Commander inquired.

"Prisoner-1147, the Sith apprentice," Plo said briskly. He decided to lighten the mood, "What, you don't trust the second army's commander?"

"No sir," Moe straightened up, "I just need to clear your authorization."

"It's a joke, Moe," the Jedi General laughed.

"Oh, uh," Moe was surprised by the Jedi's humor, "I'll see you later, sir."

"Yes," Plo Koon chuckled, "You will."

The shock troopers stared down prisoners behind black visors. Even the riled up ones were orderly and ceased pounding the cell energy shield. They reached the turbolift guarded by a Hunter Knight (Jedi donning masks and armor, relegated to guard duty, and hunting missing Jedi, they were created by Yoda in light of several Jedi leaving and joining the Sith) and two Arc-Troopers.

"Master Plo," the Hunter said, "Kotoya."

"Kotoya," Plo said while scanning his hand print into the scan.

"You are clear master," the Hunter and his subordinates stood aside and the small procession made its way down the shaft, beneath Dantooine's soil.

Their was a single passageway guarded by two dozen shock troops, a dozen lining each side. Plo Koon and his own soldiers went through the two meter thick durasteel door and entered the chamber within. Bound to a table was the Sith apprentice, he was in anguish, and looked barren like the deserts of Tatooine.

"Child," Plo said, "I did not wish this for you, there is still a chance for you and your group to be free."

"Why should I tell you, you and your Jedi scum killed my father," Starkiller said.

"Bite your tongue Galen Marek!" Plo barked, "Your father was killed by the Sith. A sacrifice, Tyranus used him as he used you."

"You lie! I serve Lord Vader!" Marek barked, losing his grasp on his Sith teachings. Plo Koon retrieved a holo-pad from his robes. The image of Kento Marek appeared, him giving himself to death for the sake of the Sith Empire.

"This is from the Emperor's personal databank, and this is chatter between the Sith Hierarchs," Plo said.

_"What of your apprentice?" Tyranus asked._

_"He was a tool to retrieve the Kaiburr crystal, and increase my power, nothing more. I will send him to fight Plo Koon, he will die there," Vader said._

_"Ah, and if he survives, I will come to the Executor personally," Palpatine said, "And…"_

_"Witness his demise at my hands," Vader barked_

"The Sith always betray each other boy," Plo sensed the conflict in the young Sith's mind, "Come with me, and your sins will be forgiven, your subordinates released, and you will become my Padawan."

"You wish, to imprison me, as you did to Lord Vader, make me your slave," Galen said.

"You are not the Council's slave, if you leave the order, a hunter will track you down and bring you before us," Plo said, "But if you have no intention of rejoining the Empire, you will be allowed to live your life in peace."

"Why should I trust you?" he spat.

"I'm not giving you an option, you _will _die here if you do not join our order and give it a chance," Plo said, "Or you can answer for your sins, all the murders you've committed. Become one with the Force and you will find the Jedi Order to be a kind and loving environment."

"Ok," he said, "But I need to see Juno, and PROXY."

"Very well, you have feelings for her, I see," Plo said, "When you become a Jedi Knight you may marry her, the Council felt it unfair for Jedi not to marry. It brings out the best in all of us."

--


	19. Chapter VI: A Costly Victory

Star Wars: Negative Episode III

Volume II

Chapter VI: A Costly Victory

"Your recent failures are most disturbing Lord Vader," Sidious said, "However our advantage in the Outer Rim still lies in the Executor, although with great reluctance, you will command it."

"Of course, my master," Vader said. The Sith Council now assembled, twelve Sith sat on the Council now: Tyranus, Sidious, Vader, Azard, Wyyrlok, Ruyn, Maleficus, Ravenous, Kadeous, Laemet, Envegne, and Irravous. Envegne and Irravous were the commanders of the army and navy respectively, Laement was the head of the Royal Guard, Kadeous was mostly an unknown factor, and he wore many masks, one hiding his force signature, the other his face.

"I suggest that we pull our fleets to our strongholds," Darth Maleficus said, "If the enemy retakes the core…"

"That will not happen, the Jedi will not forsake their soldiers on the outer rim to the Executor," Tyranus said, "The most important worlds for us to keep are Korriban, Coruscant, Kuat, and Byss."

"Noble Hierarch," Azard said, "What should we do about the fleet moving to strike at the Executor."

"The Executor will not fall so easily, not with it at my command," Vader barked.

"You said that about the Death Star, and failed, not to mention the fact that you allowed a full scale uprising to revolt against the Hierarchs themselves," Wyyrlok said.

"You forget that you speak with a Hierarch, hold your tongue worm," Azard barked.

"Not to mention Vader's son is affiliated with the Jedi Order," Wyyrlok spat, ignoring Azard's threats.

"With respect, Lord Wyyrlok," Darth Kadeous, the newest member of the Council said, "Lord Vader is your superior; such criticism could be viewed as in sighting rebellion."

"You little…"

"Enough," Tyranus said, "Lord Vader I am accompanying you to Korriban, and I will lead the Outer Rim Campaigns, personally. Maleficus, Kadeous, Wyyrlok will accompany me."

--

Plo Koon stood aboard the Venator-III _Negotiator, _the ship served as the flagship of the assault fleet tracking the Imperial mystery weapon.

"What do you know about it," Plo asked his new Padawan.

"The Executor is a massive warship with firepower equivalent to that of at least a hundred Star Destroyers," Galen said, "The main batteries are so numerous that fighter craft could get annihilated purely by the amount of overlapping batteries."

"That could be a problem," Odd Ball said.

"Indeed," Master Tiin said, "I've never seen such an ambidextrous design, except for the Death Star."

"In some ways its superior to the Death Star," Plo Koon said, "Even the Death Star did not have as many overlapping layers of guns, if you rose above the superstructure you would be shot down almost instantly."

"How are we going to destroy that thing?" Commander Broadside inquired.

"We are going to perform a mini-hyperspace jump right above it and quickly get below the line of fire," Plo Koon said.

"Sir, with respect, that suicide," Odd Ball said, "When do we start."

The Clone Marshal Commander was eager to get the Imperials back for all the ships, and gave a huge morale boost to his subordinates.

"Hold your horses commander," Tiin mused, "Our target will be the bridge the ship. Once destroyed, the enemy ship will have serious power issues."

"It is imperative that the cloaking devices are disabled," Plo said, "Once that has occurred our capital ships will open fire on the warship while it is vulnerable."

"All right General, so where are we headed?" Wolfe inquired.

"Bespin, there is a large base there, Vader thinks he's heading for one of our large flee build ups, we've signaled General Kit Fisto's fleet to be prepared to reinforce our fleet should we not have the firepower to destroy it," Plo Koon said, "The Operation begins in five hours rest up pilots."

--

The Executor unleashed a barrage of firepower onto the last Venator-class Star Destroyer in the battle group. On the bridge Darth Vader barked orders that were carried out to the letter.

"Lord Vader, the enemy fleet has been destroyed," Admiral Firmus Piett reported.

"Good, well done Admiral, your competence has allowed you to live far longer than that fool Ozzel, I hope you can continue this impressive record," the Sith Hierarch barked.

"Yes my lord," he saluted.

"Good, I have a critical assignment elsewhere in the Galaxy. I plan on leaving the Executor in your command Admiral," Vader said, "Do not allow this ship to be destroyed."

"I do not think that would be possible even with Ozzel at the helm," Piett mused.

"I find your comedic approach to your former superior's 'tragic' death most amusing," Vader almost roared with laughter at the Admiral's joke, "I will see you at the Rendezvous, Admiral."

"Yes Lord," the Admiral went about his duties as CO on the Executor as Lord Vader departed.

"Admiral, we've got a new target from HIGHCOM, Bespin, our intelligence points to a large fleet in orbit," the communications officer said.

"Are there any fleets in that region," The Admiral inquired.

"Yes sir, the 107th fleet," the navigation officer responded.

"Captain," the Admiral turned to his chief advising officer, "Order that fleet to stand by to reinforce our position."

"Sir? Are you sure we should bother them, this is a routine assault on an enemy outpost," Captain Venka said, "besides, this ship has the firepower of more than a hundred times that of your standard Star Destroyer, how could a single battle group change the tide of the battle."

"This is far from a routine assault," Piett said, "The enemy has a large base there, and if this ship were disabled all of that firepower would be useless. Now, carry out my orders Captain."

"Yes sir," the Captain saluted and moved in to make his communiqué to the 107th.

--

Master Fisto on the bridge of the _Rothanic Fist, _the Venator, and its escorting fleet drifted behind the Dark Side of the moon H'gaard, one of Bespin's two moons. The main Republic Base was there, underneath the crust of the moon. The Rebellion had leaked information to the Imperial HIGHCOM that the base was on Bespin, when only an outpost that monitored Tibana gas was.

"Aayla, what is the status of Master Plo's fleet?" the Jedi Master turned to his lover.

"They are at the edge of the system," Aayla sensed that the Nautolan had a lot on his mind, "Why don't you let Master Vos take over, you should get some rest."

"I think I might…"

"General Fisto there is something massive coming out of Hyperspace, it's the _Executor,_" the navigation officer barked.

"Send the coordinates to Master Plo's fleet, and prepare to launch fighters," Fisto said.

"Kit, we should go to the war room," Aayla said, "Red alert, all senior commanders to the war room."

The massive grey-blue hull of the Executor dominated the viewport, and all of the holo-screens. Several officers' even senior commanders were awe-struck by its size. In the war room Marshal Commanders ran between holo-tables and displays to planning for the counter offensive. On the center holo-table Commander Wolfe and Master Plo Koon were also giving orders.

"Ok, fire the Ion weapon!" Fisto ordered

"Commence the micro-jump!" Plo ordered. An Ion cannon similar to the one on the first Malevolence fired from the moon, simultaneously, over hundreds of Y-Wings mixed in with thousands of X-Wings emerged from hyperspace right on top of the Executor. The Executor opened fire with all of its batteries, several hundred fighters in immediately were set ablaze in the approach vector, the bombers and fighters zipped into the city-like superstructure. Point-defense laser towers opened up on the starfighters.

"Master Tiin, what is your status?" Master Vos entered unannounced.

"The Ion Cannon only managed to cripple shields," Tiin said, "Fire is hot, we're losing fighters and bombers rapidly."

"Order the fighters to divert the turrets fire! The bombers must survive," Plo said.

"Generals, I just reviewed the schematics, there are three power distribution centers, one of them is near your location, they are large energized towers, heavily shielded, in fact thirty percent of the Executor's remaining power is devoted to shielding those regions. The Proton bombs on the Y-Wings should be able to penetrate it," Commander Wolfe said, "Without those towers, the enemy warship will be very vulnerable."

--

"Call in the 107th, now!" Admiral Piett barked.

"Yes sir," Captain Velka said.

--

Six Star Destroyers, twenty Tarkin patrol cruisers and a dozen Strike Cruisers emerged from Hyperspace, the Strike Cruisers and the Star Destroyers launched the new TIE interceptors: fast and deadlier than the standard TIEs. They were capable of outmaneuvering even X-Wings, at the expense of shielding, like previous models. The Tarkin Patrol Cruisers, saturated the superstructure with light pin-point cannons, destroying hundreds more fighters.

"General Tiin!" Plo said, "Pull your ships back."

"Master Plo, not yet," Tiin said.

"Tiin, I'm giving you a…" a massive explosion erupted from the bow of the Executor.

"Just two more," Tiin said.

"All right, all fighters deploy! Intercept that Imperial Fleet," Commander Wolfe ordered.

"Capitals jump in, Master Fisto move your fleet, we're engaging the enemy reinforcements," Plo Koon barked.

The Capital ships: thirty two Venators in all, engaged the Imperial fleet.

Meanwhile the Y-Wings of Master Tiin's squadron blasted another power distribution tower into oblivion. The turrets ceased firing immediately.

"Sir, I believe that the enemy ship is unable to fire its cannons because it is preparing for a hyperspace jump," Wolfe observed the situation with dismay, "General Tiin, you must break off now!"

The Executor broke off and jumped into hyperspace. The Fighter and bombers were caught in the Gravity well. They flew across the vessel's superstructure.

"General Tiin, orders sir?" Clone Commander Odd Ball inquired

"Divert to the ventral hangar bay," Tiin said, "We'll take this vessel by force, we'll land in the docking bay marked on your displays. Clear the hangar bays, and then once we've captured that area, don your armor."

"Yes sir," four thousand clones said simultaneously.

--

"Lord Tyranus, it was a trap, the 107th was most likely obliterated, the Rebel fleet awaited us in the system, we managed to escape with the Executor however," the Admiral reported, bowing to the Sith Hierarch.

"Very well, I am pleased that you did not lose the Executor Admiral, well done," Tyranus said, "We await you at the Star Forge for repair and refit."

"Refit sir?" the Admiral inquired.

"Yes, this is the _Eclipse _with the power of the Star Forge the _Executor _will become this warship," Tyranus held up a display of an all black warship, it was shorter than the Executor, however it had a gravity well generator, and a coaxial superlaser, "With it the Jedi will be finished."

"Yes, noble Hierarch," the Admiral bowed.

"Do not lose the Executor," the Dark Lord said cryptically before breaking communications.

"Everyone who is not on assigned duty needs to work to get this ship to combat status," Piett ordered.

"Admiral! We've lost contact with the troops in hangar bay 1436," the tactical officer said, "Our sensors detect blaster fire."

"Admiral, reinforce the bridge defenses," Darth Azard, two Shadow Guards and a detail of Royal Guards entered the bridge, "There is a Jedi here. I wish to take his head, but we need to tire him before we

"Yes, Lord," the Admiral said

--  
"Master Tiin, what's your status," Master Plo said through the comms.

"How the hell can you even contact me in hyperspace?" Tiin asked incredulously.

"The Executor is so large it produces its own gravity well, so even in Hyperspace communication is possible," Plo said, "We've tracked the Executor's position and its coordinates, its destined for Korriban and the Star Forge, you must make your way to the bridge and take this ship to ours space before it gets into Sith space."

"I understand," Tiin donned his zero-G infiltration armor, "Troopers, we need to make it to the bridge, now obviously it's going to be heavily guarded, however we're going to need a distraction, Odd Ball, can you hack into the Imperial network and cause a distraction…"

Before he could finish a large explosion rocked the massive warship.

"Already ahead of you," Odd Ball said.

"All hands they're attacking the ammunition warehouses," the voice of Admiral Piett blared over the comms.

"Good let's go!" Tiin took a dozen Clones and left, the other four thousand spread out across the ship, sabotaging anything that could have been remotely important. Tiin himself cleaved through the Imperial defense with ease, "Odd Ball looks like the enemy is spread thin throughout the ship, the bridge corridor looks pretty well defended though."

"Jedi scum!" two Shadow Guards and six Royal Guards emerged from the bridge door, it slammed closed behind them, "What are you fools waiting for? GET THEM!"

Several dozen Stormtroopers took aim at the Jedi Master and his veteran clone troops. Tiin leaped in front of his soldiers and redirected blaster bolts to their masters, his clone troopers blasted the Sith infantry. The Shadow Guards and their subordinates wordlessly ignited their lightsabers and charged for the Jedi. The Clone troopers soon revealed themselves as Clone Assassins, elite warriors trained in the art of Teräs Käsi. The elite Clones matched every Royal Guard two for one. Tiin faced his opponents two Shadow Guards.

"Ha, even an arrogant Jedi like yourself must realize that there is no hope for success," one of the Shadow Guards said.

"Even if you defeat us, Lord Azard will kill you," the other said.

"You have yet to engage me in combat, and you have definitely underestimated me, and my soldiers," Tiin spat back. Tiin parried the Shadow Guards attacks, from deadly lances of pure energy, to the bolts of lightning that were conjured from the Dark warrior's hands. One of the Shadow Guards engaged him in a Saber lock.

"You Jedi are all the same, corrupt, arrogant, you have caused conflicts on a million worlds, and have thrown the Galaxy into chaos," the Shadow Guard said.

"You Sith have done that yourselves, the Jedi watched over the Republic for twenty five thousand years, most of which were peaceful times," The Jedi Master said calmly, 'Shit' he thought he sensed the other Shadow Guard moving to impale him from behind. Using the Force to guide him through he ducked and avoided decapitation from the Guard who had been in a Saber lock with him, the blow was delivered to his partner, the blade that was meant to impale the Jedi hummed over Tiin's helmet and worked its way into the entrails of the other. The two Sith realized all to late what the Jedi was doing, the charging Shadow Guard tried to stop his blade, but his inertia carried him into his partner's blade, and his blade found its way through the chest of his companion.

Odd Ball parried the crimson guard's blade with ease. With blinding speed unreadable through the Force he maneuvered himself behind the Guard, in a flash he had the Red Guard in a choke hold, the Royal Guard was so close to breaking the lock through sheer will power, but the other Clone Assassin impaled him through the chest, instantly killing him. He saw General Tiin assist clones with their quarry. He checked his HUD, seven KIA, and one WIA. Four Clones remained.

"Odd Ball, get back to the hangar and prepare to disembark," Tiin said.

"Sir?" Odd Ball felt his stomach lurch, he knew the Jedi Master's intentions, "Don't do this, sir, we can easily just jump out of Hyperspace in the Dantooine system, and the fleet will…"

"We'll risk the exposure of our homeworld, we cannot do this, I'll plot this vessel into the nearest system's star," Tiin barked, "There is no other way without risking lives, all troops pull back to your fighters, and disembark."

--

Plo Koon pounded his fist into the holo-console.

"Saesee," Plo pleaded with the Iktotchi Jedi Master, "I'll send a fleet to intercept it."

"The Empire will simply send a fleet to intercept it," Tiin responded.

"I order you to pull back," Plo said, "Your death is an unacceptable loss."

"Overridden you are," Yoda entered the comm, "A valid point Master Tiin makes, no way to destroy the Executor without the death of many is there. A brave choice he has made, exemplifying the way of the Jedi he is, protectors of the peace we are, sacrificial pieces we all are, when compared to the Galaxy. Soldiers we also are when the time is right, destroy the Executor we must."

"Thank you, Grand Master," Tiin said, "Good by my friends, may the Force guide you to victory."

The transmissions cut.

"Master Plo, worry not, one with the Force he will be."

--

Tiin blasted the bridge door open with the Force and gutted the Stormtrooper centurions that were standing by the entryway. Standing on the bridge's central walkway was a single Sith Lord.

"I've been waiting for you Jedi," Azard said, "You will die here."

The Dark Lord drew his double bladed lightsaber.

"Koffi, turn away from the Dark Side," Tiin said, "You were such a promising Jedi Master, you would have been on the Council, eventually."

"Enough talk! Prepare to die," The Dark Lord Azard assaulted the Jedi Master, who parried each blow with visible difficulty. Azard held the upper hand, and Tiin knew this. The Sith Master kicked the Iktotchi in the jaw and sent his fist into his gut. Saesee doubled over and coughed up blood. Azard lifted the Jedi Master with the force and proceeded to toss him around the bridge like a ragdoll. When the Sith was done he slammed him into the deck, shattering several bones, "Now you see the power of the Dark Side Jedi."

Azard put his lightsaber away and sent blasts of Force lightning towards the Jedi Master, Tiin felt extreme pain reel through his body. The Jedi Master managed to ignite his lightsaber, he blocked the lightning and sent it back towards the Sith. Azard was sent flying back. Tiin used the Force to dash to the navigation console. Using the force he reached out to see the coordinates of the nearest sun. Azard got up and lunged for the Jedi. Tiin barely had time to enter the coordinates into the console before Azard's blade was streaming towards him, Tiin dodged the massive Sith, and the console went up in flames.

"Now this ship…is on its way…to the nearest sun," Tiin said. The Executor jumped out of hyperspace it was now at the edge of the randomly vectored system, the massive warships streamed towards one of the systems three stars, "Goodbye."

The resourceful Jedi threw his lightsaber at the view port. The glass shattered and the vacuum of space pulled the Jedi out into the vacuum. Soon after the emergency seal brought a metal slab down were the window was. Azard huffed, and called the bridge staff back

"Fool," Azard said, "You can die in the vacuum, all crew prepare to jettison the command tower and jump into hyperspace."

--

Tiin drifted as the massive Star Dreadnought whisked by him, his vacuum sealed suit only had a few minutes of air in it, and was leaking slightly due to the abuse it endured from Azard's force assault. He healed some of his wounds with the force as he drifted. His primary concern was not air, but rather his wounds, Jedi could hold their breaths for hours on end, but his wounds were critical, he could barely move without a sharp pain wound its way up his spinal cord, and signaled him to stop. 'What a horrible way to go,' he thought. Then a shimmer in the Force Tiin turned in zero-gee the best he could without his body falling apart. Six Venator-class Star Destroyers escorted by about a dozen Republic cruisers (Corellian designed corvettes). The Jedi Master grinned. 'Seems like the Force has a good sense of humor' he thought. He looked back towards the sun that the Executor had gone spiraling towards. The warship had disappeared under its mass, but soon reappeared as its reactor, that had power equivalent to multiple stars, went critical.

"Tiin are you alive?" the voice of Plo Koon, "Saesee!"

"I'm hear Master Plo," he coughed, "Would you mind giving me a lift, I'm kind of, you know, dyeing."

The response was almost immediate as one of the Venators' ventral hangar doors opened. A single gunship angled itself to pick up the Jedi Master.

--

Though Coruscant served as the figure head of power in the Galaxy, it was Korriban where the true power lye. The world was a fortress guarded by over a thousand capital ships, all willing to give their lives for the defense mechanism that lie in the center of the city of Dreshae, a disruptor field that disabled any ship that drifted to close to the epitome of Imperial power without authorization. In truth Korriban itself was not the true homeworld of the Sith, as they lacked a home planet, it was the Star Forge, the enormous factory that drifted behind a screen of Capital ships, frigates, and fighters. The three Imperial Hierarchs sat at the far end of a stadium like chamber. The Sith in their entirety assembled here. Their strength was equal to that of the Jedi Order in its golden age. Darth Sidious attended the convocation through hologram, as did many Sith Lords that were spread throughout the Galaxy. He sat to the right of the highest and eldest of the Hierarchs, Darth Tyranus; number two by a slim margin, the power of the Nihilus blade gave him the slight edge. Many young Sith marveled in the power of the Hierarchs.

"We have found the location of the enemy homeworld," Tyranus said, "The reason all of you have been summoned is that we will need the full power of our order to deal with the Jedi scum once and for all."

"I will lead the assault Master," Vader said.

"You will do no such thing, your compounded failures are most disturbing, both you and Azard are responsible for the loss of the Executor," Tyranus spat, "The only reason Lord Azard is not being punished is he discovered the location of the enemy homeworld."

"Lord Tyranus, I will monitor the Galaxy while you deal with the Jedi," Sidious said, "The both of us are most displeased with the status of the Galaxy, and disgusted with the performance of our military. We are stepping in to this arena, and taking command of the army personally."

Every single Sith Lord bowed their heads in shame as the two Hierarchs expressed their absolute disgust. Even Darth Vader could look at the two Dark Lords.

"Lord Vader, you will come with us and purge the Jedi," Tyranus turned to his apprentice, "Your target is Obi-Wan Kenobi. The target of this assault, is to kill every Jedi you can, Grand Master Yoda in particular, must die."

--

As the Sith rallied at Korriban, the Jedi Order had marshaled their own forces in orbit around Dantooine. The Jedi held a conclave at the Citadel, it was now over five thousand strong, more than doubled since the end of the Clone Wars. Padme Skywalker and her daughter wept in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Their tears mixed with the waters that were sacrosanct in the Jedi traditions. No other Jedi rested here, they all were in the central oration chamber.

"Do not grieve for them," a Jedi Master entered the chamber, "The Force will guide them back to the light."

Both of the Jedi turned to face the newcomer Master Shaak Ti, behind her Master Depa Billaba.

"We know Masters," Padme said, "But it is difficult to have lost both Anakin and Luke to the Dark Side."

"The prophecy has foretold Anakin's fate, he will bring balance to the Force, and destroy the Sith, both he and Luke will be fine," Depa said.

"Such long periods of mourning will bring dark thoughts, thoughts of revenge," Master Ti said, "Come the Jedi Order awaits you, our conclave will soon begin."

--

Countless Jedi stood around the podium where the Jedi Council stood. They were now in the middle of a fierce debate about what to do about the impending attack.

"If the Sith mean to attack us, the all hands should be ready to defend this world!" Galen Marek barked, "Evacuations will simply split our resources to far."

"Bite your tongue you will _Padawan,_" Master Yaddle said ferociously, "It is the job of the Jedi Order to protect the citizens of the Galaxy. The precedent set by the Grand Masters is the key to the upholding of our Order. If out of order you are again, removed from this chamber you will be."

"If we allow Dantooine to fall, we will fail in defending the people of the entire Galaxy," the young Padawan had overstepped his grounds, even with Plo Koon as his Jedi Master, he would soon be removed from the chamber by a pair of Shock Troopers. He almost instinctively reached for his lightsaber only to hear a raspy voice echo through the chamber.

"Halt!" the voice called. Almost immediately the Jedi Council arose and wordlessly ordered the rest of the Jedi to make way for the new arrival. Four Jedi Councilors stood on each side of the aisle that had formed in the center of the Jedi Order, every other Padawan, Knight, and Master that were not on the Jedi Council dropped to one knee instinctively. The Grand Master of the Jedi Order entered first followed by Obi-Wan, who had just come out of recovery; Master Tiin was supported by Master Rahm Kota. Galen who was now being taken out of the chamber struggled in the grasp of two Shock troopers. The trio while making their way around the podium ended up being at the front of the aisle. The Shock troopers immediately dropped the young Jedi and moved to the side of the aisle.

"Grand Master Yoda," the young Padawan whispered, and then dropped to one knee.

"Jedi we are," Yoda said, "Jedi first, unite we must, or die divided we certainly will, work towards the evacuation, we will, if enough ships there are not, into the ray shielded shelter the people will go. The temple, heavily defended it is, large enough to accommodate these people it is. Much work there is, when arrive the Sith do need all the Jedi we can muster we will."

The Grand Masters words were played live around the planet. The Alliance forces split; half worked towards evacuate the civilians, the rest enhanced the planet's formidable defenses. Master Yoda looked towards the ancient archives of the Order, and found a way to counter the Sith Fleet. Jedi Channellers: four dozen in all could erect a barrier capable of deflecting anything. But it would be difficult, as there would have to be a dozen Channellers at each of the four pillars. He'd need to place a powerful Jedi and a sizeable defense army at each of the pillars, otherwise the Sith would simply target each individual pillar and kill the Jedi inside. The Jedi Grand Master presented the plan to the rest of the Council, they all agreed on the plan, and the preparations were made immediately. The Sith closed in on Dantooine, the most brutal battle in the history of the galaxy was going to begin soon, the age old conflict: Jedi vs. Sith was going to begin, without any restraints.

--

NEXT CHAPTER: The Conflict Escalates


	20. Chapter VII: Crossing Blades

Star Wars: Negative Episode III

Volume II

Chapter VII: Crossing Blades

The Eclipse had been constructed, in spite of the loss of the Executor. The warship served as the Dark Lord's flagship, it was armed to the teeth with turbolaser and ion cannon batteries. All of the weapons did not compare with the weapons that lie at the center of the massive black hulled warship's armament; a single coaxial superlaser that could crack the crust of a world with ease. Darth Tyranus stood on the bridge of the Eclipse as it closed in on Dantooine. The massed Jedi fleet drifted as a screen to block any advance towards the planet. It could wipe out any single object, milliseconds before it could get within a thousand kilometers of Dantooine's atmosphere.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," Tyranus turned to the Chiss military genius who stood in full regalia: an all white version of the standard Imperial uniform, adorned with golden shoulder pauldrons, and the rank insignia of the Grand Admirals, "You have Hierarchical authorization to use the super laser, target Dantooine's capital city."

The Grand Admirals held tactical command under every situation accept when a Sith Councilor was present. However in some instances, they even held command over members of the Sith Council when the mission was for the Hierarchs; they never failed, and were the personal Kath Hounds of Tyranus and Sidious. With the failure of Lord Vader in the Outer Rim they took command of the situation with devastating results. Of all the Grand Admirals the most revered in tactics was Grand Admiral Thrawn, the outcast warrior, it was stated that only General Grievous was known to match him toe to toe in tactics.

--

On the bridge of the Republic flagship _Emperor's Bane _Admiral Dodonna stared at the tactical display of the incoming vessels. The Admiral heard several Clone Commanders marvel at the size of the massive black warship and the massed Imperial fleet at the edge of the system.

"Admiral there is a massive power fluctuation coming from the enemy dreadnought," one of the Clone officers said.

"Jan!" Admiral Wolfe, "These power readings, they're parallel to the ones on the Death Star."

"Open fire!" the Admiral barked.

"They're distance is clocked at three hundred thousand kilometers," Wolfe reported, "We couldn't hit them with any weapon at that range."

"Order warships to close formation around the capital, don't let them hit it!" Jan barked, "Captain, get me in contact with the Jedi War Council."

"Yes sir," the Clone communication officer said.

"Admiral, worry about the ray you should not, taken care of it we have, move your ships you must." Yoda immediately responded.

--

"Sir, all parameters are set, we are charged and ready to fire," Thrawn reported.

"Fire!" Tyranus barked. The Eclipse's superlaser shaft ran the length of the massive cruiser, as it charged a visable stream of particles that started from the base of the bridge tower made its way to the bow of the cruiser. A condensed orb of atomic particles formed at the bow of the ship, then a stream of pure energy broke it. The orb was used to make a massive beam, that steamed a thee hundred kilometers through the depth of space, a single Venator that had assumed a random vector above the capital was glanced across the stern, and was atomized instantly. The beam made its way through the atmosphere and made contact. A massive explosion filled the clouds of Dantooine, making the world appear as though its crust had melted for a spilt second, during which the hopes of all Alliance officers in orbit sunk. Morale in that split second was far lower than it had been if you combined every tragedy the galaxy had ever known and put it on the shoulders of those men, but the morale soared when the red flames cleared, and the image of filled every holoprojector in the fleet. The world still hummed peacefully through it all.

"Admiral, report," Tyranus said.

"The enemy is using some sort of barrier, I detect no shield generators that could possible deflect the blast," Thrawn said.

"Of course not," Admiral Piett chimed in, "Even with a power generator the size of a moon they couldn't deflect that shot."

"Lord Tyranus," Darth Azard dashed into the bridge having witnessed the superlaser's failure to annihilate the enemy capital, "The ground troops are prepared for deployment."

Behind his mask Tyranus closed his eyes for a full five seconds, reaching out with the Dark Side, and then he saw the four pillars, the Jedi's scheme. 'Not bad my former Master' Tyranus thought.

"The Jedi have erected a Force barrier," Tyranus mused, "We will have to use a full scale invasion to cripple their efforts, deploy the fleet Thrawn, I want our ground forces to be on the ground intact."

--

Master Yoda stood at the forward command center that sat right in front of the main gate. The Jedi Order had left the battle to their fine officers; Dodonna, Yularen, and Wolfe commanded the skies, Cody, Neyo, and Fox commanded the ground offensive from the Jedi temple. That battle every single Jedi that was battle ready would fight. The Jedi Council was ready for battle; they would lead their men on foot.

"Master Yoda," General Fox said over the comms, "The Imperials have deployed their army. They are inbound towards your location. They have sent battle squadrons to each of the four pillars."

"Thank you, General," Yoda said back over the comms, he turned the Jedi Council, "Master Tiin brief Master Plo on the abilities of this Darth Azard."

"He is physically more powerful than any duelist in the Galaxy, his build and his monstrous force abilities make him rival many of the Six Greater Sword Masters," Tiin said, "He is remarkably fast, but also extremely lustful, and arrogant."

"Duel him, you will, Master Plo," Yoda said, "Pit against Darth Vader you will be, Master Kenobi. Alone in this task, no, accompany you Galen Marek will, Master Luminara also."

"Is Vader that powerful?" Luminara inquired, "Two Masters of Soresu for one opponent seems a bit over the top."

"No, Vader may defeat us even with all three of us combined," Galen said, "Both Master Kenobi and I have faced him in training, and even then he was a deadly foe. I could never out spar him, not by a long shot. Grand Master, may I suggest…"

Galen was silenced, he sensed the Grand Master's frustration, a Padawan questioning the orders of the Grand Master of the Jedi Order's commands was unprecedented. The cold staring eyes of all Jedi forced Galen to bite his tongue.

"If encounter Darth Tyranus or Vader you do, engage by yourselves, none of you will," Yoda's eyes were hardened, none had ever seen the Grand Master so serious, even during the Clone Wars, "Master Yaddle, guard the third tower with Master Ti you will, the Fourth tower, guarded by Master Kolar, and Fisto it will be. Knights and other Masters not mentioned assigned a Councilor you have already been. Spread out to your posts, time is critical."

"Grand Master," Cin Drallig approached the diminutive creature, "What about you?"

"Tyranus, find him I will," Yoda said, "Cin, the leader of the Royal Guard is present here, kill him you must.

"Yes Master," the battle master said, "I will find him before he can attack one of the pillars."

--

Tyranus and his Sith Council landed in force. Each one had an army with them ready to crush the Jedi Order. The enemy army had assembled outside the gates of the Jedi Capital. Tyranus saw the four pillars humming with ancient power, he saw their locations with Force sight.

"Scatter, my servants, we must bring peace to the Empire," Tyranus said. The army spread across the endless plains of Dantooine. Tyranus and his own army sped forward towards the capital city. When they had climbed up the edge of the massive Plateau where the city was, something unexpected was there. Level with the horizon was an army of clones, Jedi and droids. Despite his small stature Master Yoda stood out amongst the massive group of soldiers, his cane gripped tightly in his small arms.

"Master Yoda…" Tyranus breathed.

"Darth Tyranus," Yoda said sternly, "Killed you when I had the chance I should have, let my emotions get the better of me I did."

"Hm, as if you could pull it off Yoda," Tyranus huffed, "Warriors, prepare for battle."

Sith clad in battle armor ignited their crimson blades in unison, Stormtroopers prepped their rifles. At the same time Jedi drew their own sabers as their clone subordinates imitated their Stormtrooper counterparts. Tyranus brushed his hand over his lightsaber, then Darth Laement, captain of the guard bowed before him.

"Lord Tyranus, please do not," he said, "We will handle the Jedi scum…"

"Oh," Cin Drallig's voice rang through the ears of the Sith Lords. The battle had commenced on the plains, Jedi and Sith clashed blades as droids took blaster bolts for their Clone commanders, and Clones blasted away at Stormtroopers, "You intend to kill Master Yoda, get real."

Laement sneered and drew his saberstaff.

"Tyranus, die here you will," Yoda also arrived on the scene. Laement ignited his blade, Drallig his. The clouds in the sky passed overhead to reveal the sun. The light from the sun didn't hit the ground with the speed that Yoda's legendary weapon collided with Tyranus'. Tyranus matched the blow with nigh equal fury, he caught the blade with his, he used one arm, to back his blow, the sheer force of the blow would have snapped his wrist in two were it not for the power in his saber, he quickly put a second hand on the hilt and the two masters engaged in the saberlock of the millennia.

--

Chancellor Organa weaved his way through the crowds of refugees in the Jedi temple. He shook hands, patted children's heads, and signed autographs. He was an inspirer, the visage of the Chancellor made even the frightened children grow still and filled with courage. Above the commotion a single civilian walked around the decks for a perfect angle. This was no refugee however, but a trained assassin, he brought his weapon level with Organa's chest.

"Trust me kid you don't want to do that," the feeling of cold metal sent a sensation down the would-be assassin's spine, the voice that uttered the words was kind, but demanding. It scared the young killer.

"Who are you?"

"Your death if you don't put that rifle down now!" she barked. Before the assassin could fire a bolt the shock troopers escorting the Chancellor formed a shield around him, tossing their bodies on him, and setting up a portable shield generator. Knowing he was beaten he dropped his rifle.

"Aayla, who the hell is this," a masculine voice said.

"I'm not sure, Han, check the surrounding area, and order the a squad of the Coruscant Guard to search these refugees for any weapons," Aayla said, "Now who are you? And how did you get in here?"

"I'm a citizen of Dantooine, Myto Rentilles," the child said, "Now who are you."

"Overseer of the Shock Troopers, Senior General Aayla Secura," the Jedi Master said, "Now I see, your father he was in Kota's militia wasn't he?"

"You…"

"Do you not realize your father volunteered to join his militia," Aayla said, "He was in a Separatist prison, Kota freed him during the Clone Wars, gave him credits to settle down, your father wanted to earn the credits, and joined his militia, after the Clone Wars he volunteered to return. Your father is a hero."

"The Jedi Council and that goddamned Chancellor…!"

"Bite your tongue, you've listened to the holo news of the Empire too long," Secura barked, "Han, take him to the prison district."

--

Plo Koon watched from a cliff as Darth Azard's army marched past. 'Hm, trying to assault our flank'. The Jedi Commander turned to his subordinate squadron of elite Arc Troops.

"Commander Fordo, mount up an anti-armor position and take out that rock shift, collapse it on their army," the Kel Dor barked, "That will hold them off for some time."

"Yes General," Fordo said, "I'll get right on it."

"And alert command that we will require reinforcements," Plo said, "The enemy is most likely going to have another army on its way."

"Yes sir," Fordo saluted.

"Azard prepare," the Jedi General made his way off the cliff and prepared to engage the Sith Assassin.

--

Obi-Wan stared out towards the capital city in the distance. He sensed the intense battle occurring between the two masters of the Force. Master Luminara approached from the rear with Galen Marek.

"Everything is secure Master Kenobi," she said, "We have detected a massive force en route to our tower; the army is prepared for immediate defensive action."

"Very good," Kenobi said, "It's frightening isn't it, the power wielded by those two."

"Indeed, there is a report that both armies have been taken out of commission," Luminara said.

"What? How?" Galen inquired.

"The intensity of the power wielded by those two weighs down heavily on the environment, many force users can use their Force powers to intensify even the gravity of a planet in an area. I can use my 'Force Pressure' to knock out a handful of Soldiers, or even a few Neophytes, but Force users on the Top Tier can put down entire armies, the range of their power alters the area that greatly, even Jedi Knights can be put down," Obi-Wan pointed out, "Anyway Darth Vader is on his way now, we must prepare to engage him."

"Master I sense Shadow Guards," Galen said.

"As do I, it would be wise to alert command and request reinforcements," Obi-Wan turned to Luminara, "I'll leave that to you, Master Luminara."

"Kenobi, what about you?" Luminara said.

"Galen and I will hold off Vader," Obi-Wan said smiling.

"You can't be serious, let me…"

"No, someone needs to be the backup should we fail, besides of all the Jedi in the Order, your one of the best at masking your presence, that way you'll have the element of surprise to end this battle quickly," Obi-Wan said.

--

Yoda blocked the Dark Lord's blade with his own saber. He put his own hand onto the blade, the aura of the Grand Master's energy allowed him to touch even a lightsaber without risking injury. With a flex the Jedi pushed the Dark Lord's saber off of his own and jumped onto him. The battle was taken into the sky, both using the Force to levitate themselves, a difficult task for most, but a trivial one for the two Masters who for them it was as easy as breathing. The battle took to the skies, meters above the surface they clashed blades, each one trying to gain the upper hand, there was a pause, and for the longest second of eternity the two stared at one and other.

"Not bad," he said sneering beneath his mask, "But I have become more powerful than any Jedi."

The Sith blasted the Jedi Master away and sent bolts of lightning spiraling towards the diminutive master, in an attempt to apprehend him with the cold claws of death.

"Underestimated me you have," Yoda raised his blade, a wave of water appeared to block the lightning, "Behold, allows me to manipulate the environment further the Solus Blade has, with this you are not just fighting against me, but this entire planet, while crossing blades with you, before you arrived I synched with this planet, becoming one with its environment, I have seized water from the atmosphere and used it to parry your attack, allow you to harm me this planet will not."

Tyranus intensified the arcs of lightning, but to no avail. He soon realized what the Grand Master was doing with the water in the atmosphere. He had charged it with his own lightning, now the water was infused with one of the deadliest force techniques in the history of the Galaxy.

"Impossible…"

"Too late now it is, too much time you have given me blinded you your arrogance has, _Solus Judgment,_" Yoda said the name of the assault. He waved his blade; the water surrounded the Dark Lord, and enshrouded him in a cocoon. The Grand Master turned away from the scene not bearing to see his former prized student suffer.

--

Azard coughed up all the dust he had inhaled; he gritted his teeth, and turned to the Sith Assassins by his side.

"Report," he said.

"Sir, a lot of the column has been eliminated by that rock slide," one of his Assassins reported, "However reinforcements should arrive within the hour. Our aerial units, and artillery pieces are still intact."

"Have them commence the first part of the operation," Azard said, "We must destroy that tower so that the Eclipse can fire…"

"Master Arana, I believe you have underestimated us," the Sith turned to see that an Alliance army led by a handful of Jedi had arrived, "No, wait you have long lost that title, traitor."

"Master Plo Koon, you have worked up quite the reputation," Azard said, "You annihilated Darth Talon on Mustafar, and have beaten back the Shadow Guard, your number two on the assassination hit list."

"Ah, your wounding and killing of several Jedi has chalked up quite a reputation, and I have aimed to bring you to justice for some time, I've always wanted to test your Assassins against my Hunter Knights," Plo Koon said, "Your army seems to be quite tarnished, I'll tell you what, your Assassins as well as yourself of course, versus me and my Hunters, the defeated will retreat. If you defeat me and my hunters, I'll let you destroy this tower."

"Master Plo are you sure…" Commander Moe said

"These odds don't suit me, I'm not a man who'd take advantage of this Commander," Plo said, "I have much faith in my troops."

"HA HA HA HA!" Azard roared with laughter, "You're on; I've been waiting for this."

The combatant's drew their weapons, then charged without hesitation, crossing blades.

--

Cin Drallig was force pushed away from a saber lock.

"LORD TYRANUS!" Darth Laement cried, he jumped towards the swirling vortex of electrified water, only to find himself gasping for breath, the cocoon of water burst in a spectacular display.

"Who told you to leave your post, get back and eliminate Drallig you fool," Darth Tyranus used his energy to create an explosion with the Force. He protected himself with an orb of Force Lightning as wide as his body, countless arcs of lightning formed a defensive barrier against all attacks, "That is an impressive feat Master Yoda, to force me to use this technique. There is so much lightning that it forms an impenetrable barrier, with that protecting me it was a simple matter to use repulsion to drive the water away."

"An impressive technique indeed, to be able to repulse _Solus Judgment, _but still, I can tell that that is an excessively taxing, and you won't be able to use it for much longer," Yoda said.

"What an excellent assessment," Tyranus said, "I do not intend to use this technique anymore, at least not for now, continued use would be excessively unwise and draining, however the good thing about the Nihilus blade is that it eats the very force energy of the galaxy, allowing me to gradually replace my energy, I will wait to use it again."

Yoda immediately jumped into the skies to meet the Dark Lord, the two resumed as their blades locked in another fierce battle for dominance.

--

Master Kolar groaned as Darth Wyrrok withdrew his lightsaber blade from his torso, the Jedi Master collapsed on his own wait, dead before he hit the ground. Wyrrok grinned and turned to the other Jedi who was just finishing up the detachment of Royal Guards, that had accompanied him.

"So, now what Jedi slime, do you honestly think that you can best me?" Wyrrok said, "This fellow here was trash, let's see if you can…"

Before the Sith could respond the Jedi Master had brought his blade to match Wyrrok's. The Sith Lord cursed beneath his breath. 'I barely managed to react to his offensive,' the Sith thought.

"Your right, I'm far faster than Agen, I am the master of Form I: Shi'Cho; The Way of the Sarlacc; Kit Fisto," The Nautolan introduced himself, and then blasted back his opponent.

"Impressive, Jedi to be able to sense my thoughts, but for you to assume you have the advantage is foolish. I will kill you as well, then destroy this tower," Wyrrok grinned, he arced his hand backwards; he sent lightning spiraling towards Kit. The General raised his hand and blocked the deadly lightning.

"I am a Councilor, the workings of the Force are my specialty, you fools believe that you are the only ones who have been training over the past couple of decades," Fisto said, "We Jedi have our fill of artifacts as well, the thousands of artifacts that lie here on Dantooine, you Sith were completely ignorant as we ventured into the deep core."  
"What?" Wyrrok let his fear get the better of him and was outmaneuvered, Kit grabbed him by the lethorns and gave him a slug in his jaw, Wyrrok groaned as he flew several meters from the blow.

"Go home Sith, I have the time nor the patience to teach you how to breath," Kit said.

"You bastard, if I'm so weak how did I kill your friend over there?" the Sith Lord mused.

"Djem So, is the form of the Sith Lords, an aggressive form, however if you rise again, you'll be fighting me not as a master of Shi 'Cho, but Jar' Kai," Kit used the Force to call Kolar's blade to his hand, "My true element."

"Your bluff won't work on me, I've already analyzed your Shi' Cho, very impressive, but I can counter it with brute force, and that is what this Djem So of mine will do," Wyrrok chuckled he knew the Jedi was bluffing, Shi' Cho could easily be repurposed with two blades, it was a one handed form. One of proper skill could fool one into thinking it was Jar'Kai, in actuality the other blade would be a simple distraction. Fisto lunged with one blade. 'Got him,' Wyrrok mused as he prepared to dice off his arm, "You think that I won't attack out of fear for your second blade!? A trick like that is something I can see through, you won't attack with your second blade, you lack the skill to…"

Before he could take off Fisto's arm, the Jedi Master instinctively impaled him through his flank.

"I know what you're thinking. You believed I lacked the speed and skill with my left hand to successfully counterattack you," Fisto said, "You are wrong, when I said that Jar' Kai was my true form I meant it, I only use it when a comrade has fallen. The moment I drew this second blade this battle was done."

Wyrrok clutched his side and withdrew. He coughed up blood.

"Surrender, you've lost your right lung, if you surrender now, I'll have you treated…"

"You want _me _to surrender?!" Wyrrok asked incredulously, "Get real."

The Sith Lord angrily charged again.

"That technique is called Sith Rampage, it allows the user to quickly overwhelm the opponent," Kit Fisto used the Force to sidestep his charge, and then again to appear behind the Sith Lord, "The key is speed, and power, it allows the user to kill their opponent before they can react. But when your opponent is faster than you...it will fail."

Kit stabbed his opponent's arms, burning through the nerve endings, then he cut the tendons of both legs.

"Since you refuse to surrender I'll make it so you can't run or hold a saber," by now Wyrrok's arm had gone numb and his lightsaber clanked to the ground, "You have information vital to our survival, and as Librarian and commander of the Intelligence you're probably the best person to capture besides the Hierarchs themselves. Unfortunate if you knew my name you'd probably retreated. Master Kit Fisto, know that you lost this battle due to the gap in our strengths."

"The gap in our strengths eh?" Wyrrok said, "I already told you. GET REAL!"

The Dark Lord's armor encased him, he transformed physically, he took the appearance of the Krayt Dragon. 'So he's taken the form of a Krayt Dragon; Djem So, way of the Krayt, it's simply not possible for his body to take that much power without being outright destroyed. I'd say he can keep that form for about a minute.'

"Even if it kills me I'll destroy you and your arrogance Jedi, and I'll close that gap!" Wyrrok barked. He charged for Fisto who assumed a defensive stance.

'I can't beat him like that but I can outlast him,' Fisto thought. The Dark Lord charged once again. Fisto only crossed blades with him for individual seconds before withdrawing the saber, still it was hard for him not to be overpowered.

"How does it feel? To be overwhelmed," Wyrrok said, "Once you die my army will finish off this pathetic outpost."

There, Fisto's sabres were on the ground, he held the saber to long and the Sith overpowered him.

"Now Jedi, you die!" he raised his blade to finish the Jedi, but never followed through, he coughed up a massive volume of blood. He whispered, "But, I was so close."

'The Force has allowed me to survive this conflict' Kit said, 'I need to be more careful.'

"Kit!" a familiar voice echoed through the Jedi Master's thoughts.

"Aayla, what are you doing here?" the venerable master inquired

"That's the greeting I get. I came here to save you, but it looks like you didn't need saving," She said.

"We both sensed a ridiculous amount of power from you area and got worried," Quinlan Vos had just arrived as well, "I see, we were right in coming, Agen is dead."

"Yes, he dueled that Sith over there, and lost," Kit said, "This tower is secure for now, the Sith army is battling our own a number of kilometers away."

"What is the status of the defense of the rest of the planet?"

"Relatively well, the orbital line is holding, because we were able to web in this planet's orbital defenses with the capital, it is well defended. There was an assassination attempt on the Chancellor however," Aayla said, "But I managed to stop it."

"What!? Are you ok, did you get hurt, by the Force if…"

"Kit calm down I'm fine, it was a kid," Aayla said, "However I left the Chancellor with Master Kota."

"He's in good hands then," Quinlan said, "The Grand Master and Tyranus are still dueling."

"Really, I didn't think two could duel for so long without perishing from exhaustion," Kit said.

--

Plo parried Azard's crimson saber with his own. The Sith Lord used his brute strength to push into the Jedi Master's defensive phalanx. However Plo Koon would not be defeated through pure brute force. Azard decided to switch to Force-based attacks. He sent a jet of Force Lighting speeding towards the Jedi Master. Plo caught the lightning on his blade, he did not absorb it with the blade however he kept it on the saber, and he mixed the Force lightning with his own Electric Judgment. All of this occurred in a second, before the Sith Lord could realize what the Jedi was doing; Master Plo sent the blast reeling back at Azard at thrice the strength and speed. The Sith Lord caught it with his blade, but the sheer force of the attack sent him back, grinding on his heels to stop.

"That's some attack," the Sith Lord huffed.

"Attack you say?" Plo Koon mused, "That is merely a defensive maneuver that I developed. Very few Jedi can master Electric Judgment without falling to the Dark Side, and of those who can, even less actually use it proficiently."

"Call it what you want, but I see that Force attacks won't work on you," Azard crackled, "I haven't had this much fun in ages."

Without warning Plo was on the offensive, he slashed the air with his saber, the sheer power released from the blade cracked the valley floor. 'That's some power in that attack,' Azard thought. He jumped into the air to avoid it. When the debris cleared Plo Koon was levitating in the air, to match his opponent.

"So, some of you Jedi have learned to walk on air as well eh?" Azard inquired, "Seems like the order has become more marshal over these past years. Almost makes me wish I'd stayed. Just kidding, keep your guard up Master Plo."

"Oh, I never let it down," Plo responded, blocking the Sith's blade.

'At this rate however,' the Jedi Master thought, 'It will be difficult to pull a victory. A quick victory without going all out seems a bit foolish now.'

"I suppose I should stop playing with you Master Jedi," Azard said, "Shame, I was hoping to save this for that traitor Grievous."

The six lightsaber blades on his belt came to life and took up a circular formation around the Dark Lord.

"Your defense is amongst the best I've seen, Master Plo, but tell me what you would do if I multiplied it, six fold!" the Sith Lord laughed out loud, "Now go!"

Azard didn't even have to move the six blades acted as his own hands would, Master Plo lasted for about fifteen seconds, but one of the sabers found its way through his chest; a blade straight through the heart, all the Jedi Hunters cried the Jedi Master's name in distress

--

Obi-Wan brought his blade up for another parry. The battle had been exhausting for the Jedi Master; he knew that he only had to last a bit longer for the Reinforcements. Obi-Wan was never given the opportunity to strike back against his former apprentice. He sensed that Galen slowly gained the upper hand in his duel with Luke, but it would take some time for one to claim victory. Vader lifted his Master from his feet with the Force.

"Your weak old man!" the Dark Lord exclaimed, "and now you will lose everything."

"I believe you've underestimated me, Vader," Obi-Wan said he threw his lightsaber towards Vader, but he easily sidestepped it. It cut through his robes like butter, but the Dark Lord was intact.

"You think that would defeat…"

The Kaiburr Crystal had shattered. The Dark Lord stared in horror, as his precious artifact had been vaporized by the Jedi Master's attack. Obi-Wan broke free of the Sith Lord's grip and called his lightsaber to his hand.

"Shall we continue, my old Padawan," the Jedi Master called the lightsaber to him.

"Old Fool, I have absorbed enough of the Crystal's power to remain in this form, and I still hold the advantage," Vader mused, "Still, your far more powerful than I thought, to shatter the Kaiburr Crystal."

Obi-Wan simply smiled as Vader once again lunged at the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan took his stance and the battle continued.

--

Master Yoda was hit by a stream of Force Lightning. He groaned in pain, as Darth Tyranus lifted him with the Force and swung him around like a Ragdoll. The Dark Lord moved in then. In a split second he closed the distance and impaled the Jedi Master through the chest. 'It's finally done' the Sith thought in accomplishment. He was about to let out a scream of joy when he sensed something wrong. Yoda streamed into view behind the illustrious Sith Lord and stabbed him through the chest.

"How, I killed you?" Tyranus groaned, "I didn't even sense your presence."

"All Jedi with powerful presences are masters at hiding it," Yoda said, "Detect me you couldn't, and fooled by my doppelganger you were. Allow me to create images of myself the Force does."

The Dark Lord groaned and dropped to the ground, he hit the ground with a loud thump. Yoda however wasn't fooled.

"Get up, sense life in you still I do, how you survive I do not yet know however," Yoda said.

"Indeed, I wouldn't expect you too," the Dark Lord responded, "Nine blades adorn my belt, they are a collection of Dark Lord's souls. Usually, it is impossible to attack these spirits, but the Solus blade grants you that ability. When you attack me, you instead strike one of the Ancient Sith, regeneration, rebirth, are all trivial matters. In other words, you killed me just now. So one of the sabers has split in half, it is useless now, however in order to actually kill _me _you'll have to kill me eight more times!"

--

Azard watched as the corpse of Plo Koon dropped to the ground, the Sith felt something warm pass through him, a strange sensation. He realized he had been stabbed; he coughed up a volume of blood, before snapping back into reality. He pushed himself off the blade with the Force.

"I'm surprised you survived that," Plo Koon said, "It doesn't matter you've already fallen into my trap. I've had some time to set this up, since you fought my Doppelganger."

Azard looked down to see the corpse of Plo Koon was no more. It was now gone, replaced with the air of nothingness.

"When did you…"

"Ah, when you revealed your trump card, and now you're caught," Plo said he put his saber on his belt and lifted the very ground with the strength of his hand. The hardened trunks of trees broke the crust of the planet, they wrapped around the lightsabers and their master's limbs. The crushed the Sith Lord. His limbs were snapped instantly, the lightsabers were rendered useless when they were shattered by the Jedi Master's power.

"This won't hold me!" Azard cried, he began to build up the Force energy in his body, the presence was so powerful, his injuries began to heal.

"I won't let you," Plo, with a wave of his hand summoned the moisture that had by now condensed on the grass for kilometers around. With a thought he froze the water that had now collected on the Sith Lord's body. In one second he was drowning in a cocoon of water, the next he was frozen in a solid sphere of ice.

"Master Plo, we're here to reinforce you," Saesee Tiin said arriving with a handful of Hunters as well, Plo Koon had been so focused on his own battle he had forgotten about his Hunters, it was now apparent that they had, with a vast amount of casualties, were victorious. Plo moved to greet his friend, when suddenly Tiin was not himself. He suddenly drew his blade and cut down the Hunters near him without remorse.

"Ah, it is so easy to defeat a defenseless mind, and steal their body from them," Azard said in his new body. The Dark Lord had stolen the Jedi Master's body from him.

"You scum," Plo said. 'How did he infiltrate Tiin's mind so easily,' Plo wondered, 'No he used my own technique against me. He used the living Force in my attack and used the excess energy to infiltrate Tiin's mind.'

"I bet your wondering how to get your friend's…"

Without hesitation Plo Koon put him in a Stasis field. Plo couldn't kill him however; he could not kill his friend, not after he had recovered.

"Plo, DO IT!" Tiin appeared behind him, he had already become one with the Force, "Are you going to let my body become a slave to the Sith."

"I can't," Plo whispered.

"He's breaking free!" Saesee said, as if on cue the Sith Lord broke the field and leapt at Plo, so frozen with grief didn't even raise his saber.

"This isn't a clone I feel it, ready to, ugh," Azard felt a melting sensation overtake him, a blade had passed through his left arm, he groaned, and turned to see his attacker. One of the downed Hunters had thrown the blade; Azard cast lightning towards his attacker immediately, ending his life, "Now Jedi, your finished."

Plo Koon was not where Azard had last looked. Instead he was now behind the Sith Lord, lightsaber in hand. Before the Sith could react he was cut across the chest. Azard died, as Tiin's body dropped to the ground, dead. Plo caught his friend's body before it hit the ground.

"Thank you," the echo of Tiin said before vanishing back into the netherworld of the Force.

--

Ki-Adi Mundi looked out from the command center. 'Shit, now Agen and Tiin have fallen,' Mundi then felt another tremor in the Force.

"Sir, Tower three has fallen!" a Clone reported.

"What?" Mundi was shocked, "Obi-Wan has fallen. I sensed nothing, what the hell…"

Just then the Jedi felt that Kenobi was still alive, barely.

"I'm going!" General Kota stood up.

"You'll do no such thing; the Chancellor still needs protecting," Mundi said, "What are the statuses of Masters Ti, and Yaddle."

"Sir, the enemy army did not direct any soldiers towards that region," General Fox pointed out, "Sir, the other army headed towards General Kenobi's tower, their army is on the verge of annihilation."

"How did we fail to notice that?" Ki inquired to himself, "Wait, I sense Battle Meditation."

"Its isolated, in our region," Kota reached out with the Force and locked on to the target.

"That would explain it, we're being affected, but those farther out are unaffected," immediately the Jedi Master had figured out the problem, "Masters Ti, Yaddle, and I will assist Kenobi. Master Kota, you will use your own Battle Meditation, try and match out the enemy's."

"A battle of wills is it?" Kota mused, "Very well, hurry, Kenobi is fading fast."

--

"Cin Drallig, you've impressed me, but I cannot delay any longer," Laement cried, he used let the Dark Side ensnare him, "Prepare for my ultimate technique."

"I'm not like the other Jedi you've faced," Cin said, "A thousand slashes."

Laement raised his blade to block the Jedi Battlemaster's offensive. But, he could not comprehend what occurred next. Only Cin knew what happened, the forbidden technique restricted to Masters, he combined Force speed with enhanced strength, and reactions, for a split second he put Laement in another dimension, where time meant nothing. He felt one blade penetrate his body, but in truth Cin had impaled him a thousand times, a draining technique easily countered by using the Force to keep the Master away, it would leave him exhausted however for several minutes. However the arrogant Sith never comprehended that his defensive barrier could be penetrated. It is for his brutal training, and pure skill with a saber that earned master Cin Drallig the name, 'The Troll'. Laement didn't have a chance to unveil his technique; he was dead before the split second ended, long before he hit the ground.

"Fool, you love close range combat far too much, your foolish lust for blood is the cause of your loss," Cin said, "I will give you a funeral. For the one who died the moment you fell to the Dark Side."

--

Tyranus brandished his blade. He turned away from his Master.

"I'm done for now, Master," Tyranus said, "Follow me if you wish, but I need to regroup my forces."

"You think me a fool? Withdrawing to use the Eclipse you are, fire whilst you are on this world they will not," Yoda said incredulously.

"Hm, you got me, however I'm withdrawing," Tyranus said, "I would not use such underhanded tactics, I want to kill you with my own hands, not at the helm at some cruiser."

"Think forgetful I am?" Yoda said, "Tried to use it already you did."

"Precisely, unfortunately, I use up all of the firepower, even the Eclipse cannot fire a blast to destroy this planet, twice in a row," Tyranus said, "I will wait for you at Korriban, we will finish this then."

"Sense no deceit I do," Yoda said, "Halt the fighting we will. Finish this soon we will."

"It is good that you have decided this, however, let's see how you fare against Palpatine," Tyranus said, "I know full well of your plan to retake the core, then finish us on the Outer Rim, a clever tactic, however I doubt that you can take it, Palpatine will kill you. Goodbye Master."

The Dark Lord was picked up by a dropship, across the world the Sith withdrew, the Jedi held them off at a great price however.

--

"Wait!" a voice called through the air, Vader watched as his apprentice climbed into his dropship, retreating with the rest of the army. The Dark Lord was going to board his own dropship, but it was ensnared in flames. He looked around again, several Jedi had arrived leading them was Master Plo Koon, "Surrender Vader!"

"MASTER!" he heard his apprentice bellow.

"Go now, Darth Plague, become the arm of the Empire," Vader said.

"Anakin…"

The Dark Lord turned to face the origins of the voice. It was Padme, his wife, the love of his life that was stolen from him by the cursed Jedi Order. He looked towards his former Jedi Master, the life crawled from him, like parasite from a corpse.

"Jedi filth," he spat, the words cut Padme deeply, but a new arrival opened Anakin's eyes.

"Daddy," a young woman said. Vader's eyes faded to blue, he saw his daughter for the first time.

"Leia," he whispered. He snapped out of the trance that had held him for years. His attention snapped to Obi-Wan, "Master! I'm so sorry, please.."

"A-Anakin, c-c-come hear your Master's last words," Obi-Wan whispered, "Tyranus d-deceived you, t-the Jedi n-never a-allied with P-Palpatine."

"I can see that now," Anakin said, "I was blinded by rage, I left not just the Order, but my entire family."

"N-No, it's my fault, I o-ordered you to go on…" Kenobi coughed up blood.

"Healers!" Plo Koon ordered.

Obi-Wan felt a great deal of darkness come over him, once again he groaned.

"A-nakin, don't rush into anything," Kenobi felt the healers warmth, but it was nothing compared to the overwhelming darkness clouding his vision, and then light. An incomprehensibly large golden door was at the end of the darkness.

"No, not yet Obi-Wan," a Jedi dressed in all white said, "You still have a part in this galaxy."

"Yes…Grand Master Revan," Obi-Wan smiled.

"However, I see that you're going to need awakening, child," Revan said, "The Force drew you to my droid for a reason. Speak to him next."

--

"Anger: What?! That bastard apprentice did this to the Master," HK-47 was in a fit of rage, "Request, allow me to gut this meatbag, and his treacherous son."

"Wait, HK, this meatbag is of use to us," General Grievous entered the medical room, "Stay by your master's side, he will need you soon."

"Of course, General," the only person, not programmed into him, that he liked was the General. HK was always highly respectful towards him.

'This conflict just escalated, I suppose it's time for us to begin our offensive,' the General turned to Kenobi before exiting, 'Kenobi, this Force of yours gave you a second chance, I hope you don't waste it.'

The General exited the medical room, he had to help plan the evacuation of Dantooine.

--

Well guys here you have it, a double chapter R&R plz. Sorry for the lack of updates.

Thanks for over 7,000 views, and 55 Reviews

--Councilor Sora

Next Chapter: The True Origin of the Jedi


	21. Chapter VIII: Into the Core!

Star Wars: Negative Episode III

Chapter VIII: Into the Core!

The Jedi homeworld was not on Ossus, contrary to popular belief. In truth it lie in the deep core, it was here that a massive armada now gathered in orbit of Tython. Their base at Dantooine was empty now, when the Sith returned they would find none there, civilians who wanted to relocate, were relocated, those that wanted to wait, stayed in their homes. But, Tython was now home to the largest gathering of warships in Alliance space. The Mon Calamari had dedicated well over a hundred of their most powerful battlecruisers to the effort, including their newest flagship, given to the Grand Master as a gift, with Mon Mothma's expert negotiating, the Alliance got it at an excellent price. The Viscount-Class Star Defender, could match an Executor in firepower, and had twice the fighter complement. Tython was an impenetrable fortress, it stood for over 25,000 years and would not fall to the Sith. But, it had been several thousand years since the Jedi had to take refuge there, its use just showed how desperate the Jedi were getting. A meeting of the Alliance High Command was being held on the _Viscount. _Master Yoda levitated in his lavish chair the other eight High Generals stood on either side of him, four on each side, they gathered around a holo table. Chancellor Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, and Mon Mothma stood opposite the Grand Master. Several other High ranking officers were present; standing in the balcony of the massive cruiser's tactical room, among them other Jedi, Admiral Yularen, Admiral Dodonna, General Fox.

"Beginning this meeting we are," Master Yoda said, "Called here you have been, because beginning a critical phase we are. In the Deep Core we are, Coruscant, our first target will not be. Attack the fortress world's first we will. As push into the core we do, more reinforcements to the well defended line, sent will be. Put Palpatine in a false sense of security we will, then attack from Tython. Coruscant's defenses, weakened they will be."

"For this we require our fleets to be divided, I will lead the assault on Corellia," Plo Koon said, "Corulag was destroyed, it was one of the Death Star's first targets, however it is now home to one of the largest Space Fortresses in the Galaxy, as well as several Cardan-class Space stations, Master Mundi will lead that assault. Master Ti will be charged with retaking Kuat, the KDY defense fleet has agreed to help us, and as a result, it is key for us to take Kuat quickly. Once that has occurred, we will be able to use the Kuati fleet to our advantage."

"What of the Eclipse, and Darth Tyranus?" Master Vos interjected.

"It should not be worried about, it is on the Outer Rim, our spy has indicated that he will be able to keep it there, the Grand Admirals are fiercely hunting down the Alliance there,"Master Fisto said," Tyranus has personally taken charge of the Outer Rim armada, and is currently taken charge on the Rim, he won't be going to the core anytime soon."

"Which brings us to our next area of discussion," Master Mundi said, "We need at least two High Generals to stay on the Rim, that way Tyranus won't suspect anything."

"I'll go," Master Kota said, "My militia is most familiar with that territory anyway."

"As will I," Kit said, "We can set up an HQ at Mon Calamari."

"Good," Yoda said, "Guardians of the Republic, let's bring an end to this conflict."

"Yes sir!" they all said.

--

Palpatine sat in the Royal Palace, at Coruscant. He was in deep meditation, a high pitched hum emanated through the air. The Dark Lord opened his brilliant golden eyes; he looked to see Darth Kadeous, bowing before him.

"High Excellency, we have received intelligence that the Alliance is mobilizing for a massive offensive," Darth Kadeous reported.

"What are the targets?" Palpatine said.

"We are not sure, Excellency," the mysterious Sith Lord said. Palpatine attempted to read him, but couldn't.

"Assemble my 'seven arms'," Palpatine said nonchalantly.

"Yes of course," the Sith Lord bowed and exited the room.

'I can't trust that one,' Palpatine said to himself in thought, 'Even I can't read him, at all. No emotions radiate from his body, like staring into a hole in the Force. It matters not once I have assembled my 'Seven Arms' the Jedi will be finished.

Each of the Hierarchs was allowed to take any warriors they wanted as their personal minions. The 'Seven Arms' were the great enforcers of Palpatine's will; most of them were physically imposing Sith Lords, with vast reserves of power. Every member was said to have skills on par with those on the Sith Council, but were completely dedicated to Sidious and his teachings.

--

Master Ti's fleet advanced into the Kuat sector. There was a mine field surrounding every hyperspace junction that lead to Kuat itself, the firepower in each mine field could turn a planet into a graveyard. The Kuat Drive Yards executives had been losing out during Imperial reign, many Galactic Tourists came to visit orbital hotels and stay on the legendary orbital ring. Its size was something to behold, a metal ring orbited Kuat's capital planet of Kuat. It surrounded the planet like the rings of gas giants, accept man-made, and civilians lived there, only the most wealthy were permitted to live on the planet's surface. A massive resort was also there, but it was one of the most expensive resorts in the galaxy. The resort was empty now; the Empire declared martial law on the system, the resort was transformed into a fortress. The Empire also refused the production of commercial vehicles, forcing all of Kuat's building power on Military warships.

In secret the Kuat military officials deactivated the mine fields, and had begun to secretly pull their sector defenses, back from the front line, and back to the Kuat capital world, to deal with the Imperials.

"What is the status of the enemy, Bly?" Shaak Ti turned towards the Clone Commander.

"The Imperial fleet is marshaling at their HQ in this sector," the Commander responded, "We are having confirmed reports that the Kuati fleet now has regained control of 75% of their capital, the Imperial fleet has complete control over the space ports, and a handful of the surrounding systems."

"Very well, now that our vector towards the capital is clear, send a battle group to reinforce their army, we will focus on retaking the space ports," the Jedi General said, "Aayla, you will lead the fleet to Kuat."

"Of course," Aayla said as she exited the bridge of the Mon Calamari battlecruiser.

"Bly, what is the status of Master Yaddle's fleet?" Ti turned to the veteran Clone Commander.

"Its en route ma'am, but it is engaging an Imperial reinforcement fleet right outside the sector," Bly responded, "It could be a while before they can reinforce us. We just got word from Kuat that the Imperial HIGHCOM was aware of potential Kuati betrayal, and moved the majority of their forces, and officers to their HQ at the Imperial Transfer Post."

"I see," Master Ti said, "Send three Venators, and a half dozen Acclamators to the Passenger Port."

"Yes General," Bly saluted. Master Ti turned towards the viewport and looked out towards it.

"Incoming transmission from KDY Executive Swan," A clone said.

"In the war room," the Jedi Master turned back and walked into the war room.

"Master Ti, the situation is urgent and you must hurry if you are to succeed," the leader said, "The Imperials have several Super Star Destroyers under construction in this sector, I will transmit you the coordinates, two of them are currently near the final steps of preparation."

"Thank you for the warning Executive Swan," Ti said, "We will thank you for any support you can lend."

"Actually, yes," Swan said, "The _Megador _has just finished construction."

"The what?" Master Ti inquired.

"Our master piece," Swan said, "We had made plans to make a ship large enough to supply power to an energy shield capable of deflecting a superlaser shot from the Death Star, so that we could secede from the Empire without fear of being destroyed. The experiment failed; however, the experimental ship we made was able to be refitted with powerful long range weapons, mostly W-165 planetary turblolasers, and v-150 Ion cannons. The _Megador-_class Battlestation, is capable of overseeing entire campaigns, as well as being capable of matching Super Star Destroyers, in pure firepower, its shields are nigh impenetrable, and it is able to supply a mid-sized campaign on its own, it serves as a mobile drydock."

"Where is this _Megador_?" Ti inquired.

"It is holding orbit around Ronay, our capital's satellite," the Chairman said, "We already have a crew prepared, and it will be making its way to your location shortly. Please wait for it."

--

The Eclipse had successfully annihilated, yet another Republic outer rim world. On its bridge Darth Tyranus oversaw the operation from the highest tier of the bridge. Grand Admiral Thrawn stood beside him.

"My Lord, the enemy is in full retreat, the enemy planet's crust is cracked, and it has been rendered uninhabitable by the Eclipse," the Grand Admiral reported.

"Good," Tyranus said, "Have the prowlers mop up any remaining Alliance forces in the area, then prepare to move onto the next sector."

"Of course Lord," the Grand Admiral bowed. The Dark Lord immersed himself in the Dark Side and reached out, attempting to grasp the presence of any Jedi.

"What is it now Lord Plague?" Tyranus turned to Darth Vader's former pupil.

"It is about Vader, what shall we do about him?" the young Sith inquired.

"_Anakin Skywalker_ will not be a threat to us, without the Kaiburr Crystal, he is but a broken shell," Tyranus mused, "In time we will deal with him, but not before we've secured the Outer Rim."  
"As you wish, noble Hierarch," Plague bowed and left the bridge. Tyranus simply diverted his attention back to the campaign.　The Jedi were on the brink of destruction on the rim, the Dark Lord smiled beneath his mask.

--

Plo Koon stared into the depths of Hyperspace, he and his armada sped towards Corellia. The Jedi General was snapped into real time as stars winked into view. He turned to Clone Ultra Fox.

"Fox what's are status?" Plo Koon inquired.

"This sector is easily the most fortified, the Empire has every planet on lockdown, the sector defense fleet has been all but annihilated," The Clone officer reported, "We are close to one of their outposts. I would advise that we take this outpost first, before proceeding deeper into the sector."

"On the view screen," Plo Koon looked at the hologram of the asteroid outpost, "Very well, send a battle group to seize it immediately. Meanwhile, have our fleet remain on red alert."

"Yes sir," Fox saluted.

A half dozen Venator IIs broke from formation and made their way towards the outpost. The outpost was heavily defended by several turbolaser batteries on its surface. Master Plo viewed the situation from the tactical room on his flagship.

"Sir, this outpost acts as a supply base for the Empire in this sector," Fox said gaining data over the Imperial database, "General, withdraw the fleet, I believe a SpecOps insertion will be far more advantageous than a full scale assault, we'll learn far more about Imperial presence in this sector."

"Very well, send Delta Squad to infiltrate the enemy fortress, tell them to signal us when they are ready," Plo ordered.

"Yes sir," Commander Fox turned to the communications officer, "Order Delta Squad to prepare for immediate deployment."

--

A small cruiser drifted towards the asteroid outpost. The ship was cloaked, making it undetectable by the Imperial fleet in orbit. On the bridge an Alliance Captain oversaw the operation of the corvette. He heard bridge's door slide open, and the clacker of hard boots against the steel plated floor.

"Delta Squad, welcome aboard," Captain Antilles said, shaking each of their hands, "I assume you've been briefed."

"Yes, Captain, we have," Delta-38 said, "I'm curious as to the equipment we have on board, could you brief us on that."

"Of course, sir," Captain Antilles went to the holoprojector in the ships tiny tactical room, "We have a handful of speeders, a pair of AT-XTs, and a single AT-TE, all mark IIs, also standard equipment for black ops."

"I see," Boss said, "Are we ready for deployment?"

"Yes sir," Antilles went on, "We intercepted a transmission from the Commandant of this sector, it seems as though they are ignorant of the fleet's presence in system."

"Very good, prepare our dropship, also have the artillery prepare for immediate deployment," the clone officer made his way off of the bridge, his squad following in suite.

"Boss, what's the plan?" Fixer inquired.

"We're taking a stealth dropship to infiltrate the station, and then we'll set off a beacon once we're close to the enemy HQ, that should bring the fleet eventually," Boss said, "It will immediately call reinforcements from this ship."

"What about explosives?" Scorch asked, "Please tell me that we get to blow something up Boss."

"It won't matter, as long as we get to tackle their base commander with a nice round to the head," Sev said brushing his hand across his sniper detachment.

"Naturally, we'll take care of that," the elite commander said, "We have strict targets that require detonation, before we deploy the beacon, we have to leave some for the rank and file though boys."

The squad had a laugh as they made their way towards the main hangar bay.

--

"Excellency," an officer saluted his Dark Jedi commander, "I have a report from CENTCOM."

"Ah, very good," Darth Reaver turned to her subordinate, "What is it?"

"Lord Sidious is assembling the 'Three Arms', he orders all of us to be on alert for a massive offensive against the Core Worlds," the officer reported.

"Eh?!" the Dark lady was flabbergasted, "Those three, are unstoppable, have situations really gotten that bad?"

"Ma'am forgive me, but what are the 'seven arms'?" the Officer was almost afraid to ask, he had never seen his mistress show fear in her eyes before.

"The Hierarchs experimented on 12 Dark Jedi after the Jedi Order disappeared, only the most dedicated, loyal Sith would join, they were far too insane too be on the Sith Council, the loyalty they showed is ridiculous, even the Jedi would have to kill them to stop them," Reaver said, "The Hierarchs, took fragments of the Star Forge's core, the essence of the Dark Side, and imbued them with its power, of the subjects, five died, the rest were divided and made the Secret weapons of the Hierarchs, 'The Three Arms' were given too Lord Sidious, and the 'Four Swords' were the warriors given to Lord Tyranus."

"Wow, so their power surpasses that of the Sith Council?" the officer was amazed.

"Correct, the purpose of the Sith Council was never to actually govern the galaxy, they were figure heads, their purpose was to weaken the Jedi Order's Council, soon, they will all be gone, and those two organizations will take over," Reaver wisely piped.

"Ma'am, how do you know this?" the officer inquired.

"Because I am, amongst the 'Three Arms,'" she grinned, "However I've said too much already, you must die for learning of my true identity before the 'time.'"

The officer was impaled on a powerful crystal that protruded from her arm.

"Captain, prepare my shuttle," Reaver said, keying her private comm.

--

Delta Squad looked at the asteroid base, a single shuttle drifted from the cavernous hangar bay.

"That's are entry vector, let's move, pilot," Boss said

"Yes sir," the LAAT veered itself into the main hangar bay of the Asteroid. It was well cloaked, so that not a single Stormtrooper could see, or hear it whiz by. It made its way next to the Hangar Control Center, the dropship maneuvered towards the back of the facility, the then Deltas hopped from its troop bay, "I'll keep you informed, sir."

"Good, we'll call you when we're ready for evac," Boss said, "Delta Squad form up."

"Forming up boss," Fixer said.

The squad took cover on either side of the main gate. It lead into a splendid garden, in the center was a monument of the two Hierarchs; a squadron of Stormtroopers marched around it, in formation. The squad with a motion of their commander's hand silently took out their sniper detachments, and let loose a fury of deadly accurate lances of destruction, the Stormtroopers crumpled to the ground as orderly as they had marched in formation, seconds earlier. Boss motioned the squad forward. In perfect formation, worthy of being called an art, the squad made their way towards the massive door of the Hangar Control.

"Scorch, plant explosives," Boss said aloud, "Fixer, Sev watch the perimeter."

"Planting charges sir," Scorch said.

"We've got incoming sir, enemy dropship inbound," Sev said, "Permission to take it down?"

"Granted, Delta," Boss said.

Sev adjusted his aim, and fired a round, the viewport of the dropship shattered as a thin plasma stream made its way through the skull of the pilot. The Dropship spun out of control.

"Incoming!" he shouted.

"Scorch, screw the bomb! Break off now!" Boss said as the dropship spiraled through the massive gates, in a brilliant explosion.

"Sorry about that guys," Sev said.

"Not bad," Scorch said, "You made quite the hole there, and saved us some time."

"Delta's let's move!" Boss said maneuvering through the wrecked dropship, his squad mates followed suit.

--

Master Shaak Ti strolled into the bridge of the _Megador_ a group of Clone Commanders followed her. Several Kuat officers were working hard, to make the massive battlestation move on course. A Kuati Admiral stood at attention on the third tier of the massive bridge, in front of a display of the status of all forces in the Kuat System.

"High General Ti, may I present Admiral Stak, Supreme Commander of all Kuat's defense network," the Admiral shook hands with the High General.

"It's a pleasure ma'am," Admiral Stak said pleasantly.

"Please, the formalities are unnecessary, Admiral, call me Shaak," she smiled.

"Of course," the Admiral motioned towards one of the command chairs, "We are on our way to the edge of the sector to deal with one of the Super Star Destroyers."

"I'll have a couple of battlegroups support us," Shaak Ti said immediately.

"Sure, it won't be necessary, however, the Megador is more than enough," the Admiral proudly boasted.

"Better safe than sorry," she said, "Commander, any word from Master Yaddle."

"Yes Ma'am, she is still engaging the Imperial fleet," the Clone responded.

"Well then, for now we will have to be even more careful, until those reinforcements arrive, I don't want any ship commander to make a single move without consulting a member of this HIGHCOM," Master Ti ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!"

--

"Ah, welcome, my Three Arms," Palpatine mused in his throne, "Kadeous, you are dismissed."

"Of course," the masked Force user said.

"Listen closely," the insidious Sith commanded, "The Jedi have at last lauched their offensive against the Core, it is your responsibility to defend the Core at all costs, you will have full command of the fleets."

"As you wish Excellency, we will do as you command," Darth Visag, this Sith Lord was Palpatine's demented lieutenant, he was raised since he was a toddler by the Dark Lord.

"Good," Palpatine wheezed. With a wave of his hand they scattered.

--

Boss shelled the Hangar bay commander with an anti-armor round, even the commander's thick armor crumpled as the round welded itself too his skin, resulting in a gruesome death. The Clone Commander looked around; his squad was mopping up the remainder of the command staff.

"Fixer, did you get any data?" Boss barked

"Some sir, but they detected a leak and locked down their system, which means their battle net will be down for a while," Fixer reported, "The only way for us to breach into their system is through the command center itself, which is currently being reinforced by the enemy."

"Well we'd better beat them too it Delta," Boss said, "Command, we need immediate extraction we've found where the command center is and are ready for extraction from the hangar control center."

"Standby Delta, LAATs en route with artillery for heavy infiltration," Captain Antilles said over the comms, "We're sending in heavy reinforcements, our fleet is on its way, we're sending Shadow Troopers and artillery too back you up, however HIGHCOM has left the planning too you, Boss."

"Roger that Captain," Boss said.

"Oh hell yes, I call gunner seat on the AT-TE," Scorch said.

"Boss, I can lead a squadron of infantry to take sniper positions around the complex," Sev said with much enthusiasm.

"I'll return to the ship, give command the data and analyze the enemy chatter, and then once you've breeched the complex, I'll join you," Fixer saluted and departed with the rest of the squad.

'I didn't even give them orders' Boss mused in his head.

--

The Command center was now under high alert, the Field Master of the base, a young Mandalorian by the name of Boba Fett, was a prodigy, and well known in the Sith High Command. As soon as he heard of the Hangar bay infiltration he was sure too lock down the battlenet. He knew that the Republic had likely sent a squad of commandos, and based on the recent footage he was right, Delta Squad, the Republic's best squad was performing the infiltration.

"Transfer all data into the central command database," he ordered

"Sir, protocol clearly dictates that classified data must be stored at two different locations," a Mandalorian aide said.

"I can't be in two places at once, we must reinforce the command center, and not spread our forces throughout the base, "Boba said," If we do that the Alliance will make mince meat of our troops."

"I will need your clearance codes then sir," the aide said.

"Very well," Boba input his command code to complete the procedure.

--

"Now arriving in orbit of the Holy Land of Tython," a loud voice announced over the intercom, "The Royal Smuggler Lords, Tyber Zann, and Urai Fenn."

The Alliance had made treaties with the Crime syndicates spread throughout the galaxy. Like Rotta the Hutt's Criminal Empire and the Zann Consortium. In exchange for wavering the bounties, and granting them near diplomatic immunity, for example Tyber Zann had a bounty of 9,999,999,999 and Urai Fenn had one of 6,999,999,000. The Hutt Syndicate and other large crime empires also received similar deals. The two boarded the shuttle waiting for them to take them to the surface of the capital world. As the duo made their way towards the surface of the world they turned on the holo news.

"Tyber, look, the new bounties for the Jedi Council have been posted," Urai noted, "Ah Master Yoda's bounty has increased yet again."

The list was as follows, the wanted posters flashed from greatest to least.

Yoda: 899,999,999,999

Plo Koon: 599,907,777,777

Cin Drallig: 599,899,999,000

Yaddle: 598,999,999,999

Obi-Wan Kenobi: 589,999,999,999

--

"Well Master Kenobi, this is a surprise," mused Kit Fisto, "I always assumed that you would be second after Master Yoda. But, fifth, that's a shocker, are you disappointed."

"A bit offensive actually," Obi-Wan laughed.

After Obi-Wan followed:

Ki-Adi Mundi: 588,999,888,888

Shaak Ti: 579,670,000,000

Kit Fisto: 570,599,999,999

Tsui Choi: 569,999,999,000

Rahm Kota: 541,000,000,000

Anakin Skywalker: 540,000,000,000

"What!? Skywalker's not even on the council," Kota said.

"Oh, what's the matter Rahm?" Tsui Choi mused, "upset because Skywalker's on his way to surpassing your bounty?"

"No, I'm happy I'm not in last place anymore," Rahm piped back.

"A competition this is not," Yoda silenced all of the chatter, "Take heed we must, higher these bounties are, more powerful foes from the underworld will pursue us, and in greater numbers. Master Plo please begin your report on the Core World sieges."

--

Tyber Zann and Urai Fenn relaxed in the conference chamber. Newer Alliance officers nervously twitched in the presence of the two crime lords, veteran Clone Commanders and Admirals simply kept their hands on their pistols, and the Senate Guards practically angled their blasters and force pikes towards the duo's faces.

"What's the matter with you people, and you call us your guests," Tyber finally said.

"You're the guests of the Senate, the military doesn't trust you as far as we can throw you," Commander Cody said briskly, "Your alliance is valued Zann, but don't think we have to like you for it."

"Do you want me to kill you, worm?" Tyber asked bluntly.

"What was that?" Cody asked his blaster half-way out of his holster.

"Enough," Chancellor Bail Organa entered the room; all officers jumped from their seats and saluted, "I leave for a few hours and the Alliance is at each other's throats."

"Chancellor Organa, please point out where in our agreement does it say I take orders from you," Tyber's pride took hold of him.

"Tyber, don't push it, do you know where we are? This is the center of the Alliance, I can sense hundreds of Jedi present on this building alone, there are thousands of warships in orbit, millions of soldiers, if we escaped this room alive it would be a miracle," Urai Fenn held back his comrade.

"I apologize Chancellor, I was just a bit heated from the long flight," Tyber said, the room relaxed a bit.

"Understood, let us begin then shall we."

--

Delta Squad's LAAT zipped past the enemy's defensive web with deadly stealth. The others were right behind him. Inside Delta Squad prepared for an immediate drop into hostile territory. Boss went over the plan with his squad a final time. Then a communiqué dropped in from the comms on a CIS frequency.

"Hail the Alliance and take heed, this is General Grievous, reinforcing any Republic forces in this sector," a familiar voice blared over the comms.

"General Grievous?" Boss inquired, "What are you doing in this sector!?"

"The High Council has decided that the Outer Rim is lost, we've left a skeleton fleet present to act as decoys, but we figure the quicker we can seize the Core and take out Palpatine the swifter victory we can have over Tyranus," Grievous responded, "General Plo Koon has requested that I send a battlegroup to reinforce you, his entire fleet has moved deeper into the Corellian Sector."

"Any help you can send will be appreciated," Boss said, "CC-1138, out."

--

"Commander Fett!" the Stormtrooper officer rushed into the Command Center, "This is terrible, I am reading several enemy Lucrehulk-class battleships en route to our location."

"What!? Where are our reinforcements!?" Fett slammed his hand onto the holo-table.

"This is unconfirmed, however a Jedi fleet is confirmed to have slammed their way through the Corellian defense perimeter and are attacking Corellia itself, this entire sector grid has been compromised," the officer said out of breath.

"It seems as though we have only one option," Fett said dementedly, almost to himself, "I must invoke the power entrusted to me by our departed Mistress, the Galaxy Gun must be used."

--

Well it's a been AGES but I've finally come out with a chapter, no real plot advance this chapter, next chapter, which I promise will be out VERY soon will most definitely have tons of plot.


End file.
